Arnold's greatest treasure
by Samypama
Summary: Arnold and Helga are on their last year of middle school a new student pays attention to Helga. Will Arnold tell Helga his real feelings before she falls for the new boy. Hey Arnold belongs to the genius Craig Bartlett. I only own the story/plot and some additional characters. All rights Reserved. samypama. This was my first story ever. I'll be fixing it for grammar and spelling.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**Hello everyone this story is very special to me since it was my first fanfic ever to write. At first I was thinking about writing a small five chapter story but as I began to write I realize, I couldn't stop and the great ideas kept emerging in my head encouraging me to continue writing. Since this was my first fanfic I made a couple of grammar and spelling errors. I'm slowly correction each chapter and making my story even better. Please be patient with me since this process may take some time to complete.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who supported my story and who are now following my second book "Arnold's greatest treasure and the secret of the green stone" which is the sequel to this story. I'm also currently writing the Spanish version of this tory "El Tesoro de Arnold" and is turning out great. You can also find my stories on wattpad.**

 **Thank you again and enjoy Arnold's greatest treasure.**

 **Memories**

 _Another year of middle school and my last, since now I'll be an eighth grader_ Helga thought as she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

It was the end of August the last Sunday before the first day of school, She it was getting late and she couldn't sleep from all the excitement that awaited her the next morning.

As she was laying on her bed she couldn't stop thinking about the first two years of middle school and how all her friends had change through out those two years. Phoebe was getting sharper in school if that was even possible and playing the violin, Gerald was much taller and playful like always and Arnold

 _Oh my gorgeous Arnold your adorable green eyes brightens my day like sunshine in the blue sky, the sweet essence of your hair leaves me yearning for you._ Thought Helga.

Helga was remembering all those special moments they had through out Middle School.

It was six grade the first day of school, Helga was lost in the empty hallway, the bell had just rang as she was rushing to find her first period class. Out of desperation she made a quick turn and crashed falling on top of someone.

As she opened her eyes and so Arnold rubbing his forehead, "ARNOLD!" she yelled in surprise. Of all the people she could have bumped in to, it had to be Arnold. "Helga! Are you okay?" he asked, Helga was still in shocked from crashing into him. She was staring at his beautiful green eyes up close, she had forgotten she was still on top of him. "Yes I'm okay" she replied giving him a dreamy look. "Aww that's good Helga, you bumped my head pretty hard, for a moment I thought you were hurt." said Arnold.

Helga stood up very quickly after realizing she was still on top of him and went back to her usual way of treating him.

"Watch where you going Football head, I almost hit my head on the floor. What were you..."

Arnold interrupted her, "Yes Helga, but you fell

on me, so you didn't hit the floor"

"Okay, fine thank you Arnoldo for your heroism, why aren't you in class anyways?"

Arnold stood up rubbing his head. "Well, I had to turn in some paperwork at the front office and they took forever to find my file, so I was rushing to get to class, why aren't you in class Helga?"

"Crimity Football head if you must know...I can't seem to find my first period class and this new school is driving me mad." Helga was frustrated, crossing her arms.

Arnold was just staring at her "Ah... Helga I can help you find your class."

"So now you think Football head that I will just give you my schedule for you to see..."

Arnold just kept staring at her with a serious face. "oh okay here you go" Helga gave him her schedule rolling her eyes. "You think you're so smart Arnoldo, to be able find the class better than I can."

"Helga I came to the orientation, didn't you come? The principals gave us a tour of the entire school and we got to meet our teachers" he reply has he was looking at her schedule.

"Well no, I missed it since I had a dentist appointment that morning" when in reality she had an appointment with Doctor Bliss. Helga still saw Doctor Bliss at least once every three months or so. "Okay well let me help you Helga" Said Arnold while he was reviewing her schedule.

The only thing Helga could think about was the way he looks with his white shirt under his open square button blaze and his blue jeans that fitted him so well and aww his cologne, Helga was in heaven just standing there gazing at Arnold.

"Well we have first period and lunch together, come on Helga follow me I'll show you where the class is". Without saying a word Helga followed Arnold like a puppy in love. Arnold just smiled at her and showed her the way.

"Here we are Helga" he told her before stepping in to class "Are you going to need help with your other classes" Arnold so sweetly asked "No thanks football head, I can handle it from here".

During the sixth grade year Arnold was like his always been with Helga, bumping in to her and smiling. And Helga like always trying to sneak around him and hide her true feelings.

Ah joyful memories for Helga she kept daydreaming while staring at the the way his body felt underneath her and being so close to him, to be able to feel him breathe up close and the scent of his cologne was overwhelming for her.

"Helga did you take your constipation medicine" Miriam yelled from the hall "Yes Miriam" Helga turned in frustration as her mother took her out of her dream world.

Helga began blushing has she remembered, back in the seventh grade Doctor Bliss suggested for Helga to start playing sports to help her with her control her anger and emotions. She was not to excited about it, but she began to play volleyball. Helga was already in ballet but she didn't took it too seriously that year.

Volleyball required for the girls to wear small tight shorts. She had tried to be in the basketball team but didn't make the cut, so her best choice was volleyball. Helga usually change in the girls locker room immediately after games and practices since she was not font of other people seeing her with tiny shorts outside the gym.

However, this one day after volleyball practice during PE she had forgotten the locker's girls room combination, since she was giving a new locker that year. She had written the number in a piece of paper in her backpack and knew she had to walk out of the girl's locker room with her volleyball shorts, walked across the school to her regular locker to get it. She decided to take a run for it before the bell ring to change class, or so she thought.

Her rushed to her locker which was at the bottom and bend down really quick to find the paper with the combination. The bell rang, Arnold, Gerald, Josh and Raul were walking in the hallway bragging about that year's basketball season since Arnold and Gerald where in the basketball team. Suddenly Arnold heard Josh say "Bro...check that out!"

"Tight bun at twelve o clock!" bragged Raul.

Arnold looked ahead to see what they were bragging about he saw...

"Helga!" Arnold yelled has he rushed towards her. He's mind went blank with one thought, to protect her and cover her. Helga was so focus on trying to find the paper that she didn't notice Arnold standing right behind her.

The boys passed by Arnold "Man Arnold...you have some issues" said Josh. Arnold just stared at them with frown eyebrows, Gerald's eyes were widened confused by Arnold's reaction towards Helga.

"Helga, don't bend like that when you're wearing small shorts!" Arnold looked serious and firm. Helga stood up with a very surprise by what Arnold had said.

"Football head, you have no right to be telling me..." but Arnold cut her off..

"Helga! I'm going to stand here in till you get from your locker whatever you're looking for and I'll walk you back to gym or the girl's locker room." when Helga saw he was a bit upset, she decided not to question him...

"okay football head but, you're going to be late for class".

"It doesn't matter Helga, I'll walk with you" He walked her back to the locker room and left smiling at her.

Back in Helga's room, she kept thinking _why did he acted that way that day, could he have feelings for me or he was just being a gentleman. Oh my sweet gentle Arnold if you only knew my heart swells for you_. Helga saw the clock and notice it was 9pm already she had to get her stuff ready for the next day. The first day of eighth grade and not to mention the eighth grade dance. Will she have the courage to tell Arnold how she feels or will he tell her what she been longing to hear all this time. With that thought in her mind she turned off the lights to sleep.

 **Notes:**

 **I will give it my best and it will only get more interesting from here.**


	2. Dreams tell you clues

**Dreams tell you clues**

Earlier that same day Arnold was hanging out with Gerald and some friends in his room eating pizza and watching scary movies. "

"Hey Arnold can you believe it, we're going to be eighth graders finally" Said Gerald

"Yeah, now we're going to be the masters of the school since we're the oldest" Harold reply with excitement.

"But you have always been the oldest Harold since you enroll late to school" said Sid with a laugh.

"Shut it Sid or I'm going to pound you" they all laughed while Arnold was quiet just thinking.

"Hey man what's going on inside that head of yours" Gerald ask Arnold "

"Nothing Gerald, I was just thinking what this year might bring since it's our last year of middle school. " Replied Arnold

"I'll tell you Arnold what it will bring , the eighth grade dance" said Stinky.

"Oh that means will have to get dates and dress nice, I might just invite Patty" said Harold. Everyone started to make fun of Harold throwing him pillows.

During all this commotion Arnold continue to be quite, "Man Arnold spill the beans, what's up with you" Gerald ask again

"Just thinking, about someone" Said Arnold quietly. But everyone heard.

"Who Arnold?" asked Sid

"Nobody you know Sid" Arnold lied

"Tell me Arnold do you have a crush on someone" Asked Gerald

"No...So Stinky, did your Dad take you to see the Rocky Mountains?" Ask Arnold changing the conversation.

"Oh yes Arnold they were Pretty, we also when to see the Grand Canyon..." has Stinky was giving details of his vacation trip. Gerald notice Arnold change the subject completely, who was Arnold hiding in his thoughts, he wondered.

After everyone left, Arnold was left alone in his room getting his backpack ready for school among other things. This year it's going to be different, I can feel it He thought. As he was looking through his old yearbook photos he saw an article about freshman and first day of school, he immediately remember his first day of school as a freshman and ... that encounter with Helga.

 _I can still feel her warm body on top of me and her smile, her magical blue eyes that...wait a minute this is Helga Pataki why am I thinking this way_ , he thought to himself, he continue to look through the yearbook,

 _the way she looked so adorable all frustrated in the first day..._ "No Arnold focus it's Helga the girl that as been bullying you from day one...the girl who was always there for you when you felt down...What am I thinking!?" He asked himself grabbing his head puzzling.

Has he continue flipping the yearbook pages he came across some volleyball photos. _There she is wearing that amazing volleyball uniform that fitted her body so well,_ "Ah...this as got to stop!!" he told himself, "I better close this yearbook since it's not helping."

He finally lay down in his bed and couldn't stop thinking about her and how every year she manage to get more and more beautiful and amazing and "Stop!!" he yelled to himself in desperation "Helga doesn't like me right, well she did confess her love to me at FTi and that kiss... (Arnold sighed) but she was just carried away, I think...and besides she as always bully me and calls me Football head to tease me even more. I'll just ignore, who knows I may just get a girlfriend this year maybe Lindsey or Susan" He picked up the control and turned off the lights.

While sleeping Arnold began to dream. He was in the jungle looking for his parents being chase by some bad guys, he was running so fast that he tripped. Before he was attack by someone, Helga appeared, grabbed his hand and transported Arnold to a side of the jungle that looked beautiful full of wild flowers with a gorgeous waterfall. Helga was standing next to him looking at the waterfall, than she turned to face him and said. "You see Football head, I have to rescue you all the time, like in FTi when I opened my heart to you"

"What are you talking about Helga? You were just carried away!" Said Arnold confused.

She smiled at him "Was I" she said staring at his green eyes with pure love in her sight.

Arnold continuing to walk in the jungle alone looking for his lost parents. He jumped across a cliff and swim through a river in till finally he arrived at his final destination a dark cave deep in the jungle .

As he walked inside the cave he heard a strange scary noise. Helga re-appeared and jump in his arms shaking in fear, "Don't worry Helga I'll protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you, you're my greatest treasure" Said Arnold while carrying her, at that moment Helga kissed him softly has she disappeared again.

Arnold continue walking deep inside the pitch black cave. He began to see a figure moving towards him that slowly took shape. It was his father "Dad!!" Arnold embraced him.

"Why did you and mom leave me?" Arnold Asked in tears.

"We never left you son, your Mother and I will always be with you. We are part of you and we see, you have someone who loves you"

"You mean my Grandparents?"Arnold asked puzzle.

"No son, besides them we see someone who loves you very much and will do anything to see you happy, she is your true treasure and it comes in the plainest box."

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

HEY ARNOLD!

His alarm clock woke him, it was the big day to start the first day of school. _What a dream. I wonder what it means?_ He thought

 **Notes:**

 **Arnold his battling his feelings but he can't denied Helga is in his mind.**


	3. First day of school

Helga woke up ready to start the day, she hasn't seen Arnold since well the last day of school. Bob took them on an family vacation road trip, her mother enrolled her back to dance class since Doctor Bliss suggested to Miriam to keep Helga's mind occupied in activities, Helga like always she didn't like the idea however, she took dancing classes when she was in Elementary school. she was able to pick up dancing very easily, and that kept her busy all summer long.

Checking her phone she saw a text from Phoebe 'are u ready Helga I'll be waiting at the bus stop.' Helga hurried up and ran down stairs "I'm leaving Miriam" her mother couldn't hear her because she was using the blender. Phoebe was at the bus stop "Good morning Helga, you look amazing today" said Phoebe, Helga was wearing blue leggings with a pink shirt that fit her body very nicely and white fresh jacket, her hair was down with a pink headband, her eyebrows where still thick but trim with light pink shadow on her eyes. Helga wasn't big on makeup but she liked light shadows on her eyes on special occasions like the first day of school and strawberry chapstick. "Hey Phoebes you look great too, are those new glasses ?" Helga asked "Yes Helga, my mother got me Calvin Klein glasses this year."  
"Nice" Helga reply. Phoebe was wearing dark tight caprices with a cute blue sweater and a thin white blouse underneath, her hair was up in a half ponytail.

The bus arrived and they sat on the last seats like usual:  
"How was your summer Helga" ask Phoebe  
"Not bad but Bob force us to take a trip across the states it was hell" replied Helga  
"Road trip sound nice Helga, I've never taken a road trip" Said Phoebe  
"Yeah well Phoebe, I don't recommend it especially with my parents" Said Helga  
"How are your dance lessons coming Helga" ask Phoebe  
"Pretty good actually taking in to consideration that I haven't dance in, three years or so my teacher said I'm a natural and she's thinking about putting me on an upcoming performance." Said Helga "that sounds so exciting Helga" Phoebe reply. At that moment when the bus stopped Helga saw Arnold entering the bus, she felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest.  
Arnold was even taller then what she remembers and his face was even more gorgeous. Gerald got in the bus as well and was walking behind Arnold. When Arnold saw Helga his heart skipped a beat and he's mouth went numb, he sat next to the window across where Helga and Phoebes were seating then Gerald follow through and sat next to Arnold "Good morning ladies!" Gerald greeted, "Good Morning" Phoebe shyly replied. Arnold was just quiet looking out the window and thinking how good Helga looked with her long blond hair with her pink headband and her pink lips...  
"Hey man,...earth to Arnold!"  
"Yeah Gerald what up"  
"Shih Arnold when you dose like that you are gone" Said Gerald  
"Sorry Gerald, I wonder if we are going to get Mr. Banda this year for English" Said Arnold  
" No way man, I hear that teacher fails you for anything" Gerald reply  
"I know we are definitely getting Mr. White for Math, Josh told me he gives you a lot of homework" Said Arnold  
"That's all I need two hard teachers on my schedule mm..no!"  
Gerald complained  
"Hey Arnold changing the subject, yesterday you where pretty quiet at the gathering and again just now, who are you thinking about?"  
Asked Gerald  
" No one Gerald" answer Arnold  
"You see that right there is a lie, I know you man, just spill it who is it?" Demanded Gerald  
"I'm not sure Gerald, then yesterday I had the strangest dream,"  
"Come on man your doing it again, changing the.." Said Gerald when, Arnold interrupted  
"No Gerald it's real, I dreamed about my father last night and he was trying to tell me something"  
"Wait a minute Arnold, you dream with your father!" Gerald yelled " your not pulling my leg" asked Gerald  
"I'm telling you Gerald I dreamed with him"  
Arnold insisted, Gerald made a strange face trying to comprehend what was he hearing.  
Gerald turn to see Phoebe and Helga to see if they had heard something. But they had their own conversation going on.  
"Okay man, tell me again what's you dream about?" Gerald ask  
"I don't remember the entire dream Gerald, I may remember other parts later on, but one part that stands above all was when I saw my father and...he gave me a hug" Arnold was sad while he was explaining "it's so strange Gerald because I have never dream of my father so vivid ...so real" Arnold was quiet.  
"Okay Arnold tell me your entire dream" Said Gerald.  
" I was running in the jungle from someone who was trying to catch me, then I remember I tripped and just as he was about to hurt me...Helga appeared ..." Arnold mention slowly  
"Really Helga! then what happened " Gerald asked  
"I think she scared him off or something and then she turned to see me and told me something about FTi...I think" Arnold remembers she had mentioned something about their encounter and their kiss at FTi but he couldn't remember exactly and besides he wasn't going to tell Gerald about that.  
Arnold continue explaining the dream "then Helga disappeared and I came inside a dark cave and...I heard a loud scary sound and Helga...Mm mm..."  
"Oh come on man spill it all ready!" Gerald impatiently said "well Gerald I'm trying it's just the dream it's not clear enough right now"  
"Okay Arnold relax, breath, continue" Said Gerald  
Arnold remember at that moment Helga had jump in to his arms and he told her something and she gave him a kiss on the lips, he could still remember how sweet and warm that kiss felt...  
"Arnold! Now your blushing, just say it" Said Gerald  
"Ah then Helga disappeared and...my father appeared...and told me, how he and my mother will always be there for me and that they never left me..." Arnold look sad. "I hugged my father and I swear Gerald I can still feel his hug, it was so real the way he spoke and looked at me...then he said something about a plain box and I woke up"  
Gerald was just listening with his mouth open and said "now that's a dream".  
Arnold was just quiet remembering the dream and looking outside the window, he felt as if the dream was a gift and torture at the same time, he wanted to talk to his father again, he wanted more of them then just a dream.  
"I'm sorry about your parents Arnold" Gerald told him while putting his hand on his shoulder.  
"Thanks Gerald" reply Arnold  
They where both silent for a minute, then Gerald ask "what about Helga in your dream, why was she even there" Gerald asked  
"I don't know" Reply Arnold  
"Man, your dreams are as mysterious as you Arnold, I think something is going on between you and Helga" Arnold got nerves at the comment.  
"No! Gerald! You are imagining things, you know how Helga treats me and..." Gerald interrupted  
"Yeah man I know but then you been acting strange around her this past couple of years, for example last year when we were hanging with Josh and Raul and Helga was bending down in front of her locker"  
"Gerald! I told you not to talk about that" Arnold reply with authority  
"So touchy man, but it's the truth, you ran towards her to cover her or protect her...till this day I'm not sure what you were doing, why did you even care about what Josh and Raul we're saying about her?"  
"Because it wasn't right" Said Arnold  
"Yeah but they said stuff like that about other girls and you never cared" Said Gerald  
"Yes, but that's different" said Arnold  
"Why is it different Arnold?" Said Gerald  
"It just is, I can't explain it" reply Arnold  
Come on Arnold, why?" Ask Gerald  
"Because it is!" Said Arnold  
"Why Arnold! Why you care so much about..."  
"BECAUSE SHE'S SPECIAL TO ME!" Yelled Arnold.  
The entire bus got quiet for a moment since it was strange to see Arnold raise his voice about anything. Phoebe and Helga where just looking at them with an odd look.  
"Ah it's nothing guys, you'll and go back to whatever you'll we're doing "Gerald told the students at the bus and so they continued with their own conversations.  
"Man, Arnold you got it bad!" Said Gerald  
"I don't have anything, I don't know what your talking about"  
"Yeah keep telling yourself that Arnold, but you can't fool me and I know something did happen at FTi with Helga, admit it... and what ever did happen it made a huge impression on you, that's why you're still dreaming about it" Said Gerald  
Arnold was just quiet and the bus stopped "everybody out!" the bus driver yelled, it was time to go to school.

 **Author Notes:**

 **We covered a lot today**? **And the way Arnold finally said how special Helga is to him was so sweet.**? **now he just needs to accept it.**

 **Good thing Gerald pushed Arnold to finally say it.**  
 **Till next chapter**...


	4. Chapter 4 The first day of school part 2

Everyone had arrived at the gym that morning to get their new schedules for the school year, as Helga was walking with Phoebe she couldn't help to notice lots of new students that year. The entire gym was full of eighth graders and the school band started to play as they announce the football team for that year.

The principal started announcing all the activities the school had prepared for the last year for all the eighth graders at PS.118 Middle school. "This year students will have our first ever talent show, the winner will a check for $1000 donated by Target to use on any charity they desire and $500 gift certificate for Dave and Busters and 15 point credits to use in graduation, on top of that will have the eighth grade dance with photo booth so dress nice and take lots of pictures with your friends."

Everyone cheered while the band played "Now pick up your new class schedules on the tables at front and have a great year." The principal finished the announcement.

All the students gather to pick up their schedules Helga couldn't help to look around for Arnold. Who was he talking about when he said she's special Helga thought as she pick up her schedule and so did Phoebe.

"Let me see your schedule Helga" ask Phoebe as they exchange schedules to compare classes.

"Crimity, we hardly have any classes together!"

" At least we have lunch together" said Phoebe

"Okay so we have PE, lunch and last period together...Oh no I have Mr. White for Math that's just peachy" said Helga with a concern look on her face.

"It appears so Helga, you will have to take good notes to pass his class Mr. White as a reputation of being extra challenging in his classes" said Phoebe fixing her glasses.

"Yeah no kidding and since I'm soooo...good at math..."

"Ah... Helga but you always have trouble in math" interrupted Phoebe

"It's sarcasm Phoebe" said Helga with a straight face.

"Right!" Replied Phoebe

"Well we better get to class before we arrive late, see you at lunch Phoebe" as Helga was leaving

"See you Helga" answer Phoebe

During all the commotion she was trying to find Arnold to at least have one last look at him before going to class. _Oh my sweet love, my heart beats only for you, no one else...where can you be?_ she thought as she was rushing to arrange her school supplies in her locker, suddenly she heard, nasal breathing.

 _grrrrssss..._

 _grrrrssss..._

It was Brainy standing behind her, Helga turned around "Brainy it's the first day of school and you're breathing already behind me. I'll be generous and will give you the first day of school off, but tomorrow watch out" Said Helga padding him on the cheek. Brainy shook with excitement and fell on the ground.

As Helga was hurrying to get to class she made a quick turn at the next hall and... _CRASH!_ She had bumped into someone, however this time he had fallen on top of her, as Helga opened her eyes to see who it was, she was surprised to see that it wasn't Arnold...then who was it?

At the same time Gerald was passing by and saw the teenage boy who had fallen on top of Helga, Gerald didn't want to be late for class in the first day so he just continued walking.

"I'm so sorry about that, it was all my fault, are you okay?" The shy boy asked

Helga was stunned because she usually bumped in to Arnold, but never to someone else.

" I'm Andrew" the young man said "Are you Okay?"

Helga finally said something "Yes, I'm fine thank you" She was still in shock and didn't know what to say.

"Well I'm glad" Said Andrew staring sweetly in to her eyes.

Helga finally reacted. "Aww yes I'm completely fine thank you for asking" she replied with an upset voice "Can you get off of me while we're still young!" Andrew was till on top of her.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry here let me help you up, what's your name?" He asked as he was helping her stand.

"Oh so first you fall on top of me and now you want my name, it won't happen!" Said Helga facing her back at him.

"No it's not like that, I was just wondering about your name, here's your book...let me make it up to you, do you want to meet up after school for ice cream or a burger" Andrew asked with a smile.

Helga thought to herself. _A free meal sounds nice, besides he's kind of cute...wait Helga don't let his charm get to you._

"So, do you accept?" Andrew asked again with flirty smile.

"I'll let you know...besides I have a busy schedule" Said Helga crossing her arms.

"Okay think about it, I still don't know your name"

"Helga, are you happy now and I need to get to class so good bye" Helga walked away rushing to beat the bell, as she continued walking she noticed Andrew was following her.

"Can you stop following me!" Said Helga annoyed.

"I'm just going to class Helga" he replies with a sweet voice.

Helga kept walking and thinking about what just happen and that now she had to decide to accept his invitation or not. She also couldn't stop thinking how cute Andrew was with his light brown hair and his green eyes, he actually had green eyes just like Arnold and his body it's not bad at all. "No Helga, focus on other things" she told herself.

Just as Helga arrived to her class before stepping in the room she saw Andrew catching up to her. "What's with you Crimity! Now you're becoming a stalker, no wonder you were so eager to know my name... and you expect me to meet up with you!" Yelled Helga.

The bell rang as Helga continued complaining to Andrew not knowing the entire class was listening to their conversation.

"Helga, I'm not following you, my class is room 109, I guess we have first period together" answered Andrew with a very calm voice.

The teacher stepped outside the class "Can you too love birds step into my class already, since today it's the first day of school I'm forgiving tardy warnings. Come on come inside!"

As both Helga and Andrew walked inside the classroom, the entire class was staring at them and so was Arnold.

 **Author Notes:**

 **What's going to happen now, Arnold just heard everything and Helga has to decide, will she accept Andrew's proposal.**


	5. Chapter 5 Speak again bright Angel

Helga and Andrew arrived at English class first period, "Please come in and have a seat on the last two empty desk, what are your names?" the teacher asked

"Helga G Pataki"

"Andrew Cooper"

They both replied as they were walking towards their desks.

"Welcome to English 3 have a seat, today we have a lot to cover" the teacher continued.

There was an empty desk behind Arnold, Helga sat there and Andrew sat on the empty desk next to her.

Arnold's POV:

I had Mr. Banda for English, the bell had just rung and class was about to start when I heard, Helga! She was complaining to someone from the hallway. At first I couldn't understand her but then her voice became clear "No wonder you were so eager to know my name...and you expected me to meet up with you!"

What! Who is she talking to? I thought to myself, my heart begging to beat faster when I heard those words so eager to know her name and wants to meet with her, when the teacher refer to them as love birds I felt my stomach twisted. The moment I saw Helga walked in class, I felt my heart jumped out of my chest. She looked so beautiful with her rosy cheeks, and then I saw him, I immediately thought trouble, to me he was a player out to get my Helga.

Helga POV:

My heart was racing the moment I saw Arnold in class, the entire morning looking for him and there he was, in my first period class. His eyes widened the moment he saw me, that was clear as day, maybe he was just surprised to see me or was he? Oh my loving Arnold if only I could scream to the world all my feelings for you and cover you in kisses. The only two available seats where behind Arnold, I sat behind my love and oh yes Andrew, I had forgotten about him, he sat next to me.

Back in class the teacher announced "Will be reviewing two stories this semester, the first one is Romeo Juliet by Shakespeare and the second book is The treasures are within by Charles Williams" at that moment Arnold's mind when back to his dream; his father was telling him "we see someone who loves you very much and will do anything to see you happy, she is your true treasure and it comes in the plainest box." Arnold's mind came back to his classroom and everyone was applauding, what's going on he thought. "Can you please come to the front of the class Arnold and you too Helga" Asked the teacher, Arnold was still lost what had happened? He wondered

The teacher continued "Since that fabulous Romeo and Juliet performance back when you two were in Elementary no other school in the state has won the Best in Theatrical performance in school level Award...Lets here it again class" and the students applauded again. "Let's see the scene when Romero first meet Juliet outside her window, that is if you still remember the lines." The teacher asked.

"Ah...yes sure" Said Arnold a bit insecure.

At first Helga was going to decline remembering the lines, when in reality she knows them by heart, to her those lines represented Arnold and their first kiss, however when she saw Arnold agreeing to it so did she.

"Yeah sure no problem" she replied.

Arnold for a moment thought oh man I should have said no, I don't think I remember the lines but when he looked up and saw Helga in the eyes all the lines bust in to his heart.

Arnold:

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? it is the east and Juliet is the sun.

As daylight doth a lamp, her eyes in heaven,

Would through the airy region stream so bright that...Hmmm... hmmm...birds would sign and think it were not night."

Helga:

"Ay me!"

Arnold:

"She speaks, O, speak again bright Angel!"

(Arnold's heart was beating faster while saying this words and grabbed Helga's hand)

Helga:

"O, Romeo, Romero! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

(Helga's heart was melting with every word she was saying while her eyes shine bright with Feelings for Arnold, her hand began to heat up and shake while Arnold was holding it.)

"BRAVO!" The teacher cheered while the students applauded again, then Rhonda who also had that class raise her hand.

"Yes Rhonda go ahead" Said the teacher

"Should we mention they hold the record for longest kiss in history while performing award"

Rhonda said this trying to be a smart mouth and make fun. Everyone laughed...

Helga gave Rhonda a deadly look and was about to say something when Arnold place his hand on Helga's shoulder letting all of her anger disappeared.

"Thank you Arnold and Helga for that marvelous performance." Said The teacher.

When Helga and Arnold return to their desk, Andrew was looking at Arnold differently thinking this won't be easy...

The bell rung and it was time for the next class, Arnold found the opportunity to talk to Helga.

"Hey Helga how you been?

"Just peachy football head, what about you?"

"Oh I been good, I was surprise to see you at this class, we usually don't have classes together" Said Arnold with a shy look

"I know Football head; this year my schedule is wack! I hardly have any classes with Phoebe"

"Really, let me look at your schedule Helga"

While Arnold was looking at Helga's schedule...Andrew passed by them.

"Remember the invitation is still standing, if you're interested!" Said Andrew smiling and walked away.

"What was that all about!?" Arnold asked with frustration "Oh, nothing football head" replied Helga, "It doesn't seem like nothing, is that jerk bothering you!?" Arnold was even more upset.

"Take it easy Arnoldo, I can handle it and besides why are you so eager to know?" Asked Helga while raising one eyebrow.

Oh, she looks adorable, Arnold thought,

"Aww nothing just asking" he replied while looking down.

"Hey Football head, how come after all this years, you still remember Romero's lines?" she asked blushing

"Oh I don't know, I guess I never forgotten"

He answered with a sincere face.

"You knew your lines after all this years too Helga and actually your performance was really good" he was blushing even more.

"Really? ... well that's because I'm a professional Arnoldo, it was all great acting and I have a great memory, that's why I still remember my lines...Wait, are you referring to my performance just now or back in the fourth grade? "She was confusion and shy at the same time.

"Well...both actually...were you...really...acting?" Asked Arnold while looking straight to her blue eyes.

Helga's eyes widened for a second in shock of what Arnold had just said, does he knows my secret she Wonder...and quickly snapped out of it and told Arnold with attitude

"Are you going to hold my schedule all day because I need to move on to my next class."

"Oh...sorry, we have two classes together and lunch, here's your schedule Helga, I'll be seeing you." Replied Arnold with a smile

"Yeah, yeah, see you later Football head."

As they both when there're separates ways, for now...

 **Author Notes**

 **I just loved the Romeo and Juliet episode, so I knew I had to added on to my story some how..**

 **Also I wanted to see Arnold a little bit jealous on this chapter, will see what happens next...**


	6. Chapter 6 My Helga

Helga was walking in the hallway away from Arnold ready to faint "Oh, my adorable Romeo how much I love you, I will never wash this hand again" Helga was breathless holding her hand, she could still smell his scent.

Arnold's POV:

As I was walking away from Helga I kept thinking about our conversation, about the way she looked at me when I asked if she was acting...I can still feel her hand getting warmed and shaky while I held it. I wonder if she was nerves because of me?... And now I can remember the conversation I had with my father in the dream, in my dream he said we see someone who loves you very much...she is your true treasure and it comes in the plainest box.

Later that day it was time for lunch, Arnold was waiting in line when Gerald walked up to him.

"Hey man how you been? I haven't seen you all day" Said Gerald

"I been good Gerald, I just have a headache" Arnold was touching his head.

"On the first day of school with a headache Mmm, Mmm, that's sucks man" said Gerald as he continued.."Well I been really good, all my teachers are easy and Phoebe is in the majority of my classes, I was thinking about asking her out this year."

"That's good Gerald, it took you long enough to finally ask her"

"Man, look who's talking, when are you going to admit your feelings Arnold about you know who?"

"Gerald I told you, I don't know what your talking about" Arnold had a serious look on his face. ..

As they both picked up their food, they sat on a table with Josh and Raul.

"What's up guys!" said Josh

Arnold and Gerald greeted the guys.

Harold arrived at the table with two burgers and two sets of fries.

"Harold! When are you going to stop eating so much" Asked Gerald laughing.

"Shut up Gerald I'm still growing, besides today they have 90% lean beef with no added sodium" Replied Harold while starting to eat.

"Your still working at the butcher shop with Mr.Green?" Asked Arnold

"Yeah and now his paying me $6.00 per hour" Replied Harold

"That's good pay Harold" Said Arnold

"Harold, where's Sid and Stinky?" Asked Gerald

"They have lunch A, so they ate an hour ago" Replied Harold.

The guys started to talk about there class schedules and about upcoming basketball season...and...girls.

"Have you guys seen the new girls this year, some of them are hot...speaking of wish I saw Helga in third period this morning Arnold and she's getting mighty fine" Said Raul wanting to tease Arnold.

"I told you not to talk about her Raul!" Said Arnold

"Chill Arnold, I Just didn't know if you still care for her" said Raul with his hands up. "So, it might interest you know that...someone has been following Helga, there's this guy in third period who kept trying to talk to her"

"I'm not playing your game Raul" Arnold was looking a bit upset.

"I'm not playing Arnold, actually that's him over there." Raul pointed at the teenage boy.

Arnold turned around to see who it was and it was Andrew.

As Gerald turned to see who Raul was talking about he said "I seen that dude, he had fallen on top of Helg...mmm never mind" Gerald stopped talking.

"What!!...Tell me Gerald what did you see!?"

Arnold asked agitated, he could feel heat rushing to his face.

"Well I didn't want to say it, but okay...just don't take it the wrong way.." Said Gerald giving Arnold a worry look.

"Gerald just say it!!" Insisted Arnold

"Okay, Okay, It happen this morning I was on my way to first period, when I heard Helga complaining to that dude about something, and...Mmm..." Gerald stopped to think.

"Gerald where was Helga!?" asked Arnold

"On...the floor" Replied Gerald

"And where was Andrew!?" Asked Arnold

"Uhg, who is Andrew?" Asked Gerald confused. "The boy, his name is Andrew I have him for first period, now tell me where was he!?"

"Awww on top of Helga..." Replied Gerald very quickly.

"What!...And you didn't help her Gerald?! Arnold stood up frustrated.

"Aww..well no, but that's because she wasn't hurt and she didn't need help, you know Helga, he was not going to get the best of her" Said Gerald trying to convince Arnold to not overreact.

"That jerk falls on top of my Helga and you don't want me to overreact!" Arnold was very angry by now.

"Ah yes that's pretty much it" Replied Gerald

"Arnold I wouldn't worry if I were you, Helga is a tough cookie, she won't let that dude get under her skirt" said Raul.

"Not helping bro..." Josh told Raul

"Calm down Arnold we can..." as Gerald was going to suggest something, Arnold looked around for Helga and saw her seating at a table with Phoebe and some girls and also saw Andrew walking towards her... Immediately Arnold rush towards Helga...

"Did he just say My Helga" Asked Harold

The boys looked at each other, Gerald was thinking brother we're going to have to make somethings clear while looking at Arnold.

Helga was talking to Phoebe about her class schedule, encounter with Andrew and the Romeo and Juliet performance that she and Arnold did for the entire class...

"I'm telling you Phoebe this entire morning as been a roller coaster" Said Helga

"It is rather extraordinary situation Helga and that boy Andrew he sounds charming, you should accept his invitation.." suggested Phoebe

"Are you crazy Phoebe you know Helga G Pataki won't accept an invitation from nobody" she said Proudly.

"Ah Helga, Ice cream"

"Well yes Phoebe, except for Ice cream"

"No Helga I mean..." as Phoebe was saying

Arnold lay his hand on Helga's shoulder.

"Arnold!" Said Helga with her eyes widened

"I mean how you been Football head?"

"I need to speak to you alone Helga" Arnold was very serious and firm when he asked with his hand still on her shoulder.

When Andrew saw Arnold with his hand on Helga's shoulder and how serious he looked he walked away.

"Well it's going to have to wait Arnoldo" she said while turning back to face Phoebe.

"Right now Helga" he insisted.

At that moment she knew, she couldn't say no, besides she loved it when he took charge of the situation.

"Uh sure Football head, I'll be back Phoebe" she said while standing up.

"No problem, take your time" Replied Phoebe

At that moment Helga didn't notice that Andrew was just about to talk to her when Arnold arrived to steal her first.

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and took her outside the cafeteria. Helga was in heaven being pulled by her enchanting love and jet thinking. What Arnold wanted to talk to her about?

 **Author Notes**

 **Omg now what's going to happen? Arnold is clearly jealous and wants tco talk to Helga, about what? his feelings? On the othecr hand,**

 **Good thing Arnold moved fast and beat Andrew.**

 **The art is called "Kiss of Truth" by My last fantasy, she is a genius I love her work**.


	7. Chapter 7 Saved by the bell

Arnold's POV

The moment I saw Andrew walking towards Helga I knew I had to do something fast, I was not going to let him take Helga from me..

Man what's wrong with me, I can stop thinking about her and how adorable she looks this year especially when she's mad.. and what about that dream I had. I feel like pieces are missing. I'm just so confused right now, my head is spinning, but one thing is for sure, I needed to talk to her.*

Once Arnold was outside the cafeteria he was standing in front of Helga just staring at her, quietly admiring her.

"Heello! ...What do you wanted to talk to me about?" Asked Helga raising her eyebrow while crossing her arms.

Arnold scratched the back of his head thinking, frustrated and nerves.

"Helga, I want to know what happen this morning, I heard you run in to some trouble with some guy named Andrew"

Helga's eyes widened in surprise she wasn't expecting Arnold to ask her that and the way he gazed at her with those beautiful green eyes, as if he knew her heart beats only for him, at that moment only truth was revealed in the way they stared at each other eyes.

Helga took a deep breath and prepared for one of the most challenging conversations of her life. _Stay focus Helga_ she told herself in silence _don't let him see the truth._

"Yeah, maybe but it wasn't trouble, he just bumped in to me that's all, and besides football head it's none of your business!"

"Helga! I want to know what happen!" Arnold was even more persistent, Helga could easily see he was getting frustrated.

"Awww nothing football head, like I said I just bumped in to Andrew...well actually he bumped in to me and...he did apologizes by inviting me to eat after school, that's all"

"That's all!! So that's why he asked you about his so called invitation still standing. You're not going to accept that's jerk's invitation, right?!"

Helga was stunned, she never imagine seeing Arnold so upset about someone, much less refer to someone as _jerk_.

"I don't know, I may or may not...and why do you care Arnoldo!?" Ooh my sweet Arnold with your eyes so full of tenderness and concern. She thought

"I just don't want to see some guy taking advantage of you and I don't like the looks of him"

"I can take care of my self -Football head, I don't need you around to guard and protect me, I don't know why you acting this way!"

"You can take care of yourself! Like this morning when he fell on you!...I don't want you talking to him anymore!"

"What! Who told you about that?"

Arnold's cheeks turn red "It doesn't matter who told me Helga, I don't want him around you, that's all."

"What! Are you ...jealous Arnold?"

His heart accelerated, he could swear he could hear his own heart beating, his mouth became dried as his face turned red, he couldn't look at Helga in eyes.

"Me jealous?!...Why would I be jealous?!" He stared at her eyes "Like I said I don't want him near you!"

"Well Arnoldo it's not like you're my boyfriend, so I can talk and see who ever I want and like I said, it's none of your business! Now leave me alone!"

As Helga was about to leave Arnold standing, he felt like his world was falling apart with one thought in his mind _don't let her walk away mad at you._

He gently grabbed her hand.

"Wait Helga don't go...I'm sorry, I haven't been myself lately and your right, I shouldn't be in your business...it's just that...I..."

 _How can I tell her that...I like her...If I'm not sure about what I'm feeling...I'm losing my mind, I'm so confused, I need to talk to someone, but who?_ He thought

Arnold looked frustrated, confused and desperate.

The bell rang to go back to class.

 _Yes! The bell, thank you for rescuing me from my sweet, gentle love before I jump in to his harms and tell him how much I love him._ She thought

"Okay Football head don't struggle...I guess you're just having a bad day and...That's Okay...I'll see you later Arnoldo."

Helga walked out of there has fast as she could before letting her heart jump out of her chest.

Arnold leaned against the wall and slowly exhaled "awww...What am I doing" he said To himself.

Gerald walked out of the cafeteria and saw Arnold very thoughtful.

"Brother, we need to talk after school, come on let's go to class"

Helga POV

I have never seen Arnold acting that way before. He almost looks like he may have feelings for me... could he...like me or even...love me... Nah!Helga wake up you're just imagining, be strong, Arnold is just being nice to me that's all... Ooh my sweet love, how can I deserve your true feelings, you are always so thoughtful and caring, my heart makes my brain imagine the impossible. You Arnold are perfect in every way and...I don't want to hurt your perfect heart.*

 _Later that day..._

Helga met after school with Phoebe at a nearby Starbucks. "Phoebe you're not going to believe how my day when, it was wack." Said Helga

"I can't imagine Helga, what happen during lunch with Arnold?" asked Phoebe

"About that, you should have say something when you saw Arnold walking up to me, before he surprised me like that" Said Helga

"I did Helga I Said, Ice cream" Replied Phoebe

"Crimity I thought you were talking about something else, we need a better code name" she suggested.

"Right...So what happen Helga with Arnold why did he wanted to talk to you?"

As Helga explained what happen during lunch with Arnold and the way he acted. "Gosh, Helga it sounds like Arnold was... well jealous"

"I know Phoebes but then again he looked very confused and frustrated, he was...so..."

At that moment Helga started dreaming of how handsome Arnold looked with his worried face and his adorable gentle smile... Helga was giggling daydreaming...

"Ummm...Helga?" Said Phoebe waking Helga from her dream state.

"Sorry Phoebe, what about you, how was your day?" Ask Helga sipping her coffee

"My day was extremely good" Said Phoebe giggling. Helga was just staring at her with a straight face.

"So what happen Phoebe? I thought you had missed having me in class?"

"Well I wasn't alone, Gerald is in the majority of my classes and he even offer me to carry my books, he was very sweet" said Phoebe while blushing.

"Oh I see, so are you guys going out or something" She asked sipping her coffee.

"Oh no, he hasn't asked me out yet and even if he did, I'll be too nerves to go on a date with him, but if you come with us he can invite Arnold too and we can go out on a double date."

"What are you freaking kidding me! Me, go out on a date with Arnold!" replied Helga in shocked.

"No Helga, it's going to be a double date, please for me" she begged

"Very well Phoebe, for you but only if Gerald ask you out"

"Deal, thank you Helga" Phoebe hugged her.

"Okay don't go a mushy on me and don't mention it...I'm serous Phoebe, don't mention it to anyone"

"Right!" Replied Phoebe

 **Author Note**

 **This chapter was a roller coaster, poor Arnold I feel for him, he really needs to get his feelings straight and now Helga promise Phoebe to accompany her on a double date. Come** **on Gerald ask Phoebe on a date ha ha**


	8. Chapter 8 Someone to talk to

Gerald saw Arnold walking home melancholy after school.

"Hey man what's up, you didn't take the bus?"

"No Gerald I wanted to walk a little, I feel like my mind is under water" Replied Arnold looking down.

Gerald scratched his neck trying to think what to say. "You know Arnold if you come clear with your feelings, you'll feel much better"

Arnold stared at him confused.

"That is it, I don't know what I feel"

"Okay Man, tell me everything and I mean all of it, since the beginning at FTi" Asked Gerald

"What is it to tell, you know what happen, you were there" Said Arnold.

By this point Gerald was getting upset.

"You see man that's your problem, you can't tell me anything.. I don't know if you do it to protect yourself or if it's something else"

"I'm opening up, where talking right now." He insisted.

"Man, Just Tell me why don't you want me to know about FTi? What are you hiding?!" Asked Gerald upset as he continue to walk next to Arnold.

"I'm not hiding anything, it's just that it's complicated" said Arnold trying to think what to say.

"What about today in the cafeteria. You were acting so eager to her...what did you talk to Helga about?" Asked Gerald.

"I just told her to watch out for Andrew"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "And you took almost 2o minutes to tell her that!?"

"Really Gerald? Did I took that long with her, it didn't feel like it"

Gerald was frustrated and didn't know what to do anymore. "I thought we we're best friends! I guess you don't trust me then!"

Arnold wanted to express what he felt, but he couldn't think straight, his mind was full of doubts about everything.

Gerald had enough of his silence.

"You know...why am I even wasting my time with this!? I don't need this!" He said as he walked away upset.

Arnold wanted to tell Gerald about his encounter with Helga and FTi and how it was Helga's idea to find the tape that ended up saving the entire neighborhood and everything else that was troubling him but he couldn't...it was like he couldn't understand his own feelings, something inside his heart was changing or maybe the feeling was always there and he couldn't see it till now.

He finally arrived at the border house.

"Hey Shortman! Uh...you look horrible...what's going on Arnold do you want to talk?" Asked his grandpa.

"Yes grandpa I need help" Said Arnold as he was walking to the living room.

They both sat quietly and prepared for a long talk.

"Okay Arnold what happen?"

"I don't know how to begging?" Arnold had his hands over his head with his elbows over his knees.

"I have time, come on Arnold I'm here for you start at the begging"

He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. "Well...remember grandpa when I told you. Gerald and I were at FTi building getting the tape that showed the document stating the neighbor was a national mark. Well what I didn't tell you was that Helga was there and the tape was all her idea... as we were trapped on the roof top, Helga confess something to me..."

"Go on Arnold I'm listening" his grandfather encourage him.

Arnold sighed "Helga confess how much she, loved me, she said money wasn't everything. Grandpa she and her father were going to get rich off the whole deal!...but she left it all to help...me and then...she kissed me"

At that moment Arnold's face turn as his heart began racing. His Grandpa noticed Arnold's face expression had change as he was saying this.

"And how was the kiss Arnold?" Asked his grandpa staring at his green confused eyes.

"Grandpa!" Shouted Arnold with his cheeks red.

"Shortman it's a questions did you like the kiss or not?" His Grandpa asked again.

Arnold shyly answers. "I guess you can say that, I liked it...well actually I more then liked it...hmm..I loved it"

His Grandfather was staring at Arnold.

"You loved it ah...that's good to know you enjoyed something about FTi... then what happened?"

"After that we got off the roof and...after we saved the neighborhood I felt very strange around her" he was remembering that morning.

"How did you felt?" Asked his grandpa.

"I don't know, confused, awkward, timid and...happy." He blushed as he was saying ."Then I told Helga you didn't really meant what you said, you don't really love me right, we let ourselves get carried away right... Helga replied that was right, that we were just carried away from all the excitement..."

"Did she admitted that she didn't love you?" Asked his grandfather.

"Well she said, right" Replied Arnold

"That's not the same Arnold, the way I see it she admitted she loved you, but never said that she didn't. It sounds like you put the last words in her mouth and she just followed through...Okay tell me how you two been treating each other since then."

Arnold explained about all the bullying she did in Elementary school and now in Middle school, she bully him less since they had less classes together. His grandfather was about to fall asleep when Arnold talked about how he felt when he bumped to Helga on the first day of middle school and about the boys that were teasing Helga when she was bending down in front of her locker...and how angry he felt about that.

"And now there's this boy who is trying to talk to Helga and invite her out but, I don't like him I think he just wants to..."

"Okay Shortman stop right there, I know your problem."

"You do Grandpa!"

"You have feelings for her... actually I think you may even love Her."

Arnold felt his heart accelerate and his face started to heat up.

"Grandpa! How is that possible if she has always bullied me, besides it's not like she likes me"

His grandpa laughed...

"Oh Shortman! you are just to easy to fool."

His grandpa continued laughing while Arnold was serious staring at him.

"Okay That was good, let me tell you a little story about me when I was a young lad, their was this girl who bug me with no end..."

"Grandpa you already told me the story, about a young blond girl who bullied you in school.."

"I did?... well maybe I forgot to mention that, that little girl is your grandma"

Arnold eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't believe his ears.

"That's right Arnold, you see Helga likes you and the way I see it she has liked you for a long time. You know, I remember Mr.Hyunh told me this long ago...he when to see Mr.Bailey the cities Archivist to thank him for helping find his daughter and Mr.Bailey replied not to thank him, that a little blond girl with one eye brow offer him her new fancy snow boots in exchange for him to find Mr.Hyunh's daughter..."

"Grandpa That can't be! what you're saying is that Helga gave her new snow boots in exchange for Mr.Bailey to find Mr. Hyunh's daughter! But why!"

His grandfather was scratching his head thinking.

"Well if I remember correctly Mr.Hyunh mention that Mr.Bailey had told him the little girl gave him an impassioned speech about you needing a Christmas miracle"

Arnold couldn't comprehend what he was hearing, Helga did that for him, as a Christmas miracle. His heart felt warm with feelings toward Helga, his breathing become heavier.

"I can't believe Helga did that for me, she was my Christmas Angel! and why didn't you tell me about this Grandpa?"

"Hmm.. I was going to Arnold I guess I just forgot... but you see Arnold you have someone out there who loves you, you just need to let go of the feeling of not opening yourself to loving or caring for someone, fearing you will lose them someday... like your parents"

He remember his father telling him those exact words in his dream 'you have someone who loves you'. What his Grandpa said penetrated his chest, something inside him snapped and as he looked down his eyes started to get watery.

"I know it hurts Arnold but it's best to let all that out instead of keeping it inside or it will consume you..."

Arnold got up and hugged his Grandpa.

"Thanks Grandpa, I needed that...I'll be in my room."

"Anytime Arnold." His grandpa walked towards the kitchen and saw chili for dinner."Not chilli again Pookie! Oh my poor stomach!

Arnold when up to his room and closed the door gently. He lay on his bed and wonder about the conversation he had with his Grandpa, about the dream and about all the encounters he had with Helga.

He closed his eyes and he could see Helga smiling at him, looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes, he could still heard her say I love you, love you I've always loved you. Arnold's heart felt full of warm memories as he was remembering the way she confess her love for him and seeing her calling him Football head and Arnoldo.

"Only Helga can call me that" he told himself with a goofy love smile on his face. He finally understood what his heart has been trying to tell him all along.

"I love Helga." he said it softly to himself almost as a whisper. "Grandpa believes Helga still loves me...I guess I'm going to have to find out...but first...I need to get my best friend back." As Arnold said that he when to his desk grabbed a notebook and a pencil and started to write.

Author Notes

It was a challenge for me to write this chapter, I had to really dig in to Arnold's heart and see his fear and **love. I'm really happy with the ending of this chapter... what will happen next.**


	9. Chapter 9 The volleybal (05-17 15:23:06)

The next morning Helga and Phoebe were on the bus talking. When she saw Arnold get on the bus alone, she couldn't help to noticed something was wrong. He looked worried and distracted. _Where was Gerald?_ she wonder.

"Hey Phoebe, do you know where's Gerald today?" She asked concern.

"No Helga, but I will text him"

"You have his cell number!?" Helga asked surprised.

"Yes, he gave me his number yesterday" Replied Phoebe as she was sending a text to Gerald.

 _My poor Arnold my beloved, he looks so lonesome today, I need to try to be nice to him_. thought Helga.

"Gerald just texted me, he said he will meet me in class today" Replied Phoebe with a smile.

"I wonder if something happened between Gerald and Arnold, they always ride the bus together" Said Helga.

"Gosh I don't know, but if I find out I'll let you know Helga" Said Phoebe

After they arrived in school Helga was at her locker grabbing some books when Andrew paid her a visit.

"Good morning Helga, how's your morning so far?"

"I was having a good morning till you came along" Replied Helga while closing her locker.

Andrew laughed "You have such strong energy Helga, don't ever lose that"

"I won't don't you worry about that" she smirked as she was walking towards class.

Andrew catch up to her. "Hey Helga I wanted to ask you a quick question"

Helga didn't answer.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said.

"I was asking since I saw a blond guy approached you yesterday during lunch and you stepped outside the cafeteria with him"

"You mean Arnold"

"So that's his name... I guess his your boyfriend...I seen the way you stared at him"

Helga stopped walking and turned to look at Andrew straight in to his eyes.

"Look bucko, I don't need anyone telling me how I stare or not stare at Arnold, so get out of my way"

As Helga was walking faster, Andrew walked up to her again "So you belong to Arnold?"

She quickly grabbed Andrew by his collar shirt.

"I don't belong to anyone, now leave me alone"

Helga walked in to her first period class she noticed Arnold was already seating on his desk.

"Hey Football head, what's digging you?"

Helga was hoping for Arnold to tell her something about why he was alone at the bus.

"I'm fine Helga, thanks for asking" Replied Arnold with a soft smile.

During class Arnold was focus on his work and didn't pay attention to Helga, on the other hand Helga couldn't stopped gazing at him and wondering if Gerald and Arnold had a fight.

The bell rang announcing the next class. Arnold stood up and walked fast past Helga, it almost seem like he was trying to avoid her.

Arnold POV

I saw Helga this morning at the bus and during class, she looked so beautiful...but I knew I wasn't ready to talk to her yet.. then I saw Andrew walking next to Helga almost following her. I couldn't stand it, I tried to look the other way and focus in class work.*

Later that day during lunch, the guys sat at their usual table. Gerald was seating four seats away from Arnold and didn't even say hi to him. Harold was eating his usual lunch and talking to Josh and Raul about some school parties... "Hey Arnold, Rhonda is going to have a huge party this weekend are you coming" ask Josh.

"I don't think so, besides she hasn't invited me"

Replied Arnold very serious.

"What about you Gerald?" asked Raul.

"Naah.. I'm not going man" Replied Gerald.

"Are you two mad?" Asked Harold to Arnold and Gerald

"Not at all" answer Arnold continuing eating.

Gerald didn't even answer, he finished his lunch, stood up and walked away. Arnold stayed seating with the guys.

As Gerald when to the other side of the cafeteria he saw Andrew talking to some guys and overheard their conversation.

"Yeah so, I'm telling you I find Helga very interesting, it's just that I'm not sure if that blond guy is her boyfriend, he looks very protective of her."

"Helga no, I don't believe Arnold is her boyfriend, actually I haven't seen her with anyone... I must warned you thou, she has a reputation of being very strong temper and very stubborn."

"Yes I noticed she has a strong temperament, but I like it and now that I know she's not taken I want to get to know her better, I have a feeling Helga is more then what she meets the eye." Replied Andrew with a very confident look.

Another friend told Andrew, "I know Helga is in the volleyball team and their practices start today or tomorrow I think. I know because my sister is in the volleyball team too. Maybe you can catch her alone after practices.."

"Maybe I can" Replied Andrew smirking.

After Gerald heard the conversation Andrew had with his friends and thought.

 _Arnold is going to want to know about this.._

In the mean time Helga and Phoebe were talking, about there day so far. Helga was telling Phoebe how serious and lonely Arnold looked today.

"Oh I know Helga, I asked Gerald but he said not to worry about it"

" I don't known Phoebe, I just can't stand seeing Arnold so lonely, I feel like I have to do something..." Said Helga desperate.

" I have my first Volleyball practice today, so I can't take the bus with you Phoebe, don't wait up"

"Okay Helga, have fun at practice" Replied Phoebe.

The bell rang and it was time for class.

The day progressed with nothing out of the ordinary, Helga had Arnold for last period has well, however he acted the same way he did in first period, very quiet and focus in class.

The last bell of the day rang, Arnold and Phoebe took the bus home, and Helga knowing she had to stay a few hours for practice she decided to call her parents, "Come on Miriam pick up the phone!" she told herself as she was calling her mother. Miriam's and Bob's cell phones were ringing but no one answer.

"ahh that's just peachy, maybe they'll see my missed calls and call will me latter".

As practice started first it was warmed up, then a lap run then practicing with the volleyball net high. Helga had done ballet all summer so her body wasn't as stiff as some of the other girls and she had a mean punch with the ball. After practice was over the coach did a long speech about what they will be seeing that year and all the upcoming tournaments. Helga couldn't even take a look at her cell since it was in her locker. I hope Mariam and Bob see my calls and messages to pick me up, it's getting late and I would really hate to walk in the dark, unless someone gives me a ride. Helga thought to herself.

Once the girls were ready to be picked up Helga noticed her parents didn't return her calls or messages. "Crimity, I hate this!" She Shouted. She now knew she had to find some other way to get home. She began asking some girls if they're parents could give her a ride home. No one could take her, their excuses were, it was too far or there home was the other way and so on.. "You know what! Forget this, I'm walking home, I hate begging people for a ride!"

It was darker and Helga knew the walk was not going to be pleasant, the way home by walk wasn't save in that area especially for a teenage girl after dark, but she didn't have any other choice, there were no more buses after that hour. As Helga was walking she kept calling her parents and hoping that one of them could take her call, "where are you Mariam? And Bob is not answering either, that's what I get for having them as parents, shit!" she complain out load. She walked a couple of blocks when she realized someone was following her.


	10. Chapter 10 Frienship

Earlier that same day, Arnold was home working on his homework..."I need to talk to Gerald, his my best friend, I can't leave our friendship hanging like that"

Arnold look at his cell phone and was thinking about texting him.. "Nah I'll go to his house, if I text him he may not text me back".

After finishing his homework he arrived at Gerald' house. " Gerald's father open the door "Good evening is Gerald home?",

"Sure thing Arnold, his in his room"

As Arnold was walking towards Gerald's room he started to get nerves, "Man, how do I begging?" Arnold asked himself while running his fingers through his hair.

Arnold knocked on the door...knock, knock.

"Come in.." Gerald shouted from the inside of the room.

"Hey Gerald, how you been?" Asked Arnold

Gerald turned and looked at him.

"Oh, it's you" He said with disappointment, then he turned back to continue working on his homework.

"If this is not the best time, I'll go" Said Arnold has he was walking out.

"You see Arnold that's your problem! You're always thinking less of me, you're here man! Just say, what you need to say!"

Arnold was struggling with the words but he knew, he had to tell Gerald everything.

"You were right Gerald about everything, I don't know why I thought I couldn't trust you.

I've been having problems understanding my own mind and heart but that's no excuse...I spoke to my Grandpa yesterday and...he helped me unravel my mind... and my feelings towards...Helga." As Arnold spoke those words, he still had a hard time accepting it.

Gerald started to pay attention to Arnold but was quiet listening, then Arnold continued taking a deep breath.

"Back in FTi, Helga was deep voice and she was the one who thought about the tape to save the neighborhood, she encourage me, even when I had lost all hope.."

Gerald's mouth was open and his eyes in shocked. "Why man!? She was going to get rich of the all deal, what could have been better then that?" Said Gerald surprised.

Arnold sighed "She did it for me...when we were at the rooftop she confessed her love to me and...kissed me"

Arnold's face was red, it was so hard for him to talk about it especially with Gerald, he felt like that special moment belong to him and Helga alone.

Gerald couldn't believe it. "Did she kissed you in the mouth or was it a small kiss on the cheek?" Gerald asked confused.

Arnold looked outside the window as if his mind was still there, at that rooftop.

"She kissed me in the mouth and it was breathtaking" Arnold looked at Gerald smiling "literally she left me without air".

Gerald bust out laughing "Man Arnold, I see that you're worst then I thought!"

Arnold continue looking out the window, remembering the kiss.

His friend lay his hand on Arnold's shoulder and said "So you're really in love with Helga Ugh, and I thought it was just a simple crush but man...your way past that"

"I don't know when my heart change for her Gerald, maybe it was at that rooftop maybe way before."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you finally told me"

"So were cool again?" Arnold asked with a soft smile.

"Of course bro..I got your back"

They both did there secret handshakes.

Gerald eyes widened as he recollected what he heard at the cafeteria.

"Arnold! I just remember, today at the cafeteria, I overheard Andrew talking to his friends about Helga"

Arnold expression change immediately.

"Are you sure they were talking about my Helga!"

"Yes man, your Helga, Andrew was asking some dudes if they knew if you and Helga were going out, since you were so protective over her.."

Arnold closed his fist in anger. "That jerk when is he going to stop bothering Helga! What else did they say!?"

"Well the dude told him that he wasn't sure, but that probably you and Helga weren't together, but that if he wanted to talk to Helga alone he could meet her after volleyball practice. Oh, I remember that dude's name, it's Jacob his sister plays volleyball, he gave the information to Andrew."

Arnold was extremely nerves trying to figure out what to do to keep Andrew away from Helga. "Wait, what time is it?!" He asked impatiently.

Gerald saw his cell phone screen. " It's past eight, why?"

Arnold was walking in circus thinking.

"Call Phoebe or text her and ask her if she knows if Helga is home."

Gerald immediately texted Phoebe...a couple of minutes latter Phoebe texted back.

 _''I'm calling Helga's phone and she's not answering, I called her home number too and no one picked up, I believe Helga had volleyball practice today'_ ''

Gerald showed Arnold the text, he felt like he was loosing his mind.

"Gerald I'm going back to school, I don't feel right, I think Helga is in trouble!"

"Sure man, do you want me to go with you"

"Actually Gerald I need for you to run to Helga's house and see if she's there, if she is, send me a text"

"Sure man, leave it to me" Said Gerald.

Arnold started running towards the school, he felt time was running out, something was not right. He only hoped he could get there on time.


	11. Chapter 11 The hero

Helga continue walking in to the pitch black street, knowing someone was following her, she kept looking at her phone now without battery.

"Shit..I should have charge this stupid cell during practice." Helga looked back briefly to see if someone was following her. The dark shadows of the alleys didn't allowed her to see her surroundings much less someone that could have been following her.

"Crimity what can I do?" she asked herself fearful of what could happen.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" She began walking faster and faster continuing to look back, suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and cover her mouth to quiet her.

She was dragged in to a dark alley, struggling with her attacker to break free. She kept trying to see their faces but she was too freighting to see clearly.

"Check and see if she has any money!" said the thug who had grabbed her.

Helga was being pin down, with his knee on her stomach and his hand his hand covering her mouth. The other man yelled, "She doesn't have any money!"

"In that case let's get something else from her" said the man laughing who was holding her down. He violently ripped her shirt apart exposing her pink bra...she manage to bite his hand and cried for help.

It was her most terrifying minutes of her life. Helga continued her plead for help when out of the shadows emerged a savior. It was Andrew rushing through the alley.

The thief swung a blow at Andrew but he was able to ducked quickly before being strike. Andrés then punched the man hard on his face and again on his stomach leaving the guy without air on the floor.

"HELGA I'M COMING!" Yelled Andrew as he saw the man who was holding Helga down.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

Shouted Andrew grabbing the man by the collar and punching him twice on the face throwing his body against the brick wall.

The two cowards stood up and saw Andrew standing firmly with his two fists up ready to strike them again. The bandits looked at each each other and decided to take off running.

Once Andrew saw the bandits flee he exhaled in relief. He kneel down next to Helga trying to catch his breath "Helga! Are you hurt?!" he asked with his hands shaky and sore from the fight.

Helga couldn't believe what had just happened, she was laying on the floor shaken and disoriented. Before she could say something, she heard a screaming voice in rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" It was Arnold furious by the scene he was witnessing. Andrew stood up to explain what had happen when Arnold's fist connected to Andrew's jaw with force and fury throwing him hard against the dumpster.

"STOP ARNOLD!" yelled Helga standing up quickly, jumping in front of Arnold.

"He didn't do it! He saved me from the two man who tried to take advantage of me, Andrew fought them off!" Shouted Helga with fear in her eyes.

Arnold was stunned by what he had just heard. "My God Helga did they hurt you?! Do you need to go to the hospital?!" Asked Arnold with his voice breaking from the fear and anger of knowing what happen to her. He took off his red button shirt leaving his white tank shirt on and placed it on her shoulders to cover her, since her shirt was torn.

Arnold was trying to look strong on front of Helga but seeing her scratched and terrified broke his heart. He couldn't stop gazing at her with wet eyes.

"I'm...not badly hurt Football head, I'm just bruised and... " as Helga was trying to finish what she was saying, she felt her throat tightening and lightheaded.

Arnold wrapped his harms around Helga and pull her close to him. "Your shivering, here let me warm you..." Arnold felt his heart aching by seeing his beloved princes scare and fragile. In his mind what happened to Helga was his fault, he should have been there for her, walking beside her. At that moment he breathed her in and whisper in her ear "I will always protect you" Arnold knew there wasn't a safer place for Helga then being in his arms, he didn't want that exact moment in time to end.

 _Cough, cough..._

"I'm sorry for interrupting but we can't stay here" Suggested Andrew.

Arnold turned to face Andrew "Ugh, Andrew let me thank you for everything you have done for Helga and...please forgive me about hitting you and calling you well...bastard, for a moment I thought..."

"Don't worry Arnold I understand, I would have done the same thing in your position but don't thank me...I did it for her"' Andrew walked towards Helga looking at her with gentle eyes and asked "Do you want me to walk you home Helga?"

Arnold stepped in between them "I'll take her home and like I said, thanks for saving her" He thank him with a suspicious look. "What were you doing in this area anyways?"

Andrew smiled surprised by the question.

"I was hanging out with some friends over by the burger place when I saw Helga walked by and...I noticed two guys following her... I thought something was not right and decided to follow them from a distance."

"I'm so glad you decided to stalk me today Andrew, I owe you" said Helga still very shaky.

"Don't mention it you owe me nothing, well I'll be seeing you Helga sleep well...and Arnold make sure to take her home safe." Said Andrew as he walked away.

Arnold was still curious about Andrew being in the right place at the right time, but he decided to focus on Helga who was still very shaken and afraid after the horrible incident.

As Arnold and Helga were walking home he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Why weren't you picked up by your parents?"

She rolled her eyes in disappointment "Because they care shit about me, it's always been that way"

Arnold tried not get in to details about that since it wasn't the right time to talk to her about her parent's problems. As they were getting closer to Helga's house, Helga started to look pale and dizzy. Arnold begging to worried.

"Helga I don't think we can make it to your house... the border house is closer, let's make a quick stop at my place so you can lay down and rest a little."

Helga didn't respond. Arnold could feel her body weakening. As they arrived at the board house Helga fainted in his arms.. "Helga!"

Arnold felt like he was losing her. He manage to carry her up to his room and lay her down on his bed and put pillows under her legs.

He quickly ran to the kitchen to find juice and returned to his room in a flash. He begging tapping Helga's shoulder trying to make her responde. "Helga wake up! wake up, I can't lose you, Helga! Please wake up!...I, love you!"

After a few seconds Helga open her eyes.

"Helga can you heard me, Helga!"

"Football head" She sounded fragile.

"Quick Helga drink this juice!"

After Helga drank the juice she lay down again to rest.

"Your blood pressure dropped, try to relax Helga your safe!"

Arnold was patiently waiting for Helga to recuperate while his mind pounder a hundred questions at a time. Why was she walking alone after dark in the first place, why her parents didn't care about their daughter well-being and why, Andrew just happened to be around when Helga was mugged.

"Where am I?" Asked Helga after recovering.

"You're in my room Helga" Said Arnold.

"I'm where!" Helga was about to jump off the bed when Arnold held her down.

"No Helga stay down you might faint again!"

Helga couldn't believe where she was and Arnold was seating on the edge of the bed watching over her, she almost couldn't take it being in his room, on his bed. She was terrified of being alone with Arnold in his room. However she still manage to stay calm.

"Why am I here Football head? We were walking home" Said Helga with a weak voice trying to remember what had happen.

"You fainted and I had to bring you here since it's closer than your house, I carry you in...when did you last ate Helga?"

She was trying to remember. "Since noon, I was supposed to eat before volleyball practice but I forgot to bring money..."

Arnold was very concerned.

"No wonder you fainted, not to mention what you when through today... If you ever need money for lunch or anything please let me know." He said this while holding her hand.

Helga was just seating on the bed, quiet and remembering everything that happen to her... She has always been very proud of herself and has always known she is Helga G Pataki, she could do it all... on the other hand being pin down and having her shirt torn, feeling helpless was unacceptable in her mind, to her she had lost a battle, when in reality she had survived and that, was a victory.

Helga closed her eyes remembering the panic she felt in that alley, tears begging rolling down her cheeks, her lips were trembling she had no control over it, she was crying.

Arnold saw Helga sobbing feeling helpless, his heart ache with every tear she shed, he just couldn't believe Helga Pataki the girl who always shown so much strength could look so vulnerable and hurt.

His heart couldn't stand seeing her cry.

"Helga, please speak to me, let me help you?" begged Arnold with his voice breaking from the torment of seeing the girl he loved in so much pain.

Helga was sobbing in silence, she could not explain how she felt, her only release at that moment were tears.

Arnold wrapped his arms around her with such embraced, his eyes begging to water feeling her suffering and he was determine, to comfort her till she felt better again.

A couple of hours passed and Helga woke to find herself still embraced by Arnold's arms, she realize they had both fallen asleep seating on the bed leaning against one another. Helga was in paradise, she was still wearing his red button shirt. _I'm in his room, on his bed, in his arms, there's both better then this...wait a minute what time is it?_ She thought.

 _Omg!_ She panic. "Arnold, Arnold, wake up!"

"Mmm... my treasure..." Arnold mumbled.

"Arnold wake up!" Helga moved Arnold harder..

"Ah What? What is it?" He asked still half sleep.

"We fell asleep, I have to go home, I hope my parents didn't notice I wasn't in my room."

Arnold got up and looked at his cell. He saw a text and a missed call from Gerald and 1:00am.

"I can't believe it, we slept for three hours" Said Arnold in amazement.

"This can't be happening, I need to go home!"Said Helga in shock

Arnold put on his shoes "Not alone your not... I'll go with you, we're going to have to leave through the ceiling window there's a fire escape ladder that can take us down."

Once they left the boarder house, they rushed to Helga's house and enter through Helga's room window that was un-locked.

"Send me a message when you get home Football head, I don't want your safety on my conscience."

"Sure what's your number?" Replied Arnold with a smile

"It's 912-888-1234 don't share it with anyone" Said Helga raising an eye brow.

"Are you kidding I'll guard it with my life!"

Arnold didn't want to leave her, but it was late and they had school tomorrow.

"I have to run, sleep well Helga, see you tomorrow"

Arnold was about to leave through the window when Helga thought about jumping in Arnold's arms and kiss him endlessly. _Steady girl don't lose it._ She thought.

"Arnold wait!" She shouted in a low voice.

Arnold turned to looked at her as she wrapped her harms around his neck and press her face on his chest. Arnold grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him feeling her warmth against his body. Helga was breathing his scent as she whispered to his ear "Thank you Football head for everything"

Arnold didn't want to release her, he look down at Helga and said "For you anything" with a smile.. Helga's heart melted, her eyes gazing at Arnold gave her in.

"Awww you better go Arnoldo before my parents hear something" She was trying to ignore her uncontrollable heart.

"Good night Helga" Said Arnold with a soft smile and dreamy look on his face as he when out the window and left.

Helga let her body fall on the bed, releasing her breath "Oh, Arnold my uncontrollable heart beats for your embrace and love, how can I continue to hold my feelings from my Romeo? Being wrapped in his arms and feeling safe by his touch made my girlhood trembler ."

Helga continued laying on her bed thinking about the way Andrew run to the alley to aid her. The way he looked so concerned and worried about her. He arrived just in time thinking how good he was with his fist. Helga continue thinking the encounters she had with Andrew and said to herself "Maybe I should be nicer to him".

At that moment Helga's cell vibrated, it was a text from Arnold.

-I'm home-

-Good I can sleep now Football head by the way, I'm still wearing your shirt ️-

-Keep it, it looks better on you-

That text left Helga breathless. Before she could recuperate another text arrived.

-Now get some rest you need it, by the way...I'll never see my bed the same way again-

Helga read the last text feeling her heart jumping out her chest.

* * *

 **Author note**

 **Wow this chapter just kept going and going it's my longest chapter yet.**

 **So who was the hero of the story? Andrew or Arnold ? Or both?**

 **Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Andrew**

Earlier that same night...

Andrew arrived home tired and sore, his fist and jaw hurt, _m_ an that Arnold can throw a good punch he told himself while stepping inside his house..

"Andrew! Andrew!" The cutest little girl came running to Andrew shouting his name and jumped on his arms..  
"Hey pumpkin" Said Andrew holding his little sister.  
"Andrew why are you home so late?" Asked the little girl.  
"Well, I had to rescue a damsel in distress from two horrible monsters" Replied Andrew with a big smile  
"Did you get a kiss from the damsel for rescuing her?" Asked the little girl  
"Aaaa...not this time pumpkin" replied Andrew  
"But why Andrew, you deserve a kiss for saving her?"  
"I know pumpkin but it's not that easy to get a kiss, but maybe next time...where's Dad?"  
"Daddy it's seating in the back porch" Said the little girl..  
"Okay pumpkin, it's late and you have school tomorrow, go to bed and I'll tuck you in, in a minute and brush your teeth" Said Andrew as the little girl run to her room.

Andrew walked to the back porch to talk to his father who was seating on a chair.  
"Hey Dad I'm home"  
"Thank God your home son, I was beginning to worry I called you and you didn't answer."  
Andrew touch the back of his neck, trying to relief the ache he felt in his back mussels from when Arnold threw him.  
"I known Dad I'm sorry, I stayed a little late after school, waiting to talk to a girl, but she got off practice a bit late and I got hungry so I when to get a bite to eat."

His father was understanding.  
"I see, I guess this girl is very pretty to be able to catch your attention, I have never seen you this interested on a girl before."

Andrew sigh.  
"I know Dad, this girl is special I can feel it, and honestly I want to get to know her better, and yes she's very pretty."

Andrew's father saw his son had some redness around his jaw and got worried..  
"What happen to your jaw son?"  
"Ah nothing...I got hit with a basketball today in gym"  
His Father felt relief  
"I thought for a minute you gotten in to a fight"  
Andrew laughed..  
"No Dad and besides if I did gotten in to a fight my years in boxing class wouldn't have been for nothing." said Andrew with a confident smile.  
"Yes son that's why I made sure you started boxing from a young age, so if someone tried to harm you, you could at least defend yourself, but still don't go out there looking for fights...

Then his father said with a sad expression, "I lost your mother, I don't want to lose you too."

Andrew replied his father with a gentle look on his eyes.  
"You won't...I'll go and tuck in pumpkin, good night Dad"  
"Good night son"

Andrew when upstairs to his little sisters room to tuck her in and kiss her good night..  
He then when to his room and lay on the bed just thinking about Helga and how she was doing...

Andrew placed his hand on his forehead and said to himself..  
"I can't believe what happen today, I'm so glad I was there to stop those junkies from hurting Helga...but man, who would have thought Arnold arrived at that precise moment, shish...that guy really likes Helga and it looks like he cares a lot about her too...  
but I can't back out of pursuing Helga just because Arnold likes her."

Andrew lived in a small house a couple of blocks from the school, his room was full of boxing trophies and medals. He had a small twin bed and one desk with a computer, all across the wall he had photos of his mother and little sister. Andrew was a dreamer but he knew to make things happen he will have to make the first step at everything in his life.

Andrew kept thinking about Helga and how to get to know her better and now with what happened, he may have to wait till Helga feels better before she agrees to go out with him.

"I should have walked her home... why did I let Arnold take her? Stupid!" Andrew said to himself, he also wonder if Helga was all right since she did look pale after the horrible attack. "I'm so glad I decided to stick around after school, I couldn't talk to Helga but I was able to save her, I can't imagine what could have happened if I didn't get there on time and my father can never know about it, he worries enough as it is. "

Andrew also wonder if Helga was going to treat him the same way after this, he did save her after all and maybe that would let Helga open up more to Andrew since now she knows she can trust him, right? He kept thinking there was something about Helga that he admired and like so much. His mother use to have a strong personality, she was always a fighter in life, stubborn to defeat cancer... at the end sadly cancer prevail. Maybe it was that personality that reminded him so much of his mother. Andrew had been at a different school last year since his father and sister moved from outside of town trying to start a new life.

Andrew just wanted the opportunity for Helga to get to know him better and accept his invitation. "I have an idea, tomorrow I'll give her a little surprise to make her feel better" Said Andrew with excitement, as he prepared to go to bed.

 **Author note:**  
 **Awww Andrew is so sweet, ever since the first time I wrote about Andrew I knew I wanted him to be the good guy, it was interesting to see how other readers saw him. I almost feel bad for Helga being in Arnold's place. But Andrew is right she deserves to get to known him, right :)**  
 **What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**The book report**

The next day Helga woke up thinking what had happened yesterday was a horrible nightmare, followed by a good dream. "I can't believe Arnold was in my room last night! and we slept three glorious hours together and now I have his cell number! Helga sigh.

Helga had forgotten all about her parents not taking her calls the day before. As Helga step out of her room and walk down stairs she saw her mother using the blender. "Oh honey there you are, I saw a missed call and text from you last night and I went to your room to make sure you got home save and I saw you under the covers, I just thought you were sleep and I didn't want to wake you." Said Miriam

Helga look very puzzled at what her mother had said "Really Miriam at what time did you went to my room?"

"Shish, I don't know Honey I came home late from the Salsa Zumba class so maybe 10:30pm" Said Miriam

Helga remember how her bed covers and pillows were all piled up, it may have look as someone was sleeping... she exhales thinking she was saved.

Later at the bus Helga was talking to Phoebe about the events of the night before and she was explaining how Andrew run to save her and Arnold punched him thinking Andrew was taking advantage of her.

Phoebe couldn't believe everything Helga was saying to her.. "I can't imagine what you when through, good thing Andrew arrived on time, Helga you have to accept his invitation." As Phoebe was saying that, Gerald and Arnold got in the bus and sat up front.

Helga felt relieved knowing they were friends again. _Oh my enchanted Arnold you're not alone again_ , Helga was thinking...

"Helga, Helga" Said Phoebes

"I'm sorry Phoebe you were saying" Replied Helga.

"What else happen?" Asked Phoebe

"Well Ice cream was taking me home, but we had to stop at his place first because I wasn't feeling well... He was so sweet he lay me down on his bed and he stay with me till."

Helga's cheeks turn red... remembering everything that happen that night.

"Helga you guys didn't..." Said Phoebe with her hands covering her mouth.

"Phoebe what are you thinking! Like I was saying, we fell asleep and woke tree hours later, good thing my parents didn't notice I wasn't home." Has Helga finished telling the story Phoebe was stunned. "You and Ice cream slept in the same bed for three hours?!" Asked Phoebe.

"Shish Phoebe, when you say it like that it sounds steamy... but we were seating on his bed leaning against his bookshelves."

"Still Helga it sounds like you and Ice cream had a special moment together." As Phoebe and Helga continued talking...Arnold had his own conversation with Gerald.

" .mmm no wonder you didn't call or text me last night, you were too busy with Helga in your room." Gerald told Arnold crossing his arms.

Arnold's face turned red at the comment.

"Gerald! I was a gentleman with Helga nothing happened."

"Sure man, whatever you say Arnold"

"I already told you everything that happen yesterday and during all that time I was..."

Gerald interrupted...

"I know, I know, you were being a gentleman. Hey man what about Andrew do you think he had anything to do with those man?"

Arnold closed his fist...

"If he had anything to do with it... he will meet my fist again." Said Arnold very angry.

After they arrived in school, Helga was walking to her locker when she saw Andrew waiting for her there, he was dress very nicely, with messy sexy hair and a beautiful smile and in his hands a cute small teddy bear with a pink bow.

Helga couldn't believe what she was seeing, Andrew with a teddy bear, he looks quite charming standing there holding the teddy bear.

"Good morning Helga, how your feeling?"

Asked Andrew with a warm smile.

"Good Morning...Andrew" Said Helga with blushing cheeks and looking nerves.

For the first time she didn't know what to say.

"You look really good Helga, I'm glad you feel better... I brought you something, I saw it and I thought of you."

Helga was just staring at him and the teddy bear... "I'm... I mean thank you, this is a surprise, nobody has ever giving me a teddy bear before" then Helga thought _great I had to tell him that._

"Then I'm honor to be the first" Said Andrew while handling her the teddy bear.

 _Oh, his face is such a cutie_ thought Helga.

"Aww... I also want to thank you again for backing me up at the alley, you really know how to throw a punch bucko" Said Helga while throwing him a light punch on his arm.

"Coming from you I'm flattered, so...have you thought about my invitation" Asked Andrew with a flirty look staring at her eyes.

"Mmmm... well." Helga was looking the other way thinking, still holding the teddy bear.

She thought _how can I say no when he saved me last night._

"Say yes!" Said Andrew

"Crimity! Okay...Yes..but...it's not a date we're just going to hang out like friends." Replied Helga looking back at Andrew.

"All right, that's all I needed to hear." Said Andrew with excitement and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, don't get to friendly champ!" said Helga while raising an eye brow...

During all this Arnold was looking at them from a distance, he was going to walk Helga to first period class and to see how she was feeling, when he saw Andrew giving Helga the teddy bear. Then he saw Andrew hugged her and looking so happy at what Helga had just told him... Arnold felt like he was hit with a bucket of cold Ice. That was his Helga, but he knew it wasn't his place to confront Helga about it, the last thing he wanted was Helga mad at him for being in her business, like she told him last time...But he could confront Andrew.

When Helga arrived in class, Arnold was already seating on his desk, "Good morning Football head, how's your morning so far?" Asked Helga with a smile.

"Good Helga and you how your feeling? Did you sleep well?" Arnold asked making an expression like he knew more then what he was saying.

Helga's eyes widened and her cheeks turned rosy.

Andrew was acting like he wasn't paying attention, but he was.

"Ah... of course Football head why wouldn't I."

Replied Helga with an attitude.

"I just wanted to make sure you slept comfortably." Replied Arnold winking at her. Helga couldn't help to smile at him.

The bell rung and class started.

During first period class the teacher past some assignments, a book report was due in a two weeks and he was going to choose partners in random. "Each group will be giving a different book; your report is to create a sequel base on the book." Said the teacher.

Great thought Helga a book report with a partner shish... _I hope I get my love_ she thought. The teacher started to announce the partners and the name of the book.

Rhonda and Curly book Pirates of the Atlantic

Arnold and Linda book I Robot

Helga and Andrew book The Notebook

And so on...

When Arnold heard that Helga was paired with Andrew he bit his lip and put his hand on his forehead in stress...This can't be he thought.

After class all the partners got together to discuss about the report.

"Hi Arnold, I'm Linda and let me just say..."

As Linda was talking, Arnold kept looking at Andrew and Helga and saw Andrew writing down something on a piece of paper and gave it to Helga.

"So what do you think Arnold?" Asked Linda

"Uh What, I'm sorry Linda I lost you" said Arnold

Linda roll her eyes...and said

"I'll just leave you my number"

After she left, Arnold was trying to find Helga and Andrew, they were gone all ready, Arnold quickly run to the hall way and saw Helga walking alone.

Arnold run to reach Helga...

"Hey Helga, so what do you think about the book report?"

Arnold wanted to know what Andrew wrote on that paper and to see if Helga could mention something about her encounter with Andrew earlier.

"It's a big head ache, but since I'm good at written I should be able to get it done easily."

"So you're good at writing Uh" said Arnold

"Yeah, I use to write a couple of years ago, now not so much." Said Helga while walking to her next class.

"Really, why did you stop?" Asked Arnold

"Oh I don't know I guess I just gave up" Said Helga with disappointment.

"Gave up, why?" Asked Arnold persisting

Helga turn to look at Arnold with a very sincere face.

"You know Arnold, what you did for me last night was very special and I don't believe I could have gotten through the night, if it wasn't for..."

Gerald approach Arnold

"Hey man come on we're going to be late for class!"

Arnold turn to look at Gerald with a mad expression.

"Okay, okay I'll wait" Said Gerald while stepping back.

As Arnold turn to face Helga again he asked

"You were saying Helga"

"I have to go Football head, I better run to class."

"Can we talk later?" Asked Arnold while Helga was walking away

"Sure Arnoldo, see ya." and she left.

 **Author Notes**

 **Gerald didn't help Arnold this time. LOL**

 **and now Helga and Andrew have a book report together, poor Arnold not to mention when he saw Andrew giving Helga a teddy bear** **?** **.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The library**

It was lunch time and Arnold was seating with Gerald, Harold, Josh and Raul. The boys were having discussions about which party to go to Rhonda's or Sid's.

"Yeah I heard Rhonda's Birthday party will be huge with DJ and dancing, it's supposed to end by midnight" Said Harold

"When is the party again Harold?"

Asked Gerald

"In a couple of days, why are you going? I heard everyone is invited" Replied Harold

"I may take Phoebe" Said Gerald

At that moment Arnold saw Andrew walking to the bending machines. Arnold got up and walked towards Andrew.

Gerald saw Arnold and followed him.

"Where're you going Arnold?"

"I need to get something's straight" Replied Arnold.

"Okay man, just don't lose it" Said Gerald

As Gerald returned to the table with the guys, Arnold walked to reach Andrew...

Andrew was trying to slide a dollar bill on the bending machine, when he saw Arnold standing next to him. "Do you want to get something? I'll be done in a minute" Said Andrew to Arnold

"I want to talk to you" Arnold look serious.

"About what?" Asked Andrew while looking at the bending machine

"About Helga" Said Arnold

"Oh yeah, well there's nothing to talk about"

Said Andrew while bending to get a candy bar.

"I'll go straight to the point; I don't want you around Helga." Demanded Arnold.

Andrew stood up to look at Arnold in the face.

"Look Arnold you look like a nice guy, but I'm not backing up from Helga just because you have feelings for her." Responded Andrew.

Arnold step closer to Andrew.

"I didn't ask you about my feelings, just stay away from her" Said Arnold again.

"Sorry but I'm not" Replied Andrew and walked away.

Arnold got upset and he stepped in front of Andrew and said.

"Look I don't know you, and you don't know us, so if you want to get friendly with someone you better start looking somewhere else, she's not for you."

Andrew smile looking down almost making fun of Arnold.

"Us? There is, no us between you and Helga, she's not yours and like I said, I won't stop talking to Helga...I like Her and I care about her."

Something inside Arnold's mind exploded and he grabbed Andrew by the collar almost picking him up and said straight to his face.

"I don't want you hurting Helga!"

Gerald saw Arnold grabbing Andrew and run towards him and pulled him off.

"Come on man, stopped this!" Gerald yelled pulling Arnold away and dragging him outside the cafeteria.

Some of the students notice a commotion between Andrew and Arnold and the word quickly spread through the cafeteria.

Meanwhile Gerald was trying to calm down Arnold.

"Man, what are you doing, do you want to get suspended for fighting?!" Asked Gerald

"He just said he likes Helga!" Said Arnold raising his voice still very angry

"You know Arnold this is not the place nor time to discuss this, get your act together and will talk later." Said Gerald

The bell rung and it was time to go class.

After school Helga and Phoebe met at the bus.

"Helga I wanted to talk to you" Said Phoebe

"What's up Phoebe." Replied Helga

"Oh what a cute teddy bear, who gave it to you was it Arnold?" Phoebe asked.

Helga rolled her eyes.

"No I wish; Andrew gave it to me this morning."

"How sweet of him, oh Helga the reason I wanted to talk to you was about Andrew... I heard Arnold got very upset at him, so much that he pulled him by the collar and Gerald had to dragged Arnold outside the cafeteria."

Helga's eyes widened.

"What, are you sure! Phoebe Arnold couldn't have done it..." Said Helga very surprised.

"He did Helga, I don't know why he was so upset at Andrew, do you think it had anything to do with was happen last night?" suggested Phoebe

"I don't think so, then again I hardly remember the conversation they had since I was very dizzy, maybe I should text Arnold and ask him."

Phoebe:

"Don't you have Andrew's cell as well?"

Helga:

"I do have his number, he wrote it on a piece of paper, he Asked me about my number this morning, but I didn't want to give it to him."

Phoebe:

"Text Arnold then, maybe he can tell you what happen."

Helga send Arnold a text.

'''Hey Football head, I heard you got upset at Andrew during lunch, is everything all right?"

Arnold and Gerald decided to walk home that day to talk a bit and to hang out.

When Arnold saw the text his hands run cold.

"Gerald! Helga just texted me asking about what happen today at lunch!"

"Just tell her, you want her to be your girl so that she can stop talking to Andrew." Said Gerald very calmly.

Arnold's eyes widened and he almost drop his phone.

"What! I can't ask her to be my girlfriend now, I don't know how to begin and I don't think I'm ready."

Gerald roll his eyes

"Oh so you're not ready to tell her, but you're ready to confront Andrew about it... Man Arnold you are one sick boy."

Arnold started texting

''' Just some misunderstanding, you know guy stuff don't worry about it.'''

'''By the way can we meet tomorrow somewhere, to talk.'''

Helga saw the two texts from Arnold and got all nerves, she texted.

"'Sure Arnoldo whatever floats your boat. But I'm busy all week with volleyball practices and other stuff...so I'll let you know when we can meet up to talk.'''

Phoebe:

"Helga why won't you meet with Arnold?"

Helga:

"It's just that this entire week I'm booked with Volleyball and dance practice, not to mention that I have my solo dance performance coming up this weekend."

Phoebe:

"You're doing a solo dance; how delightful Helga I want to see you dance."

"Sure Phoebe I have an invitation somewhere in my binder."

As Helga was looking for the dance invitation she remembers something.

"Oh I'm supposed to meet up with Andrew today I forgot."

Phoebe

"Did you accept his invitation Helga?"

Helga:

"Well yes and no, today we are meeting to start on the book report, it's not due for another two weeks but since I'm so busy we are meeting today at the library, oh this is my stop"

Phoebe

"Okay Helga, call me later and tell me all about it, bye."

Helga walk to the library and met Andrew at the entrance.

"Hey Helga I thought you had forgotten about our meeting."

"Well, all most" Helga laugh...

Andre laugh too, " You look beautiful when you laugh...come on Helga let's find the book."

Helga had blushed at the comment, _why is he so sweet to me?_ Thought Helga.

They both when inside the library, Helga immediately when to look at the books poems section. It's been so long since I written a poem Helga thought.

After a while Andrew and Helga found the book they needed for the book report and sat together to read, write notes and sequels ideas.

Andrew notice the book poems Helga had picked up.

"You like poems?" Asked Andrew

"I love poems I use to write them all the time, I had books and books of poems written by me."

 _There I go again saying to much_...thought Helga

"So you use to write, why did you stop?"

Asked Andrew

"I don't know one day I just gave up on writing.

My heart wasn't there anymore I guess..."

Helga look down in sadness.

Andrew put his hand under her chin and said

"In that case you need to find your heart again."

Helga's eyes widened staring at his.

Helga stopped writing her poems after trying to have Arnold's attention so many times. She wanted Arnold to ask her out and after so many years she gave up. Arnold has always been nice to her and to other people to help them solve their problems, but that's it he has never declared that he loved her.

This year was a bit different, Arnold was paying a bit more attention to her and after what happened the night before and what she heard him said _for you anything_ and _keep it, it looks better on you_ she wasn't sure anymore, what about that last text he sent _I'll never look at my bed the same way again_ could it be that Arnold now liked her, Helga was just too disappointed about Arnold's feelings towards her, to let her heart get carried away. But Andrew was different, he was like an open book with her, he wasn't afraid to say what he felt, and he was very charming, sweet, caring, brave and cute... maybe...just...maybe she could let her heart fall for someone more deserving of her feelings.

"The library will be closing in 10 minutes" Said the librarian to Helga and Andrew.

"We better go; I'll walk you home Helga." Said Andrew

As Helga was gathering her stuff the dance solo performance invitation felled from her binder.

"What's this?" Said Andrew while picking up the paper.

"Ah... it's nothing!" Said Helga a bit alarmed.

Helga tried to grabbed the paper from Andrew's hand, but he lifted his arm so she couldn't reach it.

"So you dance ballet?" Asked Andrew surprised

Helga cheeks turn red.

"Aww... yes, so... let me have the paper."

Yelled Helga

"Shhhh...shhhh... quiet" whisper the librarian.

Andrew smiled

"I have to see you dance and my little sister will love it too, she adores ballerinas"

"No way Andrew, wait you have a little sister?"

Asked Helga while raising her eye brow.

"Yes, I do and she will love to see you dance, come on let us go to your dance performance"

Andrew was making the cutest face while begging Helga.

"Crimity! Okay... I'm doing it for your little sister... but don't make fun or tell anyone that I dance, got it!"

"My lips are sealed my lady." Said Andrew with a very charming voice, it made Helga nervous.

"Okay champ lets go." Said Helga.

Andrew and Helga had a good conversation all the way to Helga's house, they talk about school and friends, Helga never mentioned Arnold in the conversation and it made her feel free at her feelings towards Arnold for a moment.

"So that's why you're so good at punching, you're a boxer." Said Helga

"Yes, but I haven't been in any tournaments for like a year, but I do practice three times a week to stay on track...Do you want to come by and watch me practice?" Asked Andrew being flirty and funny.

"Yes, I bet you would love that champ, but it's not going to happen."

"Why champ?" Asked Andrew

"You know champ like champion." Said Helga

" Oh, so I'm your champion now?" Asked Andrew with a smile.

" Don't flatter yourself..." said Helga while going up her front house steps. "So this is my house."

"Your house looks big compared to mine" Said Andrew

"Yeah well Bob is a show off when it comes to houses and cars, thanks for walking me home...and...I have to admit, I had a good time." Said Helga being very sincere and a bit shy.

"I had a good time too and that was the library, now imagine once we go out... like friends of course to a fun place."

Said Andrew while smiling

Helga laugh... "you think you're so smart, well you will have to wait for that champ since I'm busy this week."

"I know but next week your available, right."

"I'll let you know, well good night"

Said Helga while opening the front door

"Good night and I can't wait till Saturday to see you perform."

"Remember don't tell anyone" Helga reminded Andrew again.

Andrew just wink at her and with that he left.

 **Author Notes**

 **Oh my...Andrew wants to win Helga's heart; will she fall for Andrew or will her heart stay true to Arnold? This chapter was long, I had fun writing it, especially the parts when Helga and Andrew were laughing** **?** **.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't believe how far ahead we are, this chapter is title The promised, I'm currently working on chapter 20 and let me just say the future chapters after this one are really good.**

 **Enjoy**

 **The promised**

It was Friday evening Arnold was at home doing his homework and thinking about how the day went.

That morning Arnold talked to Helga about getting together after school.

"So, do you think we can hang out today after school to talk?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Football head but I'm busy after school."

"Well can we walk together to class?" Asked Arnold

"Sure Arnoldo"

During first period class, Helga sat behind Arnold like usual and Andrew sat next to Helga. Andrew kept making flirty faces at Helga during class. However this time Helga was not upset she was actually smiling at Andrew..

Arnold felt a chill on the back of his neck and turned around to look at Helga, "What?" Replied Helga like she normally does when she throws pieces of paper at him, but this time she didn't throw any, it was Arnold's cold feeling that something had change between Andrew and Helga.

According to Helga she already had plans after school but with whom he wonder...

When first period class end, Arnold was following Helga to her locker.

When Helga open her locker a binder and some papers fell out, Arnold run to Helga, "Here let me help you" Said Arnold "where do you come from Football head, where you following me or something?!" Asked Helga looking a bit upset.

As Arnold was kneeling down helping Helga picking up the papers, for a second he was drawn away by her beautiful blue eyes, her long blonde hair with a pink headband and those glorious pink lips he was dying to feel again. For a second he remembers the two sweetest kiss Helga had giving him at the rooftop of FTi and at the Romeo & Juliet play, not to mention when she landed her lips on him at the beach supposedly blowing for air.

Back from his back flash he saw a small pink paper that said dance solo recital he immediately grabbed it and hide it while Helga was not looking, "Here Helga this are all your papers" said Arnold while looking a bit nervous. He didn't like to lie but this time it was necessary.

"Sometimes It feels like this year you begin stalking me Arnoldo, what's the deal with you?"

"Ahh... nothing have a good day Helga"

Replied Arnold while walking away, before Helga notices there was a very important paper missing.

Arnold hurried to the boy's restroom and look himself inside. He pulled out the paper from his back pocket and could feel his heart racing, _what is this_ he wonders.

The paper said Solo ballet dance performance by Helga Pataki, Saturday at 7:30 at the dance Theatre Studio, it also showed the name of other dancers performing other solos, but Arnold only care about Helga's. "I can't believe it, my Helga dances ballet." Arnold told himself shocked.

Later during lunch, the majority of the students were talking about Arnold grabbing Andrew by the collar. It was very unusual for Arnold to show aggression towards anyone.

"So Arnold, I saw Gerald dragged you outside, man Andrew was lucky, you were going to beat his ass if it wasn't for Gerald." Said Raul.

"Yeah, Arnold you looked mad at Andrew what did he do to you?" Asked Harold

"It starts with an H and ends with an A" Replied Josh

"Cool it guys, Arnold is not in the mood."

Said Gerald.

Arnold was just ignoring all the comments eating quietly.

On the other side of the cafeteria Andrew was having lunch with some friends.

"Andrew what happen man? Why did Arnold snatched you like that?" Asked one on the boys.

"He just wanted to talk to me about a girl that's all, apparently he didn't like what I said." Replied Andrew

"Was it about Helga?" Asked Jacob

"Yeah" Replied Andrew

"Why does he care about that?! It's none of his business, you should have told him to f ck himself." Replied Jacob

"In a way I did and that's when he grabbed me, but it won't happen again. I let him grabbed me once, it won't happen twice." Said Andrew very secure.

After school Helga took off quickly for the next practice she didn't want to say about what. Arnold was thinking if she is not meeting up with Phoebe maybe she was seeing Andrew after school, just the thought of that made him upset he couldn't denied it, he was jealous of Andrew.

Back at his room he finished his homework, he had a lot in his mind, he wishes he could just talk to Helga and spend enough time with her so that he could explain how he felt about her. "Oh man I feel like I'm losing her" Said Arnold to himself. "I have to see her dance, I just have to" Said Arnold.

Then a call from Gerald came through

"Hey man what you're doing" Asked Gerald

"Just finishing my homework Gerald, why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about my date with Phoebe" Arnold was not interested.

"Yeah Okay I'm listening" Replied Arnold.

"I asked Phoebe out today and she mentioned, If we could go out on a double date, I'll go with Phoebe and you'll go with Helga."

Arnold's heart jumped a beat, it woke him up.

"What do you mean, me and Helga?!"

"Yeah man, a double date we can go out to eat and then the movies the four of us, of course at the movies I want to seat with Phoebe alone and you and Helga can have some private time, you'll have enough time to make your move on her." Said Gerald.

"Gerald! I won't disrespect Helga!" Yelled Arnold on the phone.

"I meant talk to her, shish..."

Said Gerald

"But what if Helga doesn't accept." Asked Arnold.

"I know, I asked Phoebe that but she said, she talked to Helga and she accepted."

Arnold's mind was blown away at the thought of seating at the movies with Helga, finally having the opportunity to express his feelings for her.

"So Arnold what do you think?"

"Of course, I'm in, when do we meet" Asked Arnold.

"Aww I'll let you know but it will probably be this Sunday. We can eat by 5 and catch the 6:30 movie."

Arnold couldn't believe it, even though it wasn't a full date with Helga it was still a date.

Arnold grabbed his notebook and begin to write...

That same night Helga was home reading one of the poem books she took from the library, when she received a call from Phoebe.

"Hey Helga how you been?"

"Good Phoebe I'm reading, why?"

"Well because remember that promised you made to me about the double date?"

"You didn't Phoebe?!"

"Yes, I did...come on Helga, I can't go on this first date with Gerald alone... please"

Phoebe begged

"You see Phoebe, right when I feel like I'm starting to free myself from Arnold you pull me back to him."

"Please Helga, we're going to eat and then the movies."

" Very well Phoebe, when?"

"Sunday evening" Replied Phoebe.

"Aww… this Sunday already... fine... I'll be there."

"Thank you, Helga, you're my best friends."

"Yes, yes I know" Replied Helga

 **Author Notes**

 **So now Arnold's knows about Helga's future dance performance and Gerald ask Phoebe out, the double date is on.. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**True Colors**

The next day Helga felt nervous about her first solo dance, "I can't believe I'm this nervous and Andrew will be there too." Said Helga walking in circles in her room, trying to remember all she needed for her performance that evening. Then Helga saw a text from Phoebe.

'''Good morning Helga, I have some bad news, I won't be able to attend your dance presentation since my grandmother is very sick and will have to spend all day at her house, I'm so sorry but I'll be there on your next performance."'

'''thanks, Phees don't worry about it."'Replied Helga by text.

Helga thought _oh well at least my parents will be there, I guess._

As Helga walked down stairs to eat breakfast. Her mother was at the kitchen.

"Good morning honey, are you ready for your dance performance?" Asked Miriam

"You remember!" Said Helga surprised

"Of course honey, I won't missed it for the world besides your father wants me to make sure your leaning well, since those class lessons are so expensive." Replied Miriam.

The only good thing about Helga's parents was that they were good providers, Bob was paying for Helga's cell phone, volleyball uniforms and

Ballet classes and outfits fees.

"So mom are you dropping me of at the dance studio today?...because I need to be there early for warm up and practice. From there we're going to the dance theater studio to get ready for the presentation, so just make sure your there by 7:15 the dance starts at 7:30"

"Sure honey I'll drop you off and be back for your presentation." Replied Miriam.

Later that day Arnold and Gerald were hanging out at the arcade.

"So are you ready for tomorrow brother? Make sure you known how to tell her you love her."

"Shish. Gerald when you say it like that, it sounds big... I don't know how to start that topic with her." Said Arnold worried

"Man Arnold when it comes at expressing your feelings, you suck." Said Gerald

"Just tell her what you told me or once you get home practice, I don't want you practicing here and kissing my hand." Said Gerald laughing

"Gerald come on, It only happened once, but yeah I need to get my act straight and tell her that I love her, I feel like I'm losing her."

"What do you mean?" Asked Gerald

Arnold looked down in disappointment.

"The other day I walked to meet up with Helga at her locker, when I saw Andrew giving her a teddy bear, Helga looked happy receiving it, then he asked her something and she was looking down just quiet..."

Arnold started to get mad as he was telling the story.

"the jerk got closer to her and said something...she replied back and he got all happy about it... so much that..."

At this point Arnold closed his fist in anger.

"That he hugged her."

Gerald was just quiet for a second.

"Man...brother that's tough, but did she hug him back?"

Arnold thought for a second. "No she didn't...well she said something looking serious and he let her go."

"Well there you go, you're not losing her...well not yet. But how do you know she even likes you, I mean she did confess and kissed you but that was a long time ago."

Arnold exhaled... "I don't know the other night, when I was in her room..."

Gerald interrupted.

"You what!...you never told me about that!."

"There's a lot of things about us that I don't tell you about, those special moments belong to only me." Said Arnold looking serious

"Okay I respect that." Replied Gerald

"Like I was saying that night when she hugged me I truly felt she didn't want to let me go, it was like I was his prisoner embraced by her, feeling her warmth, breathing her in...then she looked at me and..."

Arnold breathed again slowly.

"I could see her love through her blue eyes, it was so deep like the ocean, I couldn't see the end...I was lost in her heart."

Gerald was just standing there with his mouth open.

"You two need your own movie, brother."

Said Gerald nodding his head.

"Oh man what time is it." Asked Arnold seeing his cell.

"I got to go... " Said Arnold has he run away.

"Yeah, yeah, just go I guess." Said Gerald to himself since Arnold was gone all ready.

Back at the dance theatre studio, Helga kept looking at the audience to see if her mother had arrived, instead she saw Andrew arriving with his little sister, _awwww she's so adorable_ Helga thought.

The dance presentation started first it was the group dance which Helga was not part off and then the solos, Helga's performance was the last one. It was almost her turn and her mother still had not arrived.

Helga was wearing her hair down with a headband full of diamonds, sparkling shadows on her eyes and pink lipstick, her outfit was a dark silky dress with a surprise outfit underneath.

She breathed, "My performance is next." She told herself. The stage was dark with the curtains down, she took her place on the stage.

Arnold arrived just barely before Helga's performance started, the audience seating area was dark so the dancers couldn't see the audience. Arnold sat in the middle to get a better view at Helga, he got his cell ready to record.

The song started playing. Helga begin dancing beautifully ...

 _You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged_

 _Oh, I realize, It's hard to take courage_

 _In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all_

 _And the darkness inside you, can make you feel so small._

 _Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy, can't remember..._

 _When I last saw you laughing, If this world makes you crazy..._

 _And you've taken all you can bear, you call me up..._

 _Because you know I'll be there..._

The stage got dark for a second and Helga change outfits fast by removing the black dress. As the music continue the stage was lighten again and now Helga was wearing a pastel pink silky short dress with sparkles and soft colors, on her see through tu tu. She look like a fairy princess dancing.

As Helga dance, she jumped and twirl her tu tu soft fabric moved beautifuly with her body movement.

 _and I'll see your true colors_

 _Shining through, I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you..._

 _So, don't be afraid to let them show, Your true colors..._

 _True colors are beautiful, Like a rainbow, oh like a rainbow._

 _I see your true colors, and that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show, Your true colors..._

 _True colors are beautiful, Like a rainbow._

At the end of the song everyone stood up and started applauding, Helga made a courtesy giving thank you to the audience and the curtains dropped.

Arnold was amazed by Helga's dancing, his heart speed up during her performance, as he saw her dance a side of her was revealed that he had never seen before, she looked beautiful, enchanting and breathtaking...just like her kiss. He recorded the entire dance, for his eyes alone to see and remember Her.

When the light turned on at the audience, Arnold saw Andrew with a little girl and she was holding a bouquet of flowers. _What is he doing here? Did Helga invite Andrew? And why did she invite him?_ All those questions pop in his mind, Arnold wanted to congratulate Helga for her beautiful performance, he wanted to embraced her and tell her how much he loved her... but Helga didn't know he was there and since she didn't invite him, she was going to get mad if she finds out Arnold was there and recording her. With a heavy heart he decided to walk out quietly.

Helga when backstage, she couldn't believe how much applauses she had received, she never imagine she was going to get this much appraised for her dance performance. She wonders if her mom was able to arrive on time to see her dance, she had seen Andrew seating at the front of the audience with his little sister.

After the presentation was over the family members and friends were able to meet the dancers to give them gifts for their performances and take pictures. Andrew and his little sister found Helga and gave her the bouquet of flowers.

"This are for you princess" said Andrew's little sister. Helga grabbed the flowers, "Thank you very much, what's your name" Helga asked the little girl. "I'm Olivia but my brother calls me pumpkin, you look pretty, I want a dress like that." replied Olivia, Helga and Andrew laughed. "Wow you were amazing Helga, congratulations" said Andrew a bit shy. "Thank you, Andrew and thank you Olivia for being here tonight, you know it was very difficult for me to dance knowing that you were watching."

"Why?" asked Andrew

"It's just that I don't like people knowing that I dance that's all." said Helga blushing.

"Well you shouldn't hide a special side of yourself, for what other people may think." said Andrew.

Helga was touched by Andrew's words, "Your right champ, thank you again for coming."

"Here let's take a picture together"

Andrew hold his phone up and took a photo of the three of them.

"Andrew you didn't record me dancing, right."

"No I didn't why I'm not allow to?" Asked Andrew

"No you can, it's just that I would feel so embarrassed if you recorded my performance."

"Awww Helga don't say that, you are very special, talented and beautiful."

"Okay stop right their champ, you don't want to see my tender side." Said Helga smiling.

"Do you have a ride home Helga? If not, my father is going to pick us up in a minute, we can drop you home." Asked Andrew

"Thanks champ but my mom will be here soon." Helga lied.

"Okay Helga well you were amazing and congratulations again, we have to go... so I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Sure think champ and you too Olivia thank you for coming."

"Helga can you now give my brother a kiss for giving you flowers." Asked Olivia

"Pumpkin! Don't pay attention Helga, we have to go.." Said Andrew while blushing

"Please... " begged the little girl.

"Wait Andrew!... sure Olivia for you."

Helga got closed to Andrew and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Andrew blushed ... "Happy pumpkin..." Andrew smiled "Till tomorrow Helga."

 **Author Notes:**

 **Pumpkin is so adorable... and at least Andrew got a kiss. well on the cheek. So what do you think about Helga's dance performance. The song is "True colors" film version from one of my favorites movie soundtrack "Trolls" sung by Justin Timberlands and Anna Kendrick.**

 **Poor Arnold I felt so bad for writing that scene. But it will get better I promised.**


	17. Chapter 17 You are my sunshine

The dance presentation was over, everyone was picked up, except for Helga she was seating on the auditorium stairs just looking down, she had multiple calls on her phone from when she called Miriam and Bob, again nothing no response from either one of them. She was so mad, mad at herself for feeling that way and mad at her parents. "If Olga was the one dancing Miriam and Bob would have never missed her performance" she told herself, but she was Helga so she was not worth seeing, thought Helga. She wanted to cream and cry but she kept swallowing, "stay strong Helga" she encouraged herself.

A call from Arnold came through, she didn't feel like answering or talking to anyone, so she ignored the call.

A minute later another call from Arnold, "Crimity... now what Football head" Said Helga before taking the call.

"Hello" answer Helga.

"Hey Helga, how you been?" Asked Arnold

"Just peachy Arnold, why?"

"I was just thinking of you... and I was wondering how you were doing."

"Yeah well you know Arnold..." Replied Helga serious and with a low tone voice.

"Helga wants wrong?!"

"Nothing" Replied Helga

"Helga... tell me!"

"I already told you Arnold, nothing I'm just doing peachy, so tell me what you want already!" Said Helga a bit upset.

"You know Helga, I know when you're lying and I'm not letting you go till I know what's bothering you."

Helga grinned her teeth in desperation, she couldn't take it anymore. "I hate you Arnold, that's what's wrong!" She shouted.

Arnold was silence for a second.

"Why don't you call me Football head or Arnoldo?...You see I knew something was wrong."

The dance teacher asked Helga "Did you call your parents dear.?" Helga was on the phone with Arnold.

"Hang on" Said Helga to Arnold.

"Yes I did and... they haven't call me back" Replied Helga to the dance teacher.

"Well if there're not going to pick you up I can drive you home, will be leaving in five minutes I'll grabbed my bag."

The teacher left and Helga continue on her call with Arnold.

"Yeah I'm here..." Said Helga

"Helga you should have told me about your parents."

"What is it to tell, that I don't matter to them because I'm not Olga or that they don't know I'm alive or, that my life is just shit when it comes to them..why Arnold, why do you care!?" Yelled Helga with her voice breaking.

Arnold was silence listening to her pain.

"I care because... your special to me."

"Special to you!...you mean like everyone else that's special to you, come on Arnoldo, I know you and you care enough for everybody, I'm not special!" Said Helga with tears in her eyes.

"You mean to me more then you know...Do you really know me Helga? Do you know what's in my heart?!" Said Arnold feeling the stress of trying to tell her the right words from his heart.

The teacher walked over to Helga, "Come on Helga let's go, tell me your address."

"I have to go." Said Helga to Arnold

"Do you really hate me Helga?" Asked Arnold with a sad tone.

"I may hate the world, but you Football head... never."

"I have to go. bye" and with that Helga hang up.

Arnold was in his room looking up the sky ceiling, "oh my Helga I wish I could heal your heart, I feel like there's so much that you are hiding and don't want anyone to know, maybe that's why you didn't want me or anyone to known about your dance...then again why was Andrew there? maybe he just found out by mistake or maybe it was because of his little sister, I guess that was his sister...I feel like I'm losing my mind." Said Arnold to himself, he then took his phone and started to see the video he recorded of Helga dancing, he was addicted to it, she looked beautiful dancing with such grace and style, that was his Helga the beautiful side of her that burst out through dancing.

Arnold went over to his desk and started writing again on his notebook.

Once Helga got home, she open the door and Bob was coming down the stairs.

"Where have you been young lady!?"

"Out Bob didn't you know today was my dance performance, I been calling you to pick me up."

Bob look at the time.

"It's 9:00 and you're just arriving, how did you get home!?" Said Bob upset.

"My teacher dropped me off, no thanks to you or Miriam!" Yelled Helga .

"Don't raise your voice at me Olga!"

"It's Helga!" Shouted Helga

"What, What...what time is it?" Said Miriam waking up from her nap on the sofa.

"Who gave you those flowers?!" Shouted Bob.

"Those it really matter Bob!"

Helga run upstairs and slammed her door shut.

With his head full of madness Bob ran upstairs and shouted at Helga from outside her bedroom door.

"Listen here young lady! I told Miriam to go to your dance performance, so don't blame it on me! I just got home, so don't be screaming at me, we Pataki's don't complain about daily problems!"

Helga was quiet laying on her bed.

"I want to escape my life" She whispered.

Helga felt alone and destroyed. That night she tried to sleep, but she just tossed and turned thinking about Arnold.

"I shouldn't have talked to him that way, he was just trying to help me" she said to herself.

A couple of minutes passed and she grabbed the phone and call him very quick before changing her mind.

Arnold was sleep when the call came through "It's Helga!" said Arnold in surprised waking up.

"Hello" answer Arnold barely awake.

"Ummm... Arnold, were you sleeping?" Asked Helga shyly.

"No, I mean a little, why Helga is there something wrong?" Asked Arnold worried.

"Ah.. no Football head.. well...maybe."

"Why! What's wrong are you home!?"

"Yes, I'm home and save thanks to my dance teacher." Replied Helga oh great I told him dance teacher thought Helga.

"Oh that's a relief Helga, I got worried for a moment." Replied Arnold calming down.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you, it's because I shouldn't have talked to you so rudely when we last spoke, I was dealing with a lot of shit at that moment and I'm sorry."

Said Helga apologizing.

"I understand, don't worry about it, how are you feeling now?"

"Well I can't say good because I'm not but... Mmmm" Helga didn't know what to say.

"You know Helga, you can tell me anything." Said Arnold.

Helga was bitting her lip, she wanted to express her feelings and sadness to Arnold but at the same time she didn't want to waste his time on her problems.

"Helga, please talk to me what's wrong" Asked Arnold again with sadness.

"Arnold, do you know any songs?"

"Songs? Uh... I guess so, I know one song, why?"

"It may sound strange and please don't ask me why...can you sing to me?" Asked Helga almost desperately.

Arnold's heart start beating fast..he wanted to give her anything she asked for to make her feel better.

"Sure Helga, ah...let me see how it goes..."

Arnold started singing...

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much...(Arnold exhaled)...I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Arnold sung the same song over and over again, in till he heard Helga snoring softly on the phone.

"Helga, Mmmm..Helga are you awake?" Asked Arnold, but he only heard her snoring. For Arnold it was music to his ears... she was safe and sound sleeping, then Helga spoked while sleeping, she said it very softly like a whisper but clear enough for Arnold to understand.

"I love you too Football head"

Arnold's heart burst with love hearing Helga's voice say those words. He closed his eyes and felt sleep hearing her breathing.

Author Notes:

I know this chapter started with a lot of drama and it was difficult to write it, but I believe it ended beautifully besides I wanted Arnold to sing to Helga you are my sunshine from one of my favorite Hey Arnold episodes.


	18. Chapter 18 I wasn’t alone

The next day Helga woke up with a big head ache "ahh.. my head that's what happens for not eating dinner before going to bed...when did I fall asleep? I remember, I was talking to Arnold and ... " Helga hurry to look for her phone.

"How long did that call lasted?" She asked herself. She search for the information on the last call on her cellphone and saw, 4 hours long last call. "How did that happen?!" She asked herself in panic. _I_ _wonder if Arnold was sleeping and not hearing me snore how embarrassing ._ Helga thought.

Helga called Phoebe, "Hey Phoebe good morning, what are the plans for today and how's your grandma."

"My grandma is better, thank you for asking and how was your dance recital?"

"You're not going to believe me Phoebe, but can we meet at your house or somewhere to talk, I really don't want to be here now, I had some drama with my parents last night."

"Sure Helga, you can come over and bring a change of clothing for tonight's double date."

"I almost forgot, I'm sorry Phoebe my mind hasn't been working for me lately, yeah what are you wearing?"

"Just a blue dress with my hair down." Said Phoebe.

"In that case I'll wear, my pink dress, I'll see you there." Helga ended the call.

Helga started to pack her dress some extra clothing, shoes, etc. She grabbed her backpack as well and run down stairs.

"Miriam I'm spending the day at Phoebes and I'm spending the night there, so don't wait up."

"Wait, Helga I need to talk to you." Asked Miriam.

"Okay Miriam but make it quick, I'm in a hurry."

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for not attending your dance recital yesterday, it wasn't my intention, I was so tired last night after dropping you off...I just, lay down a bit on the couch and next thing I knew I heard you yelling."

"Look Miriam we went through this when I was nine and I'm your daughter, you're supposed to take care of me, be involve in my life and give me motherly advice and your not... before I didn't know what you were drinking, but now that I'm older I know...you need professional help and do it fast because before you know it I'll be off to college and to be honest I won't come back here again, not if your like this, so think about it... I'll be at Phoebe's."

Helga headed towards the door and left the house leaving her mother standing alone.

Back at the boarder house, Arnold was talking to Gerald on the phone.

"Yeah man everything is planned will meet up with Phoebe and Helga at Phoebe's house, from there will walk to the Entertainment Plaza." Said Gerald

"It sounds good Gerald I'll just finish a couple of things here and I'll meet you at your house.

Later that day Helga was talking to Phoebe about her dance recital and seeing Andrew with his little sister, she also explained the horrible feeling of being forgotten by her parents, yet again.

"That's horrible Helga I don't know what to say."

"It's all right Phoebe, it's just no matter how many times my parents forget all about me I never get use to it... it hurts every time."

"I'm so glad Andrew was there for support and he gave you flowers to congratulate you, how sweet is that.!"

"Yes it was good to know that I wasn't alone, someone who cared was there watching..."

Then Helga was quiet for a moment thinking.

"What Helga, what are you thinking about?"

"Naah it's crazy... " Said Helga.

"What is it?" Asked Phoebe .

"It's just that, for a moment it felt like...Arnold was there, watching me." She said pondering.

"But you didn't invite him Helga."

"I know that's why I said it was crazy... it's just my imagination I guess... wait did I give you, your invitation for the dance Phoebe?"

"No Helga you didn't"

"Wait let me look at my backpack, I know I had it here in my binder lose somewhere."

"What are you looking for Helga?"

"The pink paper the one with my dance recital information, I only had two and I gave one to Andrew and the other copy..." Helga gasps.

Helga took everything out of her backpack and her binder and it wasn't there, then she remembered, when she open her locker and all the papers fell out along with her binder and Arnold came rushing to help that's when it clicked.

"OMG! ARNOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Helga screamed Arnold's name.

Arnold was at Gerald's house playing cards to pass time.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Arnold.

"No man, why" asked Gerald.

"I don't know, I guess I'm tired."

Said Arnold confused.

"Did you stay up late last night?" Asked Gerald.

"I guess you can say that" Replied Arnold.

"You're just nervous about meeting Helga this evening, that's all." Said Gerald continuing playing cards.

Back in at Phoebe house Helga was passing the floor in desperation. "I can't believe it, that Arnold he shouldn't have known about my ballet dancing till I was dead and buried and worms had consumed my flesh!"

"Calm down Helga, maybe you just left it on the floor or maybe it slip somewhere without you noticing."

"No Phoebe. I had it in my binder and Arnold took it, after he supposedly helped me, I checked the floor well and there weren't any papers left. That Arnold, what a goof, what a sap, what a lier about giving me all my papers... and yet...I love him, oh what is this cruel world we live in that you can't never know about my ballet recital and my tender mushy interior...how I adore him... but still, what a creep for taking my dance recital invitation."

"Ah... Helga we better start getting ready"

Helga stared at her best friend with a shy look in her face. "Uhg...right Phoebe...and Phoebe, this conversation, never happen."

"Erasing" Replied Phoebe.

 **Author Notes:**

 **I thought Helga screaming Arnold's name was so funny...lol I laugh writing that part.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The double date**

Arnold and Gerald arrived at Phoebe's house, Arnold was extremely nervous, "Calm down Arnold, take it easy or you won't be able to talk to her clearly." Said Gerald.

"I know Gerald it's just that I get so anxious every time I'm near her." Replied Arnold.

Gerald rang the bell; an older Asian man step out. "Hello Sir I'm Gerald and this is Arnold we are Phoebe's friends, were here to take Phoebe and Helga to dinner and then a movie."

"I'm Phoebe's father. Come in and have a seat, Phoebe and her friend will be down in a minute."

Gerald and Arnold sat at the living room waiting for the girls. Arnold's hands were sweaty and he kept moving them around.

"Calm down Arnold just watching you it's making me nervous." Said Gerald

The girls walked in the living room.

"We're ready!" Said Phoebe

Arnold lost his breath looking at Helga wearing a gorgeous pink dress with flowing skirt that showed every curve of her detail body, her hair was down and wavy.

Gerald saw Phoebe with her hair in half pony tail wavy, wearing a baby blue dress that fell just below the knees.

The boys were just quiet staring at the pretty girls. "Today boys or take a picture to last you'll longer!" Arnold pulled up his phone to take a photo when Helga shouted "I was joking Football head lets go all ready." Arnold and Gerald stood up and walked with the girls outside to head to the Entertainment Plaza. Gerald and Phoebe were holding hands walking ahead, Arnold and Helga were walking side by side. The plaza was just a couple of blocks away.

Arnold felt so nervous walking next to Helga looking gorgeous, he wanted to tell her so many things but he was just quiet.

"So, Football head are you always this quiet on dates?"

"Umm... I don't go out of dates Helga."

"Why Football head none of the girls are good enough for you."

"No, it's not that, it's just that I haven't found the right girl for me to date yet."

"What about you?" Asked Arnold.

Helga wanted to act proud of herself.

"Well Arnold if you must know, it takes a real special guy to take me out on an official date."

"So, have you found that special guy?" Said Arnold.

"Nope, no one yet." Replied Helga

"What about Andrew, have you gone out on a date with him yet?"

Arnold breathing escalated with the conversation.

"Mmmmm... " Helga was thinking

Arnold's stomach was twisting at her silence,

Come on Helga just tell me thought Arnold

"A... date with Andrew... not yet" Replied Helga.

Arnold exhaled thank you he thought.

"But his working hard for it." Said Helga

"What do you mean" Asked Arnold

"Well his been really nice to me and... well what can I say." Replied Helga

Arnold was not too happy with her answer.

"Oh I see" Said Arnold all serious.

"But it takes more than a sweet guy to win my heart." Said Helga

"Really... Mmm... about that, do you remember FTi Helga?" Asked Arnold

Helga was not ready for that to be brought up.

"Awwww... I don't remember much Football head... I mean it was such a long time ago..."

said Helga laughing insecurely.

"Well I remember very well and I especially remember the conversation we had at the rooftop" Said Arnold

Helga laugh some more...

"Really I don't remember..." Replied Helga nervous.

"I think you do Helga and I wanted to talk to you about that."

Helga's eyes widened and her mouth felt dried.

"Ah well hold that thought, first I wanted to ask you about the other night when I was mugged... How did you know where to find me? And why did you came looking for me?"

Arnold was silence for a second...

"I just had a feeling that you needed me."

"But that doesn't explain how you found me?" Asked Helga

"I thought you had practice that day and... I just imagine you finishing late since it was your first practice of the season, the same thing happens to us in the first basketball practice... so, I just ran to the school and heard your scream."

"Well you arrived on time...actually Andrew did, he had to face does two pieces of shit and he was quite talented."

Arnold didn't like Helga's Answer

"Enough about Andrew I still believe he could have arrange the entire scene." Said Arnold upset

"How can you say that Arnoldo, I was there I saw him fight to save me, those guys wanted to kill Andrew, you don't know because you never been mugged." Said Helga

Arnold got serious

"I was mugged when I was in the fourth grade, this guy cover my mouth and threw me in a dark alley, he took my Walkman player and some change after that he threw me against some dumpster, I was terrified to walk on the streets alone and I thought everyone was out to hurt me, in till my grandma thought me martial arts and high level self-defense techniques .."

Helga couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were mugged much less that you know martial arts."

"I'm actually a black belt master" Said Arnold

"Well look at you Arnold being a black belt master."

"It sounds like your grandma is an amazing woman."

"She is" Said Arnold

"So, I can use you as body guard Arnoldo."

Said Helga laughing...

"Sure, you can use me to guard your body" Replied Arnold with a shy smile

"Are you trying to be flirty Football head" Said Helga blushing.

"Now Helga back to FTi..." Said Arnold when Helga got him off.

"Look Arnold we're here, this place change since the last time I was here."

"Helga... don't change the subject." Said Arnold.

Helga ignored Arnold and walked over next to Phoebe and asked where they were going to eat.

"Here we are let's get a table" suggested Gerald

Arnold knew Helga was avoiding the question, which meant that she didn't want Arnold to know the truth or he hoped that was the reason.

During dinner, the girls had their own conversation and so was Arnold and Gerald, then all four of them talked about friends and school...

Helga was thinking about her dance recital invitation that was still missing and she suspected Arnold had taken it and had seen her dancing, she just needed to ask him some questions to expose him.

"So what did you guys do yesterday?" Asked Helga.

"Not much, me and Arnold were hanging at the arcade." Said Gerald

"Really were you guys there all day?" Asked Helga

"Yeah pretty much" Arnold replied quickly

"Yeah in till you left to save the world." Gerald laughed

Helga's eyes widened

"What do you mean Gerald?" Asked Helga

"I mean..." Gerald was saying when Arnold interrupted

"Nothing Gerald... remember I left for a couple of minutes then I came back."

Gerald was confused but he understood Arnold's face expression.

"Right... Yeah I remember" Gerald said looking at Arnold.

Helga got even more suspicious.

"What about you Helga, did you do anything interesting yesterday?" Asked Arnold

"Actually yes...I was in good company and I received a pleasant surprise." Said Helga trying to be a show off.

Arnold exhaled trying to relax.

Then Phoebe turned to Gerald to talk about what movie they were going to watch later...

While Phoebe and Gerald were having their own conversation.

Arnold moved his seat closer to Helga.

"Pleasant surprise, good company... Then why were you so upset last night?" Arnold whisper to Helga.

"I wasn't that upset." Whisper Helga

"Oh really, then why were you so upset that I had to sing you to sleep." Said Arnold looking at Helga in the eyes.

"I was just tired that's all." Said Helga

Arnold got even closer to Helga's face starring straight to her eyes, Helga could breathe in his air, when Arnold whisper to her...

"You may say one thing, but your eyes tell me another and what you whispered to me in your sleep told me the truth."

Helga was stunned.

"Are you guys done?" Asked Gerald

"Yes" they both said

"Let's take some pictures before we go to the movies" suggested Phoebe

Phoebe was about to take a picture of Arnold and Helga when Gerald yelled,

"Get closer you two."

Arnold grabbed Helga by the waist and pulled her close to him and that's when Phoebe snap the photo.

"I'll give you this freebee Arnoldo" said Helga with a smile

"We better go to catch the 6:30 movie." Said Phoebe.

The bill was split between Gerald and Arnold, then they headed to the movies.

As Arnold and Gerald were buying the tickets, Phoebe and Helga were talking...

"Helga are you all right?" Asked Phoebe

"I'm just thinking about what Arnold told me during dinner, I think I may have said something in my sleep and he was on the phone listening."

"How was that possible?" Asked Phoebe

Then Gerald interrupted...

"Bad news girls we missed the 6:30 movie it was sold out, but we got the 7:15 tickets so we can wait around till than." Said Gerald.

Arnold got close to Gerald and said...

"Gerald are you thinking, what am thinking?"

Asked Arnold

"Way ahead of you bro." Replied Gerald and turned to Phoebe.

"Say Phoebe let me show you something." Said Gerald pulling Phoebe by the hand.

Arnold was left alone with Helga...


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is very special for a moment I wanted to end the story here :), but there are still more surprises ahead and special moments to come.**

 **The double date part 2**

Arnold and Helga were left standing outside the movies while Gerald took Phoebe to supposedly show her something, the reality was that Gerald wanted to give Arnold some time to talk to Helga.

"Let's walk a little Helga" Said Arnold

"Aww...okay" Replied Helga

There were some stairs down that led to a beautiful fountain with lots of flowers and trees and benches, since it was getting dark the night lights turned on, and the lights on the trees turned like Christmas lights.

Arnold was feeling so anxious and nervous he didn't know how to start the conversation, on one hand he knew if he was too pushy with Helga on the questions, she might get upset and take off. On the other hand, he also wanted for Helga to just relax and have a good time with him.

"You know Helga I was very surprised when you call me last night... but I'm so glad that you did."

"Yeah well I'm starting to think I shouldn't have." Replied Helga

"Why?"

"Well I kept you up with my stupid issues." Said Helga a bit stress

"Please don't say that, I want you to call me whenever you need my help or just to talk, I want to be there for you..."

Helga cut him off a bit upset.

"Just stop Arnold, please don't say anything else about helping me, I don't want to be charity for you to donate your time just because I have problem."

Helga wanted to ask Arnold what he meant about what _you whisper to me in your dreams told me the truth_ , but she was afraid of what he might say.

"Helga, you are not charity and I'm not donating my time... I want to talk to you,

and to be honest, I been thinking a lot about you, last night when you called me at first I was worried, for a moment I thought you were hurt or alone somewhere..."

"Why did you call me last night football head?"

"I was thinking a lot about you and I wanted to... heard your voice."

Replied Arnold blushing.

Helga couldn't believe what she was hearing,

Looking down Helga took a deep breath, to open up her feelings to Arnold.

"Well I almost didn't take your call, I was... Umm...I didn't feel like talking to anyone...I'm so use to being only me and my problems...my parents never been involved in my life or to ask about my feelings, you're a Pataki and we don't talk about our problem we sweep them under the rug is what Bob always says, last night my own mother forgot where I was, it will always be that way I guess. I'm not worth seeing, I'm not worth caring for, I'm not worth being talk too, I'm not even worth being called my own name..."

Helga's eyes started to get watery, she turned to look the other way.

"But when I received your call and you told me how special I was, I didn't want to believe you, because If I'm not special to my own parents, how can I be special to anyone else..." Helga's voice was breaking.

"This past couple of days have been different, it seems like you been caring more for me, like the night when I was mugged, I still don't know how you knew that I needed you...then what you did for me when I passed out was very special, you are the only one that can open my heart, the only one that can see me for who I am... like I said before no matter what you do, I can never hate you...never."

Arnold walked closer to Helga and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body to his.

Helga's face was underneath Arnold's chin, and for a minute she could feel his accelerated heart beat on her chest.

Arnold felt so much in his heart, that he didn't know how to release it in words.

There was only one way for him to expressed it.

Helga looked up to Arnold and said.

"Arnold, you don't have to..."

and that's when Arnold landed his lips on hers... his arms were still wrapped around her, embracing all his love in one passionate kiss, Helga released her body and wrapped her arms across his back, letting go all of her love for Arnold through her lips. It was as if they were on their own magical world where no one else existed and nothing matter, their kiss was as long if not longer then their Romeo & Juliet kiss...

Arnold finally released Helga and still having her wrapped in his arms he said.

"Don't ever say you're not worth it, ever since I was a little boy you have always been in my heart...you are Helga G Pataki and you are one in a billion, the one who's my heart belongs to, the one who makes me lose my mind, the one who takes everything from me with a single kiss...you are my end and my beginning..." then Arnold gave Helga another deep kiss slow and soft tasting the sweetness of her lips, he couldn't have enough, Helga hardly had any moment to react, when she run her hands behind his back pressing his body against hers and feeling his heart beat in her chest.

Arnold released Helga's lips leaving her in a trance, lost in time with her eyes staring at her enchanted Arnold, she was about to tell him how much she loved him when a text message came through.

Arnold sighs and grabbed his phone "it must be Gerald" he said.

He open the text while Helga was watching...

It was a text from Linda and it said

"'Hey Arnold here's what you asked me for"'

it was a sexy photo of Linda wearing a short skirt followed by a website link.

Arnold's face turned red and he closed the text fast.

"Helga is not what you think.!"

"ARNOLD! What's the meaning of that text..." Yelled Helga while pushing Arnold away

"No wait it's a mistake I texted Linda I needed the link to a website to read the book for our report, she probably attached her photo by mistake, that's all!" Arnold desperately tried to explain.

"That's all! I may not be as pretty has her but the most beautiful gift can come in the plainest box!" Yelled Helga to Arnold and she took off running.

"Helga wait... !" Arnold ran after her however Helga was quite fast on flats and run through some people that we're exiting the movies and she hide in the crowd, Arnold couldn't find her, he kept calling her name but it was no use he had lost her...

Arnold kept trying to find her but she was gone. Then another text came through, Arnold pick up the phone and it was Gerald.

""I know you don't like being interrupted but the movie will start soon.""

Arnold sigh "this can't happen to me" he called Helga several times on the phone but she wasn't answering, then he sends her a text to please call him and she didn't reply...a call came through.

"Yes Helga!" Answer Arnold

"No man it's me the movie it's about to start, where are you?" Asked Gerald

"Gerald I lost Helga, she got mad at me because Linda send me a photo of her and Helga saw it, I need to find her...just watch the movie without me and I'll call you later." Said Arnold

"That's sucks man...go and find Helga and will talk later, I'll take Phoebe home after this."

Arnold kept searching for her and he figure she had gone home, so he run to her house to find her.

Helga kept running and running with all this imagines of what had happen in her mind, she kept remembering Arnold's kiss, which was breathtaking, she was taken by it she never imagined Arnold being such a good kisser, but then she remember Linda's text and it made her scream with jealousy, that bitch though Helga.

After she got tired of running, she just kept walking and walking till...

"Oh no, where am I" Said Helga, she had run so much just thinking that she didn't pay attention in what direction she was heading.

She called Phoebe but the call was not going trough she had no signal, "Crimity I hate my phone." It was dark and she was remembering how she was attacked last time, she was terrified about getting mugged again.

Then she saw someone she knew walking towards her...


	21. Chapter 21

**Since it's Friday I will post two chapter today :D have a great weekend everyone!**

 **A familiar face**

Helga was terrified she was going to get mugged again, she was lost and it was dark. Then she saw someone she knew.

It was a handsome young man that look very tired and sweaty...

"Helga what are you doing here?!"

"Andrew I'm so glad to see you!" Said Helga while she run to meet him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wow you are glad to see me" Replied Andrew blushing.

"What happen Helga? why are you alone and dressed so nicely... and your knee is bleeding!" Asked Andrew

"It's a long story and I fell these flats are not good for running, but I'm so glad to have found you...I'm so embarrassed to say this but, I'm lost and I don't have signal on my phone." Said Helga

"I know this area is horrible with phone signal come on my house is near we can make a quick stop there."

"Your house...I don't know" Said Helga unsecured

"Helga your knee is bleeding and we are pretty far from your house"

"Well actually I'm spending the night at Phoebe's."

"Do you have her address?" Asked Andrew

"Yes, it's saved on my cell it's just that because I don't have signal I can't view the map."

"Okay come on follow me" Said Andrew

As they were walking Andrew asked Helga

"where do you come from?"

"The movies I was with Phoebe and... her date but it didn't work out so I left.?"

"And what about you...you look tired. "Asked Helga

"I was doing some practice on my boxing and I never expected to find you."

They walked two blocks down and reach Andrew's home.

"Come in Helga, I'm not alone my father and sister are home...you can trust me."

Said Andrew while extending his hand for Helga to take.

As Helga walked inside the house, Andrew's father was home watching tv and his little sister was sleeping in the couch.

"Dad this is Helga, a friend"

"Hello Helga come in make yourself at home." Said Andrew's father

"Thank you, sir."

"Uh Helga and I will be in my room," Said Andrew.

"Remember son to respect the young lady"

"Of course, Dad" Replied Andrew shy...

"Come on Helga this is my room, you can seat here." Said Andrew while pulling a chair

I have a first aid kit here somewhere...here it is you can use this wipes on your knee and here are some band aids."

"Thanks champ you are always so nice to me." Said Helga

Andrew smiled

"Are you thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine thank you, I'm just tired." Replied Helga.

"What happen Helga, why were you running?" Asked Andrew worried.

"It's not important" Replied Helga nervous

"Come on Helga, I doubt it's not important, your we're running about something who was Phoebe's date?"

Helga was just thinking should I tell him.

" It was...Gerald" Replied Helga

"So, I guess Arnold was there as well, did he make you upset about something?" Asked Andrew making a suspicious face.

"Nothing gets pass you ugh, champ!"

Replied Helga raising an eye brow

"If Arnold tried to touch you or disrespect you in any way let me know and I'll deal with him." Said Andrew a bit upset

"It wasn't like that, it's just that... " Helga sighs

"I just saw something I didn't like, but thank you for your concern Andrew."

Then Helga remember the incident at the cafeteria.

"Since we are talking about Arnold, why was he so upset at you the other day during lunch?" Asked Helga

"You know about that?" Asked Andrew

"It's kind of hard not to know since the entire cafeteria made rumors about it." Replied Helga.

Andrew laughed, "I bet it was the talk of the day... Did you talk to Arnold about it?"

Helga rolled her eyes

"Well... I did kind of ask him."

"And What did he tell you?" Asked Andrew while staring to Helga Uh I like it when he looks at me that way thought Helga.

"He said it was just guys stuff or something like that."

Andrew smiled and grabbed a towel.

Then Helga continue...

"But it's strange to see Arnold so upset at someone, his usually very calm and easygoing."

"Is he now" Said Andrew

"So what happen?" Asked Helga again

"I don't know and he didn't tell you either so I guess he didn't like something I said." Replied Andrew with a cute smile staring at Helga.

Then Andrew change the subject...

" I'm going to take a quick five minimum shower, I been working out all evening and I don't want to scare you off with my sweaty scent."

"Five-minute shower, are you serious?!" Said Helga surprised, she usually takes 30 minutes showers at least.

"Yes, just wait a bit...my room it's at your disposal my lady." said Andrew while closing his room door, he was being flirty again, Helga just blushed at the comment.

Helga was left in his room looking at the photos of Andrew with his Mother and his little sister, he had lots of Boxing Trophies and medals and school recognitions for being 1st place honored role.

Her cell rang, it was a call from Phoebe.

"Helga where are you? Arnold when to your house looking for you."

"Arnold that lame brain...I'll tell you later what happen right now I'm in Andrew's house don't tell Gerald, when are you coming home?"

"The movie just finished so we are on our way back." Replied Phoebe

"Okay then I'll meet you at your house in 30 minutes or so."

"Okay Helga don't walk alone it's dangerous"

"Don't worry see you in a bit Phoebe." Helga hang up.

Andrew came to his room in a hurry dripping wet with only a towel wrapped on his waist.

"Sorry Helga I forgot my clothing." Said Andrew while he was grabbing some stuff.

Andrew had a great upper body because he practices so much boxing.

Helga's eyes were widened and her face turned red. oh he's so hot thought Helga

"How convenience for you Champ...you did it on purpose." Said Helga raising an eye brow trying not to show she was blushing.

Andrew grabbed his clothing and turned to look at Helga.

"Ahhh... no I just forgot, but I see I catch your attention." Replied Andrew smiling. He steps outside his room to change.

Helga calm down girl, don't show Andrew you liked what you saw... thought Helga.

A minute later Andrew came back to his room.

"Are you ready to go to Phoebe's house, we can google her address on my computer."

"Yes please, here's the address" Helga handed the address.

Andrew typed the address and saw that it was a 40-minute walk...

"It's a bit far and my father already took his night pills so he can't drive us there." Said Andrew

"No, don't worry about it just show me the map and I'll get there on my own."

"I'm sorry Helga but I can't let you walk alone, I'll go with you." Said Andrew concerned

In a way Helga didn't like asking for favors, on the other hand she was terrified of being attack again.

As Andrew and Helga were walking to Phoebe's house, they were having small conversation in till Helga was curious about Andrew's mother

"Andrew may I ask about your mother, I saw some photos of you and her and I was wondering about her since I didn't see her at the house... If you don't want to answer I understand."

Andrew was quiet for a second...

"My mother died two years ago of breast cancer, she fought it off for a long time but the cancer kept coming back, she was always very positive and strong, I never doubt she wouldn't make it, but you can't beat the world, somethings are just not in your control and at the end you just have to accept it. My mother always said to never give up and no matter the outcome it was never a waste of time because I fought with my heart... Andrew breathed heavy, she use to call me his little champ just like you."

Helga turned to Andrew and hugged him, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"You are a champ." Said Helga softly

Then Helga ask him about his boxing practice and Andrew was explaining how he trained for so many years.

"So yes Helga that's how I trained for boxing."

"It's sounds hard but then again nothing is easy, right now I'm in volleyball season and soon we'll start going to games... Last year I had a friend who gave me rides, but she transfers schools."

"What about your parents?" Asked Andrew.

Helga explain how her mother forgot to pick her up from her dance recital and how she didn't even bother to watch her performance.

"I can't believe you mother forgot your recital." Said Andrew

Helga was just quietly walking.

Andrew grabbed Helga's hand and turned to look at her in the eyes.

"Unfortunately, not everyone can count with good parents, but you are very strong and smart, you have to learn from your parent's mistakes so that you can become a better person for yourself and those around you that truly love and care for you."

Andrew could always say the right words at the right moment thought Helga.

"Crimity Andrew you always know what to say."

Said Helga while blushing

"Don't give me the credit, my mother taught me a lot and always have me great advice."

Said Andrew thoughtful remembering his mother's memory, then he said.

"I can walk you home after volleyball competitions or even practices unless if I have boxing or a tournament, just let me know."

Helga's heart jumped

"I can't ask that of you, I can always try to get ride home, besides my competitions are usually on Friday's or Saturday's afternoon so I can still walk home.

"Still let me know, after what happened last time with those two junkies I can't imagine seeing you go through that again... Did Arnold take you home all right?" Asked Andrew worried.

Helga thought for a second.

"Yes, he did, I was just dizzy that's all." Replied Helga.

"That's really good to know, it's this Phoebe's house?"

"Yes!" Replied Helga, then she texted Phoebe where she was, Phoebe replied she'll be there in five minutes or so.

"Thank you for being my escort Andrew, I'm really glad I found you." Said Helga getting nervous.

"I'm really glad I decided to do some boxing today because I found you...thank you for the warm hug and for trusting me." Said Andrew blushing.

Helga hugged him again, this time Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist.

At that exact time Gerald and Phoebe were reaching the house and saw them from a distance.

Then Andrew and Helga saw Phoebe and Gerald walking...

" I better get going, I'll see if I can make a run for it, I'll get home faster." Said Andrew

"Thanks again Andrew, see you in school"

"Bye Helga, call or text me don't be a stranger."

Said Andrew while walking away.

Helga just stared at Andrew till he made a turn at the block and was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**It's always been you**

That same night after Gerald had drop of Phoebe. Helga and Phoebe's were talking about how the date went.

Phoebe told Helga She was very impress with Gerald and how they were holding hands during the movies... for Phoebe it was a perfect night. For Helga it almost was...

"Phoebe that moment when Arnold kissed me I was in heaven, I truly didn't want that moment to end, but then Linda send Arnoldo that text with her photo and I knew it was all a dream."

"But Helga you Said it yourself, he told you his heart belong to you."

"Yeah Phoebe to me and to who else, it's not the first time Arnold had a crust for another girl, we both seen it."

"Yes Helga but that was a long time ago, we haven't seen Arnold with anyone since well the 6 grade."

"Yes anyone that we know off, let's face it the kiss was magical and sadly I fell for it, but the reality is that he truly doesn't love me, maybe he just got carried away because he saw me sad and being honest with my feelings ...good old Arnold out to the rescue I guess."

Helga started to prepared her covers to sleep, she looked sad and disappointed.

"It was too good to be real." Said Helga laying down while staring at the ceiling.

"What about Andrew?" Ask Phoebe

Helga smiled.

"Oh, Andrew he could become my reality." And with that the girls fell asleep.

Arnold arrived home tired, stress and heartbroken. "Helga...my Helga, I had her in my arms and I lost her... and all because of a stupid text." Arnold was laying on his bed remembering having Helga in his arms, feelings the warm of her body and tasting the sweetness of her lips. It was all so wonderful he couldn't deny it, he was addicted to her kiss.

Then he remembers what Helga yelled at him, the most beautiful gift can come in the plainest box, "where have I heard that before?" Said Arnold remembering his dream when his father told him, _she is your true treasure and it comes in the plainest box_... Arnold put his hands on her forehead just thinking "No, I heard it a long time ago... when I was..." Arnold's mind took him back to that dinner with that girl that left him speechless, that girl with beautiful blue eyes and wavy blond hair telling him _after all the most beautiful gift can come in the plainest box... I really like you, do you like me too?_

Arnold's eyes widened...

"I can't believe it, it's Helga... Helga is Cecil!

(Arnold exhaled...) all this time...and she was right in front of me...I feel so stupid! I can't lose her now, I have to talk to her."

A call came through, Arnold jumped at the phone wishing it was Helga, but it was Gerald.

"Hey man how you been?" asked Gerald

"Not good Gerald do you know anything about Helga?" asked Arnold worried

"Yes I do...but take it easy don't get too excited for what I'm about to tell you, when I was walking Phoebe home I saw Helga from afar with...I think it was Andrew."

"Andrew! Why was he with Helga?!" asked Arnold upset

"I don't know man, maybe she met him somewhere by mistake, or maybe she when out looking for him...I don't know."

"I can't believe this, first I had Helga in my arms...and then Linda send me that text that ruin everything, and now Helga was with Andrew!" yelled Arnold in disappointment.

"Was the photo really that bad?" Asked Gerald

"It was Linda with a mini skirt seating on top of a table." Replied Arnold still very heartbroken.

"Really! Do you still have it?" Asked Gerald

"Yes" Said Arnold

"Can I see it?"

"Gerald! That photo got me in to a lot of trouble and you're asking if you can see it... the only reason I still have it it's because I'm going to show it to Linda and see why she send it to me in the first place."

"Yeah you're right...Maybe she did it to get your attention" Said Gerald

"I don't know and I don't care, I just want Helga back...I'm going to find a way to talk to her... Gerald what else did you saw when Helga was with that jerk?" Asked Arnold.

"Mmmm nothing" Replied Gerald thoughtful

"Gerald you have to tell me everything, I trust in you."

"I hate it when you pull the trust card on me... shish... Helga hugged Andrew."

"What! She actually hugged him!" Yelled Arnold

"Yep" Replied Gerald's

"And where were his hands Gerald?! Asked Arnold with a stressful tone

"Man, Arnold you want to know everything... next you're going to ask me if he kissed her."

"HE WHAT!" Shouted Arnold

"No man I'm kidding calm down he didn't kiss her, he just put his hands on her waist that's all." Said Gerald very fast

"That's all! That bastard!" Arnold was mad

"Wow man you are pissed you don't curse unless...well unless is about Helga."

"I need to fix this, I can't let Andrew take her from me." Said Arnold

"Okay man but whatever you do, be smart about it, you want Helga to like you, not to hate you."

"I know Gerald...I'll tell you one thing, I won't give up on her." Said Arnold trying to calm down.

That night while Helga slept she dream of a long hall way dark with lots of doors, she was scare and confused the more she walks in the hall the longest it got, then she heard Arnold talking to her "Helga, Helga!" She followed the voice and open one of the doors, she was in Arnold's room she could see herself laying on the bed and Arnold telling her...

"Helga wake up, please wake up, I can't lose you...I love you!" Helga sighs and closed the door.

Then she heard French music playing from another door, she opens it and saw herself and Arnold at Chez Paris restaurant seating at a table, Arnold was holding her hand and Helga was saying "I like you Arnold, do you like me too?" and he answered "of course I like you, actually I like you so much that I can say that...I love you Helga, I know it's you it's always been you." Replied Arnold still holding her hand. Helga closed that door and saw Arnold in the hallway, he grabbed her hand and placed it on top of his heart and said "You know the truth, you know what's in my heart...you are my greatest treasure" and he kiss her.

Helga woke up from her dream and begging to cry in silence.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello Everyone here is chapter 23 and let me say next week their will be a huge chapter that I'm currently working on, I'm very exited about it.**

 **I know it's been rough for Helga and Arnold but it will get better :)**

 **Spoiler alert at the end of this chapter under Author Notes if you want to see.**

 **"Chasing her heart"**

The next day Helga was going to first period class, when Arnold ran to reach her.

"Helga, I need to talk to you, please listen."

Helga ignore him and walked faster. Arnold was trying to keep up with her.

"I don't have anything to do with that text believe me, I don't even know why she send it. please listen I..."

That's when Andrew walked up to Helga

"Good Morning Helga" Said Andrew

"Hey Andrew" Replied Helga walking in to the classroom, still ignoring Arnold.

He wanted to grabbed Andrew and push him away, but he had to control himself to avoid getting in to trouble in class.

Arnold sat on his desk when Linda walk up to him..."Hi Arnold, you look good today" Said Linda smiling.

"Hey" Said Arnold trying not to have too much conversation with her.

It was a busy day in class and Arnold was thinking how to get Helga to talk to him...

Then he heard Helga whisper something to Andrew but he couldn't make up what they were saying, he just heard Andrew whisper back "Sure I can do that.", Arnold turned around to say something to Helga when the teacher said.

"Mr. Shortman I want your eyes in front of the class." Arnold just rolled his eyes and faced the front again.

When the bell rang Andrew escorted Helga out of the classroom and Arnold was about to follow them when Linda got in front of Him. "Arnold I wanted to talk to you about the book report, we need to work on it fast before we are running out of time and we have to turn it in this Friday, I send you the link yesterday."

Arnold did not want to heard it but when Linda mentioned about the text Arnold asked her.

"Did you know you send me a photo attached on your text?" Asked Arnold serious

"No, I didn't" Replied Linda

"You did, here let me show it to you."

And Arnold pull out his phone and show her the photo.

Linda just made a surprise face expression.

"Oh, I guess I attached it by mistake..." Replied Linda smiling

"Well that mistake cause me a lot of trouble." Said Arnold

"Did it, well I don't understand with whom...since I haven't seen you with any girls recently...unless if it was with that girl you spy on so much... but she's always with Andrew, so." Said Linda with an innocent face.

Arnold was upset by what she had said.

"Look Linda I'm just going to finish the report with you and after that erase my number because I don't want any more mistakes send my way."

"I don't know why you want to follow her Arnold, when she's receiving so much attention from someone else, when you can have me instead." Said Linda flipping her hair and smiling at Arnold.

Arnold just walked away and left her standing alone.

"That's it I'm going to try to finish my report on my own, I can't believe her." Said Arnold as he was walking.

The rest of the day passed very fast Helga's was trying to avoid Arnold at all cost. On the last 7 period class Arnold thought this is my chance I can met up with her on the way to class.

Arnold hurried up to catch up to Helga... when he saw her his blood boiled "Andrew!" said Arnold.

Andrew was escorting Helga to her last period class even if he didn't have that class with Helga. Arnold walked up to Helga and in front of Andrew Said "Helga I need to talk to you, now!"

"There's nothing to talk about." Said Helga very serious.

"Helga, you need to know the truth." Insisted Arnold grabbing her shoulder.

"She doesn't want to talk to you!" Said Andrew.

Arnold lost it and pushed Andrew away...Andrew pushed him back, as both boys were about to hit each other with their fist ready, the assistant principal walk in on them.

"Mr. Cooper, Mr. Shortman detention Friday after school three hours, if this happens again I'll suspend the both of you... now go to class!"

The tardy bell rang and Helga looked at Arnold and ran to class.

During the last period Helga and Arnold sat several desks apart from each other. Arnold just kept thinking I can't give up, Helga must know the truth.

Helga couldn't concentrate in class she kept seeing Arnold trying desperately to talk to her...I can't stand seeing him this way, even if he humiliated me with that text I can't bare it, I prefer for him to go back to ignoring me like all those Helga

The bell rang and Helga ran out of class to avoid Arnold. He knew after what had happen before class it was best to give Helga some space, he will continue try his best to win back Helga back to his arms.

Later that day...

Helga was home doing her homework and having a conversation with Phoebe.

"I'm telling Phoebe for a moment I thought Andrew and Arnold were going to fight..."

"But Helga why was Andrew escorting you to seven period class?"

"I asked him Phoebe in first period class if he could walk with me to seven period, I didn't know Arnold was going to be so persistent with me after seeing Andrew."

"Helga, you need to be careful, you don't want Andrew and Arnold fighting for you."

"But Arnold is talking to Linda, he even asked her for a photo."

"About that Helga, have you thought about the possibility that Linda may have send that photo on purpose because she likes Arnold, not necessarily because he ask her for it."

"It could be but that theory sounds to extreme, I mean why send a sexy photo of you just to catch a guy's attention.?"

"If the girl is desperate enough or maybe she is jealous of you... there's a lot of scenarios."

"I don't know Phoebe my heart is telling me to love Arnold unconditionally but my head is telling me don't messed it up like FTi when I confess my love to him and then he insisted we got carried away."

"That was a long time ago Helga you must give Arnold the chance to prove his feelings for you are real."

"Your right.. then last night I dreamed of Arnold, it was strange I could see myself in his room and he was talking to me while I was passed out...He was telling me he couldn't lose me and that he loved me. Then later the dream change and I was in Chez Paris restaurant and he knew I was Cecil and he told me again that he loved me. After that I saw Arnold a third time and he put my hand on his heart and said that I know what's in his heart and that I was his true treasure."

"What a special dream Helga, you know dreams are very mysterious and can hold the truth to your feelings and even rarely the feelings of those around you, like Arnold maybe he told you something special when you were passed out and you don't remember but it's in your memory."

"Yes Phoebe maybe...but it sounds too much like a fantasy, I mean maybe it was just a dream.

"I don't think so Helga, you know my mom dream she met my father and even felt how much she loved him a year before they actually met. So I would take your dream more seriously.

"Your right Phoebe, I'll keep that in mind."

Then before Helga was going to bed she received a text from Arnold

"'Helga please meet up with me to talk, I don't want to lose you, sleep well."'

Helga saw the text and wanted to reply back to Arnold that she will meet him to talk, but then she remembered how bitchy Linda looked on the photo and she bit her lip and decided not to reply back to Arnold.

Helga kept thinking about the strange dream she had the night before, about Arnold knowing she was Cecil and about Arnold telling her, he loved her... could it be true everything that she dreamed, she thought.

 **Author Notes**

 **I'm a true believer of dreams. Even on the Hey Arnold series Arnold dreamed in several episodes and Helga too.**

 **Now about Arnold pushing Andrew on this chapter, spoiler Alert...**

 **Arnold will be push to the limit ;) no more Mr. Nice guy when it comes to Helga.**


	24. Chapter 24

**On this chapter readers will see who is really Andrew. The big chapter that I'm working on its called Rhonda's Party I'll post it later this week.**

 **This chapter is title:**

 **"The Invitation"**

A couple of days passed and Arnold couldn't find the opportunity to talk to Helga... every time he wanted to talk to her she was busy or something interrupted them. It seems like with each passing day Helga was getting more comfortable to Andrew.

But Arnold was not going to give up. Earlier that same week Arnold told Linda she could finish the book report on her own since he was not going to pair up with her to finish it. Linda was very upset by that and told Arnold "you will be sorry" He just ignore her.

It was Friday morning and Helga was getting some books from her locker, Andrew reached Helga to walk to first period class together like they usually do. Before Helga was able to close her locker Linda tab Helga's shoulder. "Hi, it's Helga right?" Asked Linda

"Yeah What do you want?" Asked Helga trying to ignored her.

"I wanted to tell you something in private." Said Linda since Andrew was standing next to Helga waiting on her...

"We don't need privacy just say it." Replied Helga

"Well, that photo that I send Arnold the other day, his trying to talk to you to blame it on me, that he never asks me for it, when in reality he was begging me for a photo...I just wanted you to know that... it's not my fault he has become a stalker with me." Linda was flipping her hair and making an innocent face.

"Look princess I don't care about Arnold, the photo, or you so just back off" Said Helga upset

As Linda walked away, Helga look down in sadness she was trying to hide it but Andrew notice.

Andrew decided to catch up to Linda. "I'll be back Helga just wait a minute"

Once Andrew catch up to Linda, he said "So, you just decided to walk over to Helga and make yourself look innocent."

"I don't know what you're talking about cutie, I just said the truth." Replied Linda

"The truth, like those other days when you were flirting with me tricking me to ask you out...come on Linda I know what type of girl you are... and I doubt Arnold is stalking you much less ask you for any photo. So, bother someone else and leave Helga alone." Said Andrew serious and was about to walk away when Linda got in front of him, with her hands on her hips.

"The way I see it I did you a favor, if it wasn't because of me, Helga was probably going to be dating Arnold, since I saw them together this past Sunday at the movies...We can work together...that way you can have Helga and I can have Arnold" suggested Linda raising an eye brow.

"I don't need anything from you, much less favors. I'll win Helga's heart the right way, not with lies and deceit."

replied Andrew and left.

Andrew was able to catch up to Helga and she ask "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you later beautiful, now come on we have to make a run for it before the tardy bell catches us." Replied Andrew

"Beautiful!" Shouted Helga with her cheeks red.

Andrew laughed. "Come on, you know you are."

Back in class Arnold was talking to the teacher about his report. " I want to turn in my book report" the teacher saw the report and said "This report was supposed to be done with your partner, I can't give you full credit for it."

"I can't turn this in with my partner, we had problems and so here it is." Said Arnold

"I can only give you half of grade, I'm sorry but it will be a 50." Said the teacher

"It doesn't matter it's better than zero" Said Arnold.

During class Helga whisper something to Andrew again and he replied, "I'll tell you during lunch." Arnold was able to heard that and he closed his fist and his stomach twisted...I can't let Andrew continue getting close to her. Thought Arnold.

After class Helga and Andrew walk their separate ways and Arnold walk up to Helga while she was at the water fountain. "Helga, we have to talk during lunch, you have to know the truth."

Helga rolled her eyes "Look Arnold, your precious friend walked up to me this morning and told me everything... what game are you playing at?" Asked Helga

"Who walk up to you?" Asked Arnold

"Like if you didn't know... Linda."

"Linda why would she talk to you?!" Asked Arnold getting aggravated.

"Shish I don't know... take a guess." Said Helga walking away.

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand.

"Wait Helga don't believe her, she's mad with me because I didn't finish the book report with her." Replied Arnold

"More lies Arnold, just go back to pretending I don't exist like you have done before." Said Helga walking away.

It was lunch time and Helga met with Phoebe

"Hey Phoebe I can't eat lunch today with you because Andrew wants to tell me something important."

"No problem Helga, maybe his going to ask you to be his girlfriend.?!" Said Phoebe laughing.

"Phoebe we haven't even gone out on a date, I don't think he will ask me to be his girl yet." Replied Helga

"Okay Helga best of luck and tell me about it later." Said Phoebe

"Sure Phoebe"

Helga meet up with Andrew to eat lunch together. Helga felt relax being with Andrew and free from thinking about Arnold, she also had more trust in Andrew since she saw that text from Linda and after what Linda told her that morning she couldn't even look at Arnold.

Helga and Andrew were having small talk and eating when Rhonda meet up to them.

"Hey there Andrew how you been?" Asked Rhonda

"Good thanks and you?"

"I'm great and I'm having my huge birthday party this weekend and I wanted to invite you and... you too Helga." Said Rhonda looking at Helga

"Well that's very nice of you Rhonda thanks." Replied Helga

"Don't mention it, I just want everyone to be there...I will have music and dancing and of course lots of food, it will be a night to impress so dress nice darling, here are two invitations."

Then Rhonda look at Andrew and said

"Tell me you will come darling, I want cute boys at my party."

"Sure, I'll go with Helga" Said Andrew looking at Helga.

Helga blushed.

Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Well okay but you will dance one song with me...well I got to go...chao darling" Said Rhonda and left.

Rhonda headed across the cafeteria to the boy's lunch table where Arnold, Gerald, Harold, Josh and Raul were having lunch.

"Hello boys having a good lunch?" Asked Rhonda

"Hola mamacita you look sexy today.!" Said Raul

"Eat your heart out Raul." Replied Rhonda

"I'll rather eat you señorita, are you here to see me" Said Raul

"No you wish I'm actually here to invited you all to my birthday party this weekend, here's the invitations."

"Yeah we heard about your party a couple of days ago." Said Josh

"I know it's been the talk of the school that's how big my party will be...I just wanted to make it more officinal and give out invitations" Replied Rhonda.

Rhonda start to give out the invitations to the boys.

"So you're going Arnold?" asked Rhonda facing Arnold who was very serious and didn't pay much attention to what Rhonda was saying.

"No, I don't think so Rhonda" replied Arnold

"Really, well Helga will be there." said Rhonda

"Really how do you know?!" Asked Arnold more exited.

"Wow you do like Helga don't you...well Helga is going with Andrew, it wasn't her idea thou, he just said he will go with her... if you like Helga Arnold, you better move fast because Andrew is very handsome, smart, funny..."

Arnold's interrupted.

"Yeah, I get the picture"

Rhonda continued...

"and I can see Helga falling for him if you don't steal her first, I mean...who wouldn't." suggested Rhonda with a smile, then she got closer to Arnold and whisper to his ear.

"Besides once you steal Helga, I can have Andrew all to myself". Then Rhonda smiled at Arnold and walk away.

"You have to tell me what Rhonda whisper to you in the ear Arnold!" said Raul intrigued.

"It wasn't anything important" said Arnold

"Shit Arnold you want to get all the girls don't you." replied Raul.

"What are you talking about, you know Arnold is gaga over Helga... and have you seen who is Helga eating with Arnold?" asked Josh

"I don't want to know." replied Arnold

"Really, well I can see her from here with Andrew and she looks really happy" said Josh

"Josh...shut up!" replied Arnold upset.

"uh.. I think Andrew is holding her hand" said Raul

"What!" said Arnold getting up quickly to see Helga.

"Ah catch ya...I knew you were interested." said Raul

"Quit it guys let him eat in peace" said Gerald.

Back with Helga and Andrew after they finished eating Helga asked Andrew,

"What did you talked to Linda about?"

"Linda is not the girl you think she is" said Andrew

"What do you mean, that she is a bitch or that she is nice I'm confuse."

"What I mean is...Linda has 3rd period class with me and seats right behind me. At first, she kept asking me odd questions about the class and I noticed she was touching my back and my hair ...I kept ignoring her...as the days past she flirted with me more and more in till one day she asked me if I could help her study at home and gave me her phone number... I told her I couldn't help her and then she dropped her pencil under my desk and when she bent down to get it... she rubbed my thigh...I quickly got up and requested to the teacher to move me to another desk and the teacher agreed." said Andrew a bit shy.

"That crappy bitch!" shouted Helga getting really mad.

"Calm down sweetie" said Andrew smiling at her.

"Don't sweetie me, I'm not in to sweet, mushy names!" replied Helga still upset

"I'm sorry, I just like the way you reacted when I told you about Linda touching my thigh...you almost look like you were jealous." Said Andrew laughing

Helga was looking at Andrew raising an eye brow, blushing a little. "Can you please continue." asked Helga.

"So, what Linda said this morning about Arnold is not true, I don't believe he ask her for a photo and I don't believe he is stalking her..."

Andrew was explaining when Helga interrupted.

"Okay so in other words Arnold just likes her... or what.!"

"Arnold looks like a very serious guy who I doubt very much he would pay any attention to a girl like Linda... maybe she didn't like the way he talk to her about the report or maybe she wanted Arnold's attention and he ignored her... I don't know the reason but I do know that Linda is a lier and you can't believe anything that comes out of her mouth." Said Andrew getting very close to Helga.

"But... why are you telling me this" Asked Helga with a sad tone.

Andrew grabbed Helga's hand and was holding it tight. "Because I like you very much Helga and when I saw how sad you were by what Linda said, I just wanted to ease your sadness. and... if I do win your heart it will be because you really want to be with me and you won't have any doubts about Arnold or anyone else. I wouldn't like for you to get closer to me because of a lie." when Andrew finished telling her that he gave her a slow kiss on her cheek, still holding her hand.

At that exact time Raul told Arnold.

"Shit... you better turn Arnold... Andrew is kissing your girl!"

Arnold felt a cold rush through his body and stood up quickly to look at Helga and saw Andrew holding Helga's hand and kissing her on the cheek. Arnold was about to run to Andrew when Gerald grabbed him and yelled

"ARNOLD STOP! Think about it, if you beat up Andrew Helga will hate you and you'll be suspended do you want that!"

Arnold stopped and walked out of the cafeteria and Gerald followed him.

"Thank God I stopped you Arnold... Man, you had a death wish in your eyes!" Said Gerald

"I won't beat him up Gerald." Replied Arnold still very mad.

"That's good man." Said Gerald relief

Arnold looked at Gerald and said.

"But we have three hours detention after school today, after that the school will be empty and you won't be there to hold me back."

 **Author Notes:**

 **I believe Arnold had enough :/**

 **Next chapter will be title "Detention"**


	25. Chapter 25

**Detention**

The last bell of the day rung and Arnold reported to detention room.

"Arnold P. Shortman" said the teacher.

"Yes sir." Replied Arnold

"I have you on the list have a seat, I'll give you some assignments to work on."

Arnold walk through the room and saw that Andrew was not there yet.

Arnold was already thinking how he was going to confront Andrew after detention.

A minute later Andrew arrived...

"Andrew Cooper" asked the teacher

"Yes" Replied Andrew

"Have a seat I'll pass some assignments." Said the teacher.

As Andrew walked across the room to find an empty desk he saw Arnold's staring angrily at him...

During the tree hours detention, the class was very quiet, the teacher stepped out a minute and Andrew received a text message, from a number he didn't recognize.

Helga:

''" hey champ how's detention so far?"'

Andrew:

"' Helga is this your number"'

Helga:

"' yes, how did you know it was me'"

Andrew

''' you're the only one that calls me champ."'

Helga

"You're not going to get in trouble for texting right."'

Andrew

'"The teacher step out, so till then I'm all yours'"

Arnold saw Andrew smiling a lot while texting and he quickly imagine he was texting Helga.

He became very anxious and desperate it took everything he got to control himself.

Helga

"'Stop flirting Andrew your making me nervous."'

Andrew

'" Really, I must be doing something right, winking emoji"

"' I'll save your number now that I have it."'

Helga

'" well after what you told me today, you earned it.'"

Andrew

'"Really did I earn anything else'"

Helga

"'Like...What?"'

Andrew

'"I don't know... an official date from you'"

Helga

"'We're going to Rhonda's party tomorrow as friends what else do you want? Thinking emoji"

Andrew

"'So you do want to go to the party with me"'

Helga

"'Well you told Rhonda'"

Andrew

"'Yes I did but, but you could have said no... and you didn't... so that means."

"'You do like me'"

Helga

'" Mmmmm"'

Andrew

'" Helga?"'

Helga

"'Mmmmm'"

Andrew

"' sweetie'"

Helga

"' can you stop with the sweetie! angry emoji '''

Andrew

"' lol "'

That's when Andrew's cheeks turn a little rosy, you could tell he really liked what he was texting... Arnold was still looking at him and wanted to grabbed his phone and crash against the wall. That's when the teacher walk back to class.

Andrew

"' the teacher is back... text you later."'

Arnold POV

I can't stand this, I know his texting Helga, my Helga... and then Rhonda said their going to her party together... (Arnold exhaled) Come on Arnold think you don't want to make a stupid move and ruin everything... but I can't just let whatever is between them to continue happening...Helga I can't lose you.

The teacher stood up and said

"Okay everyone sign the release sheet and you may go home."

Arnold was the first one to get up and sign out and Andrew was the last.

The halls were empty everyone had left campus..Andrew was looking down at his phone heading to the exit when he looked up and saw Arnold walking fast towards him..

And that's when Arnold punched Andrew in the face with such force that he was thrown against the lockers. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HELGA ALONE! Yelled Arnold.

Andrew stood up. "SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" and punched Arnold with such velocity and strength throwing him hard against the floor.

Arnold shook it off and stood up quickly "HER HEART DOES!" swinging his fist to hit Andrew, but Andrew was able to duck to avoid the impact. Then he threw a punch at Arnold's stomach... Arnold block it that's when he did a fast sweep kick knocking Andrew off his feet causing him to fall hard on the ground. While Andrew was on the floor Arnold looked down and yelled "HELGA LOVES ME...the only reason why she's not with me it's because someone placed a trap on us!"

Andrew slowly got up and said "Look Arnold let's not fight in till get some things clear!"

Arnold had so much rage.

"I know what you want with Helga and it's not going to happen!" Said Arnold.

"How do you know Helga loves you, did she told you she loved you?!" asked Andrew.

Arnold was serious remembering their kiss, all of them, when she said in her sleep that she loved him and all those special moments they share together, but Arnold was a true gentleman he knew better then to talk about that much less with Andrew "She did long ago".

"How long-ago Arnold?!" Asked Andrew.

"Four years ago." Replied Arnold not too proud of his answer

"And what have you done since then, did you tell her you liked her?!" Asked Andrew

"I LOVE HER!" Yelled Arnold

"DID YOU TELL HER!" Yelled Andrew

Arnold was quite...

"How many years took you to realize you loved her? Did you pay any attention to her all those years?" Asked Andrew upset.

That comment hit Arnold like a rock in his heart.

"Then the only person you should be upset about is yourself!" Replied Andrew.

"Why did you walk Helga to Phoebe's Sunday night?" Asked Arnold breathing hard.

"If you must know...I got out of training late that night and I found her alone, scare and lost in the dark street...she was reliefs to have found me and to tell you the truth I'm glad I found her, being dress so nicely and walking alone on a bad, dark street is dangerous."

Said Andrew looking sincere.

Arnold didn't like the fact that Helga arrived with Andrew at Phoebe's, but then again, he was glad to know she arrived safe and that meant more to Arnold then the disappointment of knowing that Helga and Andrew were together.

Andrew saw Arnold calmer by what he had said.

"Did you know Linda pay her a visit this morning?" Asked Andrew

"Helga told me" Replied Arnold

"I was with Helga when it happen, Linda told her you begged her for the photo and that you were stalking her."

"That's a lie!" Yelled Arnold

"I thought so... I told Helga not to believe her since the first couple of days of school she was flirting with me, trying to make me like her... since she couldn't get my attention, Linda turned to you...I told Helga that you don't look like the type of guy that would pay attention to Linda."

"Did she believe you?" Asked Arnold looking sad

"I believe she did" Said Andrew

Arnold looked confused.

"I don't understand what do get out of all this, why did you tell Helga the truth?" Asked Arnold

"Because I want to make this fair and because ...I couldn't stand seeing Helga hurt by what Linda told her."

"You saw her hurt?" Asked Arnold serious

"Look I'll leave Helga alone the day she tells me she loves you...till then I'll continue to be by her side, as long as she wants me there." Said Andrew

Arnold pause for a minute thinking.

"Nobody knows Helga better than me and I know what's in her heart, so don't expect to be by her side for long." Said Arnold being firm and secure at his comment.

Andrew pick up his phone and backpack and was about to leave when Arnold said

"Oh and Andrew, thank you for being honest to Helga about Linda."

Andrew just looked at Arnold and left.


	26. Chapter 26

**The night before the party**

Helga was home thinking about what Andrew had told her about Linda being a liar and Arnold telling the truth.

Helga walked over to her dresser and open a drawer with lots of junk, underneath all of that was her heart locket well hidden, she hid her locket a year ago after she tried for months to catch Arnold's attention without success. She was tired of Arnold paying attention to everyone else except her.

"My sweet enchanted Prince it's all my fault I should have believed you... I ruin it. You told me the truth since the beginning but I didn't listen." said Helga to herself holding her locket.

Helga had to talk to someone, so she called Phoebe.

"Hi Phoebe I have a huge problem and I need to talk to you."

"I'm all ears Helga"

"Remember today when I told you during lunch that I was going to talk to Andrew about something important..."

"Yes of course what did he told you" replied Phoebe

"Remember the text I send you about what Linda had told me this morning?"

"Yes I do"

"Well today during lunch Andrew said Linda was a liar, that she had flirted with him in the past trying to trick him to go out with her."

"I knew it, what did I told you Helga, that she probably send that photo to Arnold because she wanted his attention."

" I'm so stupid Phoebe I can't believe I fell for it... and Arnold tried to tell me so many times and I was bitch, I don't deserve his love I truly don't."

"Helga don't say that, you made a mistake it happens, you just need to talk to him about it and start all over again."

"But there's a problem Phoebe"

"Let me guess...Andrew" Said Phoebe

"Yes, he was so nice to me and honest to be able to tell me the truth about Linda, he could have just stay quiet and let me think Arnold was a player, the only reason why I found out about Linda was because of Andrew." Helga exhaled in disbelief

"Oh, Helga you have doubts about your feeling for Arnold because of Andrew?"

"I know I love Arnold...I have always known but when I think about Andrew it's like a part of me just ...Mmmm...how can I say this?"

"You like Andrew, don't you Helga"

"I...think I do" said Helga with a low tone voice almost not wanting to accept it.

"Oh, Helga I was afraid of that...Andrew has been really nice to you from the beginning and then there was that time when he fought for you against those bad man...not to mention his very handsome."

"I know, I know...but what really did it was today when he told me the truth about Linda...he was so sweet and sincere, he said he liked me Phoebe and then he gave me a kiss on the cheek." replied Helga with a soft voice remembering his gentle eyes.

"Helga you need to look deep inside your heart, who do you want to be with...Arnold or Andrew?"

"I love Arnold, Phoebe" said Helga holding her hand on her heart.

"Then tell Andrew" said Phoebe

"But I have loved Arnold for so long that maybe... I got used to feeling that way for him, not allowing myself to look at anyone else, I'm so confused I need time to clear my mind and my heart." Said Helga sounding tired.

"Are you going to Rhonda's party tomorrow?" Asked Helga

"Yes, Gerald will pick me up, are you going too?"

"Yes, but I told Andrew I would meet him there, I don't want Andrew to think I like him."

Helga and Phoebe talked a few more minutes than Helga got ready for bed thinking about everything that happen that day and especially about tomorrow's party.

"I hope Arnold doesn't show up at the party" Said Helga before going to bed.

That same night Arnold was home writing on his notebook when Gerald called on the phone.

"Hey Gerald"

"Hey Man, I called you earlier, how was detention?" Gerald laughed

"Not good" said Arnold

"Really that bad"

"Yep" Arnold was too quiet

"Don't tell me, you beat him up" ask Gerald sounding serious

"Mmmmm "

"Okay than he beat you up." Asked Gerald

"No Gerald… we did fight"

"I was afraid of that, I know you bro, I just didn't want to be there to watch." Nodded Gerald

"We fought and...I was about to hit him again when he said, he wanted to make some things clear."

"So, you guys stop fighting to talk... mmm...that is so you." Said Gerald

"Anyways he said Linda told Helga that I was begging her for the photo and that I was a stalker."

"Now that's a bitch!" said Gerald

"Apparently Linda flirted with Andrew first before going after me."

"Wow she was desperate for a man, maybe we can hook her up with Raul." Gerald was laughing

"The point is, Andrew told Helga the truth about Linda and...he even told her that I didn't look like the type of person that would be interested in a girl like Linda."

"Shish that guy almost sounds like you, Arnold."

"He is nothing like me!" Shouted Arnold

"I do think so, he sounds honest, nice and he probably gives advice too."

"Gerald… shut up!"

"Nah, it makes since, maybe that's why Helga likes him."

"Helga doesn't like him!" Yelled Arnold

"Okay, okay, whatever you say Arnold"

"So, what happened next?" Asked Gerald

"Nothing, he just left after he told me that."

"So, Helga believed him?" Asked Gerald

"I think so." Said Arnold

"Why don't you call Helga right now?"

"Because it's better if I talk to her in person."

"In person, okay...where?" Asked Gerald

"At Rhonda's party"

"But Rhonda said Helga was going with Andrew, I don't think he will let you talk to her."

"He will" Said Arnold serious

"How do you know, man?"

"Because I'm going to steal her from him" Said Arnold with surety in his voice.

 **Notes:**

 **Wow Arnold is willing to do anything to talk to Helga.. :o**

 **One word to described the next chapter "hot" I believe its my best chapter yet. :)**

 **I will post it tomorrow.**


	27. Chapter 27 Rhondas’s Party

It was Saturday evening Helga was getting ready for the party, she decided to go with a black strap swing dress design for professional dancing, since that was the only night dress she had. With high hill shoes design for dancing as well and her hair long with her natural soft waves and soft makeup and hot pink lips.

Helga run down stairs "Miriam!" she yelled. Her father was watching Saturday night football on TV. "Bob where's Miriam?"

"I don't know, she said she was going somewhere... why?" her father asked.

"I need a ride to a party, Bob."

Her father looked at her "And who said you can go to a party young lady?"

"Bob please, you guys owe me for missing my ballet solo performance and I been getting really good grades."

"Mmmm fine...just give me the address and I'll drive you, but don't stay too late."

"Okay Bob, I'll call you so that you can pick me up, unless if I get a ride from one of my friends."

Bob drove Helga to the party and drop her off. Rhonda's parents rented a very large fancy party boat to take to the sea for four hours with a full elegant restaurant, DJ and dancing floor, it was a magnificent view.

All the guest were boarding, Helga saw Phoebe and Gerald "Phoebe wait up." She shouted.

"Wow Helga, you look beautiful it's the first time I seen you with a black dress"

"Thank you Phoebe, it's the dress I got for a dance performance that I never used and your silver dress looks amazing"

"Thank You Helga"

"I thought you were coming with Andrew" Said Gerald.

"No, my father gave me a ride, Andrew is supposed to meet me here."

Helga didn't want to ask but she didn't see Arnold around.

"So, I guess Arnold is not coming right" Said Helga sounding like she didn't care.

"Probably not" Said Gerald.

It was a dress to impressed party so all the guys had to wear tux and the ladies night dresses.

After a couple of minutes the boat closed the boarding and it took to sea.

As the guest started to seat at the table for dinner Helga heard a familiar voice.

"Good evening Helga, you look...gorgeous" Said Andrew blushing, he was dress in a dark grey tux with white collar shirt and his hair slick back.

Helga was amaze of how handsome he looked.

"You look good yourself champ, I'm glad you made it."

"Of course I wouldn't want you to be alone knowing how beautiful you look." Said Andrew being charming.

Andrew and Helga sat at the same table as Gerald and Phoebe. Helga couldn't stop thinking about Arnold. was he in the boat as well? Helga tried to relax to start eating.

Gerald looked at Andrew.

"Hey, my name is Gerald"

"I'm Andrew"

"So your new to school?" Asked Gerald

"Yes I attended Westberry Jr High last year"

Replied Andrew

"And how do you like this school so far?" Asked Gerald

"So far, so good" Said Andrew looking at Helga.

As the boys continue having small conversations, Helga and Phoebe started talking in low voice.

"Phoebe do you know if Arnold is here?"

"No Helga I asked Gerald but, he insisted he didn't know."

"Relax Helga enjoy the party, I don't believe Arnold is onboard."

"But look Phoebe, almost all eight graders were invited."

"I know, Rhonda really outdid herself this year." Replied Phoebe looking around.

During dinner the conversation continue, Helga couldn't relax, se felt she had a lot in her mind, she decided to take a walk around the boat.

"I'll be back I feel a bit light headed, I'm going to walk a little." Said Helga standing up.

"I'll go with you" Replied Andrew as he was getting up.

"No that's okay champ, I just need some air, don't worry I'll be back."

"Okay" Said Andrew seating back down.

Helga left the dinner area and stepped out to the deck of the boat to look at the beautiful night sea. Helga lean against the boat's railings feeling the fresh air brushed against her hair and staring at the starts. The only lights were low deemed blue lights, all around the boat to be able to enjoy the night view. Helga couldn't denied how empty she felt, even if she was surrounded by such elegant beautiful scenery.

Suddenly, she felt someone behind her slowly sliding their hands on her waist.

She turned quickly to slap who ever was behind her and said "Don't even think about it!"

But her right hand was got before she could slap "Arnold!" said Helga startled by seeing him. He was wearing a black tux with a white collar shirt underneath and his hair comb back.

Without saying a word Arnold pulled her by her waist tightly closed to his body, while looking deep in to her blue eyes and pressed his warm lips in to hers.

Helga couldn't feel anything else but his tender tasteful lips caressing hers, for a couple of seconds she was lost in his arms.

Till she remembered where she was.

"wait!" She pushed him back "you can't just kiss me like that...who do you think you are bucko!?" asked Helga as she blushed.

Arnold pulled her back to his body again and smiled softly. " You never asked me for permission all those times you kissed me." and pressed his lips again in to her.

He felt addicted to her lips, to her sweet tasted. No matter what he did, he couldn't control himself around her anymore, everything she said and did called out to him. He was enchanted by her for there was no cure, for his uncomfortable beating heart.

 _Helga, my Helga. What are you doing to me?_ Thought Arnold as he continued to kiss her.

Helga felt slaved by him, there was no escape from his eyes, his lips, his wonderful scent, even her body heat longed for his. As long as Arnold held her in his arms, she was his.

She pulled back from his lips as he gazed at her. _Oh, he looks so dreamy,_ thought Helga.

Helga felt her entire face heated by him, she exhaled trying to regain control of herself.

"You know bucko, back when we were kids, it was different..what makes you think...you can just kiss me like..."

"Helga, you are my greatest treasure" Helga's eyes widened.

"I'm here tonight because we have to talk." He whispered in her ear.

Helga melted hearing Arnold's seductive whispered.

"Did you just said greatest treasure?" She asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was like deja vu from her dream.

"Yes I did and you are" Replied Arnold holding her hand. "I...also know what you been hiding all this time...Cecil."

Arnold kissed the back of her hand, like that valentines day long ago. Helga was in shocked, her face turn red, she didn't know what to say.

Suddenly the restaurant doors open wide and all the guest walked out to the deck of the boat. Helga reacted fast and walked towards the guest to find Phoebe. Leaving Arnold behind.

She was not ready to meet Arnold at the party, part of her wanted to see Arnold and the other was terrified of him.

"Phoebe, I'm guessing diner is over" Said Helga walking towards Phoebe

"Yes Helga Rhonda said the dance will start in a couple of minutes, where were you?"

"Phoebe, Arnold is here" Helga whispered.

"Really oh my!"

"Yes exactly!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Phoebe, he wants to talk to me but, I'm finding it more and more difficult to control my feelings around him... "Helgas's face blushed "especially when he ..."

"There you are Helga for a moment I was worried about you." Said Andrew cutting in.

"I just needed some air." Replied Helga bitting her lip.

"Do you feel better now, I know being on a boat can make some people dizzy and you looked nervous too at diner." Said Andrew

"Really...well I feel better now." She lied.

Andrew was staring at her. "Mmm...okay do you want to seat down a bit or walk a little?" He asked.

"No let's just seat here on this bench" Said Helga knowing Arnold might still be by the railings.

As Helga and Andrew starting talking, on the other side of the boat Arnold met with Gerald.

"Hey Gerald where's Phoebe?"

"She's at the ladies room. Did you received my text about Helga?"

"Yes I did, I met her on the deck but I couldn't talk to her that much."

"If you couldn't talk to her then what were you doing?"

Arnold blushed remembering her lips.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Okay brother I'm not going to ask. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to steal her during the dance."

Gerald look at him funny. "Man you want to take Helga, I still don't know how your going to pull it off and Andrew is guarding her like a hawk."

"Well, he can watch me take Helga then!"

Arnold looked very self assured by his plan.

Gerald just nodded in disapproval "Just don't cause any problems Arnold and if you do steal her, where are you going to take her?"

"Rhonda said there's a private vip room under the deck and she will loan it to me to talk to Helga alone."

"VIP room to talk...mmm...mmm...mmm." Gerald said doubtful.

"Gerald we are going to talk!"

"Fine Arnold whatever you say and what about Andrew?"

"Rhonda will keep him occupied for a while."

"Man Arnold, you are one crazy dude."

Arnold's sighs. "I don't want to lose Helga, she needs to hear me first...and yes, I'm crazy... for her."

A couple of minutes later it was time to dance, the decorated illuminations deemed allowing for the colorful lights to reflect all over the dance floor. The DJ began playing the music beat slow at first, allowing for all the guest to feel the strong sound waives of the rhythm, you could feel the music getting louder and louder. all the guest started to dance.

Andrew asked Helga if she wanted to dance.

"I don't know.." replied Helga shyly.

"Come on Helga this is our song!" Said Andrew

pulling her on the dance floor.

The song playing was Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.

Author: I suggest to listen to this song loud while reading this part :)

Andrew begun to sang as he stared to danced slowly with Helga. His left hand was on her waist and he held her right hand. He leaned close to her ear, so that she could heard him sing.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday._

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see._

 _But every time she ask me do I look okay?_

 _I say._

(Andrew gazed at her eyes and begin turning and swirling holding Helga tight, she smile and was able to relax in his arms.)

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

(Andrew grabbed her arms and placed them around his neck continuing to dance.)

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me._ _Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

(He smiled at Helga and said "ain't that the truth" Helga laughed, as they continued to dance.)

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say_

(Andrew lifted Helga up the air.)

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are._

After the song was over another began to play. Helga kept looking at Andrew's eyes and felt so at ease with him, Andrew had a way to give her such calmness that she couldn't described.

"You're a great dancer Helga and very talented." Whisper Andrew to her ear.

Helga smiled, it was like everything that came out of his mouth was pure positive and happiness, Andrew had such a positive energy, he could make you happy even when you weren't.

"You're actually a pretty good singer." Said Helga.

"Really, you should heard me in the shower."

Said Andrew laughing.

"Stop it Andrew, like if I'm going to hear you in the shower."

"If you want" Said Andrew with a flirty smile.

"I don't know if to slap you or hug you." Said Helga with blushing cheeks.

"Mmm... I settle for a kiss" Replied Andrew.

Helga was so blushed she tried to look the other way.

Arnold was looking at them from afar with his blood boiling knowing that was his Helga dancing with another guy. He couldn't help to notice how happy she look while dancing with him.

"Hey Arnold I'm glad you made it to the party" Said Stinky

"Yeah I was the last one aboard." Said Arnold staring at Helga.

"Don't you have a date" Asked Stinky

"No" Replied Arnold serious

"I thought you might be coming with Helga, since you do seem to like her, but I see her dancing with someone else and in this case... he's even better looking then you Arnold. She looks really happy, look at her glow!."

"Stinky...shut up!" Said Arnold upset

"What did I say"

The music continue playing song after song.

"Can we seat a little?" asked Helga.

"Sure" Andrew and Helga sat to talk and drink some water.

Gerald was seating at the table with Phoebe, Harold and Patty.

"You dance beautifully Helga" Said Phoebe

"Thanks Phoebe you are pretty good yourself."

"Are you kidding, I was doing all the work" Said Gerald laughing.

"Oh Gerald you know you love me." Said Phoebe.

"Of course I do" Replied Gerald while giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Rhonda approached their table

"How's the party so far guys"

"You Really did it Rhonda. The party is amazing!" Said Patty

"I know darling I wanted to have the party of the year." Said Rhonda.

"And look at you Helga, you finally decided to wear a sexy outfit, could it be because Andrew was your date or because of ..."

"Look Rhonda the only reason why I'm not going to shout at you it's because we're at your party, but If you must know I decided to wear this dress regardless who was at the party."

"Who said anything about who, was here?" Said Rhonda smiling at Helga like if she knew Helga was hiding something.

As the last song played, the DJ announced.

"Now it's time for some Tango"

The music started slow, deep and irresistible.

The song was Santa Maria (del Buen Ayre).

Gotan project álbum- La revancha del tango.

 _Author: I strongly recommend you listen to the song while reading this next part ;)._

Arnold had his collar white shirt unbuttoned just barely, so that you could see part of his chest and his sleeves rolled up.

He was walking towards Helga holding his jacket behind his back. His eyes firm but softly staring at his enchanted princess. All the girls had their eyes on Arnold since he looked so seductive.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her gently towards the dance floor, just like he did back in the fourth grade during the April fool's Dance.

Leaving everyone at the table stunned.

When Helga looked up at him, she couldn't think, her eyes were locked to Arnold's she had fallen under his trance again.

For Arnold he had his Helga and there was nothing that could get between them. Tango came very naturally to them, their own bodies united in perfection with their own rhythm. The music move them in a beautiful fantasy tango dance performance.

 _Hay milonga de amor_

 _Hay temblor de gotan_

 _Este tango es para vos_

Arnold threw his jacket as he held Helga backwards, she raised her leg to his hip, allowing for Arnold to caress her thigh slowly. As they continue to dance back and forward deep in to the music, they turned and swirled, as she wrap her leg on his. Their faces closed to one another, as if they were about to kiss.

Helga jumped on his hips wrapping her legs around him with elegance and beauty like a true tango dancer, as they spin together. With each move Arnold caress her body, breathing her in. The rhythm and the heat of each others bodies was overwhelming, with each step they breathed faster and faster.

Everyone had their eyes on them, the girls were jealous of Helga and the guys wanted to dance with Helga. The entire dance floor was dark while a diamond blue light shine upon them.

The music continued...

 _Hay milonga de amor_

 _Hay temblor de gotan_

 _Este tango es para vos_

Arnold and Helga continue to dance with so much passion and grace. For a moment it looked like Helga was getting away from Arnold, but he was still holding her hand and pulled her back to his arms again and continued to danced back and forward.

Arnold whispered to her ear "You're not getting away Helga...there's something I been, meaning to tell you...I'm just waiting, you know...waiting for the right moment".

At the end of the song Arnold held Helga backwards with her leg wrapped to his hip and Arnold's hand on her thigh, their lips almost touching each other.

Everyone applauded and Gerald though.

 _That son of a gun did it._

"Arnold and Helga are so hot at tango, it should be ilegal for them to dance." Said Rhonda.

"I remember watching them when they dance tango in the fourth grade, they gotten so much better, I wonder if they practice together?"Asked Patty

"No Patty they haven't dance tango since the April fools dance." Replied Phoebe.

Rhonda turned to Andrew who was quiet and asked "Should we dance, after all I'm the birthday girl!"

When the light above them turn off the entire dance room was dark for a couple of seconds, at that moment Arnold kissed Helga with so much passion still holding that same position, leaving her without air. After he let go of her lips he said. "Do you trust me?" Helga was lost for a second "What?" she asked in low tone.

"I said, do you trust me?" looking at Helga.

"Yes" she answered.

"Then follow me, grabbed my hand" and Arnold pulled Helga away from the dance floor while the room was pitch black.

When the dance floor lights turned back on with more music...

Arnold and Helga were gone.

 **Notes:**

 **Uh that was hot, thank you for reading, this is one of my all time favorite chapters.**


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter was by far the hardest for me and I think for Arnold too ;), I'll write more notes at the end to avoid spoilers . Here is VIP room confessions**

 **VIP room confessions**

Helga followed Arnold down a stairway through a dark hall that led to a hidden room. Arnold opened the door with a key Rhonda had provided him and led Helga inside, while he locked the door behind them. The room was dark but once he turned the lights on, the room was enormous full with white roses, a living room and a king size bed. Arnold gulp, he was very nervous to have led Helga to a room with a king size bed _What will Helga think of me?_ Thought Arnold he was expecting a small VIP room without a bed.

Arnold was still standing at the entrance of the room very nervous...

"Okay Arnoldo why are we here?"

Helga was looking at him with a very sexy figure, the black sparkling dress she was wearing rapt her slender curves very nicely.

Helga was upset by the fact that he had led her to a hidden room with a bed. Arnold was feeling very anxious of being alone with Helga in such a fancy room. At the same time, he was admiring her beauty.

"Earth to Arnold can you stop looking at me like that!"

Arnold woke from his trance.

"Hugh. I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Grrrrr... look Football head if you're not going to say anything I'm leaving."

As Helga pushed Arnold out of the way, she tried to open the door and it was locked, she needed the key.

"Arnold! What are you playing at?"

Helga rushes to Arnold "Give me the key?!" She Shouted while she began to search him.

"Helga wait... I'm very ticklish!" He laughed

Helga kept searching Arnold touching and feeling his shirt and pants pockets.

"Helga wait!" shouted Arnold laughing as they fell on the bed. Helga was on top of him searching till she found the key, but Arnold held her arm tight and use his leg to turned Helga around landing on her instead.

"Let me go Arnold!" Shouted Helga

"I can't, not yet...give me the key Helga!"

Helga was quite strong, making Arnold sweat even more. By the time Arnold was able to snatch the key from her hand, he was holding Helga down pressing both of her arms against the bed. Staring at each other breathing heavily, without thinking Arnold kissed her...

It started soft and sweet but as their kiss started to get more passionate, Arnold felt heated up all over his body and stood up quickly.

"Wait... I can't...I mean."

Arnold disoriented walked over to the sofa and sat there, trying to catch his breath and think things through.

Helga sat on the bed quiet trying to comprehend what had happened.

Even to Helga their kiss was so intense.

It was clear to her that once Arnold kissed her, she would lose control over herself.

Arnold was seating on the sofa breathless with his face facing the ceiling and his eyes shut.

"This is not me...you're making me do things I never imagined...and I'm doing all of this just so that I can have the chance to talk to you, because I don't want to lose you." Said Arnold, then he stood up and look at Helga straight in the eyes and said " I love you Helga."

Helga exhaled slowly looking, for so long she waited for Arnold to say those words and now that he finally said it, she couldn't believe it. Helga was ready to give him her heart, to her precious Arnold for so long and now that she had the chance she couldn't, something was holding her back... could it be the memory of a boy or was it something else? There was no doubt in her heart that she loved Arnold, but was it enough... her mind was spinning she was confused and felt torn apart by two different feelings, one for Arnold and one for Andrew.

"Arnold, I loved you for the longest time, but...some things change in my heart. When I saw the text with the photo I thought you were playing with my feelings and then when Linda said about you stalking her and begging her for the photo..."

"She was lying!" shouted Arnold

"I know, because... Andrew told me, he explained everything about Linda and he even spoke highly of you."

Arnold was just looking down serious with a guilty conscience.

Helga stared at Arnold and knew he was hiding something. "You're not surprised by what I just told you."

Arnold looked the other way passing his hand through his hair.

"I kind of knew Andrew had told you that."

"You knew! Explained yourself!"

"Yesterday after detention I was waiting for Andrew to confront him, to stop talking to you...and" Arnold pause.

"And what!" Helga raised her voice

"I punched him..." Arnold knew Helga will scream at him because of it, but she had to know the truth.

"YOU WHAT! how could you Arnold?!"Helga was upset and disappointed at the same time.

Arnold run to Helga while she was seating in the bed and held her hand kneeling down.

"Helga please forgive me, I know it was wrong and I'm so sorry for it... it's just that first he was there to so called rescue you, then he gave you a teddy bear, I tried to talk to you between classes and he was always on the way, then during lunch he kissed you on your cheek and...I couldn't stand it...during detention he was also texting you, I know he was. I was insanely jealous, just the thought of you being his girl made my blood boil... believe me Helga all this is new to me, I have never felt so much rage over a guy being around you."

Helga was very upset but could understand jealousy, she did so many bad things over the past years every time Arnold was out with a girl, she could understand the rage of seeing the one you love with someone else. But still she was disappointed, she knew how bad she was, but Arnold her beloved, gentle, sweet, innocent Football head had turned in a green monster over her.

Helga breathe slowly trying to calm down.

"Did Andrew punched you back?" She asked

"Yes, he did." Answer Arnold looking serious.

"Good you deserved it... okay Arnoldo since, were here and you wanted to talk to me so badly, you better tell me everything and I mean everything."

Arnold took a deep breath.

"I don't know what change in me during the summer, I was suddenly thinking a lot about you, about all our encounters. Then when you met him that first day and I saw you walking in to class with him I knew he meant trouble.

Then when you wear mugged I was so disappointed at myself that he was there to rescue you and not me. That night I had a feeling Andrew was going to wait for you after practice and I was worried about you, I didn't trust him. After that he started to get closer to you, giving you gifts and flowers."

Helga's eyes widened

"Wait what!... you were there that night at my performance, weren't you?!" Yelled Helga frustrated.

Arnold still kneeling could not look at Helga in the eyes and said.

"Yes, I was"

Helga was angry and breathe in deep.

"I KNEW IT! I had a feeling you were there... ARNOLD...WHY!?"

"You did? I mean I'm sorry Helga, I saw your solo dance invitation that day when you dropped your papers and I just had to see you...You're a wonderful, beautiful, talented dancer and I never knew. That night when you dance I was mesmerized, your dance revealed a side of you I have never seen... you were more beautiful and special than I knew. I just had to record it."

"WHAT!" Shouted Helga "You have to delete it!"

Arnold nodded and smiled

"Over my dead body, I watched that video every night, seeing you dance you look so delicate, so beautiful, so free brings me such peace and joy."

Arnold looked so sincere by everything he was saying, instead of Helga being upset she was just stunned listening to all the beautiful things Arnold was saying about her.

Arnold stood up and sat next to Helga."I don't know why you invited Andrew and not me to your dance solo, I felt so bad after your performance I wanted to hug you and kiss you." Arnold looked sad "but I couldn't because I was not supposed to be there, but he was."

Helga felt bad for Arnold she could feel his pain and sadness as he was telling the story."Arnold, the reason why Andrew was there was because he saw my dance invitation by mistake and he asked me about it. On the other hand, when you saw it, you didn't tell me instead you hid the paper... why?"

Arnold felt so stupid and ignorant. _Man, I should have asked her about the invitation_. He thought.

"I was afraid you were going to yelled at me to stay out of your business."

Helga raised her eye brow looking at Arnold. "You don't know that...Andrew took a chance to ask me about it and I end up inviting him because of his little sister that loves ballet, that was the only reason why he was there."

Arnold nodded in shame of himself."I didn't know that... I guess I been a real jerk."

Helga couldn't imagine not in a million years, that Arnold the perfect golden boy referring to himself as a real jerk.

"Okay Arnoldo...you and me both have made mistakes. I'm guilty of not believing you that night at the movies when I saw the text... you told me the truth and I didn't listen. I should have believed you and I'm sorry about that."

Arnold looked down, "I have more to confess. The other day at the cafeteria I told Andrew to stay away from you and...I grabbed him by the collar while I told him that." Said Arnold shamefully.

"I can't believe you! so that's the real reason why you got aggressive with him that day!" Helga was trying to control her temper. "And I even ask Andrew about it, the other day at his house and..."

Arnold eyes widened by what he had heard. "What do you mean, his house!? You were at his house Helga!?" Yelled Arnold while he grabbed her shoulders.

 _Crap you said to much Helga_ she thought to herself. "If you must know Arnoldo it was this past Sunday night when I ran from you and my knee was bleeding because I had fallen, when Andrew found me he took me to his house so that I could clean my knee cut."

Arnold was staring at Helga closely still holding her shoulder.

"What?" Asked Helga

"You're not telling me everything!" Said Arnold concern.

"Crimity! What are you taking about, I just told you I clean my cut and afterwards he took me to Phoebe's."

Arnold was still staring at Helga, looking deep in to her eyes.

"Arnold quit it, you're making me nervous!" Yelled Helga.

"Helga...what else happen? I can see it in your eyes." Asked Arnold, he knew Helga too well to know she was hiding something.

"Nothing Football head" she turned red.

"Helga...tell me!"insisted Arnold still looking at her.

Helga gasp... she took a deep breath and said it really fast. "Okay if you must know, I was in his room and he had to take a quick shower before he could take me to Phoebe's he forgot to take some clothing so he came back to the room for it, dripping wet with only a towel wrapped on his waist. Is that what you needed to know! Are you happy now! Shish!"

Arnold stood up, turned around and put his hands on his head.

"Son of a bitch!" Yelled Arnold extremely mad.

Helga was in shock, she had never seen Arnold so upset about someone much less cursing.

Then Arnold turned to face her again."Tells me, he didn't change in front of you!?"

By now Helga was afraid to say anything."Ah...no of course not...he changed somewhere else I was in his room for only 10 minutes, then we left."

Arnold was staring at Helga again."He didn't try to disrespect you?" Asked Arnold

"No of course not" Replied Helga worried.

Arnold was quiet looking at her.

"Mmmm..Okay... I'm glad I punched him then." said Arnold as his shoulders relax.

"Anyways...Like I was saying, Andrew never mention you had told him to stay away from me, and I asked him several times."

Said Helga once she saw Arnold calmer. "Maybe he didn't want you to know that I cared for you and that I loved you." Said Arnold with a low tone.

"You told Andrew you loved me?!" Asked Helga very surprised.

Arnold thought for a second. "Yes, I did. Anyways, it's my fault I could have told you I loved you a long time ago." Said Arnold while seating next to her on the bed.

"I had lots of opportunities to express my feelings for you since FTi...I just let time passed...it wasn't fair for you to just wait on me to tell you my feelings...and that kiss at FTi truly left me lightheaded, I loved it. Actually, I loved all the times you kissed me, that's why I never complained to you about it."

Helga's eyes got watery, all this time Arnold remember FTI and all the times Helga had kissed him and he loved her.

"Here, take this." Said Helga while she took off the locket necklace hidden underneath her dress.

Arnold looked at the locket and said. "The locket my grandpa found long ago... why do you have it." Hi eyes widened

"Wait...Helga this is yours!?"

She was just looking down at the locket with tears running from her eyes. "Yes, it's mine" said Helga while looking at Arnold's eyes.

He was stunned looking straight at her, his heart was beating strongly for the girl he loved.

"I had this locket for the longest time, dreaming of you in every corner of the school, in every alley, wishing for the impossible, till now. Take it Arnold" Said Helga while putting the locket in his hands... "I'm the one that needs time now." Said Helga.

Arnold couldn't understand. "Helga, what do you mean!?"

"I love you Arnold and when we're together there's a passionate attraction between us...but I need to find myself again. I feel like I been lost in a feeling for the longest time that I forgot what it feels like to be free... I also need to settle somethings with Andrew."

Arnold didn't want to let her go. "Helga do you Like Andrew?" he was worried.

"You know me so well, I believe you know the answer to that." Replied Helga smiling.

"Helga but..."

She cut him off by putting her finger on his lips.

"Do you love me Arnold?" Asked Helga

"You know I do" Replied Arnold

"Then let me go, so that I can come back to you."

"What if you don't" Said Arnold

"I guess we're just going to have to figure it out. Till then keep my locket, it's still mine I'm just letting you take care of it, till I ask for it again."

Arnold eyes were watery, it hurt him more than anything to heard Helga say those words to him. He thought their one night alone to talk things through would end up differently, he was hopping for Helga to become his girlfriend, but that would have to wait.

Arnold grabbed the locket necklace and put it on himself, "at least I'll have something of you."

"You have my heart Arnold." Said Helga while grabbing his chin.

" I may have to change the photo." Said Arnold looking at the locket with sadness. "How do you open it?" She showed him how.

"Which photo do you have in mind?" Asked Helga.

"The one that Phoebe took of us at the restaurant" Replied Arnold with a smile.

"Perfect" Said Helga while standing up from the bed.

"Helga, how long will this take?"

"Not nearly as much as I had to wait "she smiled, "Don't worry Football head hopefully it will be soon. Till then can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything" Replied Arnold

"well two favors... don't hit Andrew again and...please...oh I hate to say this, no more surprise kisses from you, I want my lips to find yours again."

Arnold took a deep breath..."I can't promise the kiss."

"Please try Football head for me."

Arnold grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Okay, but...I want you to invite me to all your dance recitals, to call me whenever you just want to talk, it doesn't matter the time and to call me if you ever need anything it doesn't matter what it is or when it is and..."

"Shish Arnoldo you ask for a lot" Said Helga smiling while rolling her eyes.

Arnold smiled "not as much as you're asking from me, now like I was saying, and... you owe me a movie that we couldn't watch this past Sunday...only us two"

Helga laughed.

"Deal!" confirm Helga while she hugged Arnold. Arnold treasured her hugged like a diamond in his heart. Helga breathe him in, feeling Arnold close to her she almost wanted to back up from everything she just had said and shower him with kissed... but she knew something was missing in her heart, something was no right.

She wanted to find the real Helga G Pataki and feel worth it again, because of her. Not because Arnold loved her or because Andrew made her feel special, but because like once she said I'm a pretty amazing person she wanted to find that girl again.

Then Helga walked to the door and Arnold pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked it. While Helga open the door, she kissed Arnold on his cheek and whispered to his ear "I love you Football head" as she walked away.

 **Notes:**

 **At first I had a really hard time writing this chapter I had so many senarios in my mind plus h** **aving Arnold and Helga in a vip room confessing their feelings and their fears was not easy but I believe it turn out really good. On one end** **I wanted Helga to just accept Arnolds proposal but I have something very special in mind for them.** **Also the way Helga pulled her locket to give to Arnold, I wasn't even expecting that :0**

 **Till next chapter to give out some extra spoilers the next two chapters after this one will be really good ;)**


	29. Chapter 28 The sweet wa (10-10 20:33:05)

Helga returned to the party seeing Andrew by the bar with Rhonda, she was having a conversation with Andrew however he looked bored next to her, he was just listening to Rhonda to be polite.

Helga saw Andrew's unamused face as Rhonda converse with him and decided to walk over to Andrew, walking behind him and placing her hand on his shoulder. Andrew quickly turned around "Helga!" The young man embraced Helga. "Are you Okay?"

Helga smiled "Yes of course I'm okay, can I steal him back Rhonda?".

Rhonda crossed her arms rolling her eyes. "I guess so".

Helga and Andrew went outside on the deck to walk a little and enjoyed the night while they talk.

"Did Rhonda bore you with her stories?"

"Yes a little, she was telling me about all the vacations she had with her family."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Rhonda as always been that way."

Andrew leaned against the railing puzzled and asked. "So, I guess you and Arnold talked?"

"Who told you?" She asked surprised by the question.

"It was obvious, first you dance tango with Arnold and then, you two disappeared... plus Rhonda told me."

"Really what did she say?" Helga knew Rhonda like to say a lot.

"It's not important."

"No, it is...tell me!" Helga insisted.

"She mentioned something that you and Arnold were in a private room...Mmmmm...talking." Andrew looked serious.

"It's not what you think Andrew, we just talked and..."

Andrew turned to face Helga's eyes.

"Don't worry Helga, I don't need to know what you two were talking about, it's none of business."

Helga didn't know what to say, it was like he was one step ahead of her.

Andrew proceeded to say. "Do you want to continue seeing me? Because if you don't...I understand." Asked Andrew in disappointment.

"You're my friend Champ!" Said Helga looking straight to his eyes.

"I am?" asked Andrew making a sweet face.

"What if I want to be more than your friend?"

Helga grabbed his hand.

"Can we not talk about that now, it's such a lovely night and the party is still on, come on champ let's dance."

Andrew smiled at Helga as she pulled him back to the party.

Back in the VIP room Arnold was seating on the sofa, looking at the locket inscription Arnold my soul, you are always in my heart, love Helga G Pataki.

"All this time she felt this way about me"

The sound of high hill shoes closing in to the room startled Arnold and hid the locket under his shirt.

"Here's your jacket Arnold. What the hell happen, you were supposed to ask Helga to be your girlfriend so that I could be with Andrew!"

Rhonda gazed at the thoughtful young man seating on the sofa.

Arnold exhaled deeply grabbed his jacket and stood up.

"It's not that easy Rhonda."

"How much easy do you want it! I gave you the opportunity to dance tango with her, gave you a VIP room to have some privacy with her and you still let Helga go!"

"Thanks for the room Rhonda, here's the key."

"Why did you let Helga go Arnold!?" Asked Rhonda upset.

Arnold stopped walking just before leaving the room and has he stared at the long dark hall outside the room he said.

"Because I love her." Leaving Rhonda alone I'm the vio room.

Arnold walked out to the deck and saw Josh, Raul and Stinky talking.

"Here comes the lover boy Arnold, all hail to Arnold." Said Raul bowing down.

"You have to give us tips man on how to dance like that with a girl." Said Josh.

"Yeah, Arnold you sure showed Andrew you can move better than he does." said Stinky.

"I didn't know Helga could move like that, she is a hot dish." Said Raul.

"Don't talk about Helga, Raul!" Shouted Arnold .

"Alright compadre chill." Said Raul backing up.

"So Arnold why aren't you dancing with Helga right now?" Asked Josh.

"We're just not... why aren't you guys dancing, especially you Raul?" Asked Arnold.

"Raul asked a couple of pretty girls and no one wanted to dance with him" Said Stinky laughing.

Raul hit Stinky in the arm

"What did I say!"

Stinky rubbed his arm saying.

"I only said the truth "

Everyone laughed.

"The truth Arnold is that the girls see me and feel intimated, I'm just too macho for them, you know." Said Raul crossing his arms.

"Too intimated or too short" said Josh.

Everyone laughed again.

Back at the party Helga was seating at the table with Andrew, Gerald, Phoebe, Patty and Harold.

"Who taught you how to dance tango Helga?" Asked Patty.

Helga blushed. "No one...I just know"

"Really... you and Arnold were fantastic, you both can truly dance." Said Patty.

"Yeah Helga and where did you guys go after the dance?" Asked Harold.

"Awww..." Helga didn't know what to say.

"Why do you care, man!" Said Gerald

"I'm just saying because they..."

Patty stood up and pulled Harold to the dance for.

"Let's dance Harold"

"Who's picking you up tonight Helga?" Asked Phoebe.

"My Dad Phoebe"

"Did you call him?" Asked Phoebe

"I did" Said Helga

"Did he confirm?"

"Yes of course" Helga lied

Helga didn't want to say too much in front of Gerald and Andrew. She took money from her safe at home to call a taxi just in case if Bob didn't pick her up.

"What about you Phoebe, who's picking you up?" Asked Helga

"Gerald's Dad will pick us up and will drop me home" Said Phoebe, Helga thought crap I was going to ask Phoebe to give me a ride home, now I'll have to call a taxi.

The dance continued for another 30 minutes then the boat arrived at the port to disembark the guest. A lot of parents were waiting by the port to pick up the teens, Helga called her father over and over again.

"Helga are you sure you don't need a ride?"

Asked Andrew

"Don't worry champ, my father will pick me up."

"You said that last time with your mother and she never did."

"Yes but I confirm with Bob, so don't worry."

"I can wait around in till your Dad picks you up." Said Andrew worried

"No, I'll be fine just go I'll wait with some friends."

"Okay then, good night Helga and again you look beautiful."

Andrew hugged Helga, kissed her on the cheek and left since his father was waiting for him.

Helga was left alone yet again. She told Andrew about waiting up with some friends but all her friends had left already and she didn't know the other guest. The night was getting colder and colder as she felt alone and forgotten.

"Your father is not coming...right."

Helga felt a cold chill running through her spine hearing Arnold's voice. She wasn't expecting seeing Arnold, his presence startled her.

"Stop creeping up on me Football head! Shish!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just overheard you said Andrew that your father was going to pick you up, but knowing how your parents are...I don't think they will."

Helga looked at her phone seeing the time,

 _Shish it's midnight already_ she thought.

"Okay Arnold you got me, Bob is not answering the phone so, I'll just call a taxi."

"Don't bother Helga I called a taxi a while ago and it should be here soon, we can share it since we leave closed to each other."

The imagine in her mind of being inside a taxi setting next to Arnold the long way back home felt unease and tense.

"That's okay Arnold I can call my own"

Arnold felt irritated by her reaction knowing she prefer to wait alone another half of hour waiting for a taxi to arrive instead of sharing a cab with him.

"Helga...why is it so difficult for you to accept help! It's late and is best if you don't travel alone, so we're sharing the cab and that's final!"

"Shish...okay...whatever floats your boat" said Helga accepting Arnold's plan. _Ohhhh I love it when he gets soo in control_. She thought.

"Here use my jacket, it's a cold tonight."

Helga was cold but didn't want to admit it, she felt his jacket heavy and warm with his scent of cologne all over it.

 _Oh this is heaven, I'm actually wearing his jacket._ She sighed with those thoughts in her mind.

The taxi arrived and Arnold and Helga got inside the car.

Arnold gave the address to the cab driver and sat at the back seat next to Helga.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them for a couple of minutes.

"Soo, why didn't you leave earlier?" Asked Helga.

"Um, I wanted to make sure you had a save ride back home... I know how it is with your parents and even if you tell me it's okay with them, I know it's not. I couldn't go home knowing you might need me." Admitted Arnold as he turned to face Helga's wide blue eyes.

He's eyes had so much love for her it was like, just by staring at him, she could read him all. Helga closed her eyes wanting to shed tears but she hold it.

In her heart knowing someone cared so much for her was too much to bare, especially because that person was Arnold.

Without saying a word, she slide next to Arnold as close as possible, grabbed his arm and lean against him as she rested her head on his shoulder. She knew as long as she was with him, she was save.

Arnold felt her warm body, his heart started beating faster and faster, he had a hard time controlling his breathing. He didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something she might not approved, so he just rested his head over hers and grabbed her hand tightly as the taxi drove them home.

 **Notes:**

 **I love this ending.**


	30. Chapter 29 The good night

Arnold POV

The drive back home was long and tiring. The heavy rain made the roads dangerous making the chofer drive even slower, taking a longer time to get home. I couldn't complain thou, for I was in heaven, I could feel Helga's slow peaceful breathing against my face. She was sound asleep as I brushed my fingers through her long golden hair and I...couldn't ask for more. She looked so enchanting resting against me I wanted that trip to last for ever. We were just inside an old taxi cap, but for me I was in paradise.*

Once the taxi arrived at Helga's house, Arnold didn't want to wake up Helga who had fallen asleep.

"Helga...Helga, wake up we're here." Helga woke realizing they were already in front of her house. _Crap we're here_ she thought.

Helga took out some money to pay the cab but Arnold stopped her.

"You don't have to pay the cap Helga, it's on me."

"Really...Thank you Football head."

Helga gave him a soft friendly kiss on his cheek and walked towards her front door.

"You can go Arnold." She Shouted.

Arnold stepped out the cab and leaned against the car door. "Not in till you get inside your house Helga."

"If you must Arnoldo.." she rolled her eyes knocking on the front door and nobody answer.

"Ring the bell Helga" Shouted Arnold.

"The bell doesn't work" Said Helga as she kept calling her parents, however their cells were off. _Crimity I can't believe I forgot the house key and_... _I locked my room window last time...now what._ she thought.

Helga knocked and knocked and nothing.

"Crimity I hate this!"

"Helga I can't leave you in till I know you're safe inside. What about your window?"

"It's Locked I'll be fine, just go!" Said Responded in frustration.

Arnold gave her a serious stare. "Helga come on, get inside the cab."

"But..." she replied not wanting to go.

"Come on Helga it's late and is dangerous."

"This is just great." She said taking a deep breath and got inside the cab, she tried to hide her frustration in front of Arnold. "Why do I kept having this type crap thrown on my face!"

"It's not your fault Helga, will figure it out.

What about Phoebe's house?" Asked Arnold.

"Let me call her" She called Phoebe several times and nothing.

"Now what?" She Asked crossing her arms.

"Let's go to my place, we can't keep waiting here on the street." Suggested Arnold.

The taxi took them to the boarding house. They both got out of the cap and while Helga walked towards the boarding house door Arnold paid the taxi driver.

"Shhhh... everyone is sleep" whisper Arnold as he opened the old wooden door. They walked carefully up the stairs to Arnold's room and closed the door quietly.

"Great from VIP room to your room, what's next?" Said Helga with sarcasm.

Arnold smiled, as he was took off his collar shirt, just leaving on his white undershirt and sat on the bed to take off his shoes. Than carefully he took off the heart locket and placed it on his night chest.

"Do you want to get comfortable?" He Asked.

"Mmmm...I don't see how Football head."

Arnold searched through his drawers trying to find something for Helga to sleep in. "I have some extra pants and shirts here, I believe this pants fit you since they fit me small."

"Let me get this straight Arnoldo, you want me to spend the night here?"

"I don't see another way. Besides it's not like I meant for this to happen." Said Arnold with a soft smile.

Helga raised an eye brow at him.

"I see you're really enjoying this football head."

Arnold nodded smiling. "Yeah sure, whatever you say Helga. Here put this on."

Said Arnold has he handed Helga the clothing.

Her eyes widened. "You want me to undress here in-front of you !?"

"Of course not." He Said shyly "I'll walked you to the restroom downstairs and you can change there or if you want, you can change here and I'll go down stairs to change."

"I'll just change here and you can go down stairs." Suggested Helga.

"Okay, I'll be back then." Arnold took his pijamas and went down stairs to change.

Helga couldn't believe how the night ended and than this, being in his room with Arnold yet again. Helga thought to send Phoebe a text, to see if her parents could call her house to say she was spending the night with her.

As she was looking around the room, she saw Arnold's cell phone on the dresser, I have to delete that video he recorded of me. She thought. She grabbed his cellphone and asked her for a password, "Shit what can it be!?"

she thought. _Maybe it's his pig's name, nope or his birth date, nope... Crimity! What Can it be!?_

After trying a couple of different passwords the phone locked, "Ah..crap" Helga left the phone where Arnold left it.

She continue to wonder around the room finding a very suspicious black notebooks on Arnold's desk that was open with some written on it. _What's this?_ she thought. _Nope I'll just leave it before I get in to more trouble._

Helga began to change, after struggling with the back long zipper she became anxious and frustrated. "Crap this dress is not coming off!". She had the dress up to her head pulling trying to pull it off when Arnold walked inside the room seeing Helga wearing her black bra, black panties and her high hills shoes with the dress stuck between her shoulders covering her face.

Arnold was frozen with his cheeks bright red just standing there mesmerizing the imagine in front of him. Her body looked long, curvy and very fit since she did lots of sports and ballet, Arnold captured an instant photo memory in his mind.

"ARNOLD!" Yelled Helga. He quickly reacted and turned around trying to avoid seeing her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She Yelled again.

"Helga keep it down you don't want the entire board house to know I have a girl in my room."

Said Arnold still facing his back to Helga.

Helga took a deep breath trying to calm down. She quickly put on the shirt and the pants Arnold gave her.

"Can I turn around now?"

"Yes Football head it's not like it matters since you already saw me. Crimity, I was expecting you to knock."

Arnold felt embarrassed "I usually don't knock to get to my own room I'm not use to it, and I figure you'll be dress already."

Arnold kept smiling as he pulled out some sheets and covers.

"What are you smiling at?" Asked Helga since she saw Arnold too happy.

"Ugh. Nothing" he continue to smiled. Arnold though. _I never imagine seeing Helga like that, she looked so beautiful and sexy...the way her body looked with her black bra and her hips so..._

"Arnold!" Shouted Helga.

"Ah, what I'm sorry?" Arnold woke from his day dream.

"Shish, Arnold I been asking you where I'm going to sleep at!"

"With me." He quickly replied.

"WHAT!?" she shouted.

""I meant here, in my bed...you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa." He said nervously.

"Are you okay football head you look distracted?"

"Sorry for a minute I understood something else."

"What did you understood?" Asked Helga confused.

"It doesn't matter, here take this pillow and I brought extra covers in case if it gets cold."

Arnold fixed the sofa and the covers and saw his phone blocked.

"Helga, did you try to unlocked my phone?"

"No, not at all." Replied Helga fixing her covers.

Arnold kept staring at her.

"Helga...why did you try to unlocked my phone? I know it was you."

"Crimity Football I was just trying to delete the video you recorded, that's all."

Arnold gave her a serious look.

"What's you password anyways?" She asked knowing Arnold wasn't going to tell her but she thought. What the heck I'll ask him.

"I'll give you the password the day you become my girlfriend." He said with a smile and soft look on his face.

Helga eyes widened, she was not expecting that answer.

"Oh come on Football head you can tell me your password."

"Okay than, what's your password?" Asked Arnold instead.

"Mmmmm..." Helga begin mumbling.

"I thought so" Said Arnold laying down on the sofa to sleep. While Helga lay down on his bed.

With the clock showing one in the morning Arnold grabbed his room controller and turned off the lights.

The white moon light was lighting the room above them.

"You know Helga I'm really glad you're here with me tonight."

Helga smiled under the sheet with her eyes in the round moon. "Me too Football head."

"And...even if I didn't do it intentionally, I'm glad I saw you."

"What!?" She said stunned by his comment.

"Goodnight." said Arnold as he closed his eyes to fall sleep.

* * *

 **Notes**

 **Lol Arnold has been naughty :) I really enjoy their conversations especially when he teases Helga.**

 **Update:**

 **Hello everyone thanks for easing I updated his chapter today July 10 2019.**

 **I'll be updating and fixing some chapter with time.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello Everyone thank you so much for following my story, I felt I owe Arnold some time with Helga after their last conversation in the VIP room. I added a small spoiler at the bottom of this story, if you don't want to know don't read the notes at the bottom. ;)**

 **The Goodnight**

Arnold felt so comfortable in the taxi cab with Helga he wanted the drive to be longer even if he had to pay more. Once the taxi arrived at Helga's house, Arnold didn't want to wake up Helga who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Helga...Helga, wake up we're here."

Helga woke and saw her house. _Crap we're here_ she thought. Helga took out some money to pay the cab.  
"You don't have to Helga, it's on me." said Arnold grabbing her hand.  
"Really...Thank you Football head, I owe you."  
Helga gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards her front door.

"You can go Arnold." Shouted Helga  
Arnold step out the cab and leaned against the car door.  
"Not in till you get inside your house."  
"If you must Arnoldo.."  
Helga kept knocking and nobody answered.  
"Ring the bell Helga" Shouted Arnold  
"The bell doesn't work" Replied Helga  
She kept calling her parents and their cells were off. _Crimity I can't believe I forgot the house key and...I locked my room window last time...now what_ she thought.  
Helga knock and knock and nothing.  
"Crimity I hate this!"

"Helga I can't leave you, in till I know you are safe inside. What about you window?"  
"It's Locked I'll be fine, just go!" Helga was very frustrated.  
Arnold was serious looking at her."Helga come on, get inside the cab."  
"But..." Helga didn't want to go.  
"Come on Helga it's late and it's dangerous."  
Helga got inside the cab again, she was very angry. "Why do I kept having this crap with them!"  
"It's not your fault Helga, will figure it out. What about Phoebe's house?" Asked Arnold  
"Let me call her" Said Helga  
She called Phoebe several times and nothing. "Now what?" Helga felt upset and embarrassed.  
"Let's go to my place, we can't keep waiting here" suggested Arnold.

The taxi took them to Arnold's home they got off and Arnold paid the cab, and went inside the boarder house.  
"Shhhh... everyone is sleep" whisper Arnold  
They walked up the stairs to Arnold's room, he closed the door quietly.

"Great from VIP room to your room, what's next?" Said Helga with sarcasm.  
Arnold smiled, as he was taking off his collar shirt, just leaving on his undershirt. Than he took off the locket and placed it on his night chest.

"Do you want to get comfortable?" Asked Arnold  
"Mm mm... I don't see how Football head."  
Arnold searched through his drawers. "I have some extra pants and shirts here, I believe this pants fit you their small on me."  
"Let me get this straight you want me to spend the night here?"  
"I don't see another way. Besides it's not like I meant for this to happen." Said Arnold with a smile.  
Helga just raised an eye brow at him."I see you're really enjoying this Arnoldo."  
Arnold nodded smiling "Yes sure, whatever you say Helga. Here put this on."  
Said Arnold has he handed Helga the clothing.  
Her eyes just widened."You want me to undress here!?"  
"I walked you to the restroom downstairs and you can change there or if you want, you can change here and I'll go down stairs to change." said Arnold.  
"I'll just change here and you can go down stairs." replied Helga  
"Okay I'll be back." Arnold took his pajamas and went down stairs.

Helga couldn't believe how the night ended and then this, being in his room with Arnold yet again. Helga thought to text Phoebe if her parents called her house to just say she's spending the night with her.  
As she was looking around she saw Arnold's cell phone, _I have to delete that video he recorded of me_ thought Helga. She grabbed the cell and it asked for a password, _shit what can it be_ she thought _maybe it's his pig's name, nope or then his birth date, nope... Crimity What Can it be._ Then the phone locked, "Ah... crap" Helga left the phone where it was.

Has she put the phone down she saw a very suspicious black notebooks on Arnold's desk that was open and had a lot written on it. _What's this?_ she thought _nope I'll just leave it before I get in to more trouble._ Helga started to change, she had a hard time taking the dress off since it was on really tightly. She had the dress up to her head pulling it off when Arnold walked in and saw Helga wearing only her black bra, black panties and her high hills shoes. Arnold was in shocked his cheeks turned red just standing there. Her body looked long, curvy and very fit since she did lots of sports and ballet, Arnold captured a photo memory in his mind.

"ARNOLD!" Yelled Helga  
He quickly reacted and turned around.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She Yelled again  
"Helga keep it down you don't want the entire board house to know I have a girl in my room!."  
Said Arnold still facing his back to Helga.  
Helga tried to calm down, she quickly put on the shirt and the pants.  
"Can I turn now?"  
"Yes Football head it's not like it matters since you already saw me. Crimity I was expecting you to knock!."  
Arnold felt so embarrassed "I usually don't knock to get to my own room I'm not use to it, and I figure you'll be dress all ready."  
Arnold then smiled as he pulled out some sheets and covers.  
"What are you smiling at?" Asked Helga since she saw Arnold too happy.  
"Ugh. Nothing" he continue to smiled. Arnold though _I never imagine seeing Helga like that, she looked so beautiful and sexy...the way her body looked with her black bra and her hips so... "_ ARNOLD!" Shouted Helga.  
"Ah... what I'm sorry?" Arnold woke from his day dream.  
"Shish, Arnold I been asking you where am I going to sleep?"  
"With me."  
"WHAT!?" Shouted Helga  
""I mean here, you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa." said Arnold trying not to look distracted by his thoughts.  
"Are you okay football head you look distracted?"  
"Sorry for a minute I understood something else." said Arnold  
"What did you understood?" Asked Helga confused  
"It doesn't matter, here take this pillow and I brought extra covers in case if it gets cold."

Then Arnold fix the sofa and the covers and saw his phone blocked.  
"Helga did you try to unlocked my phone?"  
"No, not at all." Replied Helga fixing her covers.  
"Helga...why did you try to unlocked my phone? I know it was you."  
"Crimity Football I was just trying to delete the video you recorded, that's all."  
Arnold was just serious looking at her, "After I told you how much I loved that video you still wanted to delete it, I can't believe you Helga."

"Well I can't believe you recorded me, what's your password anyways?" Asked Helga she knew Arnold was not going to tell her but she thought _what the heck I'll ask him._

 _"_ I'll give you the password the day you become my girlfriend." said Arnold staring at Helga with a flirty charming look.  
Helga eyes widened, she was not expecting that answer. "Oh come on Football head you can tell me your password."  
"Okay than, what's your password?" Asked Arnold.  
"Mmmmm..." Helga was mumbling  
"I thought so" Said Arnold

Arnold looked at the clock, it was 1:00am he turned off the lights with his controller.  
The moon light was lighting the room.  
"You know Helga I'm really glad you're here with me tonight."  
Helga smiled "Me too Football head."  
Then Arnold said. "And...even if I didn't do it intentionally, I'm glad I saw you."  
"What!?" replied Helga surprised.

"Goodnight." Said Arnold while going to sleep with beautiful sweet images in his mind.

 **Notes**  
 **Lol Arnold has been naughty :) I really enjoy their conversations especially when he teases Helga.**

 **I also wanted for Arnold and Helga to have some funny moments on this chapter and the next one, I'll give you one word for next chapter "parrot" ;), before the challenges began.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Remember what you saw**

The light shined bright like millions of sparkling diamonds in the sky window, she had not slept that well in a long time. She opens her eyes and for a moment she panics where am I, oh I remember she thought. She turned on the bed on saw Arnold sleeping on the couch...he looks so peaceful, I can't believe what happen yesterday she thought.

She got up and check her phone, no missed calls or texts, typical of her parents. She decided to get closer to Arnold, she got up and walk towards him, the way he looked sleeping was just so adorable she wanted to jump on the couch with him and hug him and... kiss him. Then Arnold tense in his sleep and spoke "Don't go Helga, I love you...I've always loved you."

Helga couldn't resist, she pressed her lips on his forehead and whisper "soon my love rest" and caress his hair. Arnold immediately relax his body and continue sleeping.

Helga decided to get ready and put on her dress really quick even if Arnold was there sleeping and sat on his bed, she looked in one of the small drawers and saw a picture of his parents, Helga sighs my sweet Arnold you know more than anyone the feeling of being alone in this world, the lost of your parents must have left a huge gap in your heart that the only way to fill it, is with...love.

Thought Helga as she was seating on the bed thinking.

A couple of minutes later Arnold open his eyes.

He looked cheerful, "Good morning Helga, how long have you been awake?"

"Mmm... about 30 minutes or so."

Arnold sat on the sofa.

"You should have woken me up." Said Arnold rubbing his eyes.

"You look too peaceful, I honestly didn't want to awake you. Did you have nice dreams Football head?"

"At first it was a nightmare but then it turned really good."

"Really, that's good." Helga was still seating on his bed by now she was reading one of his books from the shelve.

"Helga... did you kiss me." asked Arnold with the sweetest eyes.

"Ummm... Maybe"

"You did!"

"It was on your forehead, you were talking and I felt like giving you a kiss."

Arnold was confused and happy at the same time. "Why did you kiss me?"

"You said something in your sleep." Replied Helga.

"What did I say?" Asked Arnold

Helga nodded smiling. "It's for me to know and for you to find out!"

"Oh, come on Helga!"

"Nope... it's payback time from when you heard me talk during my sleep."

Arnold sighs "I could swear I felt you kiss me on the mouth."

Helga nodded. "No, it was on your forehead."

"Mmm Okay, I'll take any kiss you want to give me."

 _Oh, how much, I love you Football head_ thought Helga.

"Did you say something Helga."

"Nope" Replied Helga, _I swear he can read my thoughts_. She thought.

Then Helga's cell phone rang, it was Phoebe.

"Hello"

"Helga, where are you? I just saw your text, my phone was dead last night, what happen?"

"I'm okay Phoebe, I'm at Arnold's"

"Oh my really? Did you spend the night there? Uh you guys didn't?" Asked Phoebe sounding worry.

"Phoebe please... Crimity you know us!"

"That's what I'm afraid off" Replied Phoebe

"Oh please Phoebe stopped it, to make it clear Arnold and I didn't sleep together!"

Arnold eyes widened.

"Phoebe did you receive any calls from my mother?"

"No I haven't"

"Do you still have my extra pair of jeans and shirt from last time I was there." Asked Helga

"Yes, Helga why?"

"Because I'm going by your house to change."

"Very well Helga call me once your here."

"Bye Phoebe"

Arnold was folding the blankets, "what was that all about" he asked.

Helga rolled her eyes "You know Phoebe, she actually thought we did something together."

"Gerald is the same way that's why I prefer not to tell him anything."

They both laughed.

Then a text came through from Phoebe.

It was a video taken by Phoebe's cell phone of their tango dance. Helga was looking at it and smiling.

"What is it?" asked Arnold

"It's us dancing last night."

"Really let me see!" Arnold sat on the bed next to Helga.

They both saw the video and couldn't believe that was them.

"Wow, Helga you look amazing dancing, you can tell by the way you move you're a professional."

"Do you think Football head? You look really good yourself, the way you moved your legs and your posture anyone can say you studied dance." Helga looked at the video closely "I didn't notice how much you touched my thigh and my..."

Helga punched Arnold on his arm.

"Ouch...What was that for!?" Asked Arnold rubbing his arm.

"For getting fresh with me during the dance."

Arnold blushed "I don't know what came over me, once we start dancing I was taken by you, and you didn't make it easy, look at the way you wrapped your leg on my hip and when you jump on waist and..."

Helga cut him off smiling "Easy there Arnoldo, I know I'm guilty too it's just that when we dance it's like..."

"...nothing else matters." Arnold finish the sentence.

Helga staring at Arnold said "exactly."

They both stared at each other in silence, Arnold grabbed her hand and got closer to Helga...

When his grandpa opened the door.

"Good morning Shortman!"

Arnold stood up quickly from his bed.

"Ah, good morning." Replied Helga shy.

"Well, well, who do we have here, it's your friends with one eyebrow."

"Grandpa it's Helga."

"I see... Shortman, let me talk to you outside."

Arnold and his grandpa stepped outside the room to talk.

"Grandpa I took Helga to her house last night and no one answer I couldn't just leave her outside her home alone."

"Okay Shortman just remember your friend is a young lady and you need to be a gentleman."

"Yes, Grandpa I know... Can you give us a ride to her friend's house after breakfast?"

"Sure... just remember respect the young lady at your age your hormones are running wild and urges... "

Arnold cut him off "Grandpa I know."

"Okay Shortman I'll be in the kitchen."

"Will be down in a minute."

"It better be a minute Arnold, your friend with the one eye brow is very pretty you don't want that kind of temptation on your bed and then you.."

Arnold rolled his eyes in frustration "Grandpa!"

After his grandpa left Arnold returned to the room.

"Is everything okay Arnold" Asked Helga worried.

"Yes Helga, we're going to eat breakfast first and then my grandpa will give us a ride to Phoebe's house."

Helga was fixing the bed, when Arnold saw his black notebook open on his desk. He grabbed the notebook and put it inside the drawer.

"Do you like to write Football head?"

"I been writing a lot this past couple of days, why? Did you read it?"

"No, it's your writing I didn't want to read it without your permission."

Than Arnold's phone rang, it was Gerald

"Hey man what's up" Said Gerald

"I'm busy Gerald, can I call you back?"

"You, too busy to talk to me...what, you have Helga in your room or what?" Said Gerald joking and laughing.

Arnold was just silence on the phone.

"Don't tell me! She is in your room...Shit Arnold what have you done! So that's why you stay behind last night!"

Arnold's face turned red. "It's not what you think, I'll talk to you later Gerald."

Arnold hang up the call.

Helga looked at Arnold blushing.

"Gerald bugged you too?" Asked Helga

"His always that way... I'm going downstairs really quick to change Helga."

"What, you're not going to shower?" Asked Helga raising her eyebrow.

"No why...you wanted to join me?" Asked Arnold making a flirty face.

"Ha ha very funny Football head."

"Oh, I wasn't bluffing." Said Arnold smiling as he grabbed some clean clothing and went downstairs.

Helga exhaled "Sometimes I think he becomes dark naughty Arnold with me." She told herself.

Then Arnold came back to the room.

"Back so soon" Said Helga

"I need to change here Helga since the bathroom is occupied, just go to the kitchen and wait for me there."

Helga felt very nerves by walking to the kitchen without him. "I prefer to wait on you here."

"But Helga I have to change."

"That's okay Arnold you can change and I'm not bluffing either." Helga laughed "It's not like the first time I seen you." There I go saying too much again thought Helga.

Arnold eye widened "Ugh! what, where?!"

"Oh, it was long ago that's all" Said Helga

"Where Helga!?"

Helga got nervous "Ummm... here...in your room, it was back in the fourth grade when you had, Lila here that Ms. perfect whatever, Miss know it all..."

"Helga... why were you here and where since I didn't see you." Asked Arnold again.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Behind the couch, I had your master controller and I wanted to grabbed that loud parrot that knew my secret."

Arnold put his hand on his head in surprise.

"The parrot was yours!?"

"Yes it was Arnoldo, my father bought it and put it in my room one night and it heard everything I said about you including my name and it kept repeating it over and over again, it was so annoying... I couldn't let the parrot expose my secret to you or to the entire class."

Arnold breathe in. " I can't believe you Helga, wait you were the one pulling Lila's hair!"

"Of course, I was, you had her here in your room being so noble and nice... of course, I was pulling her hair and it worked because she left." Helga made an evil laughed.

Arnold was serious looking at Helga laughing.

"Okay I get it, but why did you see me change?"

Helga thought for a minute. "I kind of...spend the night here behind your couch and after she left, you undressed and... I didn't want to see you at first, I cover my eyes... but I picked a little and..." Helga began to daydream again seeing her beloved undress.

"Helga...how much did you see!?"

Helga was biting her lip, thinking.

"Helga... how much?"

"Everything." Replied Helga shy with her cheeks red.

Arnold just turned around trying to calm down "And you got upset with me because I saw you by actual, accident last night!"

Helga felt bad about screaming at him the night before for seeing her undressed. "Do you love me...Arnold." Said Helga making a sweet face.

Arnold was frustrated "Don't pull that on me right now Helga" Arnold exhaled "You know I do...very well I'm going to change, so you can turn and look the other way or not, it's up to you."

"Yeah right Football head like you're going to let me see..." Arnold started to undress and Helga quickly turned to face the other way with her face red.

"Crimity Arnoldo, you should have warned me!"

"I did." Said Arnold.

After he changed he was looking at Helga from behind and just loved the way her body look with the black dress and her long wavy blond hair. He grabbed Helga by the waist roughly by surprise and pulled her close to him facing her.

"Arnold what are you doing!" Helga was looking at Arnold very shyly and blushing.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds and kissed her on her cheek as he whispered "you look adorable when you're shy." Then he let her go

"Let's have some breakfast Helga." and he open the door to head downstairs.

Helga was left standing with her face red. _Okay Helga stay in control_ she thought and walked downstairs.

Arnold and Helga had a nice breakfast together, his grandma fix them eggs, bacon and pancakes. After breakfast they left for Phoebe's house.

"Here we are Shortman" Said the Grandpa has they arrived at Phoebe's house. Helga and Arnold got off the car and they walked to Phoebe's door.

"Thank you, Arnold for everything." Said Helga looking down being shy. Arnold hugged her tightly. "I'll call you Helga, take care." Said Arnold smiling. "You too Football head."

 **Notes:**

 **This chapter was just pure fun in my opinion :) I enjoyed writing a little of dark Arnold. LOL After the way Helga reacted when Arnold saw her undressed on the last chapter which it was by accident, I just knew Arnold had to know about Helga's parrot LOL. I also liked the way his grandpa arrived just in time. he he. :D**


	33. Chapter 32

**The job**

Helga had been talking to Phoebe about the conversation she had with Arnold in the VIP room and about what she told Andrew at the party.

"Gosh Helga you had a very exiting night."

"Yes it was actually a very difficult night, part of me wanted to jump in to Arnold's arms and tell him how much I wanted to be his girlfriend but I felt unsure about myself, it's difficult to explain."

"Just take some time Helga to think things through and sooner than later you'll figure it out." Said Phoebe.

"Yes Phoebe I must, I can't stay this way for long." Said Helga looking down.

Then Phoebe remembered and asked intrigue.

"How did you felt sleeping at Arnold's?"

Helga then daydream remembering Arnold holding her tight in his room.

"Oh, Phoebe it was like a dream... at first I was upset by the fact that Bob forgot to pick me up or even take my calls but when Arnold was there waiting on me to get home safe, I felt so safe. He called a cab and it was magical all the way home, not to mention I had the pleasure to sleep..in...his room.." Helga sighs she wanted to take his jacket home as a souvenir.

"How was your night Phoebe?"

Phoebe turn red..."it was interesting"

Helga looked at her and knew something was different. "Really interesting, that's all... come on spill it."

Helga saw Phoebe very shy and timid more than usual.

"Well... how can I say it."

"Oh come on Phoebe, stop with the suspense already."

"Gerald asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted."

Helga eyes widened and stood up since they were seating on Phoebe's bed.

"You what! I can't believe you accepted Phoebe!"

"I like Gerald very much and I been waiting for a long time for him to ask me."

Helga observe how Phoebe looked very happy and didn't want to say something to upset her, besides Gerald was a good guy.

"I'm very happy for you Phoebe." Said Helga grabbing her shoulder.

"Thank you Helga I am" Said Phoebe giving Helga a hug. Helga and Phoebe continue to talk about her party.

Meanwhile Arnold was switching photos on the locket.

"There we go, it looks better know." Arnold put on her locket, then he called Gerald to return his call.

"Hey Gerald"

"Hey Arnold, you have time to talk now?"

"Yes Gerald, sorry I couldn't talk to you this morning, Helga was here and we had to eat breakfast so that we could take her to Phoebe's."

"The reason why I was calling you earlier was to see if you wanted to play some basketball since we have first practice next week." Said Gerald.

"Really, next week already!"

"Yeah remember the coach said we have to start early this year."

"I don't remember Gerald."

"Well he did say that, I guess you were distracted or something."

"I guess so, where do you want to meet?" Asked Arnold

"By the park" Said Gerald

Once Arnold and Gerald met at the parked they played basketball for an hour or so.

They stop a little to take a break, when Sid and Stinky saw them at the park.

"Howdy Guys!" Said Sid

"Hey Sid how you been? I didn't see you at Rhonda's party." Asked Arnold

"Rhonda's party are you kidding, I couldn't find a tux to wear, besides my cousin had a party yesterday."

"Oh yeah how was your cousins party?"

Asked Gerald

"It's was good, I heard you dance tango again with Helga, Arnold." Said Sid

"I told Sid, Arnold that you dance mighty fine with Helga." Said Stinky

"Yeah, Arnold did you know there's several videos of you and Helga streaming on Snapchat?" Asked Sid.

"What video!" Asked Arnold alarm

"Here let me show it." Said Sid pulling his cell phone Snapchat app, it was a small video of Arnold and Helga dancing tango.

"Mmm...Mmm...Mmmm you and Helga will probably be the talk of the school." Said Gerald

"This is not good" Said Arnold worried

"Not only that Arnold, I talked to a couple of friends today and a lot guys think Helga is hot and I don't blame them, after seeing this video she looks..."

"Quit it Sid and what guys told you that about Helga!?" Asked Arnold

"You don't know them Arnold." Said Sid

Arnold exhaled "This is horrible!"

" Don't worry man after a couple of days everyone will forget about it." Said Gerald

"Yeah after a couple of days...Hey Sid can I talk to you in private?" Asked Arnold

Sid and Arnold walked away from Gerald and Stinky to talk in private.

"What's up Arnold?" Asked Sid

"Do you still do investigations?" Asked Arnold

"I do Arnold, who do you need taken care of?" Asked Sid.

"Andrew Cooper...his in my first period class, I need for you to find out everything about him, if his hiding something and I need to know if Helga goes out with him, when and where ...I need a full investigation." Said Arnold with a very serious look.

"Uh, that kind of work it's going to cost you, Arnold."

"Yeah, I know but I want to make sure that guy doesn't try anything bad on my Helga."

"All right, it's business not to question my customers...here's my price" Sid showed Arnold a piece of paper with the amount.

"Done, here's the first payment and Sid this stays between us only." Said Arnold

"Of course I never discussed my customer's business."

Arnold gave him the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you Arnold, I'll keep you posted." Said Sid.

Arnold and Sid return to where Gerald and Stinky were talking. Gerald looked at Arnold with a strange face.

"What where you two talking about?" Asked Stinky

"Just boring school work" Replied Sid

Stinky bought it but Gerald didn't.

After Stinky and Sid left, Gerald asked Arnold.

"You hired Sid did you."

Arnold exhaled "Yes Gerald, I need to know everything about Andrew, if his hidden something and especially when he goes out with Helga."

Gerald eye widened in surprise, "Do you think Helga will go out with him."

"Yes, she might." Replied Arnold in a low tone voice.

"Man Arnold that's tough... wait do you think she likes him."

Arnold walked a couple of steps thinking and looking up, then he turned to look at Gerald.

"I believe she does... but Helga loves me and love is stronger than when you just like someone."

"Still she does feel something for him and if you're not careful he might steal her heart just like you stole her from him at the party." Replied Gerald

"Don't even go there Gerald!" Said Arnold annoyed.

"Sorry it's my job as your best friend to tell you all the good and bad possibilities."

Gerald and Arnold continue talking as they walked home.

Back at Phoebe's house Helga looked at the time. "I better head home Phoebe before it gets dark."

"Okay Helga... did your parents call you?"

"Nope but that's the way they are I guess."

Helga hurried up and walked home.

Once Helga got home she saw her Mom drinking her smoothies in the kitchen.

"Oh honey there you are, I asked your father about you and he said you had a party and a friend gave you a ride." Said Miriam all dizzy

"Yes Miriam that was yesterday." Said Helga a bit upset.

"Oh yes, I figure you were at Phoebe's house since you texted us you were at a friend's house."

Helga didn't know if to complain to her about calling her father last night and knocking on the door or just to leave it like that.

"Miriam when are you going to stop drinking?"

"What do you mean honey, I don't drink?"

"Yes Miriam keep telling yourself that. If you don't need anything from me I'm going to my room."

"Wait Helga your father wanted to talk to you."

Helga walked over to the living room, her father was watching TV.

"Yes Bob you wanted to talk to me."

Bob was watching a fight.

"No I didn't Olga"

"It's Helga, Bob"

"Right Olga." Said her father again.

"Then why did Miriam Said you wanted to talk to me." Said Helga.

Bob finally turned to face Helga all confused.

"I don't know your mother has a screw lose or something."

Helga didn't want to argue with him but she was still upset Bob ignore her calls the night before.

"Didn't you notice I called you last night to pick me up?" Asked Helga upset

"Ah, no you said something about getting a ride with your friend."

"Nooo Bob, I said for you to pick me up, that I was going to call you in case if I had a ride with a friend."

Her father got upset and raised his voice.

"I know what I understood Olga!"

"Crimity it's Helga, Bob and I called you last night what happen!?"

"I don't have any missed called Olga." Said Bob looking at the TV again.

" Forget about it I'm going to my room."

Helga when up to her room to start cleaning it and getting ready for the next day. She has a lot of volleyball and ballet practice next week not to mention a lot of homework.

As Helga was getting ready to go to bed, she grabbed her pink dairy and read some of the poems she had written for Arnold in the past.

Then her cell ring a text came through.

"Hey Helga how are you?" - Arnold

" ( _meh emoji_ ) so, so"- Helga

"Why?" - Arnold

"same reason as always I suppose" - Helga

"You looked cheerful today when you were here."- Arnold

"Having you around it's different" - Helga

"So you like having me around ️ ( _happy emoji_ ) " - Arnold

"Mmmm.." - Helga

" you like torturing me" - Arnold

"You don't know the meaning of the word." - Helga

"And you do?" - Arnold

"I seen you pour your heart out for the wrong girl, while I watched unable to do a thing." - Helga

"Who?, when?" - Arnold

"I'll leave it like that , you might remember later on" - Helga

"Come on Helga, I have NEVER felt this way for anyone, like I feel for you." - Arnold

Helga didn't reply back for a couple of minutes.

"You are the only one that have made me lose my mind to a point that I lose myself in you..."- Arnold

"I don't know why it's so difficult to explain my feelings to you, it's like it's all in my heart and words are not enough to say it all." -Arnold

"I missed you here ? ( _sad emoji_ ) especially watching you undressed ? ﾟﾘﾇ ( _winking and halo emoji_ ) " - Arnold

"I knew it, you saw me on purpose Football head!" - Helga

"LOL. No it was an accident a very lovely accident." - Arnold

"? ( _angry emoji_ )" - Helga

"I got you to respond back( _smiley emoji_ ) - Arnold

"( _grinning with smiling eyes emoji_ ) " - Arnold

"What's that happy face for?" - Helga

"I'm watching something very special." -Arnold

"( _emoji with open mouth_ ) my ballet video!" - Helga

"Maybe ? ( _halo emoji_ ) " - Arnold

"I see how you are Arnoldo :) ...it's late get some sleep." - Helga

"Okay but first ( _emoji blowing a kiss_ ) " - Arnold

"?" -Helga

"You know you want one ( _smirking emoji_ ) ️" - Arnold

"Maybe ? ( _halo emoji_ ) " - Helga

 **Notes:**

 **Their texting are so cute, I love it. The only problem is the emojis, when I use my phone on wattpad it's great with emojis but here it's different for some reason. /**

 **What will happen next? Now that Arnold hired Sid to check on Andrew and Helga.**

 **Happy thanksgiving everyone!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Today is the jungle movie! :D since today its a very special day I'll post this chapter early.**

 **This is chapter 33 :0 I honestly didn't imagine I was going to post so many chapters, at first I had a very special but small story in mind and it's been growing and growing. We are getting close to the end and it will be a big one. I still don't know if to continue after the big finally will see ;) this chapter is title "First challenge" and after reading it you will see what I'm talking about.**

 **First challenge**

The week started normal like any other week, Helga arrived to school and was getting a couple of things from her locker when she heard _nasal breathing..._ behind her... _more nasal breathing..._ in till...smash.. she hit Brainy on his face.

When Helga got to first period class she felt like everyone was looking at her... _what did I do?_ Thought Helga.  
"Hey Helga good morning." Said Arnold  
"Hey Football head." Helga sat behind Arnold  
She look over and Andrew was not seating on his desk.

During class everyone had to get up to turn in their weekend homework, Arnold notice one of his class mates left a sticky note on Helga's desk while Helga was leaving her homework at the front desk. Arnold quickly grabbed the note while no one was looking and read it; _it's Saul if you ever need help with your homework or anything call me._ Arnold destroyed the note. _I have to tell Helga about that video streaming around._ Thought Arnold.

After class Arnold had a chance to talk to Helga  
"Helga I don't know if you notice theirs a video of us streaming around."  
Helgas's eyes widened, "Crimity what video?"  
"Us dancing tango." Said Arnold  
"Crap, I didn't know." Responded Helga nervous.  
"Yeah but it should be old news in a couple of days or less, has anyone been asking you about it or have any guys been bothering you?" Asked Arnold concern.  
"No why, should I bee concern?"  
"It's just that you know, how some guys are about seeing a pretty girl dance the way you do and..."  
Helga interrupted.  
"Shit.. that's why I didn't want anyone to know that I dance ballet I didn't want people making fun of me." Said Helga very worried.  
"Helga... no one is making fun of you, you're a beautiful dancer...it's the opposite actually." Said Arnold grabbing her shoulder.  
"Look don't worry about it okay, I'm just saying if anyone bothers you to let me know."  
"You football head, are you going to do something about it?" Helga laughed.  
"I'm serious Helga... we better get to class... see you later Helga." Said Arnold as he left.

 _Arnold so concern and worried about what happens to me all the time, my loving sweet Romeo._ Thought Helga as she hurried up to next class.

At the cafeteria Arnold was seating with the guys eating.  
"Arnold you should know, there's a lot of girls talking about you, because they saw you dancing with Helga, they think you're a lady's man or something!" Said Raul  
"Yeah man, this morning two girls asked me if I knew if you and Helga were a couple!" Said Gerald looking at Arnold.  
"Man Arnold all the girls are dropping their panties for you." Said Josh  
Arnold was rolling his eyes.  
"Come on guys I don't think it's like that." Responded Arnold. Then he felt someone brushed their hand across his shoulders. Arnold felt a chill and sat straight.  
"Hi Arnold, I wanted to give you something in case if you needed a date for homecoming."  
The girl gave Arnold a piece of paper and left.  
Arnold was just quiet holding the paper.

Everyone at the table laughed.  
"Shit Arnold you lucky bastard!" Said Raul  
"All that attention waisted on you Arnold." Said Josh as he laughed.  
"What are you going to do with the paper?" Asked Gerald looking at him.  
Arnold with out saying a word and being serious he tear the paper to little pieces.  
"Noooo...what are you doing man? give me the number if you don't want it!" Shouted Raul  
"I have my reasons" Replied Arnold.

On another table Helga and Phoebe were having lunch and talking.  
"Helga, do you know how popular you and Arnold are now because of that dance video streaming on the web."  
Helga was serious."Yes Phoebe I heard."  
"A girl asked me today if you and Arnold were together." Said Phoebe  
"Really Who!?" Asked Helga concern.  
"She in my second period class, ah... Susan."  
"That trame!" Shouted Helga  
"What did you say?" Asked Helga  
"That I didn't know." Replied Phoebe  
"Good Phoebe it's better if they don't know."  
"But Helga, what if by you leaving Arnold another girl steals him."  
Helga thought for a second.  
"I know Phoebe but... I can't be scare of the what if.. .all this years he could have been going out with someone and his not."  
"Not yet" Replied Phoebe pulling back her glasses.  
Helga was just thinking.

Then a guys sat next to Helga and the other guy next to Phoebe.  
"Hey Helga how you been?"  
"Hey girls" said the other one.  
"What do you want Jacob?" Asked Helga to the boy next to her.  
"I wanted to ask you what you were doing later today."  
"Like If I'm going to tell you." Replied Helga with a sarcastic voice.  
"My sister it's in your volleyball team."  
"Really I guess I don't know her." Replied Helga  
"What's your name?" Asked the boy to Phoebe. Phoebe was extremely nervous and was quiet for a second. "It's Phoebe"  
"Leave her alone doofes." Helga told the boy.  
"We're just talking." Replied the boy  
"Do you want to come to homecoming with me and maybe you can show me some of your moves." Asked Jacob.  
Helga's eyes widened.

Arnold got up to throw something in the trashed when he saw two guys seating next to Helga and Phoebe.  
Arnold yelled at Gerald and headed to the girls.

Suddenly someone put a firm hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Beat it Jacob you too Jamal!"  
The boys saw Andrew and stood up.  
"We were just talking, right Helga." Said Jacob  
Before Helga could say anything Andrew interrupted.  
"She doesn't need to respond to you." Said Andrew looking upset.  
"Fine come on Jamal." Said Jacob and he was leaving.

By then, Arnold and Gerald arrived at the table.  
"Are you Okay Helga?" Asked Arnold  
"Did that ass say something to you Phoebe?" Asked Gerald  
"We're fine, Andrew help us get rid of those two jack asses."  
"Thanks man." Responded Gerald to Andrew  
"Sure" Replied Andrew  
"Aren't those guys your friends?" Asked Arnold upset looking to Andrew.  
"We talked during lunch, but I wouldn't consider them good friends." Said Andrew  
"I didn't see you during first you just got here?" Asked Helga  
"Yes, I had a Doctors appointment this morning, I been sick all weekend, but I'm better now, my Dad just drop me off." Replied Andrew looking at Helga.  
"I'm glad you're better." Replied Helga smiling.  
"I don't want any of your so called friends bothering Helga and Phoebe." Said Arnold staring at Andrew.  
"Arnold, it wasn't his fault!" Said Helga alarmed.  
"Don't worry Helga, I'll make sure they don't bug you or Phoebe again." Said Andrew staring at Helga and putting his hand on her shoulder.

In Arnold's mind he imagine striking Andrew's hand off of Helga's shoulder. But he just took a deep breath and closed his fist. The bell rang announcing lunch was over.  
"Come on Phoebe, let's go to class"  
Said Gerald  
"Coming, see you later Helga." Said Phoebe as she was walking away.  
"Bye Phoebe." Replied Helga  
"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Asked Andrew  
"I'll take her!" Replied Arnold staring at Andrew.  
Helga felt like she was in the middle of two bombs about to go off.  
"No thanks Champ I can handle myself, maybe next time."  
"Okay Helga, I'l text you later." Replied Andrew and walked away.  
Arnold was bitting his teeth, he wanted to tell Andrew once and for all to stop talking to Helga, but he couldn't he had to be patient.

"Since when did you started to call him champ?!" Asked Arnold trying to be calm.  
"Did I call him champ?"  
"You did!" Said Arnold  
"Ummm...I think... I don't remember actually. Well I've got to go Football before it gets late." _Crap I called him champ in front of Arnold and I didn't notice._ Thought Helga.

Arnold was left with his mind full of thoughts  
 _Now she calls him champ, this can't be good._  
 _I need for Sid to find out something about that jerk._ Thought Arnold has he was walking to class.

After school Helga had volleyball practice and Arnold had basketball practice. Andrew saw Jacob and Jamal and some other guys talking underneath a big tree outside the school.  
"Hey Andrew what's up?" Asked Jacob  
Andrew got in front of his face and said  
"Why did you bother Helga and her friend for?!" Andrew was for the first time upset with them.  
"You can't tell me anything...you and that dumb Arnold haven't made your moves on her... so I thought I could invite her to homecoming and see if I could get some of that sweet..." Andrew didn't let him finish when he grabbed him by the shirt firmly and said "Don't talk about her." and threw him back.  
"I don't want any of you to get closed to her with bad intentions!" Said Andrew to the guys.  
The boys were taking Andrew's words very seriously.  
"Yeah sure Andrew." Said one of them.  
"Man Andrew, I honestly didn't know you care for her that much." Said Jamal.  
"I do." Said Andrew  
"Okay Andrew it won't happen again, we were just playing around." Replied Jacob getting up.  
"I know how your mind works Jacob what did you tell her?" Asked Andrew  
"Aaaah...I invited her to homecoming that's all." Replied Jacob  
"You better hope that's all you told her for your sake." Answer Andrew upset.

Later after practice Arnold called Helga  
"Hey Helga are you off practice?"  
"I am and you?"  
"I'm out too?  
"Where are you?" Asked Arnold  
"At the cafeteria I'm waiting for my mom to pick me up."  
"I'll be there" Said Arnold and hang up.

Arnold arrived at the cafeteria and saw Helga waiting seating at one of tables, Arnold sat next to her.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Arnold  
"No, not really" Said Helga sad  
"What's wrong"  
"I hate it when I show a true side of me and someone uses it against me." Replied Helga  
"What do you mean? Did someone tell you something?" Asked Arnold concern  
Helga wanted to express how she felt when that boy asked her about showing him her moves but she knew Arnold would hunt him dow and didn't want to cause more trouble.  
Helga was looking down thinking.

"Helga... is this about that guy who was bothering you during lunch?"  
Helga wanted to hug Arnold and let go of her feelings but she kept it inside, under the rug like her father says she thought.  
"Oh Miriam it's here, by Arnold." she grabbed her backpack and gym bag and left, before stepping outside the cafeteria doors she looked at Arnold again, at that moment Arnold saw in her eyes she was upset about what someone had say to her.

While in the car Helga saw a rehab center booklet inside the car.  
"Miriam what's this? Are you planning to rehabilitate yourself?"  
Miriam was sad driving  
"I don't know honey, your father and I are having problems."  
"More problems Miriam, now what."  
"His leaving Helga."Said Miriam as she started to cry.  
"WHAT! Bob is leaving the house." Shouted Helga  
"Yes, it's all my fault." Miriam started to cry  
"Miriam please stay focus." Shouted Helga  
"I can't if he leaves I'll be all alone, I don't have anything left." Miriam was crying hysterically.

They finally arrived at the house. Helga got out the car and slammed the door. Miriam followed her heartbroken.  
Miriam when to her kitchen to fix herself a smoothie. Helga followed her to the kitchen upset.  
"Miriam you're not alone you have me."  
"But I don't have Olga." Replied Miriam  
"Olga it's not here because she took off the first chance she got, Olga doesn't have the strength to be dealing with this crap, Olga is weak Miriam and so are you for drinking those smoothies day in and day out."  
Yelled Helga.

Bob came down the stairs with two big luggages. "I'm leaving Miriam!"  
"Oh so your leaving, I thought Patakis swept their problems under the rug, but you Bob you can't even face them."  
"You don't understand Olga how much I been dealing with her crap every day!"  
"Oh and I'm not, she's my mother, your wife and obviously she needs our help. I always known my father was a careless man about my life, not even knowing my own name, me Bob, not Miriam. You see the difference between me and Miriam is that I don't need you, I don't need my father around to know who I am and I wouldn't care less if you leave, but she does and if you walk out that door, I'll add the title coward to your name." Said Helga staring at her fathers eyes with so much strength.

Bob was quiet, standing at the front door with his hand on the handle, looking down and thinking. "You win Helga, I'll stay for now" said Bob as he walked back upstairs to his room."

 **Notes:**  
 **What Helga told her father was perfect.**  
 **And Andrew I don't believe we have seen that side of him yet till now.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone, I usually write on my free time but I been watching the Jungle movie instead causing me to fall behind on my writing he he.**

 **The good thing is that this chapter and the next one were ready since last week :D**

 **The Jungle movie was amazing I loved it, I can't get enough of it. Here's the next chapter title "The nightmare"**

 **The nightmare**

Helga was left in the kitchen with her mother, Bob had gone upstairs to unpacked.

What just happened? Did Bob listen to what I had said? Did he actually call me by my name and not Olga. thought Helga. Miriam hugged Helga "Honey I don't know what I could have done without you." and kiss Helga on her forehead. "Look Miriam the only reason why you're hugging me it's because Bob didn't leave. But you need to realize your problem and do something about it. I will help you see a rehab center for you to register, because this problem of yours needs to stop."

Miriam was staring at Helga confused, she wanted to become better, to stop her drinking.

Helga began to look in the cabinets and drawers and pulled out all the alcohol and placed them in the trash can. "Miriam if you don't stop drinking you will lose Bob and me if that matters to you."

"Of course it matters Helga, you are my daughter." said Miriam.

"Daughter... and do you know what that means?" asked Helga

"Helga don't be so hard on me you know I'm trying."

"Are you?"

"Drink your smoothie the way you're supposed to drink it, without alcohol."

Helga help her mother prepared a delicious smoothie with fruit and skim milk.

"Here you go Miriam." Helga serve the smoothie to her mother and grabbed her back pack and gym bag. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower and work on my homework, please Mom think about what just happened and call the rehab center and will work through this, together."

Arnold arrived home tired and stress, he was about to take a shower when he got a text from Sid.

"I have news and a video, see you at the park by the old fountain in an hour." - Sid

An hour later Arnold was waiting at the location. Sid showed up with the video with sound.

"You have to see this" Said Sid as he handed the Arnold the small camera.

The video was taking from up a tree you could see Andrew talking to Jacob and Jamal and the other guys. Arnold saw how upset Andrew got with Jacob and how he grabbed him by the collar and how he admitted how special Helga was too him...

Arnold watch the entire encounter between Andrew and the guys. After finishing watching the video, Arnold was serious and handed the camera back to Sid. "I'm still checking on him Arnold I'll keep you posted but so far that's all I got... I have to admit he's a good guy for defended Helga's honor like that." Said Sid.

"Yes, he did good by defending her." Said Arnold almost not wanting to admit it. "Keep me posted Sid."

"Sure will and text me the name of the previous school he used to go too." Replied Sid

As Arnold was walking home he thought _What if Andrew is actually a good guy and I'm thinking wrong of him just because he likes Helga. But even if he was a noble guy, I can't let him have Helga, not unless... if Helga stops loving me. But no, that can never happen...right?_

Later that day Helga was working on her homework before going to bed.

Andrew texted Helga.

"Hello Beautiful." - Andrew

"Hey Andrew" - Helga

"How are you?" - Andrew

"Not so hot and you?" - Helga

"I help my father cut the grass and I played tea time with pumpkin." - Andrew

"Pumpkin?" - Helga

"Olivia my sister." - Andrew

"How is she?" - Helga

"She's doing good; she been talking a lot about your ballet dancing :)" - Andrew

"How sweet of her" - Helga

"Are you sure you're okay Helga?" - Andrew

"Maybe not" - Helga

"What happened Helga?"- Andrew

"I had a bad day I guess" - Helga

"Was it something Jacob said?" - Andrew

Helga didn't text back

"Helga?" - Andrew

"I'm sorry maybe we can text tomorrow." - Helga

"Do you like boiling?" - Andrew

"Sometimes why?" - Helga

"Maybe we can go boiling this weekend or Friday night?" - Andrew

"I think I have a competition this weekend for volleyball but I may be available Friday night, I'll let you know."

"What if we meet tomorrow after school?" - Andrew

"I can't I have practice" - Helga

"At what time do you get off?" - Andrew

"around 5:00pm" - Helga

"We can meet after practice by the cafeteria."

"Let me think about it" - Helga

"Tell you what… I'll wait for you at the cafeteria and you can decide how you feel after practice, we can do whatever you want and I can walk you home after that. J" - Andrew

Helga was thinking _why is he so nice to me, I hate that but I love it._

"I just want to see you happy :)" - Andrew

"Okay champ tomorrow then;)"

"It's a date!" - Andrew

"What! :0" - Helga

"Just kidding ;)" - Andrew

Arnold was in his room laying in his bed and staring at the locket. He kept thinking how sad Helga looked that day after school and decided to call her.

"Hello" answer Helga

"Hey Helga, it's Arnold. I kept thinking how sad you looked today when you left and I was wondering if you were feeling better."

Helga exhaled on the phone. "Better no, but don't worry Arnold I'll get better after a good night sleep."

"I want to help you Helga, tell me did someone made you feel that way. Was it Jacob?"

"Not really Arnold, well maybe it was a little bit of everything. I guess."

"You can tell me anything Helga, I want you to tell me."

"You know Arnold my life is so full of drama, I just need to learn how to be stronger."

"Do you want me to come over?" Said Arnold

"What do you mean!?" Replied Helga surprised

"I mean, I can come over through your window, I can be very quiet."

"Arnold! You can't just come through my window, someone may hear you."

"I just want to be able to be with you if you need me, that's all." Arnold sound sad.

"You see this is why I don't like expressing my feelings. You shouldn't be upset or sad because of me." Replied Helga getting a bit upset about herself. "Good night Arnold. I'm better really."

"Okay Helga get some sleep, see you tomorrow."

They both hang up.

Arnold look at the locket on more time before falling sleep.

Arnold dreamed he was in the jungle again; this time it was Helga who was being chased by two horrible man. Arnold kept running after them trying to catch them before they reach Helga. But he was too slow, no matter how much he run he wasn't fast enough.

Then he lost sight of Helga and the two bad man and heard a scream. His heart pounded almost out of his chest as he yelled for Helga over and over again and nothing. Arnold imagine the worst he kept running in different directions but the jungle was dark and full of large trees and plants it was difficult for him to even walk through the vegetation.

After searching and searching Arnold fell on his knees and scream Helga's name in desperation. Before he lost all hope, Andrew walked up to Arnold and pulled out his hand for Arnold to reach. Arnold looked up at Andrew unsure, "You can trust me" Said Andrew waiting for Arnold to grabbed his hand. Arnold took his hand and Andrew help him get up. "Follow me I'll lead you to Helga." Said Andrew as Arnold followed him without saying a word.

Andrew lead Arnold deep to the jungle where Helga was waiting for Arnold on a cliff, with the wind blowing strongly through her hair.

You could see a breathtaking view of the jungle from the cliff but Arnold's eyes were directed to Helga. When Arnold looked back to thank Andrew, he was gone.

Helga was looking at the gorgeous scenery facing her back to Arnold. She looked so free and at peace. Arnold took a few steps to get closer to her and said "Helga are you Okay? I don't want to lose you. I love you, I've always loved you."

Helga turn to face Arnold and she had blood on her head and said "Soon my love, but first you have to be strong." Arnold's heart jumped and that's when he woke up sweating.


	36. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone we're on our last chapters of this great story. I have to say I'm my number one fan I just love to read my stories. :D**

 **This is the pink rose chapter I will post more information at the end of this chapter and some great spoilers if you want to read them.**

 **The pink rose**

Arnold felt such a horrible feeling in his heart, he had to call Helga even if it was in the middle of the night. He wanted to make sure she was okay. The dream felt so real to him, it was like it was trying to tell him something.

 _Could the dream have been a premonition of something that will happen? or maybe it was just a horrible nightmare. I can't imagine Helga hurt like that, my beloved Helga_. Thought Arnold.

Arnold called Helga on the cell phone...

Her cell ring and ring. "Come on Helga pick up." Nothing she didn't pick. Arnold decided to call again. The phone was ringing and ringing. Arnold's heart was raising he had a hard time breathing. "Please Helga be okay pick up" Arnold told himself terrified.

"Hello" Helga's voice sounded low and broken, it was the most beautiful sound he could hear.

"Helga, my love are you okay?" Asked Arnold desperate. "Mmmm... Football ball head... I'm fine... what time is it?" Asked Helga half sleep.

"Oh thank God, I was horrified that you might have been hurt." Said Arnold sounding more relief.

Helga was quiet on the phone.

"Helga...Helga?"

"What football head I'm trying to sleep?!"Helga sounded tired and a bit frustrated.

"I'll let you sleep, I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Mmmm... yes, yes I'm okay now sleep Football head."

Arnold felt much better knowing Helga was save "Good night Helga."

Helga was snoring...

Arnold loved the sound of Helga sleeping, even her soft snoring was music to his ear, Arnold hang up to sleep at last.

As Helga was sleeping suddenly she open her eyes "Did he just called me my love?" she told herself.

The next day Helga was wondering _why did Arnold called her the night before and did he really say Helga my love._

Helga didn't have a chance to talk to Arnoldo before class so she decided to wait till lunch.

When Helga arrived at first period class there was a single pink rose on her desk with a small note that read you are special.

"Hey Helga how's your morning?" Asked Arnold as he was walking towards his desk.

"Thank you for the rose Football head I never imagine you giving me..."

Arnold interrupted disappointed in himself.

"It's...not from me Helga" Replied Arnold staring at Helga with concern.

"If it's not from you then, who?" She asked thinking.

"Hi Helga, I see you're cheerful today." Said Andrew

"Is the rose from you?" Asked Helga with tender eyes.

"Did the rose lifted you up?" Asked Andrew.

"Actually...Yes" Replied Helga smiling.

Andrew smiled back at her and grabbed Helga's hand "Than yes it's from me, after the way you were feeling last night I wanted to give you a little something to make your day brighter."

Helga just kept smiling at Andrew and before she could say a word. The bell rang for the class to start.

Arnold's POV

When I walked in to class I saw Helga holding a single pink rose and she looked so beautiful with it, I wished I could have taken a photo.

I felt so happy seeing my Helga so cheerful but sad at the same time knowing I could have giving her the rose and I didn't, stupid of me why didn't I think of it.

Then Andrew showed up with his dumb smile making my Helga nervous, my hands felt sweaty it took everything I had to control myself from interrupting Helga talking to Andrew. Then that jerk said after the way you were feeling last night. What does he know about Helga? Were they talking last night? Is this what Helga meant about torture? Come on Arnold don't let Andrew take your Helga. But what about that dream I had. In my dream Andrew was helping me find Helga. Maybe it was just a dream.

—

After class Helga tap Arnold on his shoulder. "Arnold can I talk to you during lunch?"

Arnold heart skipped a beat in excitement. "Sure Helga, should I find you?" Replied Arnold smiling.

"No, Football head I'll find you during lunch."

Arnold was wondering what did Helga wanted to talk to him about.

During lunch time Helga was eating with Phoebe and Arnold was with General and the rest of the guys.

"So yes Phoebe, I'll meet up with Andrew today after practice." Said Helga

"So it's finally happening Helga you and Andrew will meet up for a date."

"It's not a date Phoebe."

"Are you sure it sounds like a date."

"Will see, he did give me a rose today." Said Helga

"Oh my what a sweet gesture." Replied Phoebe

"I know and at first I thought the rose was Arnold's."

"Poor Arnold he probably didn't like seeing Andrew giving you a rose." Said Phoebe

"I don't know probably not, but I had to endure Arnold giving a lot of attention to other girls in the past... Talking about Arnold I need to ask him about something. I got to go Phoebe. I'll talk to you later."

"No problem call me later." Said Phoebe as she saw Helga leave.

Arnold was with Gerald and the guys talking about basketball practice and other stuff.

"Not all of us have Arnold's luck." Said Josh

"Yeah man, pass me the girl's phone number, if you don't want it next time." Said Raul

"Is that all you think about Raul?" Asked Arnold

"Yeah man girls and more girls and...Helga?" As Raul was saying Arnold stood up and raised his voice "Shut up Raul!"

"Arnold are you always this rude to Raul!?" Asked Helga stunned, who was standing behind Arnold.

Arnold eyes widened looking at Raul. "That's why I said Helga, Arnold." Replied Raul staring at Arnold.

"What was that Raul?" Asked Helga

Everyone at the table laughed.

Arnold turned to look at Helga.

"You wanted to talk right?" Arnold whisper to Helga so the others couldn't hear.

"Ugh. Yes" Said Helga _I love it when he whispers at me._ Thought Helga.

"Okay let's go" Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and took her outside the cafeteria to be more private.

"Shit, Helga has Arnold under a spell. Did you see how he change his face when he saw her?" Asked Raul

"Tell me about it and that's not even half of it." Replied Gerald

Outside the cafeteria Arnold was happy that he has some alone time with Helga away from everyone.

"How are you Helga?"

"Mmm Good. The reason why I wanted to talk to you was because you called me last night right, I wasn't dreaming."

Arnold was passing his hand through his hair.

"Yes I did call you, I'm sorry for waking you."

"What was that all about football head." Asked Helga

Arnold didn't know if to tell Helga what was his nightmare about, since it was really scary and then there was that part with Andrew that he really didn't want Helga to know about.

"I… had a nightmare and I saw you hurt and bleeding from your head. It was horrible."

Arnold looked down remembering the nightmare the feeling of seeing Helga hurt still haunted him.

"Oh, but it was just a nightmare Arnoldo I'm okay." Replied Helga

"Yes, it's just that...at that moment when I woke up, I was sweating and I felt a horrible feeling in my heart that something happened to you...I just had to hear your voice."

Helga smiled at Arnold who look so concerned.

"So that's what the dream was about, you saw me hurt and that's all, I didn't say anything to you?" asked Helga

"You did say something to me, the words stayed in my head like a recording." Said Arnold staring at Helga. Then he grabbed her hands and stepping closer to her said.

"You said...soon my love."

Helga's eyes widened stunned. _that's what I told Arnold Sunday morning when he was talking in his sleep_. Thought Helga.

"But then you mentioned something else, I think you said first you have to be strong...I was so horrified to see you bleeding like that." Said Arnold still holding her hands.

At that moment Helga let go of his hands and turned around. "What Helga you look concerned; did I say something wrong?" Asked Arnold.

Helga still facing her back to Arnold thought s _hould I tell him that's exactly what I told him the other night?_

"Helga... are you okay?" asked Arnold again.

"It's just that, what I said to you in your dream it's exactly what I told you that's morning in your room when you were talking in your sleep, you looked so tense, I think you were having a nightmare." Said Helga still facing her back to Arnold.

Arnold walked in front of Helga and grabbed her shoulders. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Helga still looking down said in a low tone voice almost like a whisper "Soon my love and that's when I kissed your forehead."

Arnold felt Helga's love so strongly towards him in those words, he just had to feel her body close to his. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her so tightly. Still holding her he asked "what did I say to you that morning in my sleep?" Helga wanted to tell him, but she felt it wasn't the right time for him to know. "I'll tell you later." she whispered.

Than Helga remember "Arnold did you say, Helga my love last night?" Arnold still holding her, treasuring every second he had Helga save in his arms, said with his voice almost breaking "I did, you are my love." Helga's breath become heavy _no Helga stay in control be strong_ she thought.

That's when she felt the locket under his shirt. "Is that the locket?" Asked Helga surprised that he was actually wearing it. "Yes it is" Arnold released Helga and pulled the locket from under his shirt. Helga saw their picture on the locket.

"I didn't know you were actually going to wear it." Said Helga breathing heavily.

"Of course I wear it, you said it was your heart and I know you wore it all those years. I'll tried to wear it as much as I can."

Helga wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek. Arnold wrapped his arms on her waist and pressed her body as close to his as possible as time stood still for them.

The bell rang and Arnold still didn't want to release Helga. "Arnold you can let me go"

Arnold was still holding her leaning his head on hers. "Arnold... can you stop being so mushy Football head!" Shouted Helga in desperation.

Arnold released her "oh, I'm sorry Helga it's just having you with me it's..."

"Yeah, Yeah I know. The bell rang I have to get to class, see you later Football head." Said Helga as she was leaving.

 **Notes:**

 **Spoilers alert - After this, the chapters will get more intense, with drama and some action. Helga will defiantly make a choice soon and it will happen the way she least expects it and Arnold has to learn how to be in Helga's shoes before the big finally.**

 **Thank you again for following my story and I'm taking in to consideration all your comments about the story ;)**


	37. Chapter 36

**This is a very important chapter, it's a bit long and I didn't want to post it till I knew I was 100% sure. So it is, title "Trusting in her"**

 **Trusting in her**

Later that day after volleyball practice Helga was getting her gym bag ready to leave. She remembered she had told Andrew they could meet at the cafeteria after practice.

When Helga walked to the cafeteria Andrew was leaning against the wall looking at his cell.  
"Did you waited for me all this time?" Asked Helga since it had been almost almost two hours since school was over.  
"I had tutoring today than I worked on my homework." Said Andrew has he was mesmerized by the way Helga looked.

Helga had her hair up in a messy ponytail and was wearing lose pants with a tight pink shirt.  
"You look super cute Helga." Said Andrew  
"Oh don't start champ I know I'm a mess after practice."  
"Not at all you look... nice" Said Andrew with his cheeks blushing.  
"Okay enough with making me feel good about my imagine, you wanted us to meet, so what's next?" Asked Helga raising her eye brow.  
"I was thinking we could eat burgers, since I still owe you for crashing in to you on the first day of school."  
Helga was very hungry and burgers sounded really good.  
"Okay champ lets go."

Andrew and Helga walked a couple of blocks to a place nearby. During their walk they talked about upcoming school events.  
"Your not planning to do anything for the talent show?" asked Andrew  
"No I don't consider to have talent." Said Helga  
"You're a wonderful dancer." Said Andrew  
"Yes, but it's not like I'm going to dance in front of the school to prove it, besides this last time I dance at Rhonda's Party cause me some unwanted attention."  
"Really, What do you mean attention?"  
Helga was serious remembering how everyone stared at her at some classes and the that boy Jacob telling her about her moves.  
"Nothing, it's not that important." Said Helga looking in a different direction.  
They were both quiet for a minute.  
"You know Helga when I saw you dance with Arnold there was like a side of you that was revealed...with him."  
Helga's was surprised at the comment.  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
Said Helga acting confused.  
"I think you do..." Said Andrew looking at Helga.  
"Are we close to the burgers?" Asked Helga trying to talk about something else.  
"Yes, it's the next block."  
"Good because I'm starving."  
"Did you eat well during lunch?" Asked Andrew  
"A little I been having some stress at home and it's been affecting my appetite."  
"Well you need to take care of yourself no matter the stress." Said Andrew has he placed his hand on her shoulder for a couple of seconds.  
 _Andrew knows more about stress and problems than I do, since he lost his mother he must be very strong and bright to know how to keep on going in life with such a loss._ Thought Helga

 _"_ Helga are you Okay? You look distracted."  
Asked Andrew since Helga was serious and quiet.

"I'll be fine champ don't worry." Replied Helga.

Back in school Arnold was getting off basketball practice with Gerald when he received a text and some photos from Sid.  
When Arnold open the text it read:  
 _-Andrew and Helga are walking together. -Sid_  
And attached three pictures, one phone was when Andrew had placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"That bastard has my Helga!" Shouted Arnold as he was looking at the photos.

Gerald saw how jumpy Arnold looked and tried to calm him down.  
"Arnold don't do anything stupid maybe there just walking nothing more, it's not like there holding hands."  
Arnold was still very angry looking at the photos.  
"I can't just seat still and watched how that jerks is taking Helga, somewhere."  
Than Arnold texted Sid - _Where're they going?-_  
 _-I don't know but I'm on them I'll keep you posted - Sid_

Gerald looked at Arnold. "Arnold you knew the consequences about hiring Sid to follow Andrew. You knew there was a possibility you were going to see something you didn't approve. So, suck it up man and keep your dignity." Said Gerald.

Arnold sat on a bench outside the school and placed his hand on the locket through his shirt and took a deep breath.  
 _What would Helga do in my position. She did...she said I seen you pour your heart out for the wrong girl, while I watched unable to do a thing. I need to trust in her to do what's right, like she did with me._ Thought Arnold.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Gerald as he saw him still seating on the bench with his head down.

"I'm okay Gerald let's just walk home."  
" oh right man." Said Gerald as they both walked home.

Helga and Andrew had arrived at the restaurant and were eating having a funny conversation about Rhonda's party.  
"So at what time did you get home after the party Helga?" Asked Andrew  
"Oh... late I don't remember the time I was beat." Replied Helga trying not to show she was lying. "What about you champ?"

"At first I felt good but by the time I got home, I was burning up with fever, I had to get straight to bed... My Dad had some night medicine once I took it, it knocked me out."

"You were sick that bad, what did the Doctor said?" Asked Helga worried  
"Apparently it was just a cold, but I never had it that bad, I guess there's always a first time. I didn't get better till Monday morning."

"Crimity I haven't seen a Doctor in ages, good thing I don't get sick." Said Helga smiling  
"That's good, there was a time the only thing I saw were Doctors and hospitals, you never get use to it." Said Andrew as he finished his burgers.  
"Was it because your mother was sick?" Asked Helga not sure if to ask that question.  
"Yes" Replied Andrew.  
Helga was quiet for a couple of seconds. staring at Andrew. There was something about Andrew that she admired and he was very handsome as well.  
"You look like you want to ask me something. What's on your mind?" Asked Andrew looking straight to Helga's eyes.  
"You have very pretty green eyes." Said Helga with a dreamy look.  
"Ugh, thanks. I wasn't expecting that answer." Said Andrew blushing.  
Helga was startled. "What... did I say that out loud!" Said Helga.  
Andrew smiled, then he grabbed her chin.  
"I don't know about my eyes but you have gorgeous blue diamond eyes in the midnight sky." Replied Andrew staring at Helga.  
"Ohhh... What time is it?" Asked Helga nervous.  
"It's six." Replied Andrew  
"All ready! I need to work on my homework and than I need to do chores." Helga was still nervous getting up from the table  
Andrew nodded smiling, "Okay we can go, I'll walk you home."

As Andrew walked Helga home, he notice she was a bit quiet. "You know Helga, if you tell me what's bothering you I could help you."  
Helga was looking down thinking about all the drama she had at home with her father almost leaving the house and then her mother having alcohol addiction that kept getting worse, on top of it all she was in the middle of the house drama.

"Have you ever felt like you wanted to help someone but no matter what you do, you just couldn't?" Asked Helga sad.

"When my mother was sick, I felt like I couldn't do anything to make her ease her pain, for a long time I was mad at myself for feeling so useless to make her better." Said Andrew looking down.

"How did you find the strength to help her?" Asked Helga

"My mother...she told me the best way for me to help her was just being her son...by supporting her, keeping her company and loving her. I was never meant to heal her, I was meant to stay with her until the last day making her feel like she was not alone, she had me, my sister and my father. Who do you want to help ?" Asked Andrew

Helga felt those words enter her chest like heated waves, she wanted to help her mother but felt so useless, she didn't want to turn like Olga, getting out of the house one day and pretend like the problem never existed. If she had to walk away from her mother's problems, was after knowing she did everything to help her at first.

"My mother has an alcohol addiction."  
Helga finally said it. It was the first time she had said those words out loud and especially to someone else. Without knowing she had stopped walking and stood still, like her mind was still walking but her heart had stopped.

Helga was still looking down when Andrew wrapped his arms around her embracing her. Helga placed her head and arms on his chest while she closed her eyes to avoid any tears from escaping. She couldn't tell how much time had passed since Andrew embraced her.

"You can't stop your mother from drinking Helga, you can guide her in the right direction and support her to make her feel like she has family around her that cares for her, but you can't stop her addiction, she needs to take that first step by accepting she has a problem and by doing something about it. What is your father doing about it?" Asked Andrew softly

"He...He..." Helga was trying to say the words.  
 _Why is it so hard to open myself to someone...especially if that person is not Arnold. Than again I never wanted to tell Arnold about my family problems either. I know how much Arnold loves me and I want to protect his heart from aching because of me. Arnold deserves the most perfect girl, one that is beautiful, smart, free of any problems or drama._ Thought Helga.

"We better start walking again it's getting dark" Said Helga

Andrew knew Helga was avoiding the conversation but he didn't want to push her to talk about something that she wasn't ready to talk to him about, besides telling him about his mother's addiction was all ready a lot for Helga.

Meanwhile Arnold was home getting out of the shower when he saw another text from Sid.  
It was photos and short video, some photos were of them eating and walking. There was a particular photo when Andrew was embracing her. The short video was when Andrew placed his hand on her chin. Arnold couldn't hear their conversation since the restaurant had a lot of noise, than he saw Helga getting up very quickly nerves.

Arnold sat on is bed as he saw the photos and the video. His heart was out of control, his hands got sweaty when he saw the photo of Andrew hugging Helga. "No...no this can't be!" Said Arnold to himself mad.  
 _Okay calm down and study the photos carefully maybe it's not what it seems._  
 _Okay on the video he did touch her chin and stared at her while he said something...that jerk. But than she got up quickly, she didn't like him touching her obviously. That's good, but than there's that photo of Andrew hugging Helga.(_ Arnold exhaled and bit his lip has he was talking to himself in his mind) _shit, I can't stand that photo. I'm going to call her._  
Thought Arnold has he grabbed his phone.

Andrew and Helga arrived at her house.  
"Thank you for everything Champ, I do feel better." Said Helga as she was getting her keys from her backpack.  
"That's really good to hear...you know Helga you have an amazing strong but gentle heart." Said Andrew smiling.

"Gentle... there's nothing gentle about me!" Said Helga crossing her arms with attitude.  
Andrew laughed...  
"What's so funny champ?" Asked Helga raising her eye brow.  
"Nothing, the more I get to know you the more I like you."  
"Like me in what form?" asked Helga with a softer expression.  
"In the best way." Replied Andrew staring at her. As he was getting closer to Helga her cell rang.  
"Crimity, who can it be?" Said Helga has she answer the call very quickly. "Hello"  
"Helga it's me Arnold."  
"ARNOLD!" Shouted Helga, "I mean, why are calling me Football head. What do you want?!"  
Andrew stepped back to give Helga some space.

"Ummm Helga can we talk?" Asked Arnold  
"Awwww... let me call you back."  
"But, Helga"  
"I'll call you right back. Shish Arnoldo be patient. Bye."

"Sorry about that champ." Said Helga has she put her phone away.  
"Mmm... Helga can I ask you a personal question?" Asked Andrew unsure.  
"Sure champ since I'm in a good mood."  
"Do you like Arnold?" Andrew was very direct with the way he asked.  
"Like..like,like you like friends, I mean we're friends." Helga was extremely nervous by that question.  
"Okay than, do you love Arnold?" Asked Andrew staring at Helga.  
Helgas's eyes widened.  
Suddenly Bob open the door.  
"Where have you been young lady get in the house, you have chores and I need you to help organize some merchandise for the beeper store."  
"Yes Bob ." Replied Helga gladly "I'll see you tomorrow Andrew, thanks again bye."  
 _Saved by Bob she thought._  
Helga walked inside the house and Bob shut the door.

"I need you to help me sort this merchandise so that I can put it in display tomorrow. Plus I been calling your mother and she's not answering!" Bob was yelling

"You know Bob I'm right here you don't have to yell. I'll call Miriam and see if she takes my calls."

Helga called her mother while she work on the job Bob left her and washed the dishes afterwards. It was getting late and she had not heard back from her mother. "Crimity where can she be?"

As Helga was ready to go to her room to work on her homework her mother open the house door.  
"Where you been Miriam!?" Yelled Bob  
The woman was drunk and falling down.  
"Shit, Miriam look at you, where have you been?" Helga was trying to carry her mother to the sofa.  
"You see this crap, this is what I'm talking about!" Yelled Bob as he was heading to the living room to watch TV.  
"We can't just leave her here Bob you have to help me get her to bed!" Yelled Helga trying to help her mother.  
Then she saw another call from Arnold, _Crimity I haven't call him yet, I'll just call him later._ She thought.  
"BOB HELP ME HERE!" Yelled Helga even launder. Finally Bob got up pick up Miriam like a rag doll and when upstairs to his room to drop her on the bed.  
"THERE!" He Yelled back. He grabbed his keys and left the house.

Helga took her mother's shoes off and placed a bucket near her bed in case if she throws up and cover her with a blanket since it was a cold night.

"I'm sooo tired." Said Helga as she walked to her bedroom to try to relax. As she looked at her phone she saw 9:00pm she was so busy with her chores she didn't realize how late it was. Than she saw two missed calls from Arnold. She decided to call him since he sounded desperate to talk to her.

"Hello" answer Arnold  
"Hey Arnoldo how are you?"  
"Wondering when you were going to call me, I guess you been busy."  
"Yes I have and I haven't done my homework yet."  
"It's that bad ugh." Replied Arnold sounding melancholy  
"Are you sad Football head?"  
"Uhhh no"  
"Yes you are, your such a baby just tell me what's wrong?" Helga Insisted  
"I..." Arnold was trying to open up to Helga  
"Crimity Arnoldo if you don't want to talk I'm hanging up."  
"Wait Helga I'm sorry it's just that, I been thinking about us and I was wondering if you been thinking about what you told me at the VIP room." Asked Arnold  
"I can't lie to you Arnold. I haven't been thinking about it, not yet."  
"Oh so, what about Andrew have you been thinking about him?" he Asked unsure  
"Thinking about what?" Asked Helga confused.  
"I don't know just thinking." Ask Arnold again.  
"Okay Arnoldo I have to work on my homework and your not making since so. I guess we can just talk tomorrow. Bye."  
Helga hang up.

After a while Helga was finishing her homework. It was all ready 10:30 and she felt it was too late to call Phoebe. She wanted to talk to her best friends about all her problems.  
 _I guess I'll just talk to her tomorrow._  
Helga thought.

As she was going to bed a text came through, it was Arnold.

"'Helga don't be mad at me, sometimes I find it so difficult to talk to you. I just want you to know your always in my heart. Goodnight."'—Arnold

Helga smiled when she saw the text.  
 _Oh my poor Football head His always so concern and caring, my attitude is always getting on the way when he tries to express his feelings to me_ though Helga with her hands in her chest. Than she walked inside her closet and there it was his shrine full of photos Phoebe took of them in the restaurant and while they were dancing tango. "I may not have my locket anymore, ohh because my sweet gentle Arnold is wearing it, but I still have my shrine." Said Helga to herself. Than she kneel in front of it and with a broken voice she prayed.

"Oh my heart aches for everything that's surrounds me, but you my tender heart enchanting Arnold can never suffer, not because of me... I can stand the cold winds blowing my way, yes I can stand it all because I'm Helga G Pataki. But my gorgeous sweet Football head I must protect you at all cost from my problems, from this storm that surrounds me and I must protect you from even...my self." She sighs

Tears run through her face like dangerous waterfalls but Helga's face was firm staring at the shrine the hall time, seeing all the beautiful photos of Arnold smiling holding her gave her strength for another day.


	38. Chapter 37

**Sometime later**

For the next couple weeks Helga was trying to avoid having long conversations or too much physical contact with Arnold. She greeted him in the mornings and said goodbye to him after the last class of the day and had small chat over the phone or by text, but that was all, she was trying her hardest to keep Arnold at bay from her problems.

Arnold didn't want to force her to talk to him if she didn't want to. He knew how Helga was and when she had that look in her eyes so overprotective over her space it was best to stay behind. Still he could watch Helga from a distance but watching Andrew trying to make a move on Helga was something completely different. Arnold had all the patience in the world for Helga, but not when another guy was around her.

Andrew talked to Helga every now and then by phone or text but he knew she was going through some hard times because of her mother. Still he was always there for her if she needed to talk to him about anything after all Andrew was really good at giving advice and Helga felt in control over her feelings around him, unlike when she was around Arnold. Andrew did invite Helga to hang out with him during the weekends but she was always too busy or didn't feel well to go out. But she kept telling him it will happen eventually.

The days passed fast, Helga was busy with ballet and volleyball. Arnold had his basketball season and the team was doing some major competitions that year, it kept Arnold busy every day after school till seven at night. Andrew had upcoming tournaments for boxing so he was training every day for it, then his father sometimes work till late and he had to stay home babysitting his sister.  
On top of it all the seven teacher they had left a lot of homework, projects and special assignments to work on.

Helga was at Phoebe's house working on an assignment.  
"Did you ever found a rehab center for your mother Helga?" Asked Phoebe  
"Yes I went online and found a nonprofit organization that provided help for people in need. I filled out an application for her to see if she qualified and after a couple of days I received a response back by email and she was approved for their program, she just has to check herself in at their center to start the program." Said Helga has she was on the floor writing some notes on her workbook.

"That's great news Helga you did it all for her, how long is the program?"

Helga was disappointed even if she had done good for her mother.  
"They have forty-five to ninety-day programs,  
it all depends on her improvement." Explained Helga.

"Then why aren't you happy for her?" Asked Phoebe concern.

Helga was quiet for a minute and had stopped writing.

"What's wrong Helga?" Asked Phoebe again.

"SHE DIDN'T ACCEPT THE PROGRAM OKAY!" Yelled Helga upset

Phoebe was stunned by Helga's reaction.  
"Gosh Helga I'm so sorry I didn't know... and you been trying so hard to help her this past couple of weeks."

Helga stood up and sat on the bed while she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Phoebe for yelling it's just that...every time I do something right...it gets thrown back in my face."

Phoebe sat next to Helga and hugged her.  
"Don't be sorry Helga it's only normal for you to be so furious and disappointed by her rejection."  
"Thanks Phoebe you're always such a good friend and so understanding. I don't know what I could have done if I didn't have you or..." Helga was thinking by the last words she was going to say.

"Or what Helga?" Asked Phoebe  
"Well Arnold has always been part of my life since I first met him but now... Andrew has been such a good friend as well so understanding and patient with me." Helga was just thinking of all the great conversation she had with Andrew the past couple of weeks.

"So you haven't made a decision about them yet?" Asked Phoebe pulling back her glasses.

"No" Replied Helga thoughtful

The girls were quiet for a moment.  
"Well I have to finish this assignment today Ms. Stark wants us to turn it in tomorrow." Said Helga has she was working on her assignment again.

In the boarding house Gerald and Arnold were also working on some school work.  
"So any new news from Sid, Arnold?"  
"The last thing he said, was that Andrew was clean no bad records in his previous school and that he lived with his father and sister."  
Said Arnold disappointed by the information Sid had giving him.  
"And what about his mother?" Asked Gerald  
"Sid thinks she passed away." Replied Arnold  
"Oh that's bad, poor guy having to live without your mother must be hard." Said Gerald.  
"Yeah it's even harder to live without your parents."  
"Yeah man but you were little when you lost your parents in the jungle. When did he lost his mother?"  
"I don't know Gerald. Sid didn't say."  
"Well have Helga and Andrew gone out?" Asked Gerald.

Arnold smiled "No, that's the only good news."  
"Have you talk to Helga recently?" Asked Gerald.  
"Not much, we do talk a little some nights but I feel like she's keeping something from me...like there's more to her than what it seems. I don't know how to explain it." Said Arnold has he was seating on his desk working on his computer.  
"Well at least she's talking to you and she hasn't gone out with Andrew, that's a plus." Admitted Gerald.  
"I promised Helga I will give her some time to clear her mind, but I don't know how much of this I can take."  
"You just have to be patient man." Said Gerald  
"For her I can do anything, but having to see that jerk around my Helga it's unbearable."  
Arnold looked stress.

As Gerald was walking around Arnold's room he saw a black notebook on his bed stand.  
"What's this?" Asked Gerald and he held the notebook.  
Arnold quickly took the notebook from his hands. "Ummm it's private." Said Arnold has he was blushing.  
"Oh now I have to see it." Said Gerald as he laughed. Arnold had a serious face looking at Gerald.  
"Gerald this are just some thoughts I wrote in paper."

"Thoughts?" Gerald looked at Arnold oddly.  
"About my feelings for Helga." Said Arnold blushing.  
"Mmm, mmm,mmm you're now a romantic poem writer. You never liked to write before."  
"Yeah but now things are different." Said Arnold  
"Oh yeah how so?" asked Gerald

"It's like imagining Helga brings all this words to my heart that I can't just described by saying them it's so much easier just writing about it. Even when I talk to her and I want to express how I feel, I find it so difficult."

"Yeah, you got it bad for her Arnold man, I don't even feel like that about Phoebe and we been going out a couple of weeks now."

"Yeah Gerald, but that may change later on."

"Maybe but I will never get it as bad as you man, you're one weird dude." Gerald laughed.

"So what are we doing for the talent show?" Asked Gerald.

"We're doing something?" Asked Arnold confused

"Of course, we are, we have done talent shows before and we always won first or second place, and this year we're going to get credit points for high school and gift certificates." said Gerald

"I don't know Gerald are you planning to do anything?" asked Arnold

"Me no, I don't think I can pull it off, but you can." Suggested Gerald.

Arnold thought for a while and grabbed his black notebook as he flipped the pages.

"What are you thinking Arnold?...Whatever it is I don't think it's a good idea by the way you look."

"I was thinking what if... yeah, I think I can do something very special for the talent show." Said Arnold while looking at the black notebook.

"Oh man, I'm sorry I ever put that idea in to your head. Forget about it Arnold, I know what you're thinking and nope, I'm not going to help you."

"Come on Gerald, I need you on this and the talent show is in a couple of days, you're my best friend, the only one that can help me with this...Please" Arnold was begging.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Shit...okay you got me man, tell me about your plan, what do you want me to do?" Asked Gerald as he was crossing his arms.

Later that night Helga walked to the kitchen and saw her mom washing the dishes, "It's good to see you doing something around the house Miriam." said Helga

"I always do stuff around the house honey." said Mariam as she continues to wash the dishes.

Then Helga saw dirty smoothie cups in the sink. "Crimity I knew it, your washing the evidence aren't you Miriam!"

"No honey I'm just washing dishes."

"Crap Miriam when are you going to realize your drinking problem, here take this." Helga gave Miriam a letter of approval from the rehab center.

"What's this?" asked Miriam wondering about the paper.

"I gave you this letter days ago when you were approved for the alcohol rehab program, you just have to check yourself in for a couple of weeks and you'll be cure."

"I don't have a problem Helga I don't know why you keep telling me that."

Helga bit her lip in desperation "Just keep the approval letter, all the information is there, the address of the rehab center your approval confirmation number, everything... please Mom think about it before you get yourself hurt because your addiction."  
Helga walked out of the kitchen to her room and started to write on her pink diary, it was the first time she was going to write in a long time. She wrote:

The waves keep pushing me down,  
the wind blows on my hair  
my mind can't comprehend  
how to walk away from her.

Helga couldn't write anymore, she closed her diary and put it away as she grabbed her phone. "I need to relax about all of this, maybe I should accept to go out with Andrew he does make me laugh." She called Andrew.

"Hey Helga" answer Andrew

"How did you know it was me champ?"

"caller ID" Said Andrew

"doi, of course silly of me" replied Helga

"I'm glad you decided to call me, how's everything?"

"Yeah well not so good...I was thinking of you." Replied Helga

"You where!" shouted Andrew

"Calm down champ, I was thinking of you as a friend."

"Mmm...as a friend?" " Said Andrew

"I was" Helga confirmed again

Andrew laughed...

"Okay smart guy I was going to tell you something but I think I should just hang up and keep you waiting on your so call date."

"What! No..tell me...it's just that it's the first time you call me and then you tell me you were thinking about me, it's just so great to heard you say those words." said Andrew sounding happy.

"The reason why I was calling it's because I want us to hang out." said Helga.

Andrew was quiet on the phone.

"Andrew?" She asked

"yes, yes I'm here it's just that I can't believe it." He was very stunned

"which part?" asked Helga

"About you wanting to go out with me, like a date." He still couldn't believe it.

"yes but a friendly date." Helga wanted to make it clear.

"Yes sweetie it can be friendly" said Andrew with a sweet tone.

"What did I tell you about calling me sweetie!"  
She raised her voice.

"That you love it..." Andrew tease her.

"Andrew!" She Shouted

"I'm just kidding. So, where do you want to go?" he asked

"I don't know somewhere fun" suggested Helga.

"Mmmm, okay we can go boiling, skating, or to the movies." he suggested

"What about skating and then the movies"

"Great! When do you want to go" asked Andrew

"oh, what about this Saturday? "asked Helga

"Saturday, I have a tournament in the morning. But I'm free after three unless if you want to watch me at the tournament. which you are welcome to come if you like to see me fight."

"I don't know about seeing you fight, I'm not in to boxing, I prefer wrestling."

"Really wrestling...you don't look like the type of girl that likes wrestling." Said Andrew laughing

"I'm a really amazing girl, there's a lot of things about me that you don't know about." Said Helga proudly.

"I knew you were very special from the begging." Said Andrew with a soft sweet tone.

"Don't start with the flirting Andrew, you know how I feel about that."

"I'm just saying the truth Helga."

"We can hang out Saturday after 3 o'clock if you're not to beating up after your tournament, what do you say?" Asked Helga.

"Great, I can call you tomorrow." Said Andrew exited.

"Till tomorrow Andrew."

"Good night Helga and thank you for accepting going out with me this weekend."

"Don't mention it Andrew, you're a great guy."

"Is that all I am to you, just a great guy?"

"Crimity, what more do you want!?"

Andrew laughed "You know what I want."

Helga rolled her eyes smiling.

"Good night Andrew"  
"Good night Helga"


	39. Chapter 38

**Her heart signs again**

It was Friday the last class of the day and Arnold kept staring at Helga. _I wonder what plans Helga has after school since volleyball season is over. Maybe we can be together today...Oh how I missed having her in my arms, smelling her vanilla scent hair and tasting her sweet lips. I can't imagine being like this much longer, feeling so much for her and unable to express it to her._ Thought Arnold

The last bell of the day rang, Arnold walked nervously towards Helga.  
"Hey Helga, what are your plans for today?"  
"I told Phoebe we could go to the mall, why Football head don't you have a game today?"  
Helga picked up her books as they both walked together.  
"No not in till next week."  
"I heard your team has been wining, that's good." Said Helga as they were walking together in the hallway.  
"Yeah I guess, the only bad part about winning is that the coach keeps us busier with practices and games."  
"Isn't that good." Said Helga  
"Not when I'm trying to be with you." Arnold was staring at Helga.

 _Oh why does he keeps doing this to me, I feel so nervous every time his around me than he stares at me like that with his sweet seductive green eyes._ Thought Helga.

"Well even if you have time for me Football head I have my own agenda."  
"Okay What about Saturday?"  
"Nope I'm busy." Helga answer very fast  
"Doing what?" Asked Arnold staring at her  
"Awww just busy Arnoldo I have chores and ballet practice on Sunday. But maybe we can do something next week."  
"Helga, I feel like you're keeping something from me." Said Arnold with concern in his eyes.  
"No football head why would you say that. I'm like an open book." Helga smile nervously.  
"Then why haven't you call me this past couple weeks. I have to call you every time just to talk to you ten minutes since you're always cutting me off. Sometimes I feel like your feelings for me are changing." Said Arnold looking down.

 _Oh my Arnold how I wish I could tell you about everything that goes on in my life all my problems and my secrets and all my disappointments with my parents. But that's my curse not yours, I wish I could be better for you...Crimity, I can't stand seeing him like this._ Helga thought.

Helga grabbed Arnold's hand and pulled him in to the lost and found room which was empty after school.

"Helga why are we...wow"  
Helga wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face below his chin.  
Arnold didn't question it he immediately wrapped his arms on her waist and pressed her body to his almost picking her up. Helga had to be on her tip toes since Arnold was lifting her.  
Helga could feel his uncontrollable beating heart in her chest. Arnold felt Helga so vulnerable in his arms and could feel her chest breathing so strongly, to Arnold it was heaven just having her in his arms.  
"Arnold, I'm so sorry about making you wait on me all this time."  
"Helga it's been seven weeks since we talked at Rhonda's Party about you needing time and I can honestly continue waiting if you need more time, but I feel like your hiding a side of you. Like if you don't want me to know about your life."

"I know football head, but all this will be over soon I promised."

"Over in a good way or bad?" Asked Arnold concern.

"Have faith Arnold, it will be good I hope... and I want to thank you, for trusting me all this time and giving me space and privacy I needed to settle my mind."

Arnold felt guilty about that since he did hire Sid to check on Andrew specially when they were together. So he didn't give her trust and privacy. But Arnold knew better than to tell her at that moment when Helga was in his arms.  
"Awww yes Helga of course I trust you."  
Than Helga kiss him on the cheek. "I don't want to see you sad anymore Arnoldo, and about me hiding something you know me better than anyone...I only wish I could be better for you."

"Better? What are you talking about Helga?"  
Helga released Arnold. "Never mind sometimes I talk nonsense, come on let's get out of here. Phoebe is probably waiting for me by the bus stop." Said Helga as she walked toward the door.

"Wait" Shouted Arnold as he grabbed Helga's hand and pulled her back to his arms again to embrace her deeply and breathe her in one last time before letting her go. Helga could feel his warmth and smell his sweet scent mix with his cologne that she just loved.  
Helga felt her legs weak from being so close to Arnold. "I need some air" said Helga as she was walking out of the room. "Are you Okay Helga?" Asked Arnold concern.  
"Yes Football head it's just that I have a weakness."  
Arnold was confused "What weakness?"  
As Helga was starting to walk away, she stopped and turn to look at Arnold "You" she said with a smiled and continue to walk away.

At the bus stop Phoebe was waiting for Helga.  
"Hey Phoebe I made it."  
"Great Helga the bus should be here any moment. I called my mother and she will pick us up from the mall after we're done shopping."  
"That's good Phoebe." Said Helga looking towards the school.  
"Are you Okay Helga?"  
"Well yes, I'm doing great." Helga smiled "I'll tell you more once we get to the mall."

Later that day Arnold was in his room getting ready for bed, he took of the locket and read the inscription again. "All this time Helga had this locket on her and I never knew, she waited years on me to tell her how much I loved her and I can't even wait a couple of weeks on her, on top of all I couldn't even give her the privacy she wanted...But it's not her that I don't trust it's Andrew... I wonder if Helga told me the truth about being busy this weekend." Said Arnold to himself as he was remembering the conversation he had with Helga that day " _I have a weakness... you"_ Arnold was remembering her words. "Oh Helga you are my everything." Arnold was falling asleep on his bed.

Arnold began to dream, he was back at the jungle looking for Helga. "Helga! Helga!" Arnold kept screaming her name.  
The jungle's vegetation was thick making harder for Arnold to walk through. Suddenly Arnold hear a voice.  
"Arnold, you're looking for Helga in the wrong place" Said Andrew.  
Arnold's mind was focus on finding Helga. He didn't have time to ask Andrew questions about why he was there, nor he care in his dream.  
"No I'm not, I know Helga I know where to find her." Replied Arnold continuing to look for her.  
"Do you really know her?" Asked Andrew following Arnold.  
Arnold was scare and frustrated "I do know her! To find her I just have to look at the locket, it's her heart." Said Arnold, as he looked down at the locket, He saw it was cover with blood and he knew it was Helga's, he inhaled with fear and woke up screaming and sweating.  
"Why, do I keep having that nightmare?" Arnold sat on his bed.

The next day Helga woke up and saw a text from Arnold at 3:30am it says.

 _-call me when you see this it's urgent - Arnold_

I wonder what he wants Helga thought.  
Helga called him on the phone.  
"Hello Arnold good morning"  
"Helga are you Okay?"  
"Yes of course why?" Said Helga  
"I just had another horrible nightmare and I'm getting worried Helga, I'm afraid something may happen to you."  
"Nothing it's going to happen to me Arnoldo, don't worry, you're just stressed, get some sleep it's still early."  
"I can't sleep Helga. I'm so terrified about loosing you."  
"You won't football head I'm not going anywhere so relax okay."  
"Can you text me every night before going to bed I just want to make sure your save."  
Said Arnold worried.  
"Sure Arnoldo and I'll even send you a quick text in the Mornings so you'll know I woke up fine. But no calls in the middle of the night Okay."  
Hearing her voice was all Arnold wanted, even if she was frustrated as long as he could hear her talk it made his day better.  
"Okay Helga. I'll try to sleep some more before getting up, Grandpa got me working on the basement he wants to turn it to a game room, but I don't see how." Arnold laughed

Helga smiled hearing him laughed.  
 _Oh how I adore his laugher._ Thought Helga.

After Helga and Arnold got off the phone, Helga begin writing on her pink diary.  
After so long of not finding a motivation to write she found it again in his laughter.

 _Arnold my love your heart  
is the most beautiful treasure  
I must protect beyond all measure.  
Oh, how I have tried to escape  
You dangerous love spell.  
Your charming green eyes  
Your warm arms.  
Even your sweet sweaty scent  
That perfumes my life.  
But you my love pull me  
Back into your heart  
Over and over  
Like a dangerous dance.  
Knowing you have sorrow  
Weakens my heart.  
But just by hearing you laugh  
Rejoices my life.  
How can I not see  
What my heart does.  
That no matter what I do  
You are the one._

After finishing writing it, Helga's eyes widened.

 **Notes:  
I know this chapter is short but I felt it deserved it's own title, Helga's heart has begun to sang once again and we all know for who and I believe Helga those too :)**

 **I just loved this chapter and I honestly didn't know Helga was going to figure out about Arnold by writing the poem. That was a surprised even for me.**

 **I base the poem on everything that I have written so far and how I believe Helga felt in her heart.**


	40. Chapter 39

**This chapter was very difficult to write on the emotional part, you will know what I'm talking about by the end of the chapter. I knew how I wanted this chapter to be for a long time but once I was writing it, it play out differently almost like the characters took control over the writing. So without saying more here it is "Breaking trust" I give it a five star review, well from me ;)**

 **Breaking trust**

Helga's hands were sweaty, her mouth felt dry, she couldn't stop walking back and forth inside her room. Going over and over again what she had just wrote. She kept thinking about all the encounters she had with Arnold the last couple of months, all the times they talked and laughed, even when she screamed at him because he saw her undressed. And how can she forget that out of control steamy kiss they had at the VIP room. "I love Arnold, oh how I wish I could run to his arms and kiss him over and over again. My lovely sweet Football head all this time we been together and my head and self torments kept confusing my heart, but now my heart is clear of any doubts, I want to be your girl!" Helga raised her voice in excitement.

Arnold woke up hearing Helga's voice like she was calling out to him. He sat on his bed and rubbed his head "oh what a head ache and I could swear I heard Helga calling me, my mind is playing games on me again." Arnold got up and decided to take a little run in the park to help him clear his mind.

Helga was cleaning her room and talking to herself "How can I talk to Arnold if I don't want to drag him into my problems, into my complicated life at home. I need to be honest with him and tell him everything and hope for the best."  
Than Helga remembered "Andrew I'm supposed to go out with him today! Crimity...I did make it clear that I wanted us to go out as friends and nothing more, still I have to be honest with Andrew as well and tell him how I feel about him today. I'll talk to him after the movies." Said Helga as she was getting some clothing ready for her friendly date with Andrew.

Than Helga's phone rang, it was Phoebe.  
" Ohayou Gozaimasu Helga" Phoebe spoke Japanese.  
"Good morning Phoebe"  
"You sound cheerful Helga, anything special happen?"  
"Yes, Phoebe I didn't realize till this morning after I spoke to Arnold. I felt like writing after so long of not being able to. I began to write a poem and when I finished writing it, I realized I always wanted Arnold and now I'm ready to be his girlfriend."  
"Yay Congratulations Helga that is great news, you should call him."  
"Yes Phoebe, but I prefer to tell him in person and then yesterday, I accepted to go out with Andrew."  
"Oh my!" Said Phoebe surprised  
"Yes exactly, I did tell him we were going out as friends. But his so charming and bright every time I talk to him, he makes it really difficult to just see him as just a friend... but I want to be with Arnold."  
"So, what are you going to do?" Asked Phoebe.  
Helga thought...  
"Can we meet by the park Phoebe to talk about it, I need some fresh air."  
"Sure Helga, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."  
"Great."  
The girls hang up.

Arnold had been jogging in the park for a good hour, when he heard what it seemed like Helga and Phoebe were talking on a bench.  
There was a walking path behind the bench from where Helga and Phoebe were talking with trees and tall plants. He stepped a little closer to them from behind the bench when he heard Helga telling Phoebe about her plans with Andrew that day.  
"Yeah Phoebe so Andrew will come by the house around three to pick me up and I guess will go skating and then a movie, we will see."  
"So you're going to be honest with him about your feelings afterwards." Asked Phoebe  
"Yes, now that my heart is finally settle on what I want I have to tell him the truth."  
"Gosh Helga how do you think he will react?"  
"I don't know Phoebe, but he's a really good guy, honest and sweet I don't have a doubt in my mind about..." than Helga heard a cracking noise coming from the bushes. She quickly turned and Arnold hid behind a bush.  
 _This is wrong I can't spy on her like this. But I have to know about her plans for today with that jerk._ Thought Arnold.  
"What Helga?" Asked Phoebe  
"Nothing, I thought I heard something." Said Helga thinking.  
"Well I'm so happy for you. When you told me over the phone, how you realize that you loved him by writing the poem and that now you are ready to become his girlfriend it was so adorably sweet. Your heart knew it all along Helga, you just had to released it in your writing." Said Phoebe very excited for Helga.

"I know Phoebe, I haven't written anything in months and after talking to him today it just happened. I feel like my heart is in the right place finally. I was so lost for the longest time, after seeing Arnold all those years ignoring me having to watched him go out with other girls was torture and then feeling so useless with my mother's alcohol addiction, on top of it all having my own parents keep ignoring me was too much in my head." Said Helga looking down.

"I'm glad Andrew gave you great advice about your mother." Said Phoebe  
"Yes he did... and he was so right I can't beat myself up thinking how to change her life, if she doesn't want to get better. Like Andrew said, my job was never to cure her of her addiction, but trying to help her... and I have done that... now it's up to her. I know what I'm worth Phoebe and I'm glad I'm not like my Mother or Olga, I don't need my parent's attention to feel special and needed. I just need me... that night when Bob was walking out of the house with his luggage, I felt so strong telling him how I didn't need him in my life."

"I'm so proud of you Helga you are super strong and amazing. And about Andrew I see why you like him so much, he did help you find the right path to help you mother." Said Phoebe  
"Yes he did Phoebe." Helga sighs thinking about Andrew.

Arnold exhaled in desperation, he felt like someone was stealing his air. He couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. _Helga not only likes Andrew but she loved him and she's going to tell him today after their date that she wants to be his girlfriend. No this can't be, not my beloved Helga, how can he steal her heart from me._ Thought Arnold.

Arnold's eyes began to water, he had to get out of there, he quickly ran away.

"Helga what's wrong?" Phoebe saw Helga serious for a second like worried.

"I don't know Phoebe the thought of Arnold just came to my head, like if he needs me."

"You know Helga some people are connected like soul mates in life and they can sense when their partners are in danger or when they truly need each other, it's quite remarkable."

"Really... well Arnold hasn't sense me all this time, so I don't think we could be connected in that way...but I should call him."

Helga grabbed her phone and called Arnold really quick. The phone ringed and ringed and he didn't answer.

"That's strange he usually picks up the phone fast when he sees I'm calling. Oh, he did say he was going to help his grandpa today with the basement, I guess his just busy."

Arnold saw Helga calling him but he couldn't take the call, he couldn't talk. His mind wasn't working right he just kept remembering Phoebe saying _how you realize that you loved him by writing the poem and now you are ready to become his girlfriend._

Sometime later Helga received a text from Andrew. -hey Helga are you ready? I'll  
Be there in 15 minutes- Andrew.  
Helga decided to wear jeans, a pink t-shirt with a black light jacket since it was cool outside. Her hair was down with her natural waves and black vans for shoes.

Helga kept looking at her phone. _I wonder why Arnold hasn't returned my call yet, maybe my call didn't go through._ She thought, so she called him again. The phone ringed and ringed and his voicemail message picked up. She left him a message.  
"Hey Football head it's Helga I guess you are too busy to take my call. Anyways I was thinking of you and...I just wanted to know if you were all right. We'll talk to you later."  
Helga hang up... _that's odd_ she thought.

Arnold was in the baseman helping his grandpa. He decided to leave his cell in his room since he didn't want to drop it while cleaning the basement. His grandpa saw Arnold sad and distracted.  
"What's wrong Shortman is the cleaning that bad for ya.." Said his grandpa laughing.  
"It's fine grandpa." Said Arnold sounding very serious more than usual.  
"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Asked his grandpa.  
"Grandpa, you and grandma had doubts about the love you both had for one another, when you both were young?"  
His grandpa stared at Arnold "oh, did you have a fight with your friend with the one eye brow?"  
"Helga, Grandpa and... no we didn't. It's just that I open my heart to her a couple of weeks ago and she said, she needed time to clear some doubts in her mind and heart. Well this morning while I was jogging ... I overheard a conversation she had with her best friend while they were at the park and they were talking about Helga...having feelings for some other guy and wanting to be his... girrrrrlllll, giiirrrllll." Arnold could even say it.  
"His girlfriend" his grandpa finished the sentence for him.  
Arnold exhaled... "yes that."  
"And how did you overhear this Shortman?" Asked his grandpa looking at him very suspiciously.  
Arnoldo rolled his eyes with a guilty look.  
"I...sort of sneaked behind them as they were talking. They obviously didn't know I was there."  
His Grandpa just stared at him.  
"I see and did you heard your one eye brow friend say she didn't have feelings for you."  
"Ummm... no, not directly. Her friend told Helga about the way she realized she loved him by writing a poem and how she was ready to become his... girl I guess."  
His grandpa frowned in disapproval. "I don't know Shortman since you were spying maybe what you heard is not what it seems."  
"I wasn't spying grandpa. "Arnold kept thinking what he had heard for clues. _Maybe Helga wasn't referring to Andrew_ he thought. Then he remember she said _after talking to him today._ "I did talk to her this morning and... GRANDPA! Maybe your right!"

His grandpa scratched his head "I am, wait...about what?"  
Arnold dust off his pants and shirt "What Time is it, Grandpa!?"  
"Ummm four o clock, why?"  
"I got to go!" Arnold run upstairs and left his grandpa alone to finish cleaning.  
"Kids today, they don't know how to finish a job. Pookie can't you come down and help me!" Yelled Grandpa.

Arnold ran to his room and saw a missed call from Helga. He quickly returned her call, her phone rang and rang until her voicemail picked up. Arnold sighs in frustration "I have to see it for myself." Arnold grabbed his wallet and ran out the front door.

Helga was skating with Andrew. "I haven't skated in a long time Helga." Andrew was skating stiffly. Helga was making fun of him "I think that little boy can skate better than you do. Just grab my hand before you fall, champ."  
"Now that I can do." Andrew grabbed Helga's hand and he began to skate better. "Umm maybe you're pretending you don't know how to skate so that you can grabbed my hand."  
Andrew laughed "Maybe" he said smiling.

Arnold arrived at the staking ring, which was by the movies. Arnold kept looking at them from afar, there was a lot of people there so it was very difficult to spot him.

As Andrew and Helga were skating a little kid who was skating too fast lost control and yelled "Watch out!" as the kid pushed Helga causing her to fall on top of Andrew as they both fell on the ice. Andrew and Helga stared at each other and began to laughed. "You make a good cushion champ."  
"I'm glad you find my body comfortable." Replied Andrew as he stared at Helga.

Arnold kept repeating to himself "Come on Helga, get up, get up." as he stared at them from a distance.

Helga got up blushing and extended her hand for Andrew. "You are such a flirt smart guy, come on get up."  
Andrew got up smiling and they continued skating for another hour.

After skating they walked over to the movies.  
"So, do you want to see a romantic, action or horror movie?" Asked Andrew as they were looking at the movies listings.

Arnold looking at Helga whisper "horror of course."

"Horror" Replied Helga  
"Are you sure?"

Arnold rolled his eyes and whispered "You don't know my Helga."

"Andrew come on, you don't know me."  
"All right let's watch conjuring" Said Andrew as he purchase two tickets.

Arnold kept a close watch over them and sat on the upper row to where Andrew and Helga were sitting.

The movie has started and Andrew tried to put his arm over Helga's shoulder but as soon as Helga gave him the look he moved his arm back. Arnold was ready to step in, if he saw Andrew stepping off line with Helga.  
During the entire movie Andrew and Helga stayed apart, Helga never showed any physical attraction to Andrew.  
 _So far, I don't see Helga showing any affection towards Andrew that's really good._ Thought Arnold, then Arnold remember how Helga leaned on his shoulder and felt asleep on the way home after Rhonda's party. _No, Helga can't love Andrew._ Thought Arnold again.

After the movie Andrew and Helga decided to take a little walk, they both sat on a bench by some trees. As they were talking, Arnold continued looking at them from a distance. "Andrew I wanted to be honest with you and talk about my feelings towards you."  
"You do have feelings for me?" Asked Andrew staring at Helga.  
"Well... I want to thank you for helping me all this time with your great advice and honesty towards your own personal challenges you have face in the past. You are a... very special person, very strong and wise...and I believe you can make..." as Helga was saying Andrew leaned against her and tried to kiss her on her lips. But before he could touch her lips Helga whispered "I can't Andrew, my heart belongs to someone else".  
At that exact moment Arnold saw Andrew's head leaned towards Helga, from his view it looked like Andrew was kissing Helga when in reality he wasn't.  
Arnold snapped and without thinking he run toward them and grabbed Andrew by the shirt and pulled him off of Helga. "GET OFF OF HER!" Arnold Yelled to Andrew.

Helga stood up furious with Arnold. "What the hell you think you're doing!?"  
Andrew stood up and yelled to Arnold "You have no business being here, she doesn't belong to you!" That's when Arnold's mind went blank with rage and jealousy, right when he was about to punch Andrew, Helga jumped in front of Arnold. "STOP THIS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" She yelled to Arnold.

That's when Arnold realized what had happen, he had lost it and all because he saw Andrew kissing Helga or so he thought. Arnold had never seen Helga so mad at him, her eyes were full of rage and disappointment over Arnold by the way he had acted.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Yelled Helga to Arnold.  
"I... couldn't just let him take advantage of you... first he takes you out for burgers...he touches your chin, then he hugs you and now he kisses you...what's next!?"  
Arnold tried to explain and by doing so he had said to much.

Helga's eyes widened in shock Arnold realized what he just had said "Wait Helga, it's not what you think!"  
"The hell it is, you been spying on me haven't you!"  
"No Helga not on you!" Arnold try to get close to Helga with sadness in his eyes.  
Helga step back so that Arnold wouldn't touch her.  
"Oh, not on me than Andrew, is that what it is!?" Yelled Helga.  
"Helga please...I trust you it's just... I never trusted him to be around you. So, I had him check that's all!"  
Helga was furious by what she was hearing from Arnold. She couldn't believe it; her own precious honorable Arnold was spying on her and Andrew.

Helga looked down upset and frustrated her eyes got watery. "I just told you yesterday how grateful I was for giving me space and privacy to settle my heart and all alone you were spying and lying on me and I actually...grrrr." She couldn't even finish the sentence of how upset she was.  
Arnold couldn't stand Helga staring at him with her beautiful blue eyes looking so disappointed at him.

"Helga please!" he begged again trying to get close to her.  
Helga took a deep breath and stared at Arnold with frustration and sadness.  
"Of all the people in world you, Arnold we're the only one that I could trust my life with, the only one who truly respected my feelings, I can expect the entire world to betray me, but you never... Till today."  
Arnold couldn't stop staring at Helga with sorrow eyes, he knew he had lost his princess.  
"Helga try to understand, I love you." Begged Arnold one last time trying to grabbed Helga's hand.  
"And...I...don't" Replied Helga with a low broken voice looking down, has she walked away from Arnold.  
Andrew didn't say a word and he just followed Helga from a distance.

Arnold was left standing alone.

 **Author notes:**

 **On this chapter I wanted Arnold to learn a lesson on love and trust, I just love Arnold so it was very difficult to write about how hurt he was. I knew Helga always had problems with her temper in the past so I wanted her to show that on this chapter, by the way Helga also needs to learn a lesson but will talk about that later.**

 **This story is turning better than I thought and I feel very proud of it. After I'm done with this story I will review all chapters for spelling and grammar errors ;) my English teacher always said that was my main problem in class LOL :D Thank you all for your support with my story.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Bleeding Heart**

Helga run towards a park nearby, there were trees and flowers all around and a small pond in the middle of the park. She sat on the cold grass as she remembered everything she had told Arnold. Her heart was racing, her mind was spinning she couldn't believe what had just happened, it was like a horrible nightmare with no end.

"Why Arnold? You couldn't trust me to make my own decisions. You didn't have patience to leave me settle my own feelings. How could you have spy on me behind my back? And Andrew...Arnold almost hit him after he promised me, he wasn't going to hurt him again." Helga began to cry in silence.

Andrew was a couple of steps away from Helga.  
He coughed... Helga wipe her tears with her hands and looked at Andrew, then looked back down with her beautiful blond hair covering her face.

Andrew was quiet, he just sat next to Helga on the grass and placed his arm across her shoulders giving her comfort.  
Helga tried to stop shedding tears, she didn't want Andrew to know she was crying. When she finally stopped, Andrew asked "Better?".  
"Not really" Replied Helga still upset.  
"Don't worry we can sit here as long as you want." Replied Andrew looking at the beautiful view of the pond.  
"Why are you so good to me?" Asked Helga looking down.  
"Because you're a good person Helga."  
"How do you know what I'm like?" She asked  
"Anyone who puts other people's needs before their own, is a good person and you have proven that. You may be rough around the edges but underneath it all, you are kind and soft hearted."

Helga hugged him. "I'm so sorry Andrew."  
"For what?" He Asked still hugging her.  
"For not being able to... give you what you wanted."  
Andrew sighs "There's a right time for everything and maybe now is not our time. Don't feel sad about it." Andrew wanted Helga to be his girlfriend more than anything, but not if Helga didn't feel the same for him.  
"So, you're not mad?" Asked Helga  
"Of course not, I don't regret bumping in to you on the first day of school and talking to you all this time. It was a true gift getting to know you Helga." Replied Andrew while touching her chin and wiping her tear with his thumb.  
"I can't help feeling bad about..." Helga thought before saying that last word.  
"You mean... Arnold." Said Andrew.  
Helga was quiet.  
"You know Helga nobody is perfect and we all make stupid mistakes every now and then and... especially for love."  
"I guess." Replied Helga she rubbed her eyes and stood up.  
"Let's walk a little champ."

Arnold was walking on a long bridge feeling beaten in every way possible. He kept hearing Helga's voice in his mind yelling to him, _you were spying and lying to me! what's wrong with you! I can expect the entire world to betray me but you...never till today, Helga I love you...and I don't._ Every word she said to him hurt him like a thousand knifes in his heart, there was nothing else he could do, the damage was done. The only person he could blame was himself. "Maybe I was wrong and she was talking to Phoebe about me, about becoming my girlfriend. I'm such an ass...she even had problems with her parents and I wasn't there to help her but, Andrew was. It doesn't matter if she never told me about her problems, I should have known, she told me _you know me better than anyone._ I made a horrible mistake and it cause me... her love." Arnold stopped walking, his head was down, his fists and eyes were shut in pain and remorse, knowing he will never feel her lips, her touch, having her wrapped in his arms whispering to his ear _I love you Football head._ He couldn't stand it. "I lost her. HELGA!" He screamed her name.

As Andrew and Helga were walking home, Helga stopped for a second... "Did you hear something?" She asked  
"No Helga, why?"  
"I don't know I must be stress." Replied Helga as they continue walking.

Miles away Arnold was walking on the street. Feeling disappointment, sadness and rage against himself. " I just want her to be happy, even if she stops loving me, as long has she doesn't feel hatred for me. Happiness can turn its back on me, but never on her, not on my Helga. She deserves to laugh to smile and feel love even if it's not from me. Helga, my Helga how much I love you."

Helga and Andrew made it to her house.  
"Thank you, Andrew, you are one in a million."  
"I hope you feel better Helga" Andrew saw Helga very sad still. "You know, if I could go back in time, I would bump in to you all over again just so that I could have the chance to meet you again. Call me later if you want to talk."  
Helga smiled "good night champ."  
"Good night Helga."

Helga run to her room, she didn't have the patience to see her parents, her heart was torn not about what Arnold did, but about what she had told him out of rage. Her bad temper was her most power weapon against the world but, was also her worst enemy against herself.  
Helga's mother knock on the door. "Honey are you Okay?"  
"Yes Miriam."  
"Can I come in?" Miriam asked.  
"Sure, Miriam it's your house."  
Miriam walked inside the room, Helga was laying on the bed.  
"Are you all right Helga? Do you want to talk?"  
"No Miriam I'm fine."  
Miriam sat on the bed next to Helga. "I been thinking about the letter you gave me honey."  
Helga wiped her eyes and looked at her mother.  
"You have Miriam?"  
"Yes, I have and I think you're right Helga I do have a problem and... I want to be a better Mom for you."  
Helga sat on the bed and could not believe what her mother had just said. _Is she for real, Miriam accepting she has a problem._ Thought Helga.  
"I want to help you Mom in any way I can. We can go together on Monday and have you admitted to start the program. What do you say?" Asked Helga looking at her mother with hope.  
"Okay honey let's do it on Monday!" Replied Miriam.

Helga hugged her mother with a glow in her eyes, finally after so many years her mother had a chance to get better.

That night Helga kept remembering the way Arnold looked at her when he told her _Helga I love you_ and she replied _and I don't._ Her heart ache with every single thought of him that emerged in to her mind. Helga had cried herself to sleep thinking how she broke Arnold's heart. As she was sleeping she heard a sound, it was Arnold seating on her bed and touching her hand. She could feel his warm hand as he sang.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much...I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

"Arnold you're here with me." Helga open her eyes, only to realize she was alone. "No, Arnold I need you." she whisper as tears run down her cheeks.

In the boarder house Arnold was finally asleep after having a huge headache and thinking about everything that happen that day. He was dreaming he was back at the jungle. As Arnold was walking towards the edge of the cliff he saw Helga standing there looking at the view.  
"Helga don't hate me" Yelled Arnold as he was getting closer to her.  
Helga turned to look at him "I told you long ago, I may hate the world but you Football head... never." Than blood began dripping from her head.  
Arnold's eye widened "Helga your bleeding."  
Helga kept staring at Arnold "Soon my love, but first you have to be strong."  
Arnold scream "Helga don't leave me!"  
As he woke up screaming and sweating.  
Arnold had cold sweat all over his face, he was trying to catch his breath, the dream was too vivid to real. "Helga, I need you" whisper Arnold has he lay back down to try to sleep.

The next day Helga check her cell just to see if there were any text from Arnold. "Stupid of me after yelling at him the way I did, how could he have texted me." Helga called Phoebe and told her everything that happen on her date with Andrew.  
"I'm so sorry Helga, but try not to be so hard on yourself, just talk to Arnold alone and settle your feelings with him again."  
"Oh, Phoebe if it was that easy, I mean he did spy on me and Andrew. Plus, he almost it him at the movies if it wasn't because I stopped Arnold."  
"Well take some time Helga and think it over."  
Suggested Phoebe.  
"I feel so bad about the way I yelled to him yesterday. You should have seen the look in his eyes Phoebe, I believe...I broke his heart." Helga took a deep breath remembering how she screamed at Arnold, the thought was too heavy on her heart.

"It will get better Helga I promised, you and Arnold love each other, right?"

"I love him Phoebe, but yesterday I told him I didn't." Helga bit her lip in regret.

"Arnold knows you Helga and he loves you. You both will find a way to talk again."  
Helga couldn't continue taking about Arnold, she took a deep breath and change the conversation.

"Well now I have to get ready, I have ballet practice today and the teacher will  
choose who will do the solo this year for the Nutcracker. I hope I get the part."  
"Best of luck Helga." Said Phoebe cheering for her.  
"Thanks Phoebe."

Helga began to fix her ballet bag with an extra change of clothing, her ballet shoes and the ballet outfit. She saw her pink diary on her night stand. "I'll bring my book just in case if I feel like writing while I'll wait for Miriam or Bob to pick me up after practice." She told herself.

Helga run downstairs. "Let's go Miriam."  
"Yes honey, let me get my keys."  
Miriam found her keys and drove Helga to her ballet school.

Arnold was in his room hearing Helga's message. "She sounded so cheerful when she left me the voice message yesterday, before I mess it up. I should have accepted her call."  
Said Arnold to himself as he looked at his phone seeing Helga's ballet dance video that he had recorded. "My Helga is so beautiful and graceful." Whisper Arnold to himself.

His cell rang it was a call from Gerald.  
"Hey man what's up."  
"I'm an idiot." Replied Arnold  
"Oh man, what have you done this time?"  
"It's a long story Gerald."  
"I see, all right I'm on my way to your place, will play some cards while you tell me why you're an idiot."  
Gerald arrived at the boarder house. Both boys talked while playing cards. Arnold told Gerald everything, including hearing the girl's private conversation at the park."  
"Mmm,mmm,mmm you are an idiot. Why didn't you call me, before sneaking up to Helga and that dude."  
"I don't know Gerald once I saw him... kissing Helga I lost all since of life."  
"Yeah no kidding... so, what now?"  
"I lost her Gerald."  
"Nah I don't think so. You just have to let things cool down before talking to her again."  
"She won't talk to me ever, since she has Andrew."  
"Man Arnold, the way I see it that guy Andrew is a better catch for Helga."  
Arnold looked at Gerald with disappointing.  
"You know you're my best friend, but man Arnold you lost your grip, just take some time to clear your mind."  
"Clear my mind, from what Helga... there's nothing to clear in my head!"  
Gerald rolled his eyes "you know bro, you're one stubborn dude. Come on let's play some basketball, that always helps with stress."

Helga was trying to concrete on ballet class, but no matter how hard she tried, she kept losing balance while dancing.  
"Ms. Pataki please concentrate." Said her dance teacher.  
As Helga dance and jump, in her mind were only the memories from when Arnold was dancing tango with her, when he looked at her with his sincere seductive eyes, when he kissed her... then she remembered yelling to Arnold _you were spying and lying... Helga please...I love you... and I don't._ DROP! Helga felled while doing a big leap.  
"Ms. Pataki I'm sorry but you are not eligible for a solo at the Nutcracker performance this December."  
"I understand." Replied Helga in a low tone.

After the ballet practice, everyone was picked up except for her. "Is your mother nearby?" Asked the teacher.  
Helga kept calling her mother and father and nothing no one pick up. Okay will wait a bit longer. Thirty minutes later, her teacher was about to give Helga a ride home when her mother arrived. Helga was too sad to be upset at her mother for being that late. She got inside the car and her mother took off.  
Helga was quiet looking down. Than the smell of alcohol filled her nose. She looked at her mother "Miriam, are you drunk?"  
"Mmmm... whaaaat...meeee. No"  
"Miriam your drunk!" Yelled Helga  
"Honey... dooon't be silly and please don't Yelled at mee." Miriam started to cry. "Bob left us, weee got in to a horrible fight and... he packed his bags... and...left." Explained Miriam while crying.  
"Crimity, Miriam how can you be so careless and dumb to drive while intoxicated."  
Miriam was crying hysterically.  
"Look at the road Miriam!" yelled Helga  
Miriam lost control over the wheel, the car hit a metal ramp causing the vehicle to flip in mid-air, crash landing upside down on the road, the glass shattered and the vehicle was left savagely damage.

Arnold and Gerald were playing basketball at a nearby park from the accident.  
"Did you hear that?" Asked Arnold scared  
"I sure did, it sounded like a car accident." Said Gerald

Than Arnold's heart started to beat out of control "Oh my God, Helga!" Arnold run to where he had heard the crash. It took Arnold five minutes to get there but to him it felt like an eternity. The car was upside down and it was getting on fired. Arnold run to the vehicle and saw Helga half-conscious bleeding heavily from her head. "Arnold" Said Helga with a low weak voice. "Helga I'm going to get you out!" Arnold kept pulling Helga while Gerald run on the other side of the car to get Miriam out. The smell of black smoke was overwhelming, the fume was filling the car causing Arnold's eyes to burn, he was trying to breath as he was trying to get Helga out of the car. "Helga your seatbelt is stuck!" He kept pulling the belt, unsuccessful.  
"Arnold go...save yourself." Said Helga almost passing out. "Never Helga, I won't give up." The burning hot air was intolerable, Arnold felt his lungs on fire as he started coughing uncontrollably. "Go." Said Helga again. Arnold stared at Helga with tears in his eyes "I won't leave you Helga!"

"Arnold, I have a pocket knife!" yelled Gerald as he ran towards Arnold and was able to cut Helga's seatbelt. Arnold pulled Helga out of the burning car to safety.

"I'll call the police!" Shouted Gerald.  
Arnold took off his sweater and placed it on Helga's head wound to try to stop the bleeding.  
"Helga" Said Arnold crying has he was holding her tight with his left arm and applying pressure on her wound with his right hand. Helga open her eyes and saw Arnold in tears. "Thank you" whispers Helga with a weak tone. "For what?" Asked Arnold with his eyes full of tears. "For telling me that morning, while you were sleep, how much, you loved me, that...you have always...loved me." Helga closed her eyes and passed out.  
"No, Helga, please don't close your eyes...don't leave me!" Yelled Arnold as he embraced Helga in his arms.

 **Author Notes:**

 **This chapter is deep in so many ways, I wanted to really show how Arnold felt after his encounter with Helga. At the same time I wanted Helga to feel remorse for what she told Arnold. Andrew is a sweet heart, when I first started to write about Andrew I wanted everyone to fall in love with him and I think I made that happen. About Helga's mother, I wanted the audience to see how difficult it was to leave with Helga's parents and her struggles at home. This chapter will changes lives, for the characters of course ;) there's always a rainbow after the storm.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Two silver knights**

The street was dark, there were a few people staring at the accident scene. You could hear the ambulance and firefighter's sirens closing by. The car was burning out of control, Arnold and Gerald were able to get Helga and Miriam out of the car on time, before the flames consumed them.

Arnold couldn't stop shedding tears as he held Helga in his arms.  
"Helga, you mean the world to me, stay strong I'll never leave you...I'm here." Whisper Arnold to Helga as he was pressing down on her head wound.  
"How is she Arnold?" Asked Gerald concern.  
"I don't know Gerald, I was able to stop the bleeding but she's unconscious and very pale."  
"Is she breathing?" Asked Gerald alarmed.  
"Barely" Replied Arnold heartbroken.  
"I'll go and check on Helga's mom, but she's not bleeding, I think she'll be fine." Said Gerald as he left to check on Miriam.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics rushed to Arnold. "Is she breathing?" Asked one paramedic "Yes barely, I was able to stop the Hemorrhage, but she lost a lot of blood." Replied Arnold.  
"Will take it from here." Replied the paramedic as they placed her on a stretcher and placed an oxygen mask on her to help her breath. "Is she going to be all right?" Asked Arnold with fear in his eyes. The paramedic saw Arnold scare for her and cover in blood "Look you did good, you saved her life, will take her to North Hospital if you want to check up on her later, what's you name?" asked the paramedic.

"Arnold"

"Will let the hospital staff know what you did for her." The paramedics placed Helga inside the ambulance and they left. Another ambulance took her mother as well. The firefighters were putting out the fire on the vehicle.

Arnold was left standing with his bloody sweater in his hands and staring into the ambulance as they drove off. He was in shock, the image of Helga bleeding inside the burning car was too much for him. _I saw her hurt in my dream and I couldn't save her from getting hurt._ Thought Arnold has he drop to his knees on the floor "Helga please be okay." Arnold looked at his shirt and saw the locket cover in blood. Just like the dream "Helga said, soon my love but first you have to be strong. What does that mean?" asked Arnold staring in to space.

"Arnold snap out of it... I called Phoebe and she will contact Helga's father, my Dad can give us a ride to the hospital. I'll tell him to bring a clean shirt for ya."  
"Thanks Gerald."  
A firefighter walked over to Arnold.  
"Are you related to the young lady that was taken to the hospital."  
"Aaaahhh.." Arnold didn't know what to say.  
"Yes Sir, he's her boyfriend." Replied Gerald.  
Arnold's eyes widened.  
"Okay than, this belongs to her, we found it inside the car, it's the only thing that wasn't burn." The firefighters handed Arnold, Helga's ballet gym bag. It was partially burn but the stuff inside the bag were save from damage.

A couple of hours later. Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Bob were at the waiting room. Waiting on the Doctors to say something about Helga and Miriam.

Arnold gave Phoebe Helga's gym bag for safe keeping. Bob was seating alone and apart from the rest of them with his hands on his head looking down.

The Doctor walked over to the waiting room.  
"Mr. Pataki?" Asked the Doctor  
"Yes that's me." Bob stood up with tired eyes.  
"Your wife just woke up, she's stable and talking. She suffers minor head injuries and she'll have to spend the night for observation, she can go home tomorrow morning."  
"What about my daughter?" Asked Bob very concern.  
The Doctor change his face expression, Arnold noticed it and feared the worst.  
"Your daughter came to us in shock, she lost lots of blood and suffer a temporal artery injury and needed transfusion."  
Arnold felt his entire body frozen, his mind was ready to hear the unthinkable, his heart raced in fear.

"We were able to keep her stable, but the next forty-eight hours are critical." As the Doctor was explaining he looked at Gerald and Arnold.  
"Who's the young lady's boyfriend?" Asked the Doctor.  
Gerald pushed Arnold towards the Doctor. "He is Doctor." Arnold's eyes were widened with embarrassment, when Gerald said that in front of the Doctor and especially in front of Helga's father.  
"Young man, the paramedics told me what you did and by stopping the hemorrhage and keeping her warmed you saved her life, not to mention you and your friend, we're able to pulled the young lady and her mother from the burning vehicle, that was a very heroic and selfless act. Mr. Pataki you should feel proud for these two young man, especially your daughter's boyfriend for saving her life. What's your name young man?" Asked the Doctor.  
"Aww...Arnold" he answered shyly.  
The Doctor shake his hand and Gerald's.  
"Can we see Helga Doctor?" Asked Phoebe.  
"Yes, her nurse will take you all to see her in a minute." Said the Doctor as he walked away.

Bob turned to look at Arnold with a mad face and walked up to him. "So, you're Helga's boyfriend?"  
Arnold looked at Bob and felt intimidated. "Well Sir, actually there's been a.." as Arnold was explaining Bob gave Arnold a big hug.  
"Thank you for saving my little girl's life and...her mother's" Bob had change his face expression drastically. He had shed a tear and was very thankful to Arnold and Gerald for what they had done.

A couple of minutes later a nurse walked over to the waiting area. "Who's here to see Helga Pataki?" Asked the nurse.  
"We are, it's me and my daughter's friends" Replied Helga's father.  
"My name is Samantha and I'm your daughter's nurse Mr. Pataki, please follow me everyone."  
The gang and Helga's father follow the nurse to the intensive health care unit. "Here we are just don't make too much noise. The patient is still unconscious from her accident, the Doctor is expecting for her to be conscious within the next twelve to twenty-four hours."  
Helga had her head wrapped and was on IV.  
The gang gave Bob space to be close to his daughter while they stand at the edge of the bed.  
"My daughter I did this to her." Bob sat next to her bed holding Helga's hand.  
"Mr. Pataki it was an accident, it wasn't your fault." Replied Phoebe  
Bob didn't reply back, he just sat there looking at Helga.

Arnold never imagine seeing Helga like that in a hospital bed, she always showed so much strength and energy towards life. It was very painful for Arnold seeing Helga like that, with her body full of scratches and bruises. _Even in a hospital bed, no one can take your beauty away._ Thought Arnold.

Phoebe stepped outside the room for a minute to talk to Gerald. Arnold was left alone in the room with Bob.  
"You know, all this is my fault." Said Bob to Arnold while he stared at Helga.  
"Why Sir?" Asked Arnold confused  
Bob took a deep breath. "Today when I got home Miriam told me she was going to admit herself in a rehab center for ninety days and so I had to watch over Helga during that time... I didn't like it, I yelled at her to find some other way to fix her own damn problems. She mentioned she had promised to Helga about getting admit, since she help her qualify for the program. I told her, I was too damn tired of all her alcohol problems crap and I wasn't going to be dealing with the house and Helga alone for ninety days just so that she can have it easy.  
I grabbed my bag and I left the house. Next thing I know there in the hospital because Miriam was drunk driving."

Arnold couldn't believe what he was hearing, it wasn't an accident. Miriam was driving drunk _oh my poor Helga, you tried to help your Mother by getting her qualify for the program and your father still didn't support her._ Thought Arnold.

 _"_ You see, I'm the real monster of the story, I was too concern with my selfish life that I never notice how hard it was on Helga to deal with her drunk mother every day and then having to deal with me."

Arnold started to understand more and more why Helga told him so many times _My life is shit when it comes to them, I want to escape my life, I'm dealing with a lot of shit, I don't want you dealing with my problems, I'm not worth caring for._ Arnold remember all the times Helga complained about her parents and her life, but she never gave him details to why she kept having problems with them. Arnold finally understood why she kept trying to avoid talking to him about her problems, she didn't want Arnold to know her mother had an alcohol addiction problem and her father never cared for her. _But Helga was able to open up to Andrew, right? Why did she tell Andrew about it and not me? Was it because she like him or she loved him enough to feel comfortable around him to tell him her deepest secrets._ Thought Arnold.

"It turns out I am a coward, like my daughter Said. All this time and she was right about me, about everything. Now she hates me." Said Bob has he held Helga's hand.

Arnold stood up from his seat "Helga is also mad at me, she got very upset because I didn't give her the space and privacy she needed to settle her feelings for me, the last thing she said was how disappointed she was of me and that she didn't loved me."

"You can fix it." Replied Bob  
"No, it's too late she was very upset at me." Replied Arnold looking down.  
"My daughter has my temper, but she's a better person than what I'll ever be. It's never too late, anything can be fix except death." Replied Bob.  
"Are you going to fix it with your daughter?"  
Asked Arnold.  
Bob was silence thinking staring at Helga.  
"I owe her that and more." Replied Bob.  
Without her knowing, that night Helga had two silver knights by her side to protect her, her father and Arnold.

The nurse step in the room, " visitors hours are till 9pm so you have 15 minutes left, do you wish to see your wife?"  
"Yes ma,am." Replied Bob as he step out of the room following the nurse.  
Arnold was left in the room with Helga.  
Arnold sat next to Helga's bed and held her hand. "I don't know if you can hear me Helga, but I want you to know that I love you and I'll will always be there for you, I promise." Said Arnold has he kissed her hand.  
The nurse return to the room and was checking Helga's IV and blood pressures. Helga was connected to a heartbeat monitor and the nurse was reading the heart beat record.  
"How is she?" Asked Arnold  
"Very good, at first her heart beat was low but I see it pick up." Replied the nurse  
"Really, when?"  
"Just now actually." Said the nurse looking at the heart monitor chart.  
"Can she hear me?" Asked Arnold excited.  
"It's difficult to know, the mind works in mysterious ways, but it is proven when you talk to a person that's unconscious they can hear you and it helps their recovery. Even if they don't remember what you said to them, their mind does. So talk to your girlfriend to help her get better." Arnold cheeks turn red.  
"Who told you I was her boyfriend?"  
The nurse smiled. "All the staff knows, how you saved her life. Guys like you are hard to fine, she's very lucky to have you." Said the nurse  
"I'm the lucky one." Said Arnold has he stared at Helga.  
"Young love, there's nothing like it." Replied the nurse as she looked at the time. "Well young man, visiting hours are over. You can visit your girlfriend tomorrow by 8am if you like."  
Phoebe and Gerald walked back to the room.  
"How's Helga?" Asked Phoebe  
"A bit better a think, but visiting hours are over so will have to come back tomorrow." Said Arnold  
Phoebe leaned over to Helga and gave her a soft hug. "I'll be leaving now Helga, I'll be back tomorrow after school."  
Phoebe was holding Helga's ballet gym bag when suddenly, the pink diary felt through a hole in the bag landing under Helga's bed.

Arnold got close to Helga and whispered on her hear. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, I love you."

The gang left the hospital for the day.

 **Notes:  
I really like the way Gerald introduced Arnold as Helga's boyfriend, especially in front of her father.**

 **I also wanted to show another side to Bob, in the episode Arnold's Halloween there was a tender side to him even if it was small at the end of the episode when he hugged Helga. I wanted to explore more of that, he just needs to be committed to changing for Helga.**


	43. Chapter 42

**This chapter is long, we have to cover a lot today :) since we are approaching the end I wanted to add myself in to story to be part of it too :D This chapter is title "The pink book"**

 **The pink book**

After everything that happen that night with the accident and the hospital, Arnold had a really difficult time falling asleep. The night was cold and his mind couldn't relax, even in his dreams he kept seeing the vehicle on fire and Helga trapped inside. However, in his dreams far away from the true reality of what really happened, he couldn't get Helga out of the burning car, having to see the vehicle burn with Helga inside, was a true horrible nightmare.

Arnold open his eyes screaming for Helga, when he saw her...his precious Helga seating on the edge of his bed looking down at him while caressing his hair.  
"There, there Football head, I told you to be strong." Helga looked beautiful, she was wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon as a belt and her hair down with a pink bow.

Arnold was mesmerized by her beautiful angelic imagine. "Helga you're here, how?"  
Helga lay down next to Arnold and placed her arm across his waist while she leaned her head on his chest. Arnold had his left arm underneath Helga and embraced her even closer to him.  
"I'm so tired football head." She whispered. "Don't give up Helga, I love you and...I need you in my life." he kissed her on her head.

"I'll always be with you, right here in your heart." Helga whispered as she closed her eyes.  
Arnold leaned his head over hers, he could feel her warm body, smell her sweet scent on her hair, feel her chest has she breathe. He wanted to stay in that position with her and never wake up.

The next day Arnold woke only to realized he was hugging the pillow, after having horrible nightmares the entire night, he was able to sleep peacefully. Suddenly he remember he had Helga in his arms, than he's eyes widened "oh no Helga!" he was extremely worried for Helga, since the Doctor said the first 48 hours were critical.

"Grandpa can you give me a ride to see Helga at the Hospital, I can take the bus on the way back!"

Arnold told his grandparents what happen to Helga the night before since he arrived late at the boarder house.

"Sure Shortman, but don't you have school today?"

"Yes Grandpa but she's very critical still and I can't see her after school, because I have a very important game. Please give a quick ride, I'm very worried something happen to her during the night!"

"Well, talk to your teachers so you won't have missed assignments." Said his Grandpa and drove Arnold to the Hospital.

Arnold check in at the extensive care unit entrance and had to wait for the nurse to escort him to Helga's room, the minutes waiting for the nurse were tortured to him.  
"Good morning young man, back so soon?" It was the same nurse from the day before.  
"Good morning, is Helga awake?" Asked Arnold.  
"I'm afraid not." Replied the nurse has she guide Arnold to Helga's room.  
"How is she?" He asked  
"I'm afraid... " As the nurse was trying to explain his heart stopped "well..." the nurse whispered "right now she's stable but, maybe you should seat down for this. I'm only supposed to say this to her father but since his not here, just don't tell anyone I told you... the night duty nurse reported to me this morning, that Helga had stopped breathing last night and the Doctor and nurses rushed in on her to save her. After Emergency revival procedure her heart start beating again. Because of what happened last night she can only have one visitor at a time."

Arnold became light headed, his hands got cold and sweaty, he had a hard time breathing, it was like his heart was beating slowly.  
"You look pale do you need to drink juice."  
The nurse quickly gave apple juice to Arnold to drink as they arrived in Helga's room.  
"Have a seat, try to relax your girlfriend is better now, the Doctor is checking on her several times a day."

Arnold was quiet seating on the couch trying to drink the juice and comprehend what the nurse had told him. _Helga's heart had stopped beating last night, I almost lost her forever._ Thought Arnold.

Helga was still unconscious, her cheeks were pale, but her bruises started to look better.  
Arnold sat on a chair next to Helga's bed,  
as the nurse finished checking in on her.  
"Hopefully she'll open her eyes today...I'll let you be alone with your girlfriend. What's your name again?" Asked the nurse.  
"It's Arnold."  
"Well Arnold, I'm Samantha the nurse on duty during the day. I'll go and check on my other patience, if you need anything dial my extension on the phone, I brought you another apple juice just in case." Said the nurse as she left.

Arnold stared at Helga and thought the worst, _what if she doesn't wake up, or if she has permanent head injury._ Thought Arnold. He grabbed her hand, it felt so warm. He was remembering the last time he had Helga wrapped in his arms. _I can't believe that horrible accident happen. I can still feel her wrapped in my arms like at the lost and found room or like the dream I had last night. I saw her she was there in my room. I can still smell her sweet scent on her hair and feel her breathing. Her heart stopped beating last night, could it be that my dream wasn't a dream._ Thought Arnold has he was touching her hand.

"Helga please get better, I can't bear to see you like this, you should be awake and dancing beautifully, not like this...my most precious treasure." Arnold began to cry in silence as he laid his head down on the edge of the bed.  
Then he saw a book open at the bottom of Helga's bed. _What's this?_ Thought Arnold as he grabbed the book. He realized that was Helga's handwriting and signature at the bottom of the page, it was dated that passed Saturday. The first thing he noticed was his name at the begging of the poem. He began to read:

 _Arnold my love your heart,_  
 _is the most beautiful treasure,_  
 _I must protect beyond all measure._  
 _Oh, how I have tried to escape,_  
 _Your dangerous love spell._  
 _Your charming green eyes,_  
 _your warm arms,_  
 _even your sweet sweaty scent,_  
 _that perfumes my life._  
 _But you my love pull me_  
 _back into your heart._  
 _Over and over,_  
 _like a dangerous dance._  
 _Knowing you have sorrow,_  
 _weakness my heart._

"Oh Helga" Arnold whispered, he shed a tear as he shut in eyes in sentiment. Then he opened them and continue to read.

 _But just by hearing you laugh_  
 _rejoices my life._  
 _How can I not see,_  
 _what my heart doe_ s.

Arnold took a deep breath...

 _That no matter what I do,_  
 _you are the one_.

His heart began to beat out of control. Helga had signed at the bottom of the page.

 _I love you forever,_  
 _Helga G Pataki_

Arnold got up from the chair and tried to catch some air. His mind was trying to understand what he had read. "Helga loves me...she was referring to this poem when she told Phoebe she was ready to be my... Oh God...Helga!" Arnold's eye widened and looked at Helga, grabbing her hand "Why didn't I give you the time to tell me how you felt. I ruined everything for us."

Then Arnold remember Andrew kissing Helga...or was he? It wasn't clear to Arnold since he didn't see it directly, he only saw Andrew from behind and he assumed they were kissing but now, he had that doubt in his mind.

Arnold remember Helga telling him, _and I don't_ after he told her that he loved her.  
"But Helga didn't look at me when she told me that but..." Arnold began to remember everything else, Helga yelling at him with tears and disappointment in her eyes.  
"Maybe she stopped loving me that day when she yelled at me... or... I'm so confused." Said Arnold to himself in frustration.

Arnold looked at the pink diary in his hands and he couldn't help to continue to read the rest of the poems. As Arnold read page after page, he understood Helga more and more, the loved she had for him all those years, her sadness, her fear, her joys... everything was on that book. It was truly Helga's open heart for him alone to read.

When Arnold finished reading the book, he was full of Helga's words in his heart. He wanted Helga to know everything he felt for her.  
He found a pen and began to write in the next page to her poem.

 _You are my greatest treasure_  
 _I will always protect..._

As Arnold was writing, on the other side of the Hospital Miriam was complaining to the nurses.  
"I demand to see my daughter!"  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Pataki but you're not allowed.  
Said one is the nurses.  
"But she's my daughter I deserve to know if she's okay." Insisted Miriam  
"Mrs. Pataki we already told you. Your daughter is very critical still and she needs  
to rest, according to the police report you are not authorized to visit her."  
"Why!" Miriam screamed very upset.  
The police arrived "Miriam Pataki?"  
"Yes" She Replied scared  
"You are under arrest for driving while intoxicated, reckless driving, and child endangerment."  
The police officers place hand cuffs on Miriam and escorted her out of the hospital.

Back in Helga's room Arnold finished writing the poem. He took a deep breath and read the poem to Helga while holding her hand.

 _You are my greatest treasure_  
 _I will always protect..._

At the end of the poem Arnold leaned over Helga and kissed her forehead.

"Arnold" Helga whispered with a weak voice.  
Arnold eyes widened, "Helga can you hear me"  
Nothing she was still unconscious, he decided to call the nurse.

The nurse rushed in the room and check her vital signs and blood pressure. "Her heart is beating stronger and her blood pressure is almost up to normal. What happen?" Asked the nurse.

"I don't know I was reading her a poem when she whispered my name." Said Arnold feeling hope in his heart.

"I'll called the Doctor!" Said the nurse.  
At that moment Bob walked inside the room.  
"How's Helga?" He asked concern.  
"The nurse call the Doctor, Helga spoke my name." replied Arnold.  
"Are you sure!?" Asked Bob in shocked.  
"I'm sure." Replied Arnold  
Then Bob's cell ring "This is Bob" he answered "Yes she's my wife... where?" Bob step outside the room, as the Doctor rushed to check on Helga.

Once the Doctor checked Helga he asked the nurse a couple of questions, then he walked over to Arnold.  
"Arnold you have done really good by reading to Helga. What you read to her, it stimulated her consciousness enough to cause her to speak. Her heart and blood pressure look  
really good. If she continues to improve she may be conscious by tomorrow or before.

Arnold's heart skipped a beat from happiness.  
 _Helga be strong I'll be right here_ thought Arnold.

"Continue talking to her Arnold, I'll check up on her again in an hour. Keep it up." Said the Doctor to Arnold before leaving.

Arnold stayed with Helga till almost lunch time, he had to go back to school.  
Bob stayed with Helga a little while before leaving the Hospital to see Miriam who was in jail for drunk driving.

Before leaving, Arnold called the nurse.  
"Yes, Arnold you page me."  
Arnold had in his hands Helga's pink book. He took a deep breath "Can you give Helga this book when she recovers consciousness... please don't let anyone else see it, it's personal."  
The nurse notice Arnold very protective over the book and her heart was touched. "I guess this book is very special to you and her." Said the nurse.  
"Yes it is." Replied Arnold  
"Than I'll guard it with my life, once your girlfriend open's her eyes, I'll tell her this book is from you." Said the nurse has she grabbed the book and placed it on her heart.  
"Thanks you nurse Samantha."  
"Just call me Samantha and don't worry I'll take good care of her." the nurse smiled.  
Arnold smiled back and left the hospital.

Back in school during first period Andrew notice Helga was absent and so was Arnold. Andrew texted Helga twice and she didn't reply back, he had a feeling maybe something was wrong, since Helga was very upset Saturday night when he dropped her off at her house, plus he called her Sunday evening and she didn't answer or call him back.

During lunch Andrew notice Phoebe was eating with other friends and Helga was not with her. He looked over to where Arnold usually sat and he wasn't there either. He decided to walk over to Phoebe after lunch and ask her for Helga.

"Hi Phoebe"  
"Hey Andrew"  
"I don't want to take too much of your time, but, I been wondering about Helga since I called her Sunday night and texted her and she hasn't reply back and I noticed she's absent today."

Phoebe made a surprised face, "Oh my, you don't know what happen" said Phoebe with her hands on her mouth.

Andrew's eyes widened "What happen!?"

"Helga was in a car accident and she's at the hospital"

"Is she hurt!? How is she!?" asked Andrew very worried and alarmed.

"It's a long story, if you want to see Helga we can meet at North Hospital at the entrance around five this evening." suggested Phoebe

"Okay I'll see you there" replied Andrew.

During the day Andrew kept thinking about what Phoebe had said about Helga. By the last period of the day he walked by the hallway closed to Helga's class and saw Arnold walking by, he looked thoughtful and distracted. On the other hand, Arnold didn't even noticed Andrew, he kept thinking how busy he was going to be at school with test, practices and important basketball games, he was thinking when he was going to be able to see Helga again.

Later that's day Andrew was at the hospital entrance waiting for Phoebe.  
"Hi Andrew, have you been waiting long?" Asked Phoebe  
"No not long."

Phoebe walked with Andrew to the extensive care unit and sign in to wait for the nurse.  
Andrew recognized the unit. "Phoebe, is Helga hurt that badly to be at this unit?" Asked Andrew.  
"Yes I'm afraid so, she hurt her head baldy and lost lots of blood... if it wasn't because Arnold pulled her out of the burning car, she was going to die."  
"Her car was on fire!?" Andrew was shock by what he was hearing.  
"Yes and Arnold saved her life by applying pressure on her wound, the Doctor said if it wasn't because of what Arnold did, Helga would have bleed to death."

Andrew was silence trying to take in everything that he was hearing. _It was probably very hard on Arnold to see Helga hurt that badly and then having to rescue her from a burning car, I can't imagine what went through his mind when he saw her bleeding like that, no wonder he looks so distracted today._ Thought Andrew.

"Arnold is a hero for what he did." Said Andrew.  
"Yes it was quite remarkable what Arnold and Gerald did that night. Gerald helped by pulling Helga's mother out of the car since she was the one driving...Gerald told me the smoke was so intense that he couldn't breathe, he saw Arnold trying to take off the belt but it was stuck. Good thing Gerald had a pocket knife to cut them lose."  
Andrew was stunned listening to Phoebe. The nurse stepped out "Hello, you're one of Helga's friends right."  
"Yes nurse, this is Andrew also a friend of Helga's."  
"You can call me Samantha, well follow me." Said the nurse.

The nurse was walking them to Helga's room.  
"Helga is doing much better, this morning she was very week but after getting that visit from Arnold this morning, her heart and blood pressure picked up drastically. I never seen that happen, Arnold can really work miracles on her heart. Well here we are, she's still unconscious I'm afraid, but she should recover consciousness any moment, I hope. Now the Doctor still has a restriction to one visitor at a time, so one of you can go first. While the other one waits out here."  
"I'll wait, you can go first Phoebe." Said Andrew.  
"Thanks Andrew."  
Phoebe walked in and sat by Helga.

Andrew was leaning against the wall, thinking about what Arnold did for Helga, first he saves her from the burning car, then he saved her again by avoiding Helga to bleed to death and now what the nurse said, that her heart beat and blood pressure picked up after getting a visit from Arnold, coincidence? Andrew was also thinking about the way Helga acted around Arnold from the first day he met her till now and how Arnold was always so protective over her. There was also that last argument Helga had with Arnold at the movies, she was yelling at Arnold so sentimental and hurt, there was more to Helga's heart than what he thought.

After a couple of minutes, Phoebe walked out Helga's room, her eyes were watery. "Are you Okay Phoebe?" Asked Andrew.  
"It's just painful to see my best friend hurt like that. She has always been such a good friend to me and she's always been such a good daughter. I don't understand why Helga has to suffer so much because of her parents." Phoebe was looking down whipping tears.  
She pulled out a tissue from her purse.  
"Phoebe, why did Helga's mother crashed?"  
Andrew knew Helga's mother has an alcoholic problem he wondered if the accident was caused by drunk driving.  
"Well you already know Helga's mother has an alcoholic problem and..."  
Andrew interrupted "You don't have to say it, I know what happen." Andrew said it a bit upset.  
"Helga tried really hard to help her mother but...I guess time run out on them." Replied Phoebe.

"What did Helga's father said?" Asked Andrew  
"He was really concern with Helga and he even cried at the edge of her bed in front of all of us. I think Helga's father will change his life for her." Said Phoebe  
"He must" Replied Andrew.  
Andrew took a deep breath "I guess is my turn to see Helga."  
Phoebe saw Andrew very upset, concern and timid almost like he didn't want to see Helga.  
"Are you Okay?" Asked Phoebe  
"It's been a long time since I been at a hospital. Last time I was at the extensive unit was because of my mother... being here brings back sad memories and..." Andrew took a deep breath. "I don't want to see Helga hurt but I have to see her." Andrew took courage and walked in Helga's room.

He saw Helga laying on the bed with IV and part of her head wrapped. She had scratches on her harm and her chin. "Helga what happen to you!" Andrew sat next to Helga crushed, the last memory he had of Helga was when she smiled at him when he dropped her off from their date.  
"Helga you are so young and full of life. This is not how you should be..." Andrew grabbed her hand and tried to hold back all those painful memories when he saw his mother at the hospital.

"You should be smiling, laughing and making fun of people." He smiled looking at Helga with sad eyes. "That's you being so strong and smart with that perfect attitude that fits you so well. You are perfect in every way."

Than Helga spoke slowly still sleeping "Arnold"  
Andrew eyes widened. "Helga... Helga say something."  
Helga started to move her hand a little. "Arnold... I love you." She spoke in a soft low tone but it was clear as day.  
Arnold closed his eyes and breathe in slowly.  
"Helga loves Arnold." whispered Andrew.  
He got up and walked over to Phoebe.  
"Phoebe, call the nurse Helga started to talk."  
Phoebe quickly call Helga's nurse.

The nurse rushed in to see Helga and check her vital signs. Phoebe walked inside the room with Andrew. "What did she said Andrew?" Asked Phoebe excited to know Helga had spoken.  
"She said..." It was hard for Andrew to admitting what she said, but at the same time he was happy to know Helga had spoken and even moved her hand. "She said Arnold and then spoke again and said... I... didn't understand well." Andrew didn't want to tell Phoebe what he had heard.  
"She also moved her hand." Andrew told the nurse.

The nurse talked to Helga to try to get her to say something but she was quiet.  
"So what did Helga Said?" The nurse asked Andrew.  
"She... said. Arnold." Replied Andrew a bit sad.  
"Oh how sweet, she keeps calling out to her boyfriend." Said the nurse.  
Andrew didn't reply.  
"Ah... Phoebe I'll step out a bit." Said Andrew  
Phoebe stayed in Helga's room longer talking to the nurse about Helga. Than Bob arrived and walked over to see Helga.  
"How's my little girl?" Asked Bob.  
The nurse explained to Bob how she was doing better, but the Doctor wanted to have a few words with him.  
"I'll be leaving now" Said Phoebe  
"Sure, if Helga awakes I'll let her know you were here." Said the nurse.  
"Is it possible for you to call me or text me if she recovers consciousness?" Asked Phoebe  
"Yes if Mr. Pataki approves it?" Said the nurse looking at Bob.  
"Can she ?" Asked Phoebe  
"Yes sure, as long as you call me first." Said Bob to the nurse.  
"No problem, I'll contact you Mr. Pataki and then her friend."  
Phoebe gave the nurse her cell number and left the room.

Phoebe found Andrew very thoughtful at the waiting room.  
"You look stress." Said Phoebe  
"It's just that, I have a lot in my mind." Replied Andrew.

Phoebe's parents pick her up and Andrew decided to take the bus back home. He wanted to walk a little to think about what he had heard.

 **Notes:**

 **Did anyone notice my character? Yes, he gave me the pink book for safe keeping :) The way Arnold found Helga's pink book and even wrote a poem to Helga was super special, another part I loved was when he read the poem Helga had written to him. About the poem he wrote, at first I was going to post the entire poem on this chapter but... I have a surprise for the next chapter. It will be special ;)**

 **About Andrew it's sad, but he had to know the truth about Helga's true feelings.**

 **Till next chapter...**


	44. Chapter 43

**Arnold's poem**

Twenty-four hours passed since Phoebe and Andrew when to see Helga. Arnold was very busy with test that day and basketball games, but even with his busy schedule he's mind and heart was with Helga. Phoebe told Arnold how Helga's father approved to have Phoebe's cell number has a second contact in case if something changes with Helga's condition, Arnold felt more at ease knowing, Phoebe will let him know if Helga got better or worst.

That night the nurse who had the night duty notice Helga moving like she was going to wake up. She immediately called the doctor...  
"Helga, Helga" the Doctor called out to her.  
Helga slowly open her eyes, "Where am I?" She asked disoriented.  
"Helga I'm Doctor Beckett, you been in the hospital for the past three days, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm thirsty." She Said.  
"Nurse bring her ice." Said the Doctor  
"I want water."  
"Yes, Helga but you have to start with ice first, then water."

The Doctor called Helga's Dad immediately. To tell him Helga was conscious and talking, the Doctor said he could see her tomorrow morning.

The next day the day nurse Samantha rushed over to Helga's room.  
"Helga you're conscious congratulations."  
"Who are you?" Helga asked confused.  
"I'm Samantha your day nurse, you been at the hospital for four days now. You had all sorts of visitor during the time you been unconscious."

"Yes, the Doctor and the night nurse told me what happen."

"Yes, you are very blessed to be alive and well. Did the Doctor tell you how Arnold saved your life?" Asked the nurse intrigued.

Helga's eyes widened "What! Arnold!"  
"Yes, your boyfriend!" Said the nurse  
"My what!" Helga was very surprised.  
"Your boyfriend Helga, don't you remember him. He pulled you out of the burning car and held you tight in his arms to keep you warm while he applied pressured on your wound. Than he was here early the next morning after the accident. He was reading to you and holding your hand it was so sweet... you can tell he really loves you."  
Helga was trying to remember the accident and remembered seeing Arnold trying to pulled her out of the burning car.  
"Oh. Arnold..." Said Helga with love in her eyes.  
"Yes Arnold your boyfriend, you remember him now." Said the nurse staring at Helga.  
"But...my boyfriend?" Helga was confused.

"Oh, wait I have something for you."  
The nurse stepped outside the room for a couple of minutes and return with the pink book.

Helga looked stunned when she saw the nurse with her pink diary.  
"How did you get my diary?" Helga Asked  
"Arnold gave it to me for safe keeping, don't worry I didn't read it. He said to make sure you get it once you woke up." The nurse gave Helga the pink diary and check Helga's vital signs.  
"I see you're excited your heart is beating strongly."  
Helga's cheeks blushed "I still don't understand why Arnold had my diary, last thing I remember, I had my diary in my gym bag."  
The nurse was puzzled too. "Oh wait, I remember seeing your friend the one with glasses carrying a burned gym bag. Maybe she left your diary here by mistake."

Helga was quiet holding to book, trying to understand what happen the last couple of days.  
"I'll give you some privacy" Said the nurse as she stepped outside her room.

 _Oh, my sweet Football head, how much suffering have I cause you. You saved my life..._  
 _But did you read my diary?_ Helga thought  
She open the book and check each page till she reached the last page where she had writing the last poem for Arnold and on the next page to it it was what it looked like a poem, from Arnold.  
Helga exhaled deeply, her eyes were wide open she couldn't believe what she was seeing, an actual poem from Arnold on her diary.

She was so excited and at the same time afraid to read the poem. She began to read slowly.

 _Helga you're my greatest treasure,_  
 _I will always protect._

 _My life began with my parents gone,_  
 _with nothing but an umbrella,_  
 _to cover the showering loss._  
 _Life smiled upon me that day,_  
 _when a little girl with a pink bow,_  
 _looked my way._

 _Every day you bugged me with no end,_

 _throwing paper pieces distracted my pain._

 _Not knowing back then how good your attention was._

 _Everyday instead of sadness,_

 _I would focus on your eyes._

 _Little by little you began to steal my heart,_  
 _everything in me being trapped by your mind._  
 _All those times I felt sad,_  
 _you were always there in my path._

 _Year after year you took over my heart,_  
 _everything you gave me, your words,_  
 _your push, your staring eyes,_  
 _even when you yelled at me,_  
 _move it Football head were treasures in my life._

 _All those times you gave me a kiss,_  
 _you took breath from my heart,_  
 _It was becoming so addictive,_  
 _tasting your love._  
 _I must confess all this time,_  
 _your lips are the only ones,_  
 _I have caress in my life_

 _No matter where I was,_  
 _you were always first in my heart._  
 _Having your touch, your smile,_  
 _hearing your voice._  
 _Even your complains at me,_  
 _were miracles in my life._

 _I love you, I always have,_  
 _like I told you on my sleep,_  
 _is what I always had in my heart._  
 _Stay strong my Helga don't go,_  
 _for you are the only one,_  
 _that can fill the gap in my heart._

 _Your love completes my heart,_  
 _I love you too forever_  
 _Arnold, Football head._

By the end of the poem Helga began to shed tears. "Oh my Arnold, I can't believe you wrote a poem about us my heart beats only for you." Helga kissed the poem and pressed the book against her chest.

That morning in school after last period class Andrew walked towards Arnold in the hallway.  
"Hey Arnold."  
"What do you want?" Replied Arnold still walking to his next class without even turning to look at Andrew.  
"I need to talk to you after school." Replied Andrew.  
"Talk?..Forget it." Replied Arnold looking very serious.  
"Look I saw Helga the other day at the hospital and there's something you should know about..." As Andrew was saying. Arnold snapped and looked at Andrew with anger in his eyes, in a split second he grabbed Andrew by the collar and pushed him against the lockers.  
"Why did you go to see Helga!?" Yelled Arnold.  
Andrew was able to pulled Arnold off of him and pushed him away.  
There were only a few students that saw their encounter.  
"Look I don't want to fight! but there's something you must know! Meet me today after school by the track, you can either show up or not, that's up to you!" said Andrew upset as he left before a teacher saw them arguing.

As the day continue, Arnold couldn't help to wonder why Andrew went to see Helga, for what purpose. The thought of Andrew being in the same room as his precious injured Helga made his blood boiled. Arnold didn't care why Andrew wanted to talk to him, he care to know why Andrew was at the Hospital in the first place and who took him there. Than he thought Phoebe.

Arnold talked to Gerald in private during lunch and told him what Andrew had told him that morning.  
"Did you know Gerald that Phoebe took him to see Helga?"  
"No man, I didn't know. But I'm sure she took him with the best intentions."  
"I don't care about best intention. He shouldn't have gone to see here." Arnold was upset and nervous.  
"Calm down Arnold, look I'll talk to my girl, now just meet with Andrew after school and see why he went to see Helga in the first place."  
Said Gerald trying to calm him down.

Arnold was serious looking down, for him Helga was at her most vulnerable at her stage and having Andrew in her room was unacceptable. He obviously didn't like Andrew and meeting with him to talk was a challenge.

The last bell of the day rang and Arnold hurried to the track to get their meeting over with, he had basketball practice that day and he didn't want to be late for it. Besides he didn't tolerate seeing Andrew and especially after he saw him kissing his precious Helga.

Arnold was waiting for Andrew by the running track. "So, you figure you want to know what I'm going to say." Said Andrew as he walked up to Arnold.  
"I don't care about that, I care about my Helga. Why did you go to see her and when!?"  
"Look Arnold I like Helga and..."  
"That's the wrong way to start a conversation with me!" Shouted Arnold  
"Shit, why is it so complicated to talk to you. You're just going to have to listen to what I'm going to say. I care about her and when I hear what happen to her, that she was at the hospital I just had to see her."  
"For what!?" Asked Arnold looking at Andrew like his worst enemy.  
"I was worried I wanted to see how she was. And Phoebe told me what you did for her, you saved her life."

Arnold change his face impression. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for her."  
"I know..." Replied Andrew  
"So, is that what you needed to talk to me about." Arnold was serious.  
"Actually no...you know Helga needs you"  
"I don't know about that, she's been talking more to you this past couple of weeks and then I messed it up with her at the movies, she hates me." Said Arnold looking down not wanting to say it.  
"I don't think so, she was very upset that day after she argued with you."  
"How do you know."  
"Because I went after her, after she took off running at the movies."  
Arnold's eyes widened "You bastard, you couldn't leave her alone for one minute!"  
"Am I really the bastard. You're the piece of shit that had me check and monitored!"  
Arnold got closer to his face "Damn right, I had you check! I never trusted you around my Helga, you just wanted to steal her from me and..." Arnold looked down and stepped away from Andrew. He took a deep breath and turned his back on Andrew. "And... you succeeded."

Andrew looked at Arnold confused. "What the hell your talking about." Asked Andrew  
Arnold turned around to look at Andrew again.  
"You know damn right what I'm talking about, you got closer to her, help her with her mother and all the problems she had and then you... kissed her." Arnold looked extremely sad, like he was defeated.  
"I didn't kiss her." Replied Andrew  
"I saw you!" Shouted Arnold  
Andrew look down and nodded "No I didn't."  
Arnold stared at Andrew trying to comprehend what he was saying. "I wanted too, but right before I could touch her lips, she said... her heart belongs to someone else. And that's when you pulled me off of her."

Arnold turned around and placed his hands on his head. "I'm such a dumb ass!"  
"You are a dumb ass but... Helga's heart belongs to you, so you must be doing something right with her... than two days ago when I saw her at the hospital, I was holding her hand talking to her and... she started to move her hand and she spoke."

Arnold turned to face Andrew again with his eyes widened and happy. "She did, her hand moved! What did she say."  
Andrew look down in disappointment. "She said" Andrew took a deep breath. "Arnold, I love you."  
Arnold's eyes where wide open with amazement.

Gerald had walked up to Andrew from behind. "Mmm,Mmm,Mmm, man this is worse than I thought. I decided to check on you guys to make sure you weren't beating each other up. But, I see there's a lot of love in the air." Said Gerald laughing.

Arnold was so happy he felt like he had received the best gift yet. "Thank you Andrew, I take back everything wrong I said about you and I'm so sorry for grabbing you like that and even when I punched you. From now on you have my respect." Said Arnold while shaking Andrew' hand.  
"Yeah. Yeah... Just take good care of Helga she deserves the best and treat her right." Replied Andrew looking serious.

"Hey Arnold, Phoebe just told me the nurse called her to tell her, Helga is conscious and talking."

"She is! Tell the coach I have to missed practice but I'll try to make it to the game!" Said Arnold has he took off running.

"He really does love her." Said Andrew  
"You have no idea how much." Replied Gerald.  
"Now, what were you telling him?" Asked Gerald confused. Andrew just rolled his eyes.

 **Notes:  
So what do you think about the poem? I tried my best to do a poem base on Arnold's feelings from dealing with the loss of his parents to meeting Helga and falling in love with her.  
In my story his parents left when he was a baby to finished their last mission at the jungle and they were never found. So, the jungle movie never took placed.**

 **Also, I just loved how the poem Arnold wrote was not revealed till Helga read it. At first, I was going to post it when Arnold had read the poem to her but I thought this way was more special.**

 **Andrew had a lot of patience with Arnold, then again Andrew is very special, he's like the Angel of the story, I'll say more about his character later. And Gerald lol I wanted this chapter to end with something funny and Gerald arrived just in time. LOL.**


	45. Chapter 44 The beauty awakes

**The beauty awakes**

Arnold hurried to the bus stop and jumped on the first bus to the Hospital. Meanwhile Helga was reading Arnold's poem continuously she couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly her father walked in her room.  
Bob looked with shame in his eyes. Almost afraid to look at Helga, he sat next to her bed.  
"It's good to see you awaken after so many days."  
"It's good to be back, Bob" Replied Helga proud of herself.  
"Helga, I want you to know I will try my best to make it up to you and... your mother. All this is my fault."  
"Don't beat yourself to hard Bob, Miriam shouldn't have been driving drunk in the first place but yes it's partially your fault."

Bob was quiet looking down.

"So, Miriam said you had left the house for good." Said Helga raising an eyebrow.

"I did but I was wrong, your mother told me that day she was going to admit herself to the rehab center and I didn't want to deal with the house and you alone for weeks. I yelled at her and walked out of the house." Bob was afraid to look at his daughter's eyes.

"Crimity Bob, it's not like I'm a small child that needs to be taken care off and I could have help you around the house. You're such a coward!" Helga was getting upset.

"I'm sorry Helga, but I'm here now."  
Replied bob finally looking at his daughter's eyes.

"doi, I see that, but for how long?" Helga crossed her harms.

"I promised, I will help with your mother's rehabilitation and I will try my best to be a better father."

Helga looked at her father differently, Bob stood up and hugged her daughter. It was a hugged Helga had waited years for.

"How's Miriam?" Asked Helga  
Bob was quiet...  
"She is well, right?" Helga was worried looking at her father.  
"Yes, she's good...she was ready to go home the next day. But she was arrested for driving while intoxicated among other charges, I hired a lawyer and the judge wants Miriam to complete the rehab program and get parenting classes."

"Well, as long has she gets better." Said Helga.

"Yes, but you won't be able to see her till she finishes the program." Said her father.

"You know Bob, you could use some parenting classes yourself." Suggested Helga

"The judge said that too, so I'm getting parenting classes too."  
Said Bob looking ashamed

"Well cheer up Bob, you should learn something from those classes."  
Said Helga

The nurse walked in to check on Helga.  
"How you been feeling Helga?"  
"I don't know I have a headache, it seems like it's getting worst" Said Helga touching her head.  
"Okay Helga I'll let the Doctor know, so that he can give you something for the pain. Also your boyfriend is out in the waiting room." Said the nurse.

Helga's cheeks turned red "Ugh..." she was trying to say something, she felt so embarrassed the nurse had say that in front of her father.  
"I met Arthur..." Bob was trying to explain.  
"You mean Arnold!" Helga clarify.  
"Yeah, Arnold I met him on the day of the accident, he's ah... a good guy, besides he saved your life, so don't be embarrassed and don't be so hard on him, well not yet anyways." Bob laughed. "I have to go anyways, I have a lot to do today I just wanted to see you first."

"Dad can you bring me some extra clothes next time. I hate hospital ropes and my cell phone?"  
Asked Helga.  
"Your cell phone was destroy but I'll get you another one soon. See you tomorrow Helga." Replied Bob as he left the room.

Helga turned to look at the nurse and ask with a stunned face. "How does Bob knows Arnold?"  
"I believe the Doctor introduce Arnold to your father the day you came in and the entire staff knew what he did to saved your life." Replied the nurse has she was checking her vital signs.  
"But who told Bob he was my boyfriend."  
"The Doctor." Replied the nurse  
"Yes, but who told the Doctor?" Asked Helga nervous.  
"I don't know maybe the paramedics told him. I'm not sure, why is there a problem?"

Helga was thinking in silence who said Arnold was her boyfriend in the first place and what was Bob's reaction when he heard that?  
"Helga?" The nurse saw her distracted. "Are you ready to see Arnold?"  
"Ah yes I'm sorry...he can come in." Said Helga has she was trying to fix her hair.  
Helga had a white gauze wrapped on her head, it almost look like a thick head band. Her hair was down and wavy since she didn't brushed it in couple of days and she had the Hospital's white rope wrapped on her body.

Arnold walked in the room worried, but as soon has he saw her his eyes widened with happiness. His heart skipped a beat as he was feeling excitement with joy all over his body the moment he saw her. He run towards her and gave her a big hug.

Helga wasn't expecting that reaction from Arnold. Her heart began racing with every second as she tried to act normal in front of him.  
"Easy there Romeo, I still need to breathe."  
Arnold blushed, "I'm sorry Helga it's just, I'm so happy to see you doing so well. Last time I saw you, you were... "Arnold exhaled slowly "I...almost lost you..." he said looking down and sad.

Helga couldn't stand seeing him sad. She touched his face, "Cheer up Football head, it's not like you can lose me that easily. Besides who else can bugged you after I'm gone." Said Helga looking at Arnold smiling.  
Arnold stared at Helga with watery eyes "Don't say that Helga. I don't know what I would have done, if I had lost you... I love you Helga." said Arnold seating next to her bed staring straight at her eyes.

Helga's heart started to beat strongly with every word he had said. His sincere, beautiful green eyes had capture Helga in his love trance, she was lost in his words, in his breath, without thinking she gave in to her heart.

She grabbed him by his red shirt and pulled him to her lips. She began to kiss him with so much love and passion, just like the kiss at FTi building, she fell deep in to his lips and lost all control over herself, there were no rules, no second thoughts, no limits, she had him imprison by her love. Arnold lost all of his senses and gave in to her heart.

After the long kiss Helga released her lips from Arnold's. He was left breathless and stunned, he didn't expect for Helga to kiss him like that. The last time she pulled him to her lips with so much love and passion was, at the FTi rooftop.

"Helga I..." Arnold was about to say something, when Helga placed her finger on his lips. She heard someone coming in the room.  
"I brought you medication for your head Helga. The Doctor said it may be a bit strong and it will make you sleepy but this is what he recommended for your head." Said the nurse as she walked in. The nurse placed the medication through her IV and looked at the time. "It will take a couple of minutes to work but you will notice it when you start to feel sleepy. Do you feel okay, your checks are red?" Asked the nurse.

Helga blushed even more, "ahh it's nothing I feel good, it's just my headache is getting worse but that's it."  
The nurse looked at Arnold a bit nervous and blushed as well. "Okay, page me if you need anything." Said the nurse has she left smiling.

Helga and Arnold were quiet for a minute. Arnold scratched the back of his head trying to take control over what he wanted to say.  
"Helga... you told me in the VIP room not to kiss you till your lips could find mine again... .and...I wasn't expecting for you to kiss me the way you did." Said Arnold looking straight to her eyes.

Helga took a deep breath, she wasn't thinking when she kissed Arnold it just happened, she had let go of her feelings, she just needed to feel comfortable expressing her love openly to him. Still she felt shy about how to act around him with Arnold knowing her secrets.

"Helga?" Arnold saw Helga daydreaming.  
"Ugh, I'm sorry football head my mind wonder off dreaming."  
"About?" Asked Arnold staring at her.  
"About...awww.. why does my father thinks you're my boyfriend!?" Asked Helga nervous.  
Arnold got up and walked a bit in the room. "Well after the accidents the paramedics wanted to give me your gym bag but they wanted to make sure I was a relative or close to you. So...Gerald said the first thing that pop to his mind...but I can clear this out if you..."  
Arnold was trying to explain smiling nervously, when Helga interrupted.

"I'll let it pass this time Arnoldo, but how does my father know?" Asked Helga again.  
"You will... I mean the paramedics told the Doctor and his staff when they brought you in about how I, well your boyfriend was the title they used saved your life and so the Doctor... told your father when we were all the waiting room."

Helga sat up straight on the bed. "Who was at the waiting room?"

"Aww... it was me, Gerald, Phoebe and your father."

"How did my father reacted!?" Asked Helga intrigued and nervous to know.

Arnold sighs and walked a little bit more in the room."well your father is a big guy, at first he looked mad as he was walking towards me. Than when he was right in front of me he... hugged me."

Helga couldn't believe it "HE WHAT!?"  
"Calm down Helga you don't want to get too excited, remember you're still recuperating."  
Said Arnold as he got closed to her.  
Helga exhaled trying to calmed down. "He hugged you, my father, Bob?" Asked Helga again trying to understand what Arnold had said.  
"Yes Helga, your father hugged me and he thank me and Gerald for what we did." Arnold looked down and sad.  
"Gerald was at the accident too?" She asked.  
Arnold continue to look down swallowing the painful memory. "Yes he was and... if it wasn't because he had a pocket knife. I..." Arnold couldn't look at Helga.

Helga couldn't handle seeing the love of her life feeling heartache. "Arnold what's wrong?" Asked Helga in a low voice.  
Arnold looked up blinking trying to hide his wet eyes. "You're seat belt was stuck...I pulled the belt several times and I couldn't release you... you told me to leave, to save myself but... No, never I couldn't."

Helga saw Arnold very upset and almost wanting to cry, his voice started breaking.  
"Don't start crying on me Arnoldo, I'm not going anywhere, it takes more than an accident to knock down Helga G Pataki." Said Helga smiling.

Arnold was still upset looking down. _My innocent football head what more can I say to ease your pain and calm your sorrow heart._ I kn _ow, I'll just change the conversation_ She thought.

"Now tell me Football head why did you had my diary?" Asked Helga raising an eyebrow crossing her arms.

Arnold passed his hand through his hair. "The other day when I was seating next to your bed holding your hand, I looked down and saw an open book on the floor. I never imagine it was yours till I recognized your hand writing plus it had your signature at the bottom of the page."

Helga's eyes widened "How did you recognized my writing...from where!?"  
Arnold scratched his head. "From your other pink diary the one you had back in the forth grade."  
"I don't know what your referring too." Said Helga trying to act confused.  
"Helga, your pink diary the one you dropped years ago, I figure it was yours when I compared your handwriting from a report you had left on your desk one day and I just put the two together."

"I can't believe you Football head! all this time you knew that pink book was mine and you never told me or gave it back... wait I want my pink book back!"

"Okay once you're in my room again, I can return it to you." Said Arnold raising his eyebrow.

Helga knew Arnold was playing flirty games with her. " okay than and once were in your room you can give me your phone password so that I can erased my ballet video."

Arnold got closed to her face, it almost looked like he was going to kiss her and said "Once you become my girlfriend you can have my password, I all ready told you."

Helga got nervous chills "Well I am your girlfriend here remember so you can give me your password now." Said Helga smiling.

"Helga do you want to be my..."

"Awww... why did you read my diary Arnoldo!?" Asked Helga interrupting Arnold.

"When I saw the poem you wrote to me, I was hooked with your writing I just had to read more. And...you touch my heart in so many ways with your writing. Your diary is like your heart open for me alone to read."

Helga started to think about what he had said. "For so many months I stopped writing, I don't know when it happen. I guess I gave up on you wanting me."

Arnold sat on the bed and grabbed her hand. "You were always in my heart Helga and your writing is breathtaking just...like your kiss."  
Helga sighs and looked at Arnold with love eyes.  
"At first I lost hope on you loving me but, after everything that happen this past couple of weeks and the way you have expressed your true feelings to me, I found my heart again. Even my heart locket, I stopped wearing it the day I stop writing, but one day I stared to wear it again."

Arnold touched her face, "Don't ever lose that side of you again Helga, no matter what happens don't stop writing."

Helga loved feeling his warm hand on her face, having Arnold closed to her gave her conforte and security. She knew as long as she was with him nothing could be wrong.

"I won't Football head..." Helga started to feel sleepy the medication was taking effect.  
Arnold exhaled, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart as he closed his eyes to look deep inside his heart to say the right words.  
"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you here with me. I can't imagine my life without you. You are the sunshine of my life, just like the song I sang to you... and I almost lost you Helga. The first night you were here you stopped breathing, the Doctors and nurses were able to get your heart beating again. That night I dreamed...you came to my room and lay down next to me... you told me... you said..."  
Helgas's eyes started to closed slowly as she was falling asleep "I will always be with you, in your heart." whispered Helga as she was leaning back on the bed.  
Arnold eyes widened, "How did you know?" He asked, but her eyes were closed, she had falling asleep.

Arnold fix her sheets and reclined the bed so that she could be laying flat. "You are always in my heart." Whispered Arnold in her ear and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

He looked at the time, he knew he had to go back before the coach screamed at him for being late for the game. Still it was well worth it, he saw Helga and he even received the best kiss his lips could received. To Arnold he was always open to receiving all the kisses she wanted to give him. He never questioned them in the past and never will. Helga was welcome to take his breath anytime she wanted.

Arnold arrived in school late. His coach yelled at him, everyone was in the bus and they were about to leave. Arnold was so calm like nothing could make him upset. He quickly got his gym bag and jumped on the bus. That evening he was so focus on the game. It was like his mind was released from all the problems and tensions. Gerald, Arnold, Josh and even Raul played well together and won the game.

The days passed fast, Phoebe talked to Helga's teachers and either her or Arnold were bringing her school work to turn in for credits.  
Arnold visit Helga every chance he got or he would call her at her new cell. During their conversations Helga kept avoiding talking about their relationship status and Arnold didn't want to push it, he had all the patience in the world for her as long as Helga was happy and she could let him be around her.

The day came when she was released from the hospital. Her father had painted her room and even bought flowers for her. Arnold bought her a teddy bear and it was placed on her bed with a card saying how much he loved her. She felt so welcomed in her new room and in her home . "How's Miriam?" She asked her father.  
"Good she's improving a lot and misses you."  
"I missed her too, but I don't missed seeing her drunk around the house. So, as long as she gets better."

Helga was nervous on her first night at home since she had to return to school the next day.  
Helga called Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe."  
"Hello Helga, how are you feeling now that you're home?"  
"Great and nervous." Replied Helga  
"Why?" Asked Phoebe  
"I haven't been in school for three weeks and I feel nervous about seeing...Andrew."  
"Why Andrew, Helga?"  
"It's just that...you told me the other day that apparently I may have said something to Andrew when I was unconscious, because he acted strange after he saw me."  
"I don't know Helga but he did seem rather unusual."  
"You see Phoebe, I would feel much better after I talk to him."  
"Yes it's better to make things clear between the two of you and you will feel much better after he clarifies what happen that day when he saw you at the Hospital." Said Phoebe  
"Tomorrow I'll talk to Andrew, maybe after school or during lunch."  
"Helga tomorrow is the talent show after school."  
"Really, all ready... are you doing anything for the show Phoebe?"  
"No, but I think Gerald is doing something."  
"Really What?" Helga Asked  
"I don't know he won't tell me but he's been spending a lot of time on it."  
"What about Arnold? Do you know if he's going to do something for the talent show?" Asked Helga intrigued.  
"I don't know Helga, he hasn't said anything to you?"  
"I did asked him and he said he didn't know."  
Said Helga wondering.  
"I see... well I guess we're just have to wait till tomorrow to find out."Said Phoebe.  
"Say Phoebe, can we not seat together tomorrow at the bus, I need to talk to Arnold before school."  
"Sure Helga."

After a couple of minutes Helga hang up with Phoebe and began working on a report she had to turn in the next day.

She kept thinking about what Andrew could have heard or what he saw that cause him to act differently and nervous that day. She also thought about Arnold, _I feel like his hiding something from me. Maybe Arnold knows why Andrew acted strange that day, since Phoebe did say Arnold didn't approved Andrew seeing me at the Hospital. I also need to be honest with Arnold about my feelings and make things clear between us, well I'll think about that later, maybe tomorrow._ Thought Helga.

A text came through to her cell.  
"Hey Helga, how's your first night at home?" - Arnold

"Good Football head, it's different since my father painted my room." -

"It's a good color for your room, it fits you." - Arnold

"But you haven't seen the color Arnoldo."

"I have... when I left the teddy bear." - Arnold

"You came to my room :0 " - Helga

"Yes the day before the accident your Dad allowed me to leave you the teddy bear on your bed. _shy emoji_ by the way I saw my red collar shirt on your bed."

"You didn't take it right!" - Helga

"Of course not." - Arnold  
"Why? Do you like it that much?" - Arnold

"I'll let you know later" - Helga  
"Thank you for the teddy bear, I loved it, it remains me of you."-Helga

"I'm glad you liked it, why does it remind you of me?" - Arnold

Helga didn't reply back for a minute...

"Helga?" - Arnold

Another minute later...

"Helga?"

"It just does football head! Crimity!"

" :D " - Arnold text a happy emoji.  
"I think I know why?" - Arnold

"Really, okay tell me" - Helga

"I'll tell you to tomorrow." - Arnold

"You are such a headache Arnoldo!" - Helga

"Yes, but you love me."- Arnold

"I'll tell you tomorrow ;) " - Helga

"Helga?... but okay I have a surprise for you tomorrow as well just watch the talent show after school" - Arnold

"What!? You have to tell me!" - Helga

"Tomorrow, love" - Arnold  
"Get a good night sleep." - Arnold  
"Good night my Angel" - Arnold

"Good night football head." - Helga  
" _emoji throwing kiss_ " - Helga  
"Wrong emoji I meant Zzzz" - Helga text a sleepy emoji.

"Whatever you say Helga ;) " - Arnold  
"I'll give you one tomorrow :) " -Arnold 

**Notes:**  
 **It's good to see, well read about Helga being awake and talking again. I just love their text, there so adorable. I believe you can view the text with emojis on Wattpad my story is posted there to. During this chapter we saw Helga still being afraid to fully release her feelings towards Arnold even if her kiss gave her in ;) and what a kiss, she left Arnold in the clouds LOL but by the end of the chapter Helga made it clear she is ready to open up to her feelings completely :) and there's still that conversation pending between Helga and Andrew. Also what surprises are Arnold and Gerald hiding for the talent show? ;)**

 **On another subject Bob has done good by Helga so far, I really like their conversation and how she was welcome to her room the day she came home, with a teddy bear from Arnold and flowers from her father.**

 **Till next chapter, it will be a good one.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Hello everyone this chapter is very special I guess like the previous once :) but this chapter is the one that I had in mind for a long time. I wrote more at the bottom of the chapter to avoid spoilers, also this chapter is long so grab some popcorn and start reading lol. :D A little about this chapter is funny and steamy.**

 **He's already the winner**

The next day Helga woke hugging the teddy bear Arnold had giving her, it smelled just like his cologne and his scent. She had a feeling it was going to be a really special day. She decided to wear black leggings with a long pink shirt that fitted her body tightly and her black converse.

That morning Arnold received a text message from Gerald.  
"Are you ready for the talent show?" -Gerald  
"Yes"  
"Are you nervous, bro?" - Gerald  
"I am and you?" - Arnold  
"Nah I'm cool."- Gerald  
"Yeah right:/" - Arnold  
"Shoot, I'm terrified man." - Gerald  
"I thought so.. :D _" -_ Arnold  
"Hey Arnold guess what?" - Gerald  
"What Gerald?"  
" I have some news for you." - Gerald  
"I think Helga is going to seat by you at the bus." - Gerald  
"Stop playing with me Gerald."  
"I'm not playing bro, Phoebe texted me this morning she wants me to seat with her."  
"that doesn't mean Helga is going to seat by me." - Arnold  
"That's why I said, I think... they always seat together so, if Helga won't seat with Phoebe than with whom?" - Gerald

Arnold thought for a minute. _There's a possibility she might seat with me._ Thought Arnold.

The bus first picked up Helga and Phoebe and then the guys. Arnold hands were sweating just thinking. _Why would Helga seat with me? Could it be because of what she texted me yesterday, telling me she loved me or maybe it's because she wants to become my girlfriend._ Thought Arnold

The bus arrived "After you bro." Said Gerald as he gave Arnold the pass to go first. He just gave him the look as he got on. Arnold sat on his usual seat, as soon as Helga saw him she stood up and walked towards Arnold "Can you slide over Arnoldo I like to seat by the window." Said Helga, has she was trying to step over Arnold making him more nervous to have her back and everything else so close to his "oops...sorry Football head" Helga slipped while moving over Arnold causing her to accidentally fall seating down on his hips. Arnold's eyes widened "Crimity, can you believe the slimy stuff some people leave on the floor." Said Helga while seating on Arnold trying to step somewhere clean. She placed her backpack on the seat than she scooted over from Arnold's lap. Arnold blushed and quickly placed his backpack over his hips.

His heart started to beat uncontrollably.  
"Hey Football head, how's your morning?"  
Arnold was a bit distracted. "Ugh... Good Helga and you look...different today." _Stupid of me why did I say different._ Thought Arnold.  
"Different?" repented Helga raising her eyebrow.  
"I meant beautiful." Said Arnold nervous.  
Helga look at him mad than she laughed.  
"Don't worry Football head, I'm just playing with you." Said Helga smiling.  
"oh good... So, you didn't want to seat with Phoebe today?"  
"I do, but I wanted to talk to you before school and all."  
"Really about what?" He Said feeling more nervous.  
Helga sighed "first of all I never...apologize for screaming at you at the movies and telling you that I... didn't..."  
"You don't have to say it Helga. I'm the one that should be apologizing for spying on you and Andrew, I should have trusted you and giving you privacy from the beginning." Said Arnold looking down.  
"Don't feel bad Football head... I would have done the same...and have done that in the past when I saw you hanging with other, girls." Admitted Helga blushing.

Arnold and Helga stared at each other "Let's not do that again."Said Helga hugging Arnold. "It won't, I promised." Replied Arnold.  
After they hugged, Helga grabbed his hand. Arnold began to breathe faster, as he tried to look under control in front of Helga.  
"I also wanted to talk to you about Andrew."  
 _I knew it, it was too good to be true._ He thought.  
 _"_ What about him?" Asked Arnold not looking so interested.  
"Has he talk to you?" Asked Helga  
Arnold didn't want to tell Helga anything about Andrew. But he wanted to be honest with her, after all he did promised no more sneaking around or not trusting her.  
"He spoke to me a couple of days ago, I guess I don't keep track of the time with his last conversation." Admitted Arnold.  
Helga's eyes widened "Really, what did he talk to you about?" Asked Helga impatiently.  
"Why do you want to know?" Asked Arnold serious. Helga was till grabbing Arnold's hand.  
"I want to be able to open up to you Football head about... fffffeelings and I want to be...honest, but I need you to help me."  
Helga was having a really hard time being so open with Arnold about her thoughts and concerns, it was all new to her.  
Arnold exhaled slowly. He grabbed Helga's hand with both of his hands and begging to caress it. "You're right Helga, you're being honest with me about your concerns and I'm not making it easy for you." _Here it goes_ thought Arnold. "The first couple of days when you were at the hospital unconscious Andrew went to see you with Phoebe. He sat by your bed and started talking to you. I don't know about what. Apparently you began to move your hand and you spoke to Andrew still unconscious."

"How do you know about this?" Asked Helga confused.

"I'm telling you because, he told me." Said Arnold staring at her blue eyes.

"But why would Andrew tell you, about that?" Asked Helga confused.  
"Helga, are you going to let me explain?"  
"Uh, Sorry go ahead." She said nervously.  
"That day after you spoke to him at the Hospital. He thought about talking to me about it. One day he told me, he wanted to talk to me about you, I honestly didn't care about anything that he had to say. That's when he mentioned he saw you at the Hospital and... I snapped. You were unconscious and injured, I just wanted you protected from... anyone. I got mad and... I pushed him against the lockers. He said he didn't want to fight and that he just wanted to talk to me after school. And so, I met him by the tract. We talked a little about what happen at the movies and... he explained he didn't kiss you because... you told him, your heart belonged to someone else." Arnold looked up and stared at Helga's eyes, for a moment he thought she was going to say something about it, but Helga was quiet listening to everything he was saying.

"Then he said how upset you were after you screamed at me and that...you needed me. At the end of the conversation he explained how in the Hospital when you were unconscious you told him...Arnold I love you."

Helga's eyes were wide and in shocked, she couldn't believe she had say that to Andrew. _It must be truth I don't believe Arnold can lie about something like that._ Thought Helga still holding his hand.

Arnold was quiet looking at Helga's face expression, with a thought in his mind.

"Is that true what you told Andrew at the movies right before he tried to kiss you?" Asked Arnold caressing her hand.

Helga exhaled deeply and closed her eyes.  
"Yes. It's true, I saw Andrew getting close to me to kiss me and...as I closed my eyes... I saw you kissing me all those times, at the lighten trees park, when we finished dancing tango and again at the VIP room. It was like my heart screamed your name and my mind showed me your eyes and smile over and over again. I just couldn't do it. I knew your lips were the only ones I wanted to feel." As Helga finished saying those words she opened her eyes and stared at Arnold.

Arnold sighed taken by what Helga had said. His heart was beating only for her, his world started and ended with her blue magical eyes, her breath, her smiled, she had taken all of himself. Unknowingly they began to get closer to each other's faces, like nothing else around them existed, for them staring into each other's eyes was belonging to one another, in their save unconditional world. As their lips were about to touch the bus driver yelled. "Everyone out!" The loud shout reminded them where they were.

Everyone was getting out of the bus. "See you at lunch Arnold." Said Gerald as he was walking away with Phoebe.  
Arnold and Helga got off the bus and headed towards their lockers. Arnold locker was far from Helga's so they had to go their separate ways.

"Football head I need to ask you for a favor?"  
"Sure, Helga"  
"I need to talk to Andrew about well everything he told you." Said Helga grabbing her hands insecurely. She didn't know how Arnold was going to react to it but she wanted to be sincere about what she wanted to talk to Andrew about.

"Why Helga?" Arnold was worried and confused. "I just told you everything he said to me and you still need to talk to him." Said Arnold getting upset.

She got closed to Arnold and wrapped her arms around his neck. Arnold didn't question it and wrapped his arms on her waist and pulled her closed to him. He breath her in almost forgetting why he was getting upset in the first place. Helga loved having her precious prince in her arms and being embraced my him. "The old me would have yelled at you, that it's none of your business Arnoldo, but that's not me anymore. I'm trying to change my feelings when I'm around you... So I'm asking you to trust me, Football head." Arnold looked at her and sighed. "I do trust you to do what's right." Helga smiled at him and kissed his cheek, for a moment Arnold thought she was going to give him a kiss on his lips. "You're getting tall Football head, I had to be on my tiptoes when I hugged you." Said Helga smiling as she walked away. "Oh my Helga, what am I going to do with you." Whispered Arnold smiling as he saw her leave.

Helga open her locker she saw card from Andrew she opened it and it was a get well soon card with his signature on it. "Andrew is always so thoughtful she though." as she was walking to class she saw Andrew walking in the hallway. She walked up to him "Hey Andrew it's good to see you."  
"Helga your back! How are you!" Said Andrew looking very happy to see her.  
"I'm good thanks"  
"Your head looks great I can't even see the scar."  
"The scar is hiding in my hair so it's good that I have long hair."  
"Well you look great." Replied Andrew  
"hey champ since were talking, I wanted to see about seating with you today during lunch to talking to you about a couple of things."  
Andrew looked confused "Really, you want to talk to me... about what?"  
"I just need to verify a couple of stuff with you. So are you going to be busy during lunch?" Asked Helga.  
"Ah no...I'll meet you by the entrance." Said Andrew as they walked in the classroom together.

Helga and Andrew arrived in class before Arnold. Everyone started talking to Helga to see how she was since everyone knew she was at the hospital for a car accident.  
"You are so lucky you didn't get a scar on your face, that would have been horrifying." Said Rhonda  
"I'm lucky to be alive, but thanks Rhonda."  
Said Helga as she was seating down.  
Arnold walked in the class a couple of seconds before the bell rang.

Helga felt good being back in school, she hated being in the hospital cooked up for three weeks. Still even in school it felt like new territory. Something in her had change after the accident, she saw life differently like everything was a gift, she wanted to live her life to the fullest and have no regrets. And that include being fully honest with everyone.

Later in the day it was time for lunch, she told Phoebe she was going to meet up with Andrew and have lunch with him. She felt nervous and unease, _Crimity how am I going to start the conversation with Andrew about what he heard me say at the Hospital. I feel so embarrassed he had to know about my feelings for Arnold that way, instead of me being fully honest with him since the begging. Then again, I had so much going on in my mind back then, that I couldn't think right about my feelings towards him or how I wanted my relationship with Arnold to be like._  
 _Andrew is such a sweet, gentle, honest, generous, patient and loving person not to mention cute and all this time I just couldn't..._  
 _"_ Hey Helga, are you ready?." Asked Andrew as he placed his hand on her shoulder from behind.  
Helga was startle "Crimity, champ you surprised me and yes I'm ready."

Andrew and Helga got some lunch and sat in a more private table. As they began to eat they had a small conversation about school, boxing and even ballet. "So you didn't make the cut for The Nutcracker solo?" Asked Andrew  
"No, my mind was... somewhere else and I couldn't concentrate on the steps, but there's always next year I guess, besides even if I would have made the cut. I couldn't have been able to practice anyways because of the accident. My Doctor said no exercise till further notice and it may take weeks."

"The dancing can wait. The accident could have kill you or worse you could have had a permanent injury, there're so many things that could have happen and... thanks to Arnold you were save."

"Yes Arnold saved my life, he is truly my rescuer."  
Said Helga looking down thinking.  
"Is that all he is to you?" Asked Andrew staring at Helga.  
She exhaled and bit her lip "No his more than that...to me. I was confused and hurt by everything that surrounded me. I tried to step away from...loving him but, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't escape it. You been a really good friend to me from the beginning, very understanding. patient, funny and loyal. Not to mention all the great advice you have given me. Your strength, bravery and focus in life is admiring. I like that about you, I know that now...but I can't like you any other way. I'm sorry Andrew. I can't be your girlfriend, but I would really like to be your friend, if you are open to it."

Andrew was looking down and taking in everything Helga had said about him.  
"I'm glad you told me Helga and I'm glad you finally made a decision about your feelings. I told you before and I'll say it again. It was a true gift knowing you and who knows what may happen later on, after all we still have High school ahead. But yeah we can be friends."

"You're too much champ and thank you for everything, by the way I saw the get well card it was thoughtful of you."

On the other side of the of the cafeteria Arnold kept trying not to think or even look at Helga seating with Andrew.  
"Arnold I talked to the coach and he will let us change at the lockers after school. Are the suits ready?" Gerald was trying to catch Arnold's attention.  
"Yeah... they are, I left them at the coach's office the other day."  
"All right good, man my hands are sweating. What if something goes wrong and... Arnold!"  
"Yeah What!?" He's mind was somewhere else.  
"Can you stop thinking about her for a damn minute!" Said Gerald annoyed.  
"I'm here Gerald listening." Said Arnold looking at him.  
"You dudes are too funny" Said Josh laughing  
"I know right, it's like the jealous girlfriend trying to catch her man's attention." said Raul laughing.  
Gerald and Arnold screamed at Raul.  
"Shut up!"

The last bell of the day rang, everyone left the class in a hurried. Arnold stayed behind to talk to Helga a bit before getting ready for the talent show.  
"Is everything okay?" Asked Arnold  
"Yes, why Football head?"  
"I was just wondering... I saw you talking to Andrew during lunch. But I wasn't staring, I just looked for a second."

Helga laughed "You couldn't help yourself, Arnoldo"  
Arnold smiled, "I...just want to know if you have any more doubts about...us?"  
"None" Replied Helga looking happy.  
"Oh well then, I guess..." as Arnold was trying to say Gerald interrupted. "Come on Arnold we have to get ready."

"Go Arnold, I'll see you from the front audience and by the way...I will record it for good times." Helga laughed.

Arnold just rolled his eyes and smiled at her as he left.

The talent show was base of individuals and groups. It took place at the school auditorium and it was packed.  
"Crimity, Phoebe I didn't know there were going to be so many people here today. It's not like it's a freaking rock concert."

"You're right Helga we should have come earlier." Said Phoebe

"Oh look there's two seats at the front row." Said Helga as they sat at the last two seats available before it was full.  
"So Phoebe, why didn't you register for the talent show?"  
"I don't have interest for the winning prizes."  
Replied Phoebe cleaning her glasses to see better.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't need extra high school credits you already have a lot." Said Helga crossing her arms.  
"Correct" Replied Phoebe.  
"Do you have any clue to what the guys are going to do?" Asked Helga very curious  
"I don't Helga, Gerald has been very private about it."

The first person to performed was Eugene with his tap dancing number, he fell a couple of times. Than a juggling, DJ, fast art, salsa dance and comedy performances.

Than Patty walked in to the stage nervous, looking down with a microphone in her hand. Some students began to boo her as she began to sing. Patty had a strong beautiful voice it sounded so effortless and soulful it made people in the audience cry.  
Helga and Phoebe were stunned. When Patty finished her song, everyone stood up and applauded.  
"Who knew Patty could sing that good." Said Helga  
"She was spectacular!" Replied Phoebe  
"I don't think Arnold and Gerald will be able to win after her performance." Said Helga looking at Phoebe worried.

Than the lights on the stage change colors as Gerald walked in to the stage wearing a black tux and looking very sharp. Phoebe's eyes sparkled staring at Gerald as he sat ready to play the piano.

Suddenly Arnold walked out wearing a black tux as well with his hair sexy messy and looking very handsome, he was holding a microphone.

"Arnold" whispered Helga

Arnold look a bit nervous but brave. Before the music began Arnold said a few words.  
"I want to dedicate this song to a very special girl who stole my heart long ago, this song is an original written for you." Said Arnold staring at Helga.

Helga was frozen in her seat, she felt like she was sliding down "Catch me Phoebe." She whispered to Phoebe.  
"Helga, you're on your seat." Phoebe Whispered back.

The lights deemed allowing two single lights to shine upon Gerald who was on the piano and Arnold who was about to sing.

Gerald began playing the piano first.  
The piano music began deep and delicate, rich in sound.

 _(Author: The song is All of me by John Legend._  
 _But in the story the song was writing by Arnold and Gerald base on everything Arnold had written on his black notebook. When I heard these song months ago, I immediately thought of Arnold singing it to Helga.)_

Arnold began singing softly but full of feelings and heart.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down._  
 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._  
 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._  
 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_  
 _How many times do I have to tell you_  
 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Helga's eyes began to water, she couldn't stop staring to Arnold's eyes. Her heart was beating uncontrollably as she began biting her bottom lip.

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_  
 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_  
 _Give me all of you_  
 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
 _Risking it all, though it's hard_  
 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_  
 _I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

When Arnold finished singing his song everyone stood up applauding and cheering for them. Helga was still in her seat staring. She couldn't believe he wrote a song for her, for only her. Her heart was shouting his name and her mind was trying to understand what just happen.

Arnold and Gerald bowed down and walked back stage. Helga stood up and without saying a word she walked backstage through the back stage door and looked for Arnold.

That night there where almost twenty acts so, a lot of students were back stage.  
Suddenly Helga bumped hard in to someone. She felled on the floor and saw "Arnold!" she shouted. He quickly stood up and extended his hand to Helga to get up. "Are you okay Helga? Did I hit you hard, let me see." Arnold was very worried since she did have a scar that was still healing from the accident.  
"I'm okay Football head."  
"Really, let me check your scar just to make sure."  
"I'm fine Football head don't worry so much."  
"What are you doing back here?" Asked Arnold  
"I wanted to see you." Replied Helga blushing  
Back stage was crowded and a lot of students were shoving each other.  
Arnold grabbed her hand and pulled her to a large storage closet for more privacy.  
"Helga, you should be seating down, it's not safe back here, someone might shove or hit you by mistake and you're still recuperating."  
Helga looked at Arnold so charming with his black slacks and his white collar shirt.  
"Arnold did you really wrote that song?"  
"I did, well Gerald wrote the music. Did you like it?"  
"You wrote it for me?" Asked Helga with her eyes widened and moist.  
"Yes Helga, I wrote it for you base on all the poems and words I wrote down thinking of you."  
Helga never imagine Arnold was capable of doing something like that for her.  
"What did you think about..." as Arnold was saying Helga wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her lips on his. All of her love and passion for Arnold was expressed though her kiss. He immediately embraced her and wrapped his arms on her waist pressing her body to his.

Arnold couldn't resist her lips, her passion, he began to kiss her back passionately "Helga I love you." he began to say with every escape his lips could get from hers. They were in their own love world of tasting their lips and caressing each other. Helga was finally able release all of her true self to Arnold she couldn't stop kissing him, her love had finally escape after so long. "Arnold I love you" said Helga in between kisses. Arnold realize, Helga had finally said it after so many weeks of him waiting.

Helga was in a love trance kissing him uncontrollably, caressing his hair, feeling his chest though his shirt, she had lost all control over herself, it was like her passion had exploded to his body. Arnold was so heated he didn't realize he had pressed Helga against the wall and lifted her body up to his hips as Helga's legs had wrapped around his body. Arnold felt all of his senses on fire, he had to stop. "Helga... wait" Said Arnold breathing heavily trying to make Helga listen without making her upset, part of him wanted Helga to continue but it was not the place nor the time. On another hand Helga was slave by him and she wasn't listening or letting go, she was still wrapped to his body kissing his face.

"Helga please listen..." Arnold had released her from being pin against the wall has he was trying to cool down, which Helga made it impossible. So he decided to throw the single question it has always made her catch her attention "Helga, do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
"YES!" she shouted at him, Arnold's eyes widened. Did he hear right? He decided to ask again since Helga was still kissing him all over his face. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
"YES! YES! YES!" She Shouted again three time. His eyes were still widened, finally after so long she accepted. Arnold jumped with pure joy and grabbed Helga by the waist and lifted her body up has he twirl her around with happiness. "YES, I LOVE YOU HELGA!"  
Helga hang on to him since she was off the floor. The happy twirl had woken her from her love trance.

"Not too rough Romeo, you want to make your girlfriend all dizzy or what?!" Helga had finally said something. "Oh Helga I'm sorry those your head hurt?" Asked Arnold worried.  
"No football head but I feel light headed." Replied Helga.  
"Your right let's get out if here." Said Arnold  
"Wait!" Helga grabbed him by his collar shirt and gave him another heated kiss. He embraced her again and now knowing she was his girl officially.

"Come on love, we can't continue being here." Arnold open the door quietly to make sure no one was around and grabbed Helga's hand and pulled her out of the back stage.  
"Crimity, how long were we there in that room? Phoebe must be wondering about me. You couldn't stop kissing me, couldn't you Football head." Said Helga raising her eyebrow.  
 _My girlfriend is so adorable_ thought Arnold.  
He smiled "Whatever you say, Helga"  
"I'll just wait for you with Phoebe, Arnoldo."  
"The talent show should be over soon, will see who won...but to me, I already did, nothing can be better than this." Said Arnold has he gave her a soft kiss in her lips.  
"I'll look for you after the show."  
"Okay Football head." Replied Helga.  
As she went back to seat with Phoebe.

 **Notes:**  
 **Wow, talking about a long chapter. Not to mention heated ;) Arnold really has self-control and he must learn how to master it with a girlfriend like Helga's lol.**

 **I really like the conversation Arnold and Helga had initially at the bus and I added the fffffelings part from the movie it was too funny and so Helga and even her little accident lol, poor Arnold or not so poor :D**

 **Also what do you think about the conversation Helga had with Andrew, let me say it kept me thinking for a while, how am I going to tell him. Then I though I'll write about it, besides Helga feels the same frustration: D at the end I think it work nicely, also this chapter is not the end of him, I will give Andrew his happy ending, for now ;)**

 **About the talent show, ever since I started the story I wanted Arnold to sing that song and Gerald to play the piano like they did so many times at the serious, Arnold likes to sing and I wanted to show that. The song is one of my favorites and since I heard it, I thought it belong to Arnold and Helga.**

 **Thank you all for reading this far to my story. I really wanted to finish this chapter before my birthday this weekend and I was able to accomplished it. :D**

 **All your great reviews and time spend reading the story are deeply appreciated.**

 **Yay Arnold will spend his first Christmas with his girlfriend! Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **Till next chapter. :)**


	47. Chapter 46

**Helga on the couch**

Helga was left dreaming of Arnold as she walked back to seat by Phoebe.

"Helga where were you?" Asked Phoebe

"Who me?" Helga was still remembering how Arnold had her pin against the wall kissing her endlessly, touching his hair, his chest.

"Helga are you okay?"

"Helga?" Asked Phoebe again staring at Helga. She look lost in her dream world staring happy in to space with her cheeks red.

"Oh my , Helga, did something happen during your absence?"

"Phoebe, I went to see Arnold." Admitted Helga very ecstatic.

"You did, was it to thank him about the song?" Said Phoebe.

"Oh yeah, I thank him all right." Replied Helga blushing even more.

"Helga, what happen between you and Arnold?" Asked Phoebe placing her hands on her mouth with excitement.

"It was so...Phoebe I became his...girlfriend."

"Really, it was about time Helga. How did it happen?" Asked Phoebe.

Helga thought for a second. "I don't known everything happened so fast, I was thanking him for the devine song he wrote and, he looked so handsome with his black slacks and his white button shirt, I was trying to control my feelings as he kept mentioning about all the poems and beautiful things he wrote about me that I...lost it. I started to kiss him all over his face and I don't remember how it happens but I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his hips...oh it was breathtaking magical Phoebe. "

"Oh my Helga you did lose control, poor Arnold how did he handle it?"

Helga thought for a minute "I don't know Phoebe he has such self-control over his feelings. I don't known how he was able to stop me from... well you know, oh but he was so adorable all blushed."

"I have to doubt Arnold is a true gentleman and will know how to handle your intense emotions over him. Congratulations to the both of you." Said Phoebe cheering for her.

Backstage Arnold was left with his cheeks red and his face heated. He was still remembering having Helga in his arms, feeling her uncontrollable passionated love kisses. He felt so much happiness and fullness in his heart. Finally after so long he could say Helga was his girlfriend.

"So, where you been bro?" Asked Gerald

"Awww... talking." Arnold looked shy and distracted.

"Talking...spill it Arnold, you were with Helga, right." Gerald knew that face when Arnold look all blushed and nervous.

"Yes but nothing happen, well... it did , but not what you think." answered Arnold very quickly.

Gerald crossed his arms "Mmm.mmm.mmm something did happen, I know that look in your eyes bro, you can't denied it."

Arnold scratched the back of his neck, thinking what to say. "Helga and I were talking and..."

Arnold could still remembered Helga's kisses all over his face and having her pin against the wall. "And... I just asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend, like I asked her before, except this time she said, yes." Arnold had a look like he was lost in his love memories. He could smell Helga's sweet perfume on his shirt and could still feel her hands all over him.

Gerald knew something else happened. "Congrats, Arnold I knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah...it happen." answered Arnold softly still day dreaming of his steamy encounter with Helga.

"Arnold you guys didn't go to second base or did you?"

"Awww...no, but that's private Gerald!"

"You are bold Arnold, you don't have to tell me to know you guys did a bit more than talk."

Arnold didn't reply back, he kept looking at his cell to see the time. " I wonder when they will announce the winner?" Asked Arnold.

Gerald just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah change the subject man."

A couple of minutes later, It was the end of the talent show and it was time to announce the winner. The principal called in all the groups and single participants on stage. "Thank you all for coming, the judges have announce a tie between two participants. The two winners are, the piano composer Gerald Johanssen and the amazing vocal artist Patty Smith." Everyone started applauding and cheering for them. The principal awarded them with split awards and points.

After the talent show had ended, the boys wanted to celebrate with their girlfriends.

"Congratulations handsome." Said Phoebe to Gerald as she gave him a kiss.

"Congratulations Gerald, you did a great job composing the song with the piano. I couldn't have done it without you." Said Arnold has they did their secret handshake.

"Thanks man, I have to admit, it wasn't easy being around you bro, being love sick all the time." Said Gerald laughing.

"Were you really that love sick for me, Arnoldo?" asked Helga making a sweet face.

"Awwww... probably as love sick as you."

Replied Arnold smiling

"You can't stay quiet can't you Football head." Said Helga.

"All right you too, what are we going to do?"

Asked Gerald

"We can hang out at the skating ring and eat something there." Said Phoebe

"We can, the only problem is I can't skate yet Phoebe." Said Helga

"Oh, that's right." Replied Phoebe

"But we can still hang out and Gerald and Phoebe can skate while we see the Christmas lights." Replied Arnold.

"It's a plan then." Said Gerald.

The two couples left the school and walked over to the large entertainment center.

There was a large Christmas tree and christmas lights all over the plaza.

Phoebe and Gerald skated while Helga and Arnold walked a little by the Christmas decorations. You could hear the Christmas music and feel the cool December air.

"So Football head, now that I'm your girlfriend you have tell me what's your phone password."

Arnold laughed "Nothing passes by you Helga."

Helga smiled "Nope Arnoldo, so tell me."

Arnold was thinking giving Helga a soft smile. "Okay but you're not allow to delete anything on my phone, specially your ballet and our tango dance video."

Helga stopped walking "What!...You have the tango video too!"

"Yes I do." Replied Arnold staring at her.

"Okay Arnoldo, let me have your cell and I better not see any pictures of girls because I will delete them."

"Here you go love it's all yours" Said Arnold smiling has he gave Helga his cell. "Now let's see yours."

Helga was thinking, "Mmmmm..."

"Helga?" asked Arnold giving Helga a suspicious look. "You better not have photos of Andrew in your phone."

"Well..." Helga was thinking.

"Helga!" said Arnold again staring at Helga.

"I'm just kidding Romeo... here you go."

Helga gave Arnold her cell. "Now what's your password?" Asked Helga.

"Where's my kiss?" asked Arnold staring sweetly with his green eyes.

Helga raised her eyebrow looking at Arnold, he began to blushed.

"Are you going to ask me for a kiss every time I ask you for something?" Asked Helga

"Mmmm. Maybe" he said.

Helga grabbed him by his red shirt and gave him a steamy kiss. He was left with his face red looking stunned. "Awww...the password it's you." Said Arnold softly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Helga puzzle

"The password it's Helga." Replied Arnold

"Really! You're serious! All this time and my name was the password." Said Helga very surprised.

"Yup." Said Arnold

"And what's yours?" Asked Arnold.

"You better ask me again football head but...whisper it to my ear."

Arnold leaned closed to Helga's ear and whispered "what's your password my Angel."

Helga felt chills all over her body, she loved it when he whisper her in the ear.

"It's you football head." Said Helga

"You mean my name?" Asked Arnold while holding her cell.

"No, your last name." Said Helga

"Really." Arnold was surprised as well.

"It's always been your last name silly."

Arnold gave Helga a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey, did I say you can kiss me." Said Helga.

Arnold laughed. "Your eyes did." Arnold wink at Helga.

Helga smiled at him as she began to explore his phone.

Phoebe and Gerald were skating talking about the talent show.

"You are really good with the piano Gerald.

"You think... I didn't played the piano for a long time before tonight. I was a bit rusty at first, it wasn't easy but somehow I did it."

Said Gerald.

"You're a genius at composing music Gerald" Said Phoebe as she gave him a kiss.

"I'm glad you like it, I was actually thinking of you as I was composing it."

Suddenly a teenage boy crashed in to Gerald on purpose causing him to fall down. "You're to slow." The boy yelled at Gerald.

"Oh my Gerald are you okay?" Asked Phoebe as she was helping Gerald stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Replied Gerald as he was getting up, than another teenage boy bumped hard in to him causing Gerald to fall down again. "Not so fast on ice huh!" Yelled the boy.

"Don't pay attention to them Gerald there just being bullies." Said Phoebe as she was helping Gerald again.

"This is war." Said Gerald upset. He pulled out his phone and called Arnold.

Has Arnold was checking Helga's phone he looked through her photos and saw an old saved photo from a year ago. It was Arnold at the boys locker room without a shirt, wearing his basketball shorts all sweaty after a game.

"Helga!!! How did you take this photo!?!?And why were you in the boys locker room!?"

Arnold raised his voice at Helga as he was stunned to find the photo on her cell.

Helga's eyes widened "ahhhh... what photo?"

"This one!" Arnold showed Helga the photo.

"Awwww... I don't know how that photo got on my cell?" Replied Helga very nervous.

Crimity, I thought I had saved that photo in a special folder I guess the recovery backup moved the photo. Thought Helga.

Arnold took a deep breath "Helga, I don't mind you having a picture of me without my shirt, but I do mind to know my girlfriend was at the boys locker room!" Said Arnold trying to calm down.

"First of all Football head, back then I wasn't your girlfriend. And second I didn't care about the other guys, I was there for you. And third nobody saw me Arnoldo. So relax nothing happen."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Still Helga, I don't want you sneaking around in the boys locker room. Not even for me, if you want a picture of me without a shirt so badly or any photo you just have to ask."

Helga was thinking "Really, any photo, Mmmmm..."

Arnold grabbed Helga by her waist and pulled her close to him. "Helga! I'm serious no more sneaking around and specially at the boys locker room."

"alright bucko I won't do it again." Replied Helga rolling her eyes.

Arnold smiled at her softly and has they were about to kiss, Arnold cell phone ring.

Helga had his cell phone in her hand at the time, she immediately looked to see who it was.

"Here football head it's Gerald."

Arnold answer the phone:

"Hey Gerald"

"What! Really how do you know it was them?"

"Do you think Gerald?"

"They must be angry because we bit them last week."

"I sure am...I'm on my way."

Arnold hanged up.

Arnold grabbed Helga by her hand "Come on, we have to go to the skating ring."

Helga was puzzled "Why did Gerald called you?"

Arnold stopped walking and looked at Helga.

"We won a very important basket ball game last week and two guys from the rival team are causing trouble to Gerald at the skating ring."

Helga raised her eyebrow "So, what are you going to do?"

"I have to back him up and together we can confront them, if we don't they won't stop bothering us."

Helga looked worried, Arnold hugged her. "Don't worry love, it's not like we're going fight." Said Arnold.

Arnold arrived at the skating ring and rented some skates. Helga watched from the stands.

Phoebe skated towards Helga and took off her skates.

"What's going on Phoebe?" Helga asked anxious.

"Two teenage boys knocked Gerald down and kept insulting him. Gerald was very agitated, I hope this ends well, I don't want the guys looking for trouble." Phoebe looked nervous.

"I know Phoebe, why can they just walk away... but no, boys will be boys." Said Helga feeling unease.

Once Arnold got on the skating ring he skated fast but gentle, he could skate through a crowd with out being noticed.

He saw Gerald arguing with one of them, while the other one was skating fast towards Gerald from behind to push him. Arnold skated faster towards them and right before the boy could shove Gerald, Arnold did a snowplow stop in front of him scraping lots of ice on the teenage boy's face.

Helga and Phoebe were watching from afar.

"Who knew Arnold could skate that good."

"Oh yes he can skate all right." Replied Helga

As the girls were watching the boys. Helga heard a voice.

"Hey Helga, Hi Phoebe. I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"Andrew! This is a surprised how you been, did you see the talent show?" Asked Helga surprised to find him there.

"No I didn't watched it, who won the price?" He asked

"It was Gerald and Patty, Gerald won for piano composer and Patty for vocal artist." Replied Phoebe very proud of Gerald.

"Piano is very difficult to master and composing is even more. So what are you doing here Helga, I see your not skating." Said Andrew staring at Helga's eyes. Andrew was a very charming guy, Helga couldn't denied that.

"Awww... were here with Arnold and Gerald."

Said Helga a bit nervous.

"Yes there on the ice." Said Phoebe

"Oh so Arnold is skating with Gerald while you girls are left here alone." Admitted Andrew.

"That's not how it is champ, Arnold and Gerald's are taking care of some... aww business with some guys." Said Helga.

On the skating ring Arnold and Gerald were making some things clear with the teenage boys.

"So if you guys want to settle this we can meet by the park and play two on two." Said Gerald.

The others guy crossed his arms. "Nah it's all right, will meet again at the playoff, will see then."

As the boys left, Gerald look over to find the girls.

"Look who's around your girl." Said Gerald as he pointed to Helga.

Arnold took a deep breath "Not him again."

"Man, you better make it clear Helga is your girlfriend, now." Said Gerald

Arnold skated fast towards Helga.

Back with the girls. "So are you going to the Christmas Party?" Asked Andrew

"I don't know yet I haven't been in school that long to see what's plan for the next couple of days. Are you going?"

That's when Arnold did a fast stop in front of Helga and Andrew.

"Arnold! You're fast weren't you all the way on the other side of the ring." Said Helga surprised.

"I don't want to leave my girlfriend alone for long." Said Arnold firmly, as he was staring at Andrew.

"Hey Arnold, I didn't know Helga was your girlfriend, we were..."

"We were just talking about the upcoming Christmas party Football head." Helga cut him off looking at Arnold.

"Oh okay" Arnold reply serious.

Gerald reached them at last since he was slow compare to Arnold.

"Hey man, are you here alone?" Asked Gerald.

"No, I'm here with some friends... well I'll be going." Said Andrew and he left.

"Crimity, Football head! For a minute it look like you were going to run him over with your skates." Said Helga raising at eyebrow.

Arnold laughed "Not at all Helga...still?" Said Arnold thinking.

"I know that look bucko."

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold smiled.

The boys took the girls to eat and headed home. Gerald and Phoebe took a different path home.

As they were walking Arnold held Helga's hand. "After what you did today, I shouldn't let you hold my hand Arnoldo."

"I only said the truth Helga."

"It was the way you stared at him that I didn't like." Said Helga

"So, how have you been feeling?" Asked Arnold

"I been good Football head, the Doctor gave me medication."

"That's good... you told me today you were feeling light headed. Did you felt better after you sat?" He asked concern.

"Yes I did...after a couple of minutes. You know Arnold I wasn't expecting for our encounter backstage to happen the way it did. I was just going to say how touch I felt hearing the song you wrote me... and seeing you dress so...nice and telling me about everything you wrote. I lost all my restraint towards my emotions...But I..." Helga was trying to explain very shyly and nervous.

Arnold kiss Helga's hand while he stared at her. "I don't want you to hold anything back from me. You did that long enough. I loved all the attention and kisses you have me... actually I loved them too much. I have to admit I lost control over my emotions as well. I don't know how you do it. But your passion dominates everything in me. I love it."

Helga's heart jumped with excitement after hearing Arnold say those words to her.

"For a moment I thought my explosive affections were too much for you when you said, Helga wait."

Arnold looked at her and smiled, "Not at all, it's your wild strong feelings for me that drives me crazy every time you kiss me. It's just that, we couldn't lose ourselves at school in a storage room." Arnold laughed blushing.

"You're such a Football head." Replied Helga smiling.

Arnold and Helga arrived at her house. She ring the bell but no one answered. But this time she had her keys and open the door. "I guess Bob is working late tonight."

"How do you know?"

"He said he might work late since he had a large shipment coming in today." Said Helga bitting her lip.

"So do you want to come in a little." Asked Helga shyly.

Arnold eyes widened. "I...better not Helga, I mean what if you Dad sees me and...No I can't...I mean I want too... but maybe later once we get approval from your father."

Arnold was extremely nervous.

"Crimity football head, we already have my Dads approval and besides I know Bob won't be home for another hour or so, I just thought we could talk a bit more. Are you thirsty?"

"As a matter of fact I am" Said Arnold.

"In that case come on in Football head. I'll give you a cup of water, I wouldn't want you to walk home thirsty." Said Helga opening her door.

"I guess it won't hurt." Replied Arnold

Helga walked Arnold in to the dinning room and told him to sit on the couch. She went to the kitchen and got a cup of cold water and gave it to him.

"You worry too much Arnoldo." Helga rolled her eyes.

"It's just that our relationship it's so perfect, I don't want anything to ruin it." Arnold finished drinking the water and was about to get up from the couch, when Helga jumped on him and pressed her lips on his. He felt backwards on the couch with Helga on top of him.

Helga couldn't stop kissing him, she felt on top of her world with Arnold in her arms. At first Arnold was timid but after a couple of second he lost himself in her lips and wrapped his arms around her. It was as if time stood still, it was all new to them feeling so much love and passion for each other while being wrapped in each other's arms. Helga couldn't get enough of his lips and his touch. After five glorious minutes together, Helga stopped kissing him and just stared at his green enchanting eyes. Arnold felt his heart out of control and was breathing heavily "I wanted to feel your hot lips one more time before telling you good night."

Arnold was left speechless and numb it was as if he had lost control over his senses.

Helga stood up and and grabbed her phone to check the time. "It's getting late Arnoldo, you better head home I don't want you walking home too late."

Arnold sat on the couch still quiet trying to focus on what had happen and where he was.

"And by the way, next time put your wallet and phone on your back pocket Arnoldo."

Arnold's eyes widened _. Wait my phone and wallet are in my back pocket._ Thought Arnold.

"Football head say something!?" Asked Helga trying to make Arnold react.

"Ah yes, sure." Arnold stood up and Helga walked him outside.

"Are you okay football head, you look distracted?" Asked Helga

Arnold exhaled "Yes I'm okay, it's just that you got me off guard, I wasn't expecting that...kiss from you and..."

Helga kiss him again softly "I know, I just couldn't help myself... and I see you're still wearing my locket, I want it back football head."

"Oh yeah your locket, I got so used to it, I forgot I had to return it to you, here you go."

He took it off and placed it in her hands. Helga kissed it and put it on "I see you took well care of it."

"Of course. I knew how much it meant to you and now to me."

"I love you Football head."

"I love you too Helga."

A couple of minutes later Arnold arrived at the boarder house. He didn't even remember walking home since he kept remembering the five sweet minutes he spend with Helga on the couch.

"Hey Shortman how was the talent show, by the look of your face, I say you won." Asked his Grandpa.

"No, Grandpa I lost." answered Arnold smiling.

"Really, well you look really happy about it." Said his grandpa scratching his head.

"Yeah, I feel like I won the greatest treasure. Well good night grandpa."

His grandpa was left pondering "Okay did he lost or won I'm confused?"

As Helga was getting ready for bed she received a text message from her sister Olga.

"Hello baby sister, I wanted to share the big news with you. I'll becoming over in a couple of days to spend some time with you. Daddy said he has to go out of town and I'll be home to take care of you my sweet baby sister." -Olga

 **Notes:**

 **This chapter was just pure fun staring with the title. :)**

 **From the begging I knew Arnold was not going to win the talent show. I believe both Gerald and sweet Patty deserve to win.**

 **I also wanted to explore more of Arnold and Helga together as a young couple and boy was Helga naughty with Arnold lol but I don't think he mind. ;) and now Helga has her locket back. :D**

 **About Olga coming home I'll just say it's not good news.**


	48. Chapter 47 The Christmas party

A couple of days passed, Arnold was helping his grandpa with the baseman again, but now it was almost finish.

"So, Shortman how's your friend with the one eye-brow recuperating?"

"You mean Helga my girlfriend, she's doing good."

His grandfather place his hands on his head in surprised. " Your girlfriend! When did that happen Shortman!?"

Arnold was sweeping the floor. "A couple of days ago grandpa."

"Really that long ago, you should keep me up to date with your life shortman."

"Yes grandpa." Arnold continue cleaning.

"You know I remember when your grandma ask me to be her boyfriend."

Arnold thought for a second "Wait, weren't you suppose to ask her grandpa?"

The old man touched his chin thinking, "You know maybe your right, well I don't remember shortman it was so long ago, but your grandma was always getting me in to trouble.. " he said laughing.

"You already told me that story Grandpa." Said Arnold rolling his eyes.

The old man couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh no, I'm talking about a different kind of trouble. I can't tell you yet... or maybe I can...You know Arnold now that you have a girlfriend. Is about time we have a good chat about how to treat a girl and how to control your, teenage urges." As his grandfather was trying to explain Arnold cut him off.

"Grandpa!!!" Shouted Arnold with blushed cheeks.

"You know what I'm talking about boy. Your face said it all." Said the old man with a smile.

His grandma walked downstairs to the baseman. "Kimba you better finish cleaning fast, we have training today on some advanced self defense techniques."

"Yes grandma." Arnold was glad to know he didn't have much time to talk to his grandpa about relationships.

Helga was in her house washing dishes in the kitchen when her father walked up to her.

"Helga I'll be leaving out of town by Thursday morning, so Olga will stay with you for a couple of day."

Helga was upset just by hearing her sister was coming over. "About that Bob, I don't need Olga to babysit me, I'm old enough to be on my own."

"You can't stay alone for a week Helga. Olga is coming and that's that!"

"Fine Bob...How's Mom doing?" She asked.

"Last I heard she's progressing." Said Bob as he was walking out of the kitchen.

 _Crimity, I'm going to have to see Olga for a week._ Thought Helga.

As Helga finished her chores around the house Phoebe called her.

"Hey Phoebe"

"Helga are you going to be ready by 6pm for the Christmas party?"

"Oh yeah, I just finished cleaning around the house, I'll take a fast shower and I'll see you at the party. "

"Is Arnold picking you up?" Asked Phoebe.

"Yeah he will"

"That's good, Gerald and I will have to be late for the party since, my parents and I are still at my aunt's house."

"That's sucks Phoebe, just text me once you get close to the party."

"Will do, see you there" Phoebe hanged up.

After Helga took a shower she decided to text Arnold.

"What are you doing?" - Helga

"I just finished training with grandma" -Arnold

"Will you be ready on time for the party?"-Helga

"Sure, why?" - Arnold

"Aren't you going to shower still?" - Helga

"Yes" - Arnold

"Well than bucko take a shower already."- Helga.

"As soon has you stop texting me."-Arnold

"Can you do both :) and send me a pic at the shower ;)" - Helga

Five minutes later.

"Football head?" - Helga

"Okay be that way "- Helga

Unexpectedly Arnold send Helga a picture in the shower.

"Here you go love for your eyes only." - Arnold

Helga's eye widened exhaling deeply has she fell on her bed holding her phone.

"Crimity...Arnold!!!" She screamed his name.

A couple of minutes later.

"What do u think about the photo?" - Arnold

"Are you freaking kidding me. I love it!" - Helga

"I can't believe you actually send it."- Helga

"I told you, just ask "- Arnold

"I'll give you a reward later " - Helga

":)" - Arnold posted a flushed face emoji

That night Arnold ringed the bell at Helga's house. Bob opened the door to find Arnold with gray slacks, a red button shirt with a black jacket.

"Good evening Mr. Pataki."

"Ugh yes, good evening come in Arthur."

"Thanks you Sir, and it's Arnold."

"Yeah I remember. So, your taking Helga to a party?" Asked Bob

"Yes sir, it's a Christmas party for all the eight graders."

"And who's driving you there?"

"My grandpa his waiting outside in the car."

"Oh I see, will he pick you'll up as well?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, just don't bring Helga too late."

"The Christmas Party will be over by ten Mr. Pataki."

"All right, I'll be waiting in the living room. There's a big boxing fight today I'll be watching it till late."

That's when Helga walked down the stairs. Arnold's eyes widened as he saw his Christmas Angel looking enchanting beautiful. Helga was wearing a a long sleeve short red dress that complimented her curvy tone figure with black ankle strap high hill shoes, her hair was down and wavy. Arnold couldn't stop staring at his lovely Christmas princess.

"I'm talking to you, Arthur!" Said Bob

Arnold was mesmerized staring at Helga going down the stares.

"He's name is Arnold, Dad!" Helga corrected her father.

"I'm sorry Sir, did you say something?"

Asked Arnold nervous.

"Yes, I said to keep your hands to yourself and bring her home right after the Party!"

"Yes Mr. Pataki."

Bob walked to the living room to continue watching TV.

Helga grabbed Arnold and pulled him closer to the entrance of the house where Bob couldn't see them and gave him a steamy kiss. Arnold grabbed her waist and could feel her curvy body even more through the dress thing fabric.

"You look amazing Helga."

"You look really good yourself Football head and I'm loving your cologne." said Helga has she pressed her face on his neck making Arnold even more nervous.

"We better leave." Whispered Arnold to her ear.

"Sure I'll just get my coat." she run to her room, Helga loved wearing dresses with layered skirt so that she could move more freely. Arnold couldn't stop staring at her long legs as she went upstairs.

Even on the way to the party Arnold kept gazing at Helga, his grandfather noticed.

"Shortman, remember what I told you about.."

"Yes Grandpa!" Arnold interrupted before his grandfather could finish saying.

"Alright Shortman, call me when the party is over."

"Yes Grandpa and thank you for the ride."

The Christmas party was at the school cafeteria. Everyone was dressed nice for the occasion. The cafeteria was well decorated with Christmas lights, their were lots of activities, food, dancing and tables with chairs.

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand as they walked together towards the party.

"I feel nervous." Admitted Helga

"Me too, I feel like I have the most precious Christmas present anyone could have." Said Arnold staring at her. Helga exhaled looking at Arnold with love eyes.

"Hey Arnold you made it to the party and Helga wow you look..." Josh was about to say but Arnold gave him the stared. "...nice" the boy finished saying.

"Is the gang here?" Asked Arnold.

"Yeah, Harold and Patty are seating over there and Raul is hanging with Sid and Stinky." Josh was pointing where the gang was at.

Arnold and Helga sat with Harold and Patty.

"Hey Arnold, is Gerald coming?" Asked Harold

"Yeah, he will be here later."

"You look cute Helga." Said Patty

"Thank you Patty, I wasn't sure about wearing this dress today but I see everyone is dress so formal. You look really good with the dress your wearing."

"Thank you, my mother gave it to me for my birthday." Said Patty.

"Helga, do you want some juice or water?"

"Water, Football head."

Arnold walked to the refreshments table and was looking for cups, when Linda walked up to him. She was wearing a tight short green dress.

"You look handsome Arnold."

"Hey Linda" Said Arnold as he continue looking for the cups he didn't even pay attention to her.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Cups"

"There over here." pointed Linda.

"Thanks"

Arnold grabbed a cup and was poring juice when Linda began to get closer to Arnold, he try to move away from her while still pouring juice.

"You know Arnold, if only you could get to know me better, you will see why I'm so much better than that dramatic blond girl... " Linda got even closer to Arnold and placed her hands on his chest quickly to give him a surprise kiss when she felt someone pulled her hair back with force "Ouch!" Shouted Linda.

"Get away from my boyfriend, you blood sucking bitch!" yelled Helga.

"How dare you put your hands on me you crazy..." yelled Linda looking at Helga as she was fixing her hair, but Helga cut her off.

"You put your hands on my boyfriend and you will feel mine and specially old betsy here!"

Arnold saw how upset Helga was and held her from her waist. "Don't get aggregated Helga, just ignored her." Said Arnold staring at her.

"I'll ignore her all right after she gets her teeth knock out by old betsy."

"You're insane!" yelled Linda has she walked away.

"That's right, walk away to cry you witch!" Shouted Helga laughing

Arnold stared at Helga with a serious look.

"What!? You wanted me to just watch as that parasite kiss my man, not in my lifetime bucko!"

"Well, now you know how I felt when I saw Andrew trying to kiss you."

Helga looked the other way as she was lost for words.

"Come on my jealous girlfriend." Said Arnold smiling as he grabbed Helga by her hand.

"Wait the bottle of water" Said Helga looking back to get it.

After seating on the table and talking to Harold and Patty, Helga saw a photo booth with Christmas costumes and holidays signs for the students to use. Helga pulled Arnold "Come on Football head let's have some fun with the photos."

The first picture they took Arnold and Helga were wearing Santa hats while Helga was kissing Arnold on his cheek.

The second picture Helga was holding candy canes and Arnold was holding a sign that said My Christmas Candy while Arnold was giving her a kiss on her cheek.

The third photo was Arnold with a large red bow and Helga holding a sign that said My Christmas present while Helga was giving Arnold a kiss on his lips.

The fourth photo was Arnold and Helga kissing under a mistletoe.

The fifth photo was Arnold wearing a Santa hat carrying Helga while kissing her on her lips.

The sixth photo was Arnold holding a sign that pointed naughty to Helga while she was holding a sign pointing nice at Arnold.

The seven and last picture was Arnold wearing the Santa hat and beard carrying Helga while she was holding a sign that said I'm Santa's favorite.

They were both laughing making fun of the pictures. "You make a good Santa, Football head."

"In that case I can tell you, you been naughty Miss Helga G Pataki." Said Arnold laughing at her.

"Oh really Arnoldo." Helga pulled Arnold in a dark space between the photo booth and the wall and pressed her lips on his while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Helga was lost in his lips as Arnold pick her up sweeping her off her feet, as they continue kissing.

 _Ring, Ring Arnold's cell was ringing_

 _Ring, Ring... Ring, Ring..._

"Crimity! Who's calling now Football head."

Arnold saw his phone and answered.

"Hey Gerald...Your here...Yeah we're here too... what? where?...Will meet you guys there." Arnold hanged up.

"Now What?" Asked Helga upset.

"Gerald and Phoebe are here love." Said Arnold putting his phone away.

"Crimity just when we were starting to get romantic."

"Later" Said Arnold has he gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

Together they walk up to meet Gerald and Phoebe and sat on the table to chat. Helga showed Phoebe the booth photos, the girls were giggling as they look through them.

The boys had their own conversation going.

"Do you want fruit or chips Gerald?" Asked Phoebe.

"What about you Football head?" Asked Helga.

The boys nodded. Helga and Phoebe left to grabbed some snacks and bumped in to Rhonda.

"Look at you Helga, it's about time you dressed nice."

"Hey Rhonda, who's your date?" Asked Helga.

"I'm here with a friend, his not from this school thou. By the way I saw how you grabbed that wench's hair. It serves her right for trying to take Arnold, I heard you guys are finally a couple."

"We been going out for a couple of days now."

Said Helga.

"About time you accepted Arnold's proposal, you just loved having poor Arnold begging you around." Said Rhonda placing her hands on her waist.

"Nice talking to you too Rhonda, come on Phoebe." Said Helga as she walked away.

"Why can I have a good conversation with Rhonda, I may never know." Said Helga has she was grabbing snacks.

"She those have a complicated personality."

Added Phoebe.

As Helga and Phoebe were getting snacks, Helga heard someone whistle to her. "You look like a beautiful Christmas flower." Said Jacob as he got closer to Helga.

"Scram Jacob!" Said Helga ignoring him.

"Why, I can't talk to you now?!" He asked as he got closer to her. The odor made it clear, he had been smoking marijuana.

"Arnold is my boyfriend, so leave me alone."

Said Helga again.

"What is he going to do, he couldn't even keep Andrew away from you?" Said the boy stepping closer to her.

Helga left the plate at the snack table and was about to walk away when Jacob grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

Phoebe ran to the table "Arnold, there's a boy that won't let Helga go!"

Arnold immediately stood up and saw Jacob pulling Helga to him. Arnold's eyes widened with anger as he rushed to Helga.

Jacob was trying to wrap his arm around Helga's waist, when Arnold grabbed his wrist and bend it in a wrist lock.

"From this point I can either hurt or brake your wrist...I better not see you bothering my girlfriend again!" Said Arnold staring at Jacob with a frown look.

The boy almost kneel in pain "It won't happen again!"

"Good" Said Arnold has he released the teenage boy.

Arnold turn to look at Helga. "Are you okay?"

Helga's eyes widened "Who taught you that move Football head?"

"My grandma, she knows all types of martial arts and self defense moves."

"Can you teach me? Asked Helga.

"Of course, actually I was thinking about that the other day, you should know some self defense techniques for protection. What was that jerk telling you?"

"Don't worry about it, he was on drugs and talking nonsense."

"Mmmm well, he shouldn't bother you again, but if he does let me know." Said Arnold grabbing her by her waist.

"You just love being my protector Arnoldo."

Arnold smiled and kiss Helga on her cheek.

The lights were deemed, so that the Christmas lights decoration could illuminate the cafeteria. The music was playing loud, at first the DJ was playing Christmas music and than the music change to a slow rock. The song that started to play was Set fire to rain by Adele.

"I love this song, come on Football head let's dance." Said Helga as she pulled Arnold to the dance floor. She placed her left arm around his shoulder and rested her head on his chest inhaling his sweet cologne scent. Arnold held her right hand and her waist keeping her body close to his as they began to move with the music. Helga trusted being in his arms and felt free while they dance together, she began signing to the song.

For Arnold, Helga belonged in his arms while they dance, he always felt that way ever since their first tango dance in the fourth grade.

 _I_ _love dancing with my princess. Feeling her warm body, her heart beat and hearing her sing, what can be better than that. She belongs with me. I love you my Helga_. Thought Arnold.

(Helga was singing)

 _/I let it fall, my heart,_

 _And as it fell you rose to claim it_

 _It was dark and I was over_

 _Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

 _My hands, they're strong_

 _But my knees were far too weak_

 _To stand in your arms_

 _Without falling to your feet_

 _But there's a side to you_

 _That I never knew, never knew_

 _All the things you'd say_

 _They were never true, never true_

 _And the games you play_

 _You would always win, always win_

 _But I set fire to the rain_

 _Watched it pour as I touched your face_

 _Well, it burned while I cried_

 _Cause I heard it screaming Out your name,_

 _Your name/_

"That's how I felt that night after I yelled to you at the movies. I heard your voice signing to me during the night, but has I open my eyes, I realized it was but a dream." Said Helga remembering.

Arnold kiss her forehead "I had a horrible dream that night as well...Don't worry about it love, it won't happen again."

 _/When I lay with you_

 _I could stay there_

 _Close my eyes_

 _Feel you here forever_

 _You and me together nothing gets better/_

"Have you lay with me, Helga?" Asked Arnold playing while she was signing.

"In my dreams Football head, we have lay and more." She Replied.

Arnold's eyes widened has he blushed, he was not expecting that answer.

/' _Cause there's a side to you_

 _That I never knew, never knew_

 _All the things you'd say_

 _They were never true, never true_

 _And the games you play_

 _You would always win, always win_

 _But I set fire to the rain_

 _Watched it pour as I touched your face_

 _Well, it burned while I cried_

 _Cause I heard it screaming out your name,_

 _Your name/_

As the night continue they dance song after song till they end up sweating and tired, Gerald and Phoebe dance next to them.

By the end of the party Gerald told Arnold his brother JamieO could pick them up in the family van and give them a ride home.

"That would be nice Gerald, that way my grandpa won't have to pick us up late."

Arnold called his grandparents to tell him he will get a ride home.

JamieO and his girlfriend arrived with the family van. "What's up Jamie, why do you have this bags on the back seats. "Hey bro, I'm helping my girlfriend move to her apartment and I'm using the van, Mom and Dad already know. Your friends can fit on the back seat if they squeeze together and you and your girl can seat on the middle seats."

"Hey Arnold, you and Helga will have to squeeze in the back seat and I'll seat with Phoebe in the middle seats ." Said Gerald

"No problem Gerald." Answered Arnold

Helga sat on the back seat as Arnold try to squeeze next to her, the space was too tight. "Football head let me seat on your lap that way we can both fit."

Arnold felt extremely shy about it. "Ugh, if you want or I can just call my grandpa." Said Arnold blushing.

"That won't be necessary Football head look." Helga sat on his lap.

"You see no harm done, don't be so nervous about it."

Gerald was laughing.

"Let's go everyone." yelled JamieO as he closed the van sliding door and took off.

During the drive, JamieO kept talking to his girlfriend and Gerald and Phoebe were having their own conversation. Arnold was too quiet.

"Hey Football head, you dance really good tonight." Whispered Helga

"You think so." Said Arnold shyly

"I know so." Replied Helga, as they stared at each other the van passed over a pothole causing the vehicle to jumped. Arnold immediately wrapped his arms around Helga's waist securing her even more on his lap.

"Hey Arnoldo I see you lost your shyness already."

"I just want to make sure you don't hit your head or fall, Helga."

Phoebe look back at Helga. "Helga look at this pictures I took." Said Phoebe showing Helga some pictures from her phone.

"Pass me those photos of us Pheebs."

"Sure Helga." Phoebe turn to face Gerald to show him the photos as well.

Helga leaned back gazing at Arnold. She couldn't resist how cute he look with his worry green eyes and his blond hair all sweaty from the dance, she decided to placed her right arm across his back and caress his hair.

"You sweated a lot Football head."

Arnold just loved feeling Helga's fingers brushing his hair.

"That's why I drink lots of water." Said Arnold, he couldn't stop staring at Helga's blue eyes as she kept caressing his blond hair.

She leaned her head down and pressed her soft lips on his. Arnold begging kissing her slowly tasting her sweet gentle lips and feeling her warm moist mouth.

Without realizing Helga began to embrace him even more while Arnold place one hand on her hip and the other one on her thigh.

"Mmmm,mmm.mmm" mutter Gerald

Arnold and Helga immediately reacted and stop there heated kissing.

"Man Arnold, I can only imagine what you guys do when no one is looking." Said Gerald smiling, along with Phoebe.

Arnold and Helga didn't say a word, they we're both embarrassed with their cheeks red.

They had forgotten where they were.

"Arnold we're going to drop Phoebe first and than Helga and you last."

"Okay Gerald." Answered Arnold

Gerald turn around and continue talking to Phoebe.

"You get too carry away Arnoldo."

"Me! Your the one who began touching my hair and you know how much I enjoy that." They were both whispering.

"Well it's not my fault you're so, darn cute and hot."

"Well... really? you think I'm hot?" Whispered Arnold

"Well, doi hair boy." Whispered Helga back.

They both smiled at each other.

"All right we're here Phoebe this is your place" Said JamieO.

Gerald walked Phoebe to her door.

Helga couldn't resist and continue to caress Arnold's hair from behind his head. Arnold just kept controlling his breathing.

It was time to drop Helga off, Arnold walked her up to her door and Helga gave him a soft kiss on his lips, since everyone was watching from the van. As Arnold sat on the van again Gerald and JamieO were looking back at him.

"What!?" Asked Arnold.

"Man brother, you and Helga need to keep a fire extinguishers around because you guys get in fire." Said Gerald.

"Yeah Arnold, I usually say to my friends to get a room but in you'll case...whatever you do, don't get a room." Said JamieO laughing.

Arnold just rolled his eyes as they continue to make fun of him.

 **Notes:**

 **follow me on Instagram @Samypama to see my fanfic art.**

 **Thank you for reading my story I'm slowly editing my chapters for corrections and grammar. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my story. Thank you.**

 **Poor Arnold or lucky Arnold LoL**

 **With the Christmas parties I decided to give Arnold and Helga their Christmas party.**

 **I had fun writing it, I hope everyone like it and the photo booth if there's an artist that wants to draw them you can just give me the credit by posting the link to the fanfic :)**


	49. Chapter 48 I’ll be here

**I would like to take this apportunity to talk about my upcoming sequel story. It will take place the summer after Arnold's and Helga's high school graduation. He will find out what happen to his parents in San Lorenzo. There will be adventure, drama and passion.**

 **;) it will be for adults only.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story.**

 **This chapter is title:**

 **I'll be here.**

It was the day Olga was coming home. Helga talked to her father several times about the issue but he kept ignoring her. It had been a long time since she saw her sister Olga almost four years ago. Olga loved being in college and now she was preparing for a Master Degree. She was still single and had a lot of attention from guys. Well it was the last thing Helga knew about her.

It was almost time for school to be out, Helga kept looking at the clock. The last bell of the day rang and the students run out of the class. Helga kept thinking about seeing her sister that day, once she gets home.

"Is there something wrong Helga?" Asked Arnold

"My sister is home and I honestly don't want to see her."

"I know your relationship with your sister has never been good but, she's still family."

Said Arnold placing his hand on her shoulder while Helga was walking out of class looking unhappy.

"Yeah family, it's so hard for me to feel a bond with that word."

Arnold followed Helga to her locker and left some of his books there. Since they became a couple they began sharing lockers, they knew each other's combinations.

"Why is it so hard Helga?"

"To start with, my mother was never the motherly type the only memories I have of her is her drinking. My Dad well now his slightly improving but he was always angry at us and working all the time to avoid the house. And than there's Olga, the perfect sister that got all of my parents attention and love, the sister that got away the first chance she got and now she's coming back because my Dad is forcing her...she never care about Miriam or me. She was older and knew my mother had an alcohol problem and still did nothing, she saw how Bob and Miriam treated me less because I wasn't her and still she did nothing. I don't need her in my life and I don't want to see her. The word Family, it's still unknown to me. Not in till I have a family of my own, I'll be able to know it's true meaning of the word...till then."

Said Helga thoughtful.

Arnold stared at his lovely Helga looking sad with her head down. Helga was seating on a bench outside the school, Arnold sat next to her listening to her sad memories.

"I can't relate to your pain when it comes to your parents but, I can relate with the term of not knowing, family. My grandparents have always been there for me and I always received their attention. But they are not my parents and leaving in a border house is not exactly your dream family home. But my grandparents did the best they could with me and I can't complain about that. But leaving without my parents and not feeling the warmth of a home and their love is in a way, not knowing the meaning of family to me. But like you said, one day I too wish to have a large family of my own, to feel the true meaning of the word, family.

"Large family football head?" Asked Helga thinking.

"Yes large... I'm an only child, so one day I wish to have well...children." Said Arnold blushing has he scratched the back of his head.

"Children?" Asked Helga with her cheeks red staring at him.

Gerald and Phoebe catch up to them. "So do you guys want to hang out a bit?" Asked Gerald

"We can have some coffee, I have violin lessons today by six. I can have my parents pick me up by the start bucks?" Suggested Phoebe

"Sounds good I could use a cup of joe." Said Helga

"Alright let's go." Said Arnold as they began to walk over to the local Starbucks.

The gang order and sat in a table to chat.

"So what are you'll plans for the New Years? Asked Gerald

"Grandma is going to cook hotdogs in the ceiling and will have tons of fireworks like always I guess." Said Arnold.

"My parents are driving over to spend the New Years at my grandparents house, apparently all my uncles and cousins will meet there." Said Phoebe taking a sip of her latte.

"I don't know what Bob has plan yet. I mean my mother is still in rehab and it's just Bob and me so who knows, I hope Olga doesn't spend the New Years with us."

"You can always spend the New Years with me Helga, I can have my grandpa give you a room to spend the night." Suggested Arnold.

"An extra room or your room Arnold."

Said Gerald smiling.

"And why not Gerald, is not like we haven't spend the night together." Said Helga.

Gerald and Phoebe's eye widened.

"Crimity you'll have dirty minds, I meant in separate beds." Helga finished explaining.

Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other.

"Helga!" said Arnold staring at her.

"What Football head? Is the truth, besides they already know we spend a night together long ago."

"I was just kidding Helga, I mean it's you'll business anyways if you and Arnold want to get cozy." Added Gerald.

"Gerald, can we change the conversation!" Said Arnold has he was feeling uncomfortable with the topic.

"All young couples should be aware of the consequences of having too much physical contact, it's best to keep it at a minimum level to avoid an activity teens our age are not ready for." Suggested Phoebe.

"You mean sex. Phoebe" Said Helga smiling has she was drinking her coffee.

"Oh my, but yes." Said Phoebe stunned by the word Helga use.

Gerald began laughing. "All this is rich, look at Arnold's face." Said Gerald still laughing.

Arnold kept looking the other way with his cheeks red. "Had enough fun Gerald?" Asked Arnold since Gerald couldn't stop laughing.

Helga was smiling at the scenario. "I needed to relax, thank you guys for this chat." Said Helga has she looked at her beloved Arnold and her friends.

"You were feeling stress Helga?" Asked Phoebe

"My sister is home and who knows what's waiting for me once I get home."

"How long will she be staying with you." Asked Phoebe.

"I guess a week I'm not sure. But Bob will be gone for a week so, it will be hell."

"A lot of years passed since you last saw her, maybe she's different." stated Phoebe.

"Yeah, like if that will ever happen."

Said Helga has she sip her coffee.

"So what happen with those guys that kept bothering you'll at the skating ring the other day?" Asked Helga.

"We bit their asses on our last game this past Tuesday." Answered Gerald.

"We won by 10 points, so I doubt they will talk to us again much less bother us." Said Arnold

"That's great congratulations you guys. When is your next game?" Asked Phoebe

"We're done with the season Phoeeb, till next year once we're in high school... and we better grow this summer a lot to be able to stay in the basket ball team. You know how tall those dudes at the high school are?" Asked Gerald looking at Arnold

"Will make the cut Gerald I know we will." Said Arnold with confidence.

"Man, your always looking at the bright side bro." Said Gerald drinking his coffee.

"So, how tall are you two now?" Asked Phoebe

"Well I'm taller than Arnold."Said Gerald raising his eyebrow.

"Not by much Gerald" Arnold answered crossing his arms.

"So, how told are you Football head?"

"I'm 5ft.10inch" Said Arnold

"Yeah man but I'm 5.11so I'll probably be taller than you once were adults."

"We're not there yet Gerald." Said Arnold.

"5.10 Football head, I remember when I was taller than you." Said Helga laughing.

"What about your shoe size?" Asked Helga.

"I'm 9 in tennis shoes" Said Gerald

"Really, you have a big foot Gerald." Said Phoebe

"But I'm 9 in a half." said Arnold

"Nah that's not true Arnold, last time we shop for shoes you were 9 too."

"Yeah that was a year ago Gerald." Said Arnold smiling.

"Damn I need to catch up." answered Gerald looking at Arnold's shoes.

Helga was laughing at Gerald.

The gang continue to talk till Phoebe was pick up, than Gerald, Arnold and Helga walked home.

"Thanks for walking me home Football head."

Helga gave Arnold a warm hug... a minute later she was still embracing him.

"Mmmm...Helga, you don't want to go home ugh."

"No I don't, I have a bad feeling about this."

Said Helga still embracing him.

"Do you want me to accompany you till you feel better?" Asked Arnold

"No that's okay Football head I have to face her sooner or later."

Helga gave Arnold a kiss on his lips.

"I'll call you later Helga."

Helga open the door and walked in to the house. There was a man sitting in the living room.

"Who are you!?" Asked Helga raising an eye brow.

As the man stood up from the sofa, Helga felt someone hug her from behind.

"It's so good to see you babysitters, I been thinking about you for weeks and weeks."

Helga turn to look at Olga, her older sister look the same except older and more annoying.

"Who is that Olga?" Asked Helga

"Oh yes how silly of me, this is my fiancé John."

"Hi Helga Sorry if I scared you."

Helga turn to look at Olga. "Does Dad knows?"

"Well not yet but I will call him tomorrow. But look at you baby sister, you look so tall and beautiful."

"I'll give you two some time to talk." Said John as he continue to watch TV."

Helga and Olga walked upstairs to Helga's room.

"Why are you really here Olga?"

"To take care of you sister."

"But all this time why didn't you visit me at the Hospital."

Olga began to cry "I couldn't see you hurt baby sister it was oh, so painful for me to see you in that condition. I called Daddy every day and asked for you."

"That's not enough Olga, why didn't you call me at least."

"I don't know, I just kept praying for you."

"So you expected God to communicate your messages to me. I just don't get you Olga and than there's that guy your fiancé John. Why is he here in the first place."

"Well the truth is we been living together for a year now, but mom and dad don't know that yet and well he wanted to come with me to meet you."

Helga raised her eyebrow. "I don't know Olga there's something about him that I don't like."

"But Helga we been together for a year and his been really nice with me, always wanting to know what I'm doing and where I am."

"Mmmm... he sounds insecure and possessive to me."

"He's not like that, but I'm here to talk about us not him."

Helga walked around her room "Have you seen mom at the rehab?"

"I did talk to her the other day and she misses you terribly" Said Olga has she sat on Helga's bed.

"I missed her too I guess, what I don't missed is having her drunk all the time. I tried to help her several times, I even had her enroll in a rehab center and approved for a free program before the accident, too bad Bob didn't help by walking out of the house that day." Than Helga stared at her sister. "You never did anything to help Miriam and you're the oldest"

Olga's eyes began to water again "I tried to help mommy too, but it was helpless."

"Was it Olga, how much did you try to help her?"

"What are you saying babysitter?"

Helga thought for a minute. Is it really worth it for me to spend so much energy explained to Olga why she wasn't a good sister to me or a daughter to Miriam. She will know one day, besides my head hurts. Thought Helga.

"Nothing Olga just forget about it, I'm tired and I still need to take a shower and work on some homework."

"Yes babysitters, I'll give you some space, I'll be sleeping in my old room with my fiancé if you need anything, during the evening."

Later that evening Helga was taking a shower when she walked out of the bathroom she saw John staring at her with a strange look in his eyes, it made Helga feel very uncomfortable.

She had on a bathrobe and walked to her room and shut the door.

"Crimity, that guy looks creepy staring at me like that." Said Helga to herself.

Later at the boarder house Arnold was reading a book, he had to do a report on. He hated reading unless if it was Helga's poems.

He kept thinking about Helga and how unease she felt for having her sister at her house.

He decided to call her, Helga's phone rang...

"Hello" Helga Answered

"Helga how are you?"

"Not good Football head."

"I guess the meeting with your sister didn't turn out well."

"Well so,so,...Olga doesn't understand why she fell as a sister and I honestly didn't have the energy to explain that to her."

"You will have your chance to express your feelings to her, when the time is right."

"I guess, Football head."

"And you two will be alone all week so you'll have enough time for that." Suggested Arnold

"About that Football head, we're not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"She brought her fiancé with her, apparently they been living together for a year and...I don't like him."

" What happen Helga?!" Asked Arnold concern

"Nothing, I just don't like him."

"Helga!..I know that tone in your voice, tell me, what happen?" Insisted Arnold

"Crimity! Football head why do you think something is wrong, by just hearing the tone of my..."

"Helga! Just tell me!" Arnold raised his voice over the phone.

Helga was serious for a couple of seconds.

"When I got out of the shower, he was just standing there by the hallway staring. Like if he was waiting for me, he... looked at me very strangely. Than a couple of minutes later I went to the kitchen for a cup of water and a sandwich and he walked out of his room and followed me to the kitchen and...acted like if he was getting a glass of water as well. But he continue to stared at me, I felt so...I don't know how to describe it. His stared reminded me when I got mugged.

Helga could heard Arnold's accelerated breathing through the phone.

"What were you wearing when you came out of the shower?" He asked

"My bathrobe."

"Is it a long or short robe?"

"Does it matter?" Asked Helga

"Just answer my question!"

"Geez Arnoldo, it was down to my knees."

"And when you when to the kitchen, what were you wearing?" Asked Arnold again.

"Shorts and a T-shirt, why?"

Arnold was quite for a couple of seconds.

"Don't be so mysterious Football head."

"Football head?"

"I'm thinking Helga about what you just told me. Do you have a lock on your door?"

"No I don't, why?" Asked Helga.

Than Helga's door open...

"Sorry For disturbing you, I just wanted to let you know your sister is asleep all ready, she was tired from the trip, if you need anything just ask... well Good night."

"Don't you know how to knock before opening someone else's bedroom!" Yelled Helga upset while she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm so tired from the trip, I apologies again." He smiled and winked as he closed the door.

Arnold heard everything on the phone.

"What was that all about!!" Asked Arnold upset.

"I don't know the ass just open my door without knocking and than he...smiled and winks at me as he closes the door!" Said Helga.

"He what!!!" yelled Arnold on the phone.

"I'm on my way! I'll be there in fifteen minutes!"

"What! You can't just walk by the front door and why are you coming!?" Asked Helga confused.

"I have a bad feeling Helga, I'll feel much better if I spend the night with you, I'll bring a sleeping bag and clothing for tomorrow, I'll knock on your window."

"Football head are you sure? You don't have to do this?" Asked Helga worry, since it was late for Arnold to walk to her house.

"I'm getting ready, I'll be there soon my love, bye." Arnold hanged up.

A couple of minutes later Arnold arrived.

The cold wind burst in has she open the window quietly.

"Crimity it's getting cold! You're not suppose to spend the night here Arnoldo."

"His not suppose to be here either Helga."

"You got a point there."

Helga wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a steamy kiss. Arnold dropped all his stuff on the bed as soon as Helga embraced him. She continued giving him small kisses all over his cheeks and chin.

"I thought you didn't want me to come." Said Arnold smiling.

"I always want you to come, it's the walk to my house what I'm afraid off."

"I'm more afraid of him, being here with you than any other thug out there." Said Arnold embracing her.

Arnold grabbed his stuff and placed his sleeping bag on the floor, Helga was putting her homework inside her backpack and looking at some assignments.

Arnold took out his change of clothing for the next day from his gym bag and open her closet and turned on the lights.

The first thing he saw was a large shrine base on his image, seating deep inside the closet. His eye were widened in surprised.

"Arnold!" Shouted Helga.

"Shhh..." Arnold turned to face Helga. "Keep it low Helga, remember I'm not suppose to be here." Whispered Arnold.

Helga run to her closet and extended her arms.

Arnold was serious looking at her. "Helga I already saw it, what are you trying to hide?"

Helga exhaled looking down. "Fine you saw it." she was nervous.

"Helga, I knew about your shrine, I read about it on your diary but, I didn't know you still had it after we became a couple."

Helga crosses her arms "I'm not ready to just take it down. I'll keep it up till I decide." Said Helga lifting an eyebrow. Arnold smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" asked Helga

"Because I love you and because your...very artistic." Said Arnold smiling.

"Now don't speak loud, we don't want anyone to hear us." Arnold reminded her again.

He hanged his change of clothing and prepared his sleeping bag.

"You know what this reminds me off, Football head?"

Arnold looked up at her from kneeling on the floor. "I don't know, what?" he asked.

Helga smiled "I can't believe you already forgot, that day when I ate your project."

"My potato!" said Arnold remembering how upset he was when he saw Helga eating it.

"Yep that one...that was the first time we spend the night together." She reminded him.

Arnold laughed in silence. "What are you laughing at Football head?"

"I was remembering how your fancy inflatable bed exploded and you had to sleep on the floor, just like me."

Helga laugh as well. "We were at each other's throats Arnoldo."

"Yeah, your attitude was intolerable." Added Arnold smiling.

"Well, I liked to be comfortable and sleeping on the floor with no dinner and hearing that water dripping sound was driving me crazy."

Arnold was quiet remembering that day smiling. "You know Helga, I was nervous about spending the night with you." Said Arnold has he was laying down on the sleeping bag.

Helga stood up from her bed to turn off the bedroom lights, the night light was illuminating part of the room. As Arnold was trying to zip his sleeping bag up, Helga lay down next to him inside the sleeping bag.

"Helga...what are you doing?" Arnold gulp.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned her head on him.

"I'm so glad you're here with me tonight, I was probably going to spend the night agitated just thinking about that guy, he really reminded me of that night when I was attacked. The way those thugs ripped my shirt and how they were looking at me...I felt so alone before." Helga's eyes began to water. Arnold extended one arm underneath her and began caressing her hair with his other hand, embracing her has he kissed her forehead.

"You're not alone Helga, you have me and I will always be there for you. You know tomorrow after school, I want to start teaching you basic self defense techniques." Whispered Arnold.

"Really tomorrow already?" Asked Helga staring closely at him.

"Well yes, basketball season is over, unless your busy tomorrow?"

"No I'm not."

"Good your training starts tomorrow, will take it slow."

"Where are we going to practice?" She asked.

"At the boarder house baseman, it's private and it's clean."

"Where do you usually trained football head?"

"Sometimes in the back yard, but grandpa has been dumping a lot of debri there from the basement."

"So, the basement is ready?" Asked Helga with a soft voice.

"Yes, it just needs some paint...but it's done and it has a lot of space."

Helga was quiet leaning against his chest.

Arnold continue caressing her hair pressing his lips on her forehead, embracing her till she started snoring quietly. He felt in paradise holding his sleeping beauty. He breathe her in with every breath and felt the warmth of her body so pleasant. His heart was full of love for her, he wanted to continue embracing her the entire night but he knew it was best for Helga to sleep in her bed.

He grabbed her legs and pick her up like his future bride and lay her down gently on her bed. He tucked her in and gave her a tender kiss on her lips has he whispered.

"Sleep my Sunshine, I'll be here"

The moon was high and the cold night continued has both teens were sound asleep. Helga in her bed and Arnold in his sleeping bag.

 **Notes** :

 **I really liked the conversation Arnold and Helga had after school about the meaning of family. Now spoilers alert for my next sequel book ***

 **Arnold and Helga will discover another meaning for the word family :) in my sequel story.**

 **Now Back to this chapter:**

 **Olga is known for falling for the wrong guy, I'll say that much. About Arnold who can blame him for wanting to be with Helga :) knowing that guy is around and Arnold is a sweetheart with Helga I just loved how this chapter en** ded.

Till next chapter :)


	50. Chapter 49 Getting Physical

The night was blazing cold with sharp winds that blew firmly through the empty streets. Arnold kept running in separate directions looking for her. "Helga!!" he kept screaming out her name. He felt he was running out of time. His heart accelerated with every breath he took in. He ran to a mysterious pitch-black alley that soon turned to a jungle. Suddenly he saw two people emerge out of the shadows. "Mom! Dad!" Arnold raced towards them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"What are y'all doing here!? And where have y'all been!?" Asked Arnold still shocked to see them.

"Son, she needs you." his Dad said.

"I can't find her Dad!!"

"She's over there Arnold" his mom pointed in the right direction as Arnold understood the way.

He turned to look at his parent once again.

"But I need to know, what happen to you guys?!" asked Arnold sopping with tears.

"When the time is right you and her will find out. Now go..." Said his father.

His parents vanished in thin air, Arnold ran back to the streets but now he knew where Helga was...

The car was blazing of red flames with Helga inside. Arnold tried to get her out but the belt was stuck "Helga I won't leave you!" Said Arnold draining with tears. "Arnold go... save yourself." Said Helga with a fragile voice.

"No Helga, I lost my parents, I will not lose you." BOOM!!! without warning the car exploded.

"Helga!!!" Arnold woke up in a puddle of sweat, in need of air.

He got up quickly to find Helga sound asleep.

He exhaled in relief knowing Helga was safe. Even after so many weeks after the accident, Arnold kept having nightmares. To him the nightmare was real, it happen and only he knew the painful memory of what happened or what could had happen.

He change to a clean dried white shirt and got close to Helga. He had to touch her, to feel her breathe to know she was alright. He sat on the bed and noticed the bear he had given her under the sheets, he place it on Helga's arms and lay down next to her facing her back. He wrapped his arm around her and smell her lovely sweet hair. He could feel her gasped and breathe as she mumbled "Arnold" her voice sounded so beautiful saying his name.

"My Helga" he whispered back, he felt so relaxed and comfortable laying next to her, like he belonged being with her, he knew there wasn't a more perfect way for him to sleep than having Helga in his arms, in that peaceful loving moment he closed his eyes and unknowingly he felt asleep.

The next morning Helga open her eyes, she felt warm like someone was embracing her, she saw an arm wrapped around her holding her dearly . She turned around still under the sheets to find Arnold sleeping next to her. She sighed has she was seeing him sleeping in her bed. _Oh my beloved Arnoldo. My sweet enchanting prince, am I really this blessed to be able to have your presence in my bed? Where you holding me the entire night in your arms? Were you embracing me dearly in your heart has you slept. My love, My beloved, My silver knight protector of my dreams... how much I love you... and yet, why was he in my bed without clearing it with me first!!! But first...a good morning kiss._ She Thought.

She grabbed the back of his head softly has she gave him a passionated kiss, pressing her moist lips firmly to his. Arnold open his eyes in surprised and jumped back almost falling from the bed. "Football head why are you in my bed!?" Said Helga in a low tone voice giving him a look with authority.

"Helga...I don't remember exactly, I probably felt asleep while I was well, hugging you. Let me explain, you felt asleep in my sleeping bag last night and I carried you back to bed. I went back to my sleeping bag I swear...but than I had a horrible nightmare last night and.." suddenly Helga cover his mouth.

"Shhhhh... hear that? Someone is approaching, hide behind the door." She whispered has she went back under the sheets pretending to be asleep. Arnold hid behind the door.

The knob turned gently has the door began to open slowly. It was Olga's fiancé watching Helga sleep from the door. Arnold's fist was shut with anger as his blood begin to boil. _That creep is watching my Helga, if you lay one dirty finger on her I'll brake your hand_. Thought Arnold in rage.

Then the door begin to close slowly till it was shut again. Arnold exhaled has he pressed his weight on the door. Helga open her eyes and look at him scare. Without warning the knob begin to turned slowly again. But this time Arnold pressed his weight on the door and applied has much force as possible to keep the door shut. Helga's heart begin to accelerate seeing her precious Arnold holding the door shut. Suddenly the knob was release and Arnold heard footsteps walking away.

He sighed in relief "We have to get out of her quickly! Come on get dressed I'll continue to seat by the door in case if that bastard comes back."

Helga grabbed a change of clothes and change in her closet. Arnold already had his jeans and white shirt, he just needed to put on his button red shirt.

"Should I leave through the front door?" She asked concern.

"What if that creep is waiting for you. No, we can leave together through the window and you can talk to your sister about it after school and I'll get you a lock for your door. Come on.."

Arnold and Helga grabbed their backpacks as they left through the window and climbed down the emergency stairs.

They decided to walk to school and have breakfast there since it was still early.

"I'm so glad I decided to stay with you last night." Said Arnold as he was walking, he looked upset.

"I don't know what could had happen if you weren't with me Football head. Can you slow down your almost running."

"I'm sorry Helga it's just I'm still angry by what just happen."

"We need to get you a lock or see if you can stay at Phoebe's either way you need to talk to your sister about it."

The two of them were quiet for a minute.

"Football head, what were you dreaming about today?"

Arnold took a deep breath and stopped walking. "It's the same nightmare I get every now and then... you're trapped inside the car and I can't get you out." Said Arnold looking down in sadness.

"I'm so sorry you keep having that dream." Said Helga grabbing his hand.

"It's a miracle you're alive, I still don't know how I was able to find you. That night I just heard the crash but I had no idea where the accident had taken place."

Helga looked puzzle "How did you found me then?"

Arnold was thoughtful "I don't know, but after the dream I had today, I truly believe my parents help me find you. They were watching over us." Said Arnold has his eyes began to water remembering the accident.

Helga wrapped her arms around him as Arnold embraced her. "I can't bare to see you sad, I'm fine and we're together."

Arnold run his fingers through her hair and felt her scar underneath her hair, he kissed her head "And will stay together...Come on let's continue walking."

Later that day Helga and Phoebe were talking in the cafeteria.

"I'm telling you Phoebe that jerk try to walk in my room without knocking, I was so relief knowing Arnold was there."

"You need to talk to your sister right away and explain about what happened, I do hope there was a reason for his inappropriate behavior."

"You and me both Phoebe. So, can I stay with you this week?"

"Sure you can Helga but what about your sister, she drove all the way here just to be with you."

Helga was left pondering what to do.

"Helga, have Andrew been talking to you this past couple of days?"

"Why do you ask Phoebe?"

"Because his looking this way."

"Really?!" Helga turned to see Andrew very quick and he looked the other way. "Ever since Arnold told him I was his girlfriend he got more distant."

"Didn't you notice he wasn't at the Christmas party." Said Phoebe.

"Yes I noticed."

On the boys table, Arnold was telling Gerald he was going to teach Helga self-defensive techniques.

"That's good man, so I guess you'll be spending some time with Helga the next couple of days."

"I want to at least teach her the basics then will see how she feels about continuing."

"That's good man, as long as you make time for us to hang. We need to get away from the girlfriends every now and then."

"Sure Gerald"

They did their secret hand shake.

The last bell of the rang and Arnold and Helga walked to a near by store and bought a lock for her door.

"So you will tell your sister what happen?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I do want to tell her but maybe now with the lock that will be enough to keep him out of my room."

Arnold held her hand "Whatever you decide Helga, as long as your safe that's all that matters to me."

The young couple arrived at Helga's house.

"I'll introduce you, Football head."

"Helga I already know your sister, she tutor me years ago."

Helga pondered"oh yeah don't remind me." She said raising her eyebrow in disappointment.

Has soon has they walked in the house her sister ran towards Helga and hugged her.

"Baby-sister I went to your room this morning to wake you and you were gone, you scared me."

"I left extra early Olga, I had early tutorials at school."

"Oh that's good to know, for a moment I thought someone had kidnap you during the night."

Helga was serious looking at her. Arnold coughed.

"Oh yes, Olga this is Arnold my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you... wait I know you, I gave you tutoring a couple of years ago. You are... Arnold Shortman right.?"

Arnold smiled "Yes, whoa...you have a really good memory."

Helga stepped in the middle of them "Yeah, yeah, whatever... So where going to hang a bit in my room and than we're going to... go somewhere and I'll come back later. So don't expect me to eat dinner here."

Olga was unsure about the idea of Helga going out for the rest of the evening but she knew she was in no position to establish rules with her.

"Okay baby-sister just call me if you need anything here's my cell number and text me yours later."

Helga grabbed Arnold's hand and pulled him upstairs to her room and shut the door.

"Crimity, I cant stand her it's like everything she says irritates me."

"Well I don't know Helga, she didn't say anything wrong to me."

Helga rolled her eyes "Just that she remembers you from years ago... What does she thinks she knows about my boyfriend anyways!" Said Helga crossing her arms looking fluster.

Arnold just stared at her and smiled.

"I just love seeing you jealous, you make the cutest face expressions."

"Me jealous of my sister... she may be smart and pretty but she lacks of strength and..."

Arnold grabbed her by the waist, pulled her body to his and pressed his lips softly in to hers. Helga was taken by his kiss, by his scent and by his touch. Everything about him called to her. She let go of her body in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. Arnold held her closer to his body, as she kissed him deeper and deeper in to her passionated world.

His heart was beating out of control, he had lost sense of where he was, has Helga kept caressing his hair and pressing her sweet lips over his. Suddenly the image of being in her room came to his mind. "Helga" said Arnold softly gasping trying to take control over her.

"Mmm" Helga barely made a sound has she continue to kiss him. Arnold grabbed her by her shoulders and try to pulled her back gently. "Helga" he said trying to catch his breath staring at her tender blue eyes. She was still in her dream world.

"Helga, I need to install your door lock, remember."

"Door lock..." whispers Helga still in a love trance.

"Yes, Helga the door lock so that creep won't be sneaking in to your room."

Helga shook her head as she regain her full attention.

Arnold grabbed the lock and began installing it. "Where's Olga fiancé?" He whispered.

"I don't know Football head, I guessed he step out."

While Arnold was putting the lock, Helga decided to change to something more comfortable. She walked out of her closet with black exercise leggings and a long pink shirt adjusted to her curves and her hair up in a messy bun. Arnold turned to look at her for a second and was mesmerized by her natural sporty beauty. "Arnold you dropped a screw."

"Ugh... oh, right."

After the lock was installed, Helga locked her door using a key while Arnold had his gym bag and backpack has they stepped out of the house.

Unexpectedly they bumped to John has he was reaching Helga's house.

"Oops, where y'all rushing in to?" John Asked with a hoax smile.

"Olga knows." answered Helga a bit nervous.

"I'm Arnold, Helga's boyfriend." Arnold stepped in staring firmly at his eyes, has he shook John's hand strongly.

"You got a strong grip for a teen. How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Said Arnold serious.

"Strong young man, very well see you guys later, don't get in trouble."

Helga pulled Arnold has they began walking fast.

"Fifteen Arnoldo, really!"

"Hey I'll be Fifteen soon, besides it's best if he knows that I'm older."

Arnold and Helga reached the boarder house.

His grandma was at the entrance feeding stray cats.

"Hello Kimba, I see you brought the young Princess Nala of the river Nile."

"Hello grandma, this is Helga will be in the baseman."

"Very well Kimba, I'll be out here with my cat army."

Arnold lead Helga to the boarding house baseman. He turned on the lights.

"Here we are"

"It's big, I'll give you that... So, Arnoldo now that you have me trapped in your baseman all to yourself what are you going to do with me."

His cheeks turned red "I'll, warm you up...I mean...you can warm up."

Helga laughed. "You're such a Football head."

Arnold smiled blushed "I'll get us two bottles of water and I'll change really quick, I hate exercising with jeans."

Arnold rushed upstairs while Helga played some music on her phone while she began to warm up.

Arnold change quickly to black karate pants and a white shirt. As he walked out of his room his grandpa met him in the hallway.

"Hey shortman! I never seen you this existed about karate."

"Helga is waiting for me at the baseman, will be there for an hour or so."

"Oh I see and you're wearing karate pants."

"I'll teach her some self defense moves for protection."

"Mmmm... all right Shortman, I'll be in the kitchen, grandma is cooking dinner in case if you want to invite your friend to eat later."

"Thanks grandpa, I'll let you know if we decide to eat here."

As Arnold walked away his grandpa yelled.

"Remember about the chat we had about girls!"

"Grandpa we're going to practice defensive training, it's not like we're going to be alone in my room."

His grandpa raised an eyebrow. Arnold just rolled his eyes and walked towards the basement.

Helga was listening to the song Rainbow by Liz Huett. She was dancing and leaping softly with the music. Her body moved along with rhythm of the song. While Helga dance she felt free to be herself, with her smooth gentle movements combined with her strong, independent, furry leaps. She was enchanting, beautiful twirling and lifting her leg high in the air . Arnold was frozen gazing at her, it was his Angel dancing only for him. He began to walked towards her slowly. Has he was facing her from behind, he place his warm hands on her shoulders sliding them down to her hands. He turned her around to face him. Her lips were almost touching his, has he lay his hand on her lower back pushing her even further to his body, they began dancing slowly to the music. Without saying a word, they kept staring, looking at each other's hearts, through their eyes. Has they continue dancing Helga jumped on his hips curving her legs around his body with elegance while Arnold twirl with his princess in his arms.

By the end of the song Helga slide her body down slowly ending on her tiptoes, breathless Arnold pressed his lips on hers kissing her slowly still holding on to her body tightly.

"It gets hot down here!" Yelled the Grandpa has he was dragging a big fan down the stairs.

Arnold and Helga quickly step apart blushing and breathless.

The older man connected the fan and looked at the two sweaty teens. "Well you two must be doing some heavy cardio to be sweating already."

Arnolds eye widened "Thanks grandpa for the fan, we appreciate it." The older man felt like his grandson was rushing him to go back upstairs.

"Mmm.. alright Shortman, I'll be upstairs just remember if it gets to hot... walk it off outside where it's cold." Said his grandpa staring at Arnold.

"Grandpa I understand!"

His grandfather headed upstairs. Arnold looked at Helga and smiled.

Helga laughed. "Your grandfather never leaves you alone Arnoldo and he always interrupts at the right time"

Arnold got closed to Helga and wrapped his arm on her waist "I lose myself with you when we dance."

"Do you Football head or you found a side of you that you're not use to."

Arnold sighed "Maybe... It's just that every time I see you dance, you slave me...you make me so, so eager to dance with you."

Helga touched his chest. "Oh, I make you excited over me, Arnoldo." Helga sounded cocky has she said it raising her eyebrow.

Arnold began kissing her neck slowly and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist pressing her body to his has much as possible. Helga felt heat waves all over her body, he could feel her face heated has she trembler in his arms. Arnold stopped kissing her and stared at her eyes "What Helga...do I excited you too." He smiled looking innocent had he walked away.

"Come on Helga let's start training."

Helga exhaled and rolled her eyes, has he left her there standing. "You see Football Head, this is why I hate you sometimes."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

Arnold grabbed a large mat and lay it on the floor, he was a bit nervous.

"Now Helga, I need to get very physical with you on the floor. So it will probably be a bit awkward for you... but you need to learn how to strike and get away from the most common sexual attacks scenarios."

"Okay well I trust you Football head, besides how embarrassing can it be."

"Alright first lay on the floor."

Helga lay down with her knees up. Arnold kneeled down and got close to her legs.

"Now I need for you to...open your legs for me."

"What!?" She Shouted.

"Helga, we need to take this has real as possible, so ummm...spread your legs."

Helga rolled her eyes and spread her legs. Arnold position himself on top of her. Helga was so blushed she couldn't even look at him in the eyes.

"Helga look at me. I'm going to teach you how to get away from this position."

"I better not catch you smiling or enjoying this Arnoldo."

Arnold blushed and took a deep breath. "Helga believe me, this is harder on me than you."

"Literally Football Head."

"Helga! I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Okay now you have to move your hips up and use your leg to hit me on the groin or on my hip. Also, you can use your hand this way to brake your attacker's nose or brake their windpipe."

They tried several techniques in that position.

Arnold wanted to make sure Helga had the skill to defend herself if someone tried to harm his most precious treasure.

The next day they met at the basement and tried a different scenario.

"Okay Helga lets say your sleeping face down on your bed and your attacker lays on top of you."

"So you want me to lay face down?"

"Yes Helga."

"Crimity Football head, I never imagine we were going to get this physical with self defense training."

"I know, now imagine me doing this with my grandmother, not a joyful experience."

Helga laughed hysterically by the comment.

Arnold got on top of her from behind and taught her how to move correctly to knock anyone out and get away. Each day they would practice different techniques and scenarios. Arnold was always a gentlemen and professional when it came to training her.

Helga also took her practice very seriously, she wanted to learn to be able to defend herself from creeps like those thugs that attacked her at the alley or any other man that would try to hurt her.

Five days passed and Arnold and Helga practiced every day after school for almost three hours.

It was Friday night and Helga was asleep on her bed, everyday she would lock her door since Olga and her fiancé were still home for another two days.

Suddenly in the middle of the night, someone was forcing the lock in silence . The knob to her room began to turned and someone open the door slowly.The person went inside Helga's room and shut the door.

 **Notes:**

 **This chapter covers a lot starting from Arnold's nightmare I really liked how this chapter began and the meaning behind the dream.**

 **About the defensive training, I just knew if Arnold was so good with karate and self defense training that it was best for him to teach Helga. After this chapter there will be some drama so bare with me a bit.**

 **Thank you all for reading my chapters.**


	51. Chapter 50 It was bound to happen

**Hello everyone I was not expecting this chapter, I just started typing and it happened:)**

 **It's short but great.**

 **I'll add a warning just in case, for sensitive issues. Warning. :D**

 **It was bound to happen**

That night before going to bed Helga kept thinking about her lessons with Arnold and how determined he was to teach her the right way. "He look so adorable cute trying to be so professional at his teachings." Said Helga to herself remembering all the different positions they had to be and everything she had learn so far. Helga had been taking her teachings very seriously, but there was one position in particular that got out of control, the memory of it made her face red, she began to remember:

 _"Now with this technique you need to wrapped your legs on my waist and with your right arm apply pressure on my neck this way and use your attacker's shirt_ _to suffocate him. Now I'm going to have to wrestle with you so that you can use the technique while I'm applying force."_

 _Helga looked at him with widened eyes._

 _"Are you sure I have to learn this way."_

 _"Yes Helga, this is the best way for you to learn and you have to learn to use your long strong legs in your advantage."_

 _Arnold position himself on top of her again. "Okay now wrapped your legs on my waist and lock me down."_

 _Helga blushed smiling "Like this Football head...you're mine now."_

 _"Helga this is serious...now pulled my shirt up almost taking it off."_

 _"Crimity!"_

 _"What!?" Asked Arnold concern_

 _"It's just that this_ _position and now having to pull your shirt off it's so, so...sexy."_

 _"Helga!!! Please...let me focus on the lesson"_

 _Helga's breathing kept accelerating. She grabbed his shirt and began to pull it off as Arnold was applying force on her arms and telling her what to do on the next step. Suddenly Helga couldn't take it anymore and force her lips in to Arnold's and began kissing him uncontrollably. He was trying to stay focus but feeling her warm wet lips against his and Helga's hands all over his bare back in that lock position he began to lose control over himself, he couldn't hold it, he let go of his body and began to kiss her passionately. Helga could feel his full weight has he began to heat up. He grabbed her arms and pulled them up over her head, Helga felt has something was changing in him._

 _"Football head" she tried to catch his attention but Arnold was still in a desire love trance kissing her face and neck endlessly._

 _"Football Head!" said Helga lauder but he still didn't respond._

 _"Arnold! Your grandpa!!!" Shouted Helga_

 _"What!!!" Arnold reacted instantly and stood up quickly to look at the baseman door, which was shut, they were still alone._

 _Arnold exhaled relief trying to catch his breath and sat on the mat next to Helga with his knees up and his head down trying to clear his mind of what had happen._

 _Helga was quiet looking at her beloved Arnold. At that moment she realize he was not a boy anymore and how fast their loving kissing moment could turn dangerously hot. Arnold turned to look at Helga and grabbed her hands. "Helga, I am so sorry about what happen."_

"Arnold it was my fault, I started to kiss you and I _should have known you were going to get so impulsive in the position we were in."_

 _"This has never happen to me before, well not like this ...I was trying to keep my mind off your body and your beauty and focus on teaching you this important skills, that may one day save you from a horrible attack. But your kiss and at the same time feeling your legs wrapped on my body, it...consume my mind."_

 _"I'm sorry Football Head." Helga felt disappointment in herself for making Arnold lose control after knowing how much effort he was putting in to the lessons to teach her well._

 _"Did I hurt you?" He asked worried._

 _"No of course not, but you are heavy Arnoldo how much do you weight?"_

 _Arnold smiled, "I don't know."_

 _"Well come on, let's continue and rule number one, no kissing... well while the class is in session. Now let's try this again. Assume the position."_

 _"Yes coach!" Responded Helga eager to learn._

 _Helga lay down again and Arnold got on top of her._

 _"So, Football Head, do I excite you more?" Said Helga laughing joking around._

 _"Yes, love you do." he replied smiling._

Helga sighed remembering their steamy encounter has she lay on her bed ready to sleep, cuddling the teddy bear Arnold had given her, she turn off her night lamp has she doze in to the night.

On the boarder house Arnold was laying on his bed, talking to Gerald on the cell.

"Man, I'm telling you Arnold sometimes it's so hard to control my feeling around Phoebe if you know what I mean. So much temptation man, when we're alone."

"When have you been alone with Phoebe?" Asked Arnold

"At the movies, at the theater and one time it happen in my room man, we just passed by my house and my parents were not home yet, I'm telling you Phoebe knows how to make me stop. What about you man? I seen how heated you and Helga can get, now I can't imagine what happens when you guys are alone."

Arnold was silence for a couple of seconds.

"Oh come on Arnold say something man. You can't tell me it hasn't happen to you, especially with all that self defense training, I heard those positions can get very personal. My mother tried to learn woman defensive training but she couldn't take how her trainer kept getting to close to her personal space, she end up quitting."

"Yeah I know about personal space, at first I felt that way with my grandma but than you get use to it."

"Yeah man but your grandma is one things and your hot girlfriend for you is another."

"Stop it Gerald!"

"What!? Is the truth, Helga is always so passionated hot around you."

"Hey!" Arnold interrupted

"You know what I mean. So how's your training with her so far?"

"Good...she has learn a lot this past couple of days, I tried to focus on teaching her to get away from, sexual assaults."

"Mmmm Really."

Arnold was quiet on the cell

"It's not like that Gerald."

"What, I didn't say anything." Said Gerald

"You did." Arnold Insisted

"I said, really."

"I know what you meant, Gerald."

"Oh, really." Gerald laughed

"Shut up."

"Man bro your hiding something, just say it, you guys got heated up during the training, there's no shame in accepting it, your not perfect Arnold and I know how bold and direct you can get so..."

Arnold exhaled "Something did happen...Helga kissed me in a very intimate position and I lost it."

"You see, was that so hard to admit?" Asked Gerald.

"It's just that, it never happen to me before not like that... and if it wasn't because Helga stop me, I honestly don't know how far I could have taken it."

Gerald bursts out laughing.

"It's not funny Gerald. You see this is why I can't tell you anything."

"Arnold. We're like brothers if I don't laughed at your slips-ups who will."

"You got a point there."

"At least Helga stop you, in what position happened?"

"When I was...on top of her. I guess she notice I was taking it too far or I don't know what she saw in me."

"Saw or felt?" Asked Gerald

"Gerald!!!"

"You can't tell me bro you didn't get excited over it."

"Yeah a little."

"Mmmm a little?"

"Fine a lot." Arnold Admitted

"Yeah that sounds about right." Gerald was still cracking up.

"Between you and me bro, who do you think will get lay first?"

"I'm not talking about this." Said Arnold blushing.

"The way I see it, it's going to be you bro." Said Gerald smiling.

"So what are we going to do this weekend? I was thinking about boiling. We haven't done that in a while." Suggested Arnold

"Yeah that sounds good. I can call the guys to meet us there." Said Gerald.

"Yeah that's a good idea, Gerald. I'll let you go brother it's eleven already and I'm tired."

"Alright bro... and Arnold."

"What?"

"You'll be the first." Said Gerald laughing again.

Arnold sighed rolling his eyes.

Notes:

 **Okay this chapter is short and I wrote it quite fast. I wanted to separate this steamy fun memories and conversation from the future drama to unfold.**

 **I just enjoyed Arnold and Gerald's conversation, I think Gerald it's very honest, loyal and fun.**

 **About what happen between Arnold and Helga, I can see Helga being naughty and very passionate with Arnold and she is bound to get him to steamy situations, but they both have to learn their limits and when to stop since their still young. Lol**

 **For the next book Arnold will know how to handle himself from experience ;)**

 **Thank you everyone for the great reviews and starts I appreciate it.**

 **Till next one. :)**


	52. Chapter 51 I raised because of you

**I raised because of you**

Olga had fallen to a deep asleep in her room, not because she was tired, but because of a substance he had poured in her water before going to bed. He knew Olga liked to drink a glass of water before going to bed and he took advantage of that. The house was dark, empty and quiet, for him it was the perfect place. He acquired the tools he needed to pick the lock and had a plan in mind. He walked to Helga's room and pick the lock quietly. He turned the knob and opened the door gently. He saw Helga sleeping in her bed cuddling a teddy bear with a pink bow. She look peaceful, innocent and in a deep slumber. He saw a nightlight close to her bed, he walked over to it and turn it off.

Darkness filled the room for in his mind his sinful deed had to be done in the shadows. He leaned close to her and bound her wrist together quickly with grey tape. Helga open her eyes alarmed and before she could scream he tape her mouth shut and remove the covers. Helga was wearing small shorts and Arnold's red button shirt. He force himself between her legs has he was trying to tied her arms on the beds frame with a rope. Helga's eyes widened in panic, in her mind she heard Arnold's voice. _During an attack think, stay focus on what to do to get away...In case if your wrist are bound with tape use this technique to brake free...Use your long strong legs in your advantage_.

Helga wrapped her legs on his waist like Arnold taught her and pulled him down while she struggled to break free from the bed frame. She yank the rope enough to loosen free, her attacker tried to strike her twice on her face but she was able to blocked the blows and hit him hard on his throat targeting his windpipe. While he was chocking on the blow to his neck, Helga use all of her strength and turn him around by applying pressure with her leg and hips. Has they fell on the floor, she landed on the man breaking his nose when they hit the ground. "Ahhhhhh!!!" He screamed in agony releasing Helga to protect his bleeding nostrils.

Helga lifted her arms up above her head and slide them down fast on her abdomen tearing the tape apart. She removed the tape from her mouth and tried to get away quickly out her bedroom door, but he grabbed her foot and pulled her down to the floor slamming her body hard on the carpet. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!!" He Yelled has he was trying to get a hold of her. Helga remember a move Arnold taught her and wrapped her legs around his neck doing a lock technique and grabbed his arm has best has she could, bending it down with force on the opposite direction. The attacker scream in pain as Helga apply pressure on his arm and neck cutting off his air circulation. When she realize he was almost passed out, she released him leaving the man partially disoriented laying in front of her door.

She grabbed her phone from her night stand and open her bedroom window quickly to climb down the emergency stairs. She was so terrified and rushed she didn't step right and lost her balance slipping down landing firmly on the ground. Luckily the fall wasn't too far down, the adrenaline in her body gave her the energy and strength to run away in to the dark freezing streets barefoot.

She run continuously, for a minute she thought he was running after her. Helga ran has much has she could, trying to breathe, she felt she was going to pass out of air and fear for being open for another attacker. She decided to hide in a dark alley behind some trash pins. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably she called the first person that pop in her mind.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Come on Arnold pick up." Helga begged.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

Arnold barely opened his eyes and saw his cell ringing with Helga's photo on the cover, it was 2:30am. His heart began beating out of control.

"Oh no, Helga!"

"Hello Helga!"

"Arnold, thank God." She answered with her voice breaking, by just hearing his voice she broke down in tears on the phone, the sentiment of the attack felt like a knot in her throat, she couldn't even talk, she could only cry.

Arnold's eyes widened in horror has he was hearing his precious Helga cry hysterical on the phone.

"Helga!!!Please talk to me! What happen!?!?"

Helga was trying to talk but it was hopeless.

Arnold's eyes began to shed in tears of anger and fear for his beloved Angel. "HELGA!! TELL ME!!!"

By this point he was imagining the worst. Did someone hurt his princess? Did that creep touch her?Did that creep rape his beloved Helga?

"HELGA, I'M ON MY WAY TO YOUR HOUSE!!" Yelled Arnold on the phone.

"Arnold, No!!" Said Helga with her voice breaking in fear.

"Helga, I'm going to help you, I'm leaving right now."

"I'm not home!" Said Helga shaking in terror.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?!?" Shouted Arnold

"I'm in... an alley by the small...green market, close to your place." Whispered Helga with fragile voice.

Arnold slipped on his tennis shoes and ran out of the boarder house in his pajamas and a small quilt.

"Arnold, please don't hang up." begged Helga in panic.

"No love, I won't, I'm right here, talk to me what happen!?" Arnold was talking to Helga and running to the alley has fast has he could.

"I'm scare, he might look for me." Said Helga breaking down.

Arnold's heart skipped a beat _No, that bastard I'm going to kill him if he touch my Helga._ Thought Arnold.

Helga heard a noise, they were footsteps, she stopped talking has she was hiding behind the trash pins, with her hands shaking in fear while holding the phone.

"Helga!? Are you there!?" Helga heard Arnold's voice on the phone but she didn't want to answer in fear someone might hear her.

Then she saw a strange man walking by the alley. Helga held her breath has she was seeing the man walking away.

"Helga!?" Arnold yelled for her again on the phone.

 _Oh my God please be okay_ thought Arnold.

Suddenly Helga saw Arnold by the alley and stood up and run towards him.

"Arnold!" Shouted Helga shivering has she pressed her arms and face on his chest. Arnold wrapped his arms around her tightly weeping tears that he had finally found her.

"I brought this quilt for you, here it's freezing and you're barefoot. I have to get you to safety." Arnold wrapped her on the quilt and pick her up quickly and rushed to the boarder house with Helga in his arms.

Arnold was almost running with Helga, trying to breathe and talk to her at the same time, he wanted to know if she was hurt.

"Helga are you hurt?"

"No...I don't think so." Whispered Helga with fear in her voice.

They finally arrived at the boarder house and rushed to his bedroom and lay Helga gently on his bed. "Here love, let me look at you." Said Arnold has he was looking at her scratched legs from when she had fallen down. "I'll bring a first aid kit."

Arnold rushed down the stairs and hurried up with the aid kit and water he began cleaning her wounds and applying antibacterial cream, while Helga was sipping on a glass of water.

"What did that piece of shit do to you!?" asked Arnold biting his lip in rage. Helga was sitting on the bed looking down weeping tears, it was so stressful for her to speak up about the assault. He grabbed Helga by her shoulders and with fear in his eyes he asked "Did he...rape you!?!?" his hands were shaking in her shoulders. His eyes were widened with tears from fear, rage and sorrow from seeing Helga hurt and frightened.

"HELGA! ANSWER ME, DID HE RAPE YOU!?!?

Helga looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "No, Arnold he didn't."

Those words penetrated his chest and release his breath. Arnold embraced her caressing her body. He could finally breathe after hearing Helga say those words _No he didn't_ Arnold was ready to go on a man hunt if that monster had rape his Helga, in his mind he was not going to let him get away.

Arnold finished cleaning her leg wounds and place a warm cover over her body. Has he was putting away the badges he heard Helga say "Arnold can you sleep with me tonight? I need to feel your body close to mine...Please.."

Arnold couldn't say no to her, even if he knew it was best for Helga to sleep alone, his heart swell with her love and hearing her say I need to feel your body close to mine he was not going to denied her that.

Arnold went under the covers with her, Helga wrapped her arm across his chest and whispered "I love you Football head. I'm so relief to be here with you tonight." Arnold turned around to look at her directly in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her pressing her body to his. "I love you too Helga, you're safe now." Arnold kissed her forehead, he wanted Helga to relax and forget about the horrible attack and the suffering she had endured. But it was crucial, he had to know "Helga what happen?".

Helga took a deep breath, the images of the assault were fresh in her mind, like a horrible movie playing over and over gain. She was still afraid and frightened, afraid to talk about her encounter with a rapist and frightened for what will happen next. But she knew Arnold had to know.

"I was on my bed sleeping, I swear I didn't see or heard him coming in. I don't even know how it was possible for him to force the door lock. Next thing I know, I felt something bit my hand with force, I opened my eyes and he had my wrist tied with the large grey tape. Has I was about to scream he tape my mouth shut and...force himself between my legs has he was trying to tied me down to the bed."

Arnold breathing became deep and intense, his eyes were shut with anger and fury hearing Helga tell him the story, with every word she said he imagine the horrible attack in his mind.

"For a second a froze and panic and that's when I heard your voice and saw you telling me. During an attack think, stay focus on what to do to get away...In case if your wrist are bound with tape use this technique to brake free...Use your long strong legs in your advantage. At that point I knew what you wanted me to do, all those hours you spend training me, teaching me, preparing me for what may happen and Arnold, it happen, but thanks to you I was armed with your knowledge."

Arnold kissed her face and her lips gently and whispered "I'm so glad to know my teachings save you. Even if I wasn't there my lessons were."

"He... tried to hit me twice on my face and I blocked it, I saw his neck expose and I strike his windpipe just like you taught me. I took the opportunity when he was trying to breath, I turned us around and has I did, I strike his nose and use the fall in my advantage to apply more force on the blow, by the time we hit the floor his nose broke."

Arnold's eyes widened, he remember teaching her all those techniques but for a moment he though Helga didn't pay much attention during that particular lesson, but she did and not only that she was able to apply them in action.

"My wrist were still bound, but I was able to brake free the way you taught me and I removed the tape from my mouth has I tried to run away. But...he got a hold of my foot and knocked me down...I don't even know how I was able to do it, but has he was pulling down on me, I wrapped my legs around his neck and arm and cut his air supply has I was bending his arm. Once he was unconscious I open the window and escape, I was able to defend myself unharmed because of you Arnold."

Helga wrapped her arms across his chest and embraced him has tears of happiness run down her face. "Thank you, Thank you Football Head."

Arnold held his sweet Angel "I'm so thankful Helga that you were able to escape without serious injuries or worst he could have killed you, but you saved your self, you did it all because you trusted in my teachings and gave it your best. Next to my grandmother you're the strongest woman I know, you are smart, noble, brave, loyal, beautiful and unique you are Helga G Pataki and that's why I love you and always will."

Arnold held Helga in his harms till her tears run dry and was able to calm down.

"Helga we need to call the police."

Helga's eye widened and though of her father.

"No, I need to call my father first, because my mother is under probation and my father was warned by the judge to be a better father, I don't want to risk my parents on losing custody over me because of what happen. I mean it happen in my house, because of my sister's fiancé."

"But Helga, why didn't your sister heard the commotion, she should have heard something?"

Helga thought for a moment. "You're right, she should have, I wonder if she's okay?"

"So we call the police now?"

"No, I'll call my father in the morning and I'll tell him everything and will take it from there...right now I'm just so tired, I want to sleep in your arms."

Arnold turned off the lights with his controller and held Helga tight in his arms. It felt so good to have her safe and warm in his bed. He wanted to stay in that position forever, breathing her in, kissed her forehead and caressing her hair has he began to whispered.

"Sleep my sunshine, I'm here, you're not alone and you never will be, I'll be your shield from the storm, Guardian of your dreams, I'll always protect you, I'll always fight for you, If you ever need me just take my hand and hold on to me, for I will carry you if you're weak. You have my heart and I have yours and together..."

Arnold yawned and began to close his eyes has he whispered "we are whole."

 **Notes:**

 **This chapter was a true roller coaster. I believe Helga did an outstanding job defending herself from that horrible man, Arnold did a great job** **teaching her. This chapter shows how strong Helga can be with Arnold by her side.**

 **The ending of this chapter was sweet and magical. At the end they complete each other which is the message I wanted this chapter to show.**

 **Now next chapter it will be my last :( and it will be a very special chapter, I will bring everything together and they will have their last eight grade dance.**

 **When I finished this story I want to go back and fix all my chapters for misspells and grammar :) to make it even better.**

 **Also I will start working on my next book, which I will talk more about it on my last next chapter.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this far and for your reviews.**

 **Till next and final chapter.**


	53. Chapter 52 Arnold’s greatest treasure

**Thank you everyone for reading my last chapter of this great story. At first I only wanted to write around fifteen chapters, but after I began writing I didn't want to stop. It was a true previlage reading your reviews and knowing my story was being followed. Truely thank you.**

 **Here is the last chapter title: Arnold's greatest treasure, just like the book.**

The sunlight shine through the sky window announcing a new day. It was Saturday morning and Arnold's room was freezing, it was obvious the heater had broken down during the night. It was early when Arnold's grandfather open his bedroom door to check up on him. It had been a cold night at the boarder house and he wanted to make sure Arnold had a warm blanket. He open the door carefully and saw a large bulky cover on Arnold's bed, he could easily see Arnold was under it since his hands were pocking out.

"How can that kid breathe under the cover?" The old man asked himself scratching his head has he closed the door shut and headed back down stairs.

A couple of minutes later Arnold opened his eyes to find himself underneath the covers with Helga wrapped in his body. She was still dozed with her arm resting under his shirt, touching his chest while her leg spread across his hips. Arnold could feel his heart beating intensely through his chest has he was getting nervous to feel her hand on his bare skin in that position.

 _I can't believe we actually slept together under the covers the entire night. How long have we been in this position? And how come I didn't feel her hand sliding under my shirt? Did she place her hands anywhere else in my body without me knowing?_ ( His eyes widened) _Oh man...I really don't want to move...I'm just loving this...but what if my grandpa walks in? What if he sees us? What would he think?_

All those thoughts rushed through his mind has he was trying to enjoy that special moment with Helga in his arms. Arnold pulled down the cover just enough to look around and notice his bedroom door shut, the temperature was chilling cold in his room. _Why is it so cold? I wonder if the heater broke down? Arnold was pondering._

Suddenly Helga's phone ringed, it was a private number. Arnold had a bad feeling about the call and decided to pick up the phone quietly.

"Hello?" Answered Arnold with a deep firm voice. Nothing, nobody answer back, but he could tell someone was listening.

"Who is this!?" Arnold asked again, this time upset. The private caller hanged up.

"Son of a bitch, it must be him!" Said Arnold to himself disturbed by the call. He placed the phone down and decided to wake Helga.

He went under the covers again, the cold air from his bedroom had chilled his warm body.

He placed his hand on Helga's head caressing her hair. "Helga, Helga wake up" she was in a deep sleep.

"Helga, wake up"

"Helga"

She began to move her arms and legs gently, has she did she rubbed Arnold's hip area with her left leg. Arnold's eye widened has he felt warm tingling feeling on his abdomen area.

He carefully moved to his side, moving her leg and arm from his chest. "Helga wake up." She finally opened her eyes to meets Arnold's peaceful sweet green eyes.

"What time is it? And why are we beneath the covers?"she asked barely awake.

"It's freezing in my room, I think the heater blew during the night. And... without knowing, we found warmth in each other below the covers." Said Arnold blushing.

"Do you remember placing your hand on my chest last night?"

"No football head, the last thing I remember was you pouring your feelings to me so, affectionately everything you said was beautiful and heartwarming." Helga presses her lips on his so warmly and softly, still under the covers has she leaned closer to his body. He embraced her, has he place his hand on her torso and pressed her even closer to him, at that point Helga kiss got more intense has she place her leg over his hip.

Arnold reacted. "Wait Helga" he pulled back trying to regain control and breathe. "Has much has I want this, because I do, right now it's not the best time, my grandpa can walk in any moment and...you need to call your father immediately and call the police to report that sick bastard."

Helga felt discouraged about having to talk about her dramatic ordeal . "Now, Football Head? Can we just enjoy this moment a bit."

"Now Helga!" Said Arnold firmly.

Helga sighed has Arnold gave her the phone and stood up from the bed.

"I'm going down stairs to have a talk to my grandparents about what happen, I have to tell them everything. Also if a private call comes in... don't take it!"

"Why?" Asked Helga confused.

Arnold sighed and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Just trust me Helga, don't take the call, okay. I'll be downstairs with my phone, whenever you're ready, text me. I'll give you a sweater and some pants to use."

Arnold slipped on his slippers and put on a warm sweater and headed down stairs. While Helga was left to place the two most important phone calls of her young life. She knew it will be difficult to talk to her father and the police. But in the back of her mind she knew she wasn't alone, Arnold supporter her and that made her feel strong.

Later that morning...

Olga had woken from her deep sleep, to find her fiancé in the bathroom taking a shower.

Helga headed to the kitchen to make breakfast to find the first floor completely trashed, it look like a tornado passed by her parents home.

"Oh my God what happen!?" She asked herself.

She ran to Helga's room and found her lock broken in to, she panic and opened the door quickly, to find Helga's room empty. Her room wasn't trashed or damage, it just looked like Helga had left early.

Olga ran to her room to get her cell from her dresser. She quickly look for Helga's number but it wasn't on her contact list.

She ran to the bathroom were her fiancé was showering.

"John, the living room and dining room are trashed!"

Her fiancé turned the knobs off and grabbed a towel has he walked out of the shower with a very concern look on his face.

"I don't know how to say this but, some teenage punks broke in last night and trashed the place, looking for money I guess. I woke in the middle of the night for a drink of water and found one of them picking your sister's door lock. I immediately punch him in the face and chase him down the stairs where two more punks attacked me from behind. One of them broke my nose, while the other one twisted my arm. I don't know how I did it, but I was able to defend myself and chase them out in to the streets. I was able to snap my nose back in place but, I'm still in pain from the fight.

Olga wrapped her arms around him amazed by what she had heard. "Thank God you where here in the house to chase them off. What about my baby-sister? Do you know where she is?"

"I don't know, she's not in her room?" Asked John concern

"No she's not and I had her cell number save in my contact and now I can't find her number."

"Maybe she run off in the night, she was always hanging out with her boyfriend...maybe she when to see him last night or left to meet a friend somewhere, I don't know." said John drying off.

Olga kept thinking what her fiancé had said "I don't know, my sister has never ran off in the middle of the night, maybe she heard the break in and was freighting by the commotion and ran off to a friend's house... I also don't understand why I didn't heard anything last night." Immediately the door bell rang...

Olga walked towards the entrance of the house and opened the door. There were two officers standing by the entrance.

"We received a call about a sexual assault complain. We need to speak to John, are you Olga Pataki?"

Olga eyes widened in shocked "Yes officers, I'm Olga Pataki my fiancé is John his upstairs but I don't understand, we got broken into last night, there must be some mistake."

The officers looked at each other. "May we come in? We have to question you and John."

Olga let them walked in the house, has she called out to John. He didn't answer. The officers asked if John had any weapons before they inspected the house.

"No, he only has a pocket knife, I think." Responded Olga scare and worried.

The officers pulled their guns out has they walked through the house. They approached Helga's room and saw the window wide open, John had climbed down her window.

John ran for a couple of blocks and hid under a bridge and leaned breathless against the bridge column. Has he was trying to catch his breath, he saw someone walking towards him. It was a young man, but there was something about the way he walked that didn't seem like any other teenager. He look poised, fearless, there was a assertive in his eyes that intimidate John.

"What do you want!?" Asked John

"You attack Helga, my girlfriend and tried to rape her!!The police are looking for you, I'll make sure you're brought in to custody!!" Arnold had a firm look on his face, he was determined to not let him get away.

"Oh yeah, I know you... but your wrong, I didn't attacked her." Replied John with a deceitful look in his face.

Arnold step closer to him with rage in his eyes.

"YES YOU DID!!!YOU TAPE TOGETHER HER WRIST AND HER MOUTH AND TRIED TO RAPE HER!!! THEN YOU CALLED HER THIS MORNING, I KNOW IT WAS YOU!!!" Arnold yelled.

John smiled "Fine I did it, I tried to get her sweetest fruit and devour her purity ...She was going to give it up to some punk teenager anyways. So, you were the one that answered me this morning. Oh, I see you wanted to have her all to yourself. It doesn't matter if she got away, it's her word against mine!!"

Arnold's breath accelerated in fury with every word John had said, finding it difficult to breathe. He was disgust by everything he had heard. _That bastard is talking about my Helga!_ Arnold thought, his fists were shut shaking with anger, glazing with pure hatred at him.

"I should have made her mine..." as John was saying. It happen like a bolt of lightning Arnold's foot made contact with John's mouth throwing him hard against the bridge column wall.

Arnold was quiet staring furiously at John.

The man stood up disoriented, he shook his head and had blood in his mouth, has he spit pure blood on the ground. Suddenly John smiled staring at Arnold with cold deadly eyes, as he pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket.

"COME ON BOY!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME DOWN!!!" screamed John has he charged towards Arnold with the knife in his hand.

Arnold was steady fearless staring at John. Even by seeing John's mad, insane, dark eyes charging towards him, it wouldn't intimidate Arnold. Suddenly he bend his leg shifting sideways has he snatched his wrist holding the knife and twisted his arm disarming John, making him kneel to the floor in pain.

"This, is for touching my Helga!!!" said Arnold with his eyes narrowed has he apply force on his wrist in till it cracked.

"AHHHHH!"John screamed in pain.

"And this, for the shit you just said!!!"Arnold did a spinning back kick impacting him hard on his face nocking him down cold unconscious.

Arnold sighed in relief, knowing he was not going to get away to try to hurt Helga or anyone else ever again. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and check the recording. He had John's confession recorded.

Arnold pressed play.

 _"Fine I did it, I tried to get her sweetest fruit, and devour her purity. She was going to give it up to some punk teenager anyways. So, you were the one that answered me this morning. Oh, I see you wanted to have her all to yourself. It doesn't matter if she got away, it's her word against mine!! I should have made her mine!!"_

Arnold called the police immediately and they arrived shortly. The officers where amazed when they found John still knocked down on the floor.

"What happen?" An officer Asked Arnold.

"I asked him about what he did to my girlfriend and he attacked me with a knife."

The officers were amazed. "It seems like you had help."

"No sir, it was just me, I have his confession on my phone, I recorded our conversation."

"That's excellent very smart kid, just take the recording to the police station...and Hey kid!"

Arnold turned to look at the officer has he was walking away.

"How did you know he was here?" Asked the cop.

"I saw him ran from my girlfriends house and I followed him."

A couple of months passed, John when to court and it turned out he was also wanted in another state for assault and with his recorded testimony he was sentenced years in prison.

Helga was not aware of the dangerous encounter or conversation Arnold had with John nor did Arnold wanted Helga to know. For Arnold he just wanted to keep Helga save from worries and unnecessary burdens. Helga never knew of the recorded confession Arnold turned in to the police, she only knew John had confess.

Olga cried for weeks feeling horrible and deceived, for bringing a rapist to her parents home and for what he did to Helga. She spend those weeks with her baby-sister and her father for support and love.

During that time Helga and Olga were able to restore their relationship has sisters. Helga will always be individualistic, however now they could at least chat and be together on special occasions has sisters. A month after the attack incident Miriam was released from rehab. Olga and Helga received their mother with open arms and all three of them were able to bond has a family. Miriam stopped drinking and began the long path to becoming a better mother. Bob had improved has a father but he still had to work on controlling his bad temper, he still gets confused with Helga's name and calls her Olga every now and then.

After a couple of weeks even Andrew and Arnold became friends and played basketball together with the gang. Andrew and Helga talked as friends, thou Arnold was always very attentive with Helga around Andrew or any other guy. However, Arnold trusted Helga enough to let her make the right decision and he never spied on her again. On the other hand, Helga never stopped spying on Arnold, he understood that was her nature, has long has she didn't endanger herself or sneak in the boys locker room Arnold was fine with it. However it was more challenging for Helga to sneak up on him since Arnold knew her too well to know when she was around, even when she thought he didn't notice her, he would wink at her from afar.

"Crimity that hair boy! It's like he knows my every move, my every direction, my most hidden darkest places, my thoughts, my secrets and desires, every time I want to contemplate the view he knows I'm there, his always so focus , so clever, so sharp, so know it all, how I hate that... and yet I love him, with every breath in my body, oh how I tremble in his arms, in his lips, my body screams his name every time he touches me and brushes through me leaving his sweet essence in my skin...oh!" Helga sighed holding her locket. Than she heard.

 _Nasal breathing,_

 _More Nasal breathing_ ,

"Hi... " it was Brainy behind her.

SNAP! Helga lifted her arm on his face.

Arnold was home seating on his desk writing on his new brown leather Journal Helga had giving him for Valentine day. He smiled has he remember the gift he gave her that day, matching gold heart lockets. His locket said _My heart belongs to Helga_ with her picture inside and her locker read _My heart belongs to Arnol_ d with his picture inside as well. Helga still wore her old locket sometimes, but the majority of the time she wore the locket Arnold gave her.

Going back to his journal, he just loved it, it was very similar to his father's journal. He tried to write on it every day, about his encounters with Helga, his friendship with Gerald and about life with his grandparents. He wrote a lot about wanting to know what happen to his parents to bring that part of his life to a peaceful closure.

He had his father's journal and map to all the places his father and mother visited in San Lorenzo and even the site were they were last seen. He had Eduardo's full name, phone and address and hope that one day he could have to opportunity to visit San Lorenzo in search for his parents. In his heart, has much has he wanted to be true, he knew it was impossible for them to be alive. There was a small part of him that hope but, after so many years of not knowing about them it was unlikely they were. Still he remember the dreams he had with his parents, especially that last dream he had while sleeping in Helga's room. What his father said to him.

 _"When the time is right you and her will find out. "_

 _Does that means Helga and I will travel to San Lorenzo in search of my parents or that will find out here in our home town by some other means._ Arnold was left pondering.

It was Friday evening and Helga was getting ready in her room for the best night she will have in a long time. The eight grade dance Miriam was curling her hair.

"Don't move so much honey I'm trying to adjust your curls." Said Miriam has she was holding the curling iron.

"Well come on Miriam you're way to slow."

Helga was getting nervous.

"You look stress Honey." Commented her mother.

"I'm way passed stress Miriam, it's just that this dance is huge, I heard some people were actually going to arrive in limos."

"I think that's a bit much for an eight grade dance, I can understand if it was prom. Is Arnold going to pick you up?"Asked Miriam trying to fix her hair.

"Yes, Mom his grandpa will give us a ride and Bob said he will pick us up afterwards."

"That's good honey if my license wasn't suspended I would give you a ride."

Helga smiled "I understand Miriam."

"How's Arnold been treating you in school."

"He's as sweet as always Mom, Arnold is my Angel."

"Is he Helga? You better be nice to him."

Helga smiled "Arnold loves me for me, and I will always treat him the only way I know."

A couple of minutes later Arnold arrived at Helga's house wearing a charming black tux with his hair partially comb and ringed the door bell. Bob answer the door "Hi Arnold come in, Helga is upstairs."

"Good evening Mr. Pataki, you remember my name." Arnold smiled.

Bob laughed "Yeah for now and I wanted to talk to you about...the case against Olga's ex-fiancé in private."

Arnold's eyes widened in surprised, after five months after the horrible attack Bob wanted to talk to Arnold about it.

"Sure Mr. Pataki." Arnold and Bob walked to the trophy room has Bob closed the door shut.

"The other day I went by the police station to pick up the full report and...I saw the information about the testimonial you recorded on your cell phone, the office explained the ass hole went after you with a knife and...how you fought to get the testimonial you needed to bring him to justice. I even read on the report what that ass hole said about my daughter and how you beat his sorry ass. I'm guessing Helga doesn't know about it."

Arnold was looking down remembering everything that rapist had said about Helga, Arnold felt more aggravated about the words he used referring to his beloved Helga, than the actual fight.

"No, sir. Helga doesn't know and...honestly I prefer to keep it that way." Responded Arnold staring at his eyes with confidence.

Bob nodded agreeing to what Arnold had said. "I under estimated you. You have character and boldness Arnold, I respect that. My daughter needs someone like you by her side, someone to protect her and not be afraid to stand up to her when she's wrong or when she's in danger."

"I will always protect Helga Mr. Pataki, you have my word"

"I know son" said Bob and he shook Arnold's hand and patted Arnold's shoulder.

Suddenly Helga open the trophy door alarmed to what she might see, she knew how her father was and the trophy room meant business.

"Bob what's going on, what are you telling Arnold?!" asked Helga concern.

"Nothing, Olga" Bob smiled

"Helga, Dad"

"Yes Helga, I was talking to Arnold and...his a good guy." said Bob has he stepped out of the trophy room to watch TV in the living room.

Helga stared at Arnold raising her eyebrow "What did he just told you?!" she asked alarmed.

Arnold smiled, "Nothing love, don't worry about it." He gaze at Helga from head to toe, she look gorgeously beautiful, Arnold blushed. She was wearing a white dress short at the front and a bit longer in the back with softly long curls and silver high hill shoes and wearing his gold heart locket. She look stunning staring at Arnold with her dazzling blue eyes. "Football head, you can say something, don't just stared..." Arnold snatched her by her waist and pulled her to his body has he landed his heated lips on hers. After a long minute of a passionate kiss Arnold released her lips. "We better go Helga."

"uh, what..." Helga was lost in her mind again with his kiss, she even forgot what she wanted to asked Arnold about. He just smiled and grabbed her hand has they both walked out of the house and headed to the party.

They arrived at the party "We're here Shortman." Said his grandfather.

Helga's hands got sweaty has she stepped outside the car.

"Thanks Grandpa, I'll be home around midnight."

"Have fun kid!" Shouted his grandpa.

Arnold put the corsage on Helga's wrist and gave her a warm gentle kiss on her upper neck. "You look amazingly beautiful." He whispered on her head. Helga felt a sweet cool chill in her body. "Thank you Football Head for the corsage it's devine. I can't believe we're here together it's a dream come true." Helga's eye began to water. Arnold grabbed her chin softly.

"Don't you cry on me right now, this is our night, just hold on to my hand."

Arnold and Helga walked in the ballroom together holding hands.

Everyone was there having fun, the music was pounding, it felt alive and vibrant. The small individual lights were brilliant and glittering on the ceiling and all around with magical colors. The ballroom looked like a fairy tale dance.

Arnold and Helga found their friends at a table and sat with them. "Hey bro you made it."

"Hey Gerald, how's the party so far?"

"Cool man, he DJ has been slamming with the music."

Helga turned to look at Phoebe who was wearing a burgundy red short beaded waist flare dress.

"Phoebe, it's the first time I see you with a red dress, the color looks hot on you." Said Helga to Phoebe has she was blushing.

"Oh my Helga really, my mother insisted I wear this dress."

"Well you look beautiful." Said Helga again.

"I know that's what I told her, but she's too shy to accept it." Said Gerald has he gave Phoebe a kiss on her cheek.

Andrew passed by the their table wearing a grey tux, holding a girl's hand.

"Hello everyone." Said Andrew

"Hey Andrew" Said Helga

"Hey man what's up" Said Gerald

"I just wanted to say hi and...this is my date Julie she's a friend of mine."

"Hola" Julie greeted everyone.

"Do you want to have a seat Andrew?" Asked Phoebe

"No thanks Phoebe, where going to seat over there with our other friends. Well have fun everyone." Andrew and Julie left holding hands.

"She is super cute." Said Phoebe

"Yeah she is, she better treat Andrew right." Said Helga has Arnold turned to look at her oddly. "I'm just saying Football head since he is a nice guy." Helga smiled shyly.

"Hey Arnold, have you seen who brought Raul has his date?"

"No Gerald"

"His over there man."

Arnold turned to look for him in the crowd and saw Raul leaning his arm over Linda's shoulders, she didn't look to happy. "I see Raul got who he wanted." Said Arnold smiling.

"Awww... they make the ugliest couple." Said Helga laughing making fun.

The DJ began playing the next song slowly, the strong beat vibrated through the walls it was Halo by Beyoncé. Gerald and Phoebe stood up to dance. Arnold stood up and kissed Helga's hand. "Should we dance?" he asked.

Helga sighed smiling at her gentle Arnold.

"I want to dedicated this song to you, my handsome Football headed Angel" Said Helga giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Arnold pulled her to the dance floor giving her a twirl as he wrapped his arm on her waist grasping her body to his, has he gazed at her blue eyes. He grabbed her hand while Helga stared at his green seductive eyes giving in to his hold, trusting his every move, his every touch. She rested her head on his shoulder as Arnold leaned against hers and she began to sing on his ear for Arnold alone to hear, while they move in slow rhythm with the music has one.

 _Remember those walls I built_

 _Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you win_

 _But I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angel now..._

Arnold squeeze her hand and her body closer to his.

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you break it_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embra_ ce

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _They began to turn and twirl with the music._

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can feel your halo (halo) h_ alo

 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_

 _Burning through my darkest night_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _Think I'm addicted to your light_

 _I swore I'd never fall again_

 _But this don't even feel like falling_

 _Gravity can't forget_

 _To pull me back to the groun_ d _again_

 _Feels like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you break it_

 _The risk that I'm taking_

 _I'm never gonna shut you_ out

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

"I will always love you Arnold" Said Helga staring at his eyes. "You're my greatest treasure Helga, I love you." Arnold looked at her with pure love in his eyes has he gazed at her, he pressed his lips on hers tasting her passionately, embracing her in his arms. Helga wrapped her arms around his neck and released her love and soul to his embrace.

Arnold and Helga continue to dance through out the evening. They had a blast with their friends and took lots of pictures for their memory book.

Two weeks later they finished middle school and continue on to High School, the gang never split and Gerald and Phoebe continue being a couple through out high school.

Arnold and Helga were known has the school's sweetheart couple they were always seen together and being very affectionate to one another. Arnold never had the car accident nightmare after that last dream he had.

Neither did he dreamed of his parents again, but he always kept the message his father gave him on that last dreamed:

"When the time is right you and her will find out. "

Arnold felt in his heart, there was a very special journey ahead, he looked at Helga and knew whatever the journey was he will not face it alone.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **The end**_

 **Notes:**

 **Applause everyone!!!!**

 **(I'm vowing down)**

 **Thank you I'm so exited and saddened at the same time. My story is finally finished. At the begging of the chapter I wanted to show what happen to Olga and her so call fiancé. It was obvious John was going to run and I knew Arnold will not let him get away, Arnold is extremely smart and he knew from the start how he was going to get him to confess and at the same time, Arnold did what he promised on the previous chapter, he said "touch my Helga and I'll brake your hand" and he did :)**

I **also wanted to revela what happen to Olga after the arrest and especially what happen to Miriam and Helgas's relationship. Family is very important and if I could give Helga her happy ending with her family it was a fulfillment for me.**

 **Bob will always be well Bob, but now he understands the importance of being there for his family and will not turn his back on them ever. It was very special the way he share with Arnold how he knew what he had done to get John to confess and how at the end Bob called him "Son".**

 **Arnold gave Helga marching gold heart lockets with a special engraving and there photos inside, I thought that was so sweet. And now** **Arnold has his own special Journal to follow in his fathers writings, Helga realized deep down Arnold love to write when she found his black notebook, so she thought of the most special gift and she was right, he loved it.**

 **The eight grade dance has been in my mind since I began writing the story along with the talent show and I mention it I think on the third chapter when the principal announce it. I wanted** **there last dance to be special and I thought the song Halo fit there relationship so well.**

 **About the incoming** **story, which will be a sequel to this one. Will began on their last day of high school, Arnold will receive the news of a life time... I'll say that much. The story will take place in San Lorenzo and Arnold will get his encounter with La Sombra and the green eye people. I'm a huge fan of Indiana Jones just like Graig and I want my story to have, adventures, drama, sorrow and pasión;)**

 **Update: January 2019**

 **The second book "Arnold's Greatest treasure and the secret of the green stone" is complete. Yay!!! Your can read it here or Wattpad. You can also follow me on Instagram, tumblr or Facebook as Samypama. I will also be creating two morr stories this year. So follow me for the updates. Till next time! :D**

 **The beautiful art work was done by Yinller you can see her artwork at DeviantArt. To see the full imagine click the link. She will also do another artwork base on the last chapter in a couple of days or sooner ;)**


End file.
